Neon
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: Life had always been good to Aiko... strange things happened time to time. But not of them compared to that one day, when the portal opened and she met Danny. The two were best friends rather easily. They had their young and innocent adventures with their friends. But what happens when they grow up? And they discover the truth about Danny? And Aiko decides to join him in New York?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so welcome to Neon! This story I have written in my free time and is finished besides a few filler chapters that I think are going to be nice touches, not too much action in this story however. This story will focus more on Aiko's personal life and her relationship with the team and most importantly Danny! Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Aiko walked into her house as the sun was setting, it had been a long day.

"Hello, Māmā," Aiko called into the house.

"Aiko." Her mom called back. "Come back here and help me, I am in the back room."

Aiko threw her sack onto a seat and ran into the back of the house, and walked into the spare bedroom and looked at the bed. A small figure was tucked under a blanket. Yellow hair stuck out under a blanket.

Aiko walked up to the bed, gently kneeling down next to the bed. She slowly pulled back the blanket to see his face. It was extremely pale, his lips twitched, every now and then. "What happened to him?" Aiko asked worriedly.

"I do not know," Māmā said gently, placing her hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"Is he going to be alright?" Aiko asked.

"I think so," Māmā said calmly. "But, his future is uncertain. The gate is closing as we speak, he will be trapped here."

"So?" Aiko asked.

"He does not know where he is," Māmā explained. "He is ill and likely scared. We found a second person with him. We think it was his mother."

"Where is she?" Aiko asked.

"She died being taken back to the city," Māmā said sadly. "Your father and I agreed to take care of the boy, that is if he lives, and he should."

Aiko touched his face. "When will he wake up?"

"We do not know." Māmā sighed. "Get some rest. You are going to help me care for him tomorrow."

Aiko left to go to her bedroom and sat on the bed for a few minutes thinking.

* * *

A few days later, the blond haired boy woke up, dizzy and weak.

One green eye opened slowly to examine the room. He moaned as he turned onto his back. Watching the ceiling. "What's going on?" He asked. "Where am I?"

Aiko spun around quickly as she looked at the boy who was struggling to sit up.

She rushed up to the bed and pushed him back into bed. "Stay down, you are way too weak to get up."

The boy watched her tuck her long hair behind her ears. Then she gently held up a warm cup to his mouth and tipped it for him to drink.

Once he got a good drink, Aiko pulled it back. "How do you feel?" She asked slowly.

"Terrible." He replied. "Where am I?"

"You are in K'un-Lun," Aiko said slowly.

"K'un-Lun." The boy repeated. "Dad knew we would get here."

"We?" Aiko asked. "How many people are you talking about?"

"Only four of us. Dad, mom, me, and Mr. Harold Meachum."

"What happened?" Aiko asked, swallowing hard.

The boy swallowed and began to shake. He turned on his side. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Aiko sighed. "Let me get my Māmā."

Aiko disappeared and came back with Māmā. She gently sat down on the bed and touched the boy's forehead. "Do you feel alright, Háizi?" She asked.

"Háizi?" The boy asked.

"Chinese for child."

"I feel alright." The boy sighed.

"Alright." Māmā sighed, turning to her daughter. "Aiko, how about you go get some fresh air? I need to talk to him alone for a moment."

Aiko nodded, rushing out.

Waiting a moment, Māmā spoke quietly. "First off, can you tell me your name?"

The boy only nodded. He sat up and buried his head in his knees.

"What is it?" Māmā asked again.

"Danny." The boy whispered. "My name is Daniel Tomas Rand. But, I go by Danny."

* * *

Aiko was balanced on the curb of the street as she and Danny walked down the road.

"And that building up there is the monastery. It is where warriors are trained, the monks live there also." She pointed out happily.

Danny looked up at her from where he walked next to her and nodded shyly, he crossed his arms over his chest as he hung his head to let his blonde hair cover his face.

"Oh, come on. You can understand me, right?" Aiko asked, slightly annoyed, jumping down and stopping Danny where he stood.

Danny looked up at her and nodded weakly.

"Oh come on can you please say more than five words? Because I do not think you can!" Aiko complained as they walked up the stairs to the monastery.

"Aiko, can you please stop talking?" Danny asked. His voice was nervous.

"Oh." Aiko sighed as she slouched a little and lead the way into the throne room that was used as the base for the council that led K'un-Lun.

Once they stood outside the door Aiko smiled at Danny.

"Alright, so you just go in there and answer any questions that are asked at you. Then you need to be polite and do not speak too much, not that that should be a problem because you do not talk much." Aiko joked.

Danny smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"I will wait outside for you," Aiko assured. And with that she directed Danny through the door.

* * *

A few hours later Danny walked out, his arms were crossed above his stomach.

Aiko jumped up from where she has been waiting. Watching Danny as a monk walked out and placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to follow.

Danny looked at Aiko with a weak smile as he walked away.

Aiko stood watching him, her mind reeling with curiosity.

Aiko sighed, she probably shouldn't follow him.

But she found herself doing it anyway. The monk led Danny down to the hallways and to a small door.

Aiko was too far behind to hear what was said, but she watched the monk open the door and Danny entered.

Aiko watched the monk bow toward the room, and assumingly toward Danny.

Then the door was closed and the monk walked away.

Aiko waited a moment before walking up to the door and knocked loudly.

Danny appeared at the door, opening it, he looked surprised to see Aiko.

"So what is this?" Aiko asked, looking in the small room.

"The monks said this is where I will be staying. They said I can also stay with your family since you offered to care for me." Danny said quietly.

"That is the longest thing I have heard you say." Aiko smiled with wide eyes.

Danny chuckled to himself and looked at Aiko with a still sad smile.

"Are you alright?" Aiko ask, she gently put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked away quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… I'm fine." He wiped his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Aiko asked. Once she saw Danny nod, she walked in and closed the door.

Aiko gently held Danny's arm and lead him over to the bed.

"It is alright," Aiko said, sitting on the bed.

Danny nodded as Aiko pulled him in and hugged him. "It is alright."

Danny fought the urge to cry and lost greatly. Leaning on Aiko, he cried weakly.

* * *

Aiko stayed until the bells rang proclaiming it was time for her to go home. She was hesitant to leave but after Danny assured her he would be alright for the night she left.

And the next morning Aiko found herself walking with Danny to the last place she wanted to. They made their way through the endless garden of the palace to the back where there were some gravestones.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aiko asked Danny quietly in a whispered as they stood at the gated entrance.

"Aiko wouldn't you want to?" Danny replied, looking down at his hands.

"I get it." Aiko nodded. "I will wait here."

"Thank you Aiko." Danny half-smiled and walked among the gravestones.

Aiko watched him until he stopped, and appeared to fall to his knees. Aiko wanted to up to him and try to make him feel better, but something kept her frozen in place.

So she stood quietly, looking from stone to stone to avoid looking at Danny.

Danny eventually stood up and walked back over to Aiko.

"We can go now." He muttered.

Aiko nodded and started to lead Danny back to the monastery.

"Bye, mom," Danny whispered as Aiko looked to him, but didn't say a word.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N:Ok so wow.I am really happy with hoe the first chapter went and I am hoping everyone will enjoy this one just as much. I have a lot of OCs in these next few chapters but our favorite Web-head is coming up. Um, you know enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. As always I am open to suggestions and would love to know what you think**

 **A QUICK UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES:**

 **Coming Together- I have had a slight problem with my computer and I had a good start with Luke's chapter and lost it. So, I have to rewrite the whole chapter now. So update will be ASAP.**

 **Next Generation Kai- Half way done will be posted soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I am glad you like this story. Danny's origin is a pretty tragic one, but he is able to still go on in his life. Aiko is a sweet and loving character and she cares about people. You may have to wait a while for the title to be revealed but you might figure it out. Also if you ever have any ideas on what you would like to see let me know.**

 **Nova'sGirl- That was just me. Um, well, thanks for reading this story and I really hope you continue Sam has some pretty good parts down the road. I think you would enjoy.**

 **NyanWolf- I didn't mean to have such a similarity between Aiko & Danny and Anna & Kai. It just kind of happened. I am glad you liked the feels, I was going for that. Danny easily has the saddest origin on the team, both of his parents were killed in cold blood, pretty much the same night and then he winds up in a different dimension with nothing he is used to and no way home. I would be terrified if that was me, epically considering how young he was when it all happened.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 **About Ten Years Later...**

"I still don't get it." Danny sighed as he flipped through the different papers on his desk. "Why don't you want to go?"

"I just don't." Aiko sighed. "This isn't my kind of thing, I know I got the powers, but unlike you, I don't really need 'experience.'"

Danny looked up from the desk at Aiko, who was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, which over the years, had taken on a collection of painting of old stories.

"I guess you don't." He sighed, turning back to his book and scribbling down a few notes.

Aiko let out a deep breath. "So how was training this morning? You left really early."

"Same as usual. I was the test subject, I'm still coughing up, sludge." Danny sighed closing his book. "But, hey, the Immortal Weapons? They're family."

Aiko snorted. "Nice." Looking out the window she sighed. "You want to go outside and do something. The weather isn't going to be this nice for too much longer."

"Sure, I am already packed anyway. We might as well." Danny stood up from his seat.

He was no longer a pale, thin, weak child. He had gotten a slight tan, and his childhood skinniness was replaced by ten tough years of martial art training. His hair had grown out to his chin and was cut right across level. He wore loose fit green pants with a yellow belt and wasn't wearing a shirt, because of the heat. On his chest was a deep burn, the mark of his power.

The pair walked out of the house and down the street, talking away. Leaving their worries behind.

"So, how are you adjusting?" Aiko finally asked as they entered one of the busiest marketplaces.

Danny sighed. "I am never going to get used to this, and the fact that the masters knew all along…" He trailed off as they stopped looking at the city.

"They kept it from you because they knew what would happen with Scorpion," Aiko said softly. "They were lucky to notice so early. They didn't tell you because they were concerned about your upbringing. They wanted you to be different. Plus you had a good life."

Danny let out a breath. "I know, and I don't have any complaints. It's just something hard to adjust to. Just imagine you're an orphan in the city of immortals. No one really cares about you and you end up just barely lucky enough that the elders of the city take you in."

Danny looked around before continuing. "They make you work your butt off because you are supposed to be 'something great'. And when you finally reach what they were talking about and you think you don't have to climb the mountain anymore…" Danny paused.

"You fall back to the bottom with a new purpose. But the new motivation is not always there. You have to find a way to make it work. Find a way back up to the top so you can fall once again." Danny smiled at Aiko weakly.

"Someone really was listening to the lecture." She said smiling as they kept on walking.

Danny only looked at her and shook his head. "I always pay attention. Do you want to go to the lake today?" he suggested.

Aiko smiled widely. "Yes!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later a small group of four made their way out the trees to a huge lake.

"The hottest day of the year!" A boy with black hair announce. He was Danny's size, but older. He had short shaggy black hair and tanned Asian skin. "The lake is the perfect place to spend it! Glad I thought of it!"

A girl with brown hair that went halfway down her back stood next to him, smacking his head. "Hiroshi, this was Danny's idea. Not yours!" She snapped. she wore a loose top and pants and was getting cranky because of the heat.

"I really don't care whose idea this was, Kasumi." Aiko sighed. "But today is going to be a great day."

"A perfect way to spend the last day together." Danny sighed. "You know," He turned to face his friends. "Before I leave."

"Yah, when you get back it will be snowing like no one's business!" Kasumi sighed. "Just got to love K'un-Lun!"

Hiroshi shook his head irritated. "Enough mushy stuff!" He declared. "Last on to the water is dragon food!" He yelled, taking off down the bank.

Danny dashed after him, with the girls in tow.

The group splashed around in the water for hours before spreading out on the bank.

Hiroshi had started a fire and Danny had caught a few fish.

They were slowly roasting over the fire as everyone sat around, teasing each other to the point of near insanity.

"And that one time when Hiroshi nearly got us all killed," Aiko added.

"Hey!" Hiroshi yelled, skinning a fish.

"That's how all the best tales start," Danny commented, he had made himself happy on a tree branch that was a few feet off the ground.

"Thank you, Danny," Hiroshi said as he finished his job.

"What time are you needed back in the city, Danny?" Kasumi asked as she helped herself to the fish.

"We have about an hour until we have to leave, that gives me time to get cleaned up." Danny estimated.

"You forgot about your meeting." Aiko reminded him without looking up. "Remember?" Aiko asked.

Danny sighed. "Thirty minutes then."

"Danny and Aiko, sitting in a tree…" Hiroshi started.

Aiko shot a small bolt of lightning out of her finger. "Don't start." She warned harshly.

"Alright, but really, you are acting like a real housewife, reminding Danny about meetings and other things he forgot."

"I'm a warrior. The ancient laws allow it and I am." Aiko snapped.

"I didn't forget about the meeting. I just didn't want to go." Danny added from the tree.

Hiroshi groaned. "I thought you were a saint, Danny!" He shook his head. "Such a bad example."

Danny wrinkled his nose.

* * *

When they returned to the city it was still burning hot.

"Have fun at your meeting!" Hiroshi called after Danny as he hurried into the monastery to attempt to get himself cleaned up.

Danny held an apple clenched in his teeth as he left his room at the monastery. He had a room there, and at the Kung's house, and eventually maybe the palace.

He fiddled with his belt attempting to tie the belt on his waist. Once he did that he buttoned up his shirt. Taking the apple out of his mouth, he finished it quickly, rushing to the throne room.

He opened the door quickly rushing in. "Hello?" Danny called.

"You're late." A voice noted as Danny looked up at Yu-Ti who stood before him.

"Sorry, Master." Danny bowed quickly.

"And you're wet." He noted. A hand shot up to Danny's wet hair.

"Sorry, Master," Danny said again, remaining calm.

The older man stood watching Danny for a moment. A low growl of disgust escaped his throat.

"Are you ready for your trip to the outside world?" Yu-Ti asked he walked right past Danny to the door where he had entered.

"I assume I am. I do however have to keep reminding myself that this is temporary. Going back to the outside world will hold many challenges for me." Danny spoke calmly as he walked up to the door and followed Yu-Ti.

"I expect you to be a better warrior than you currently are when you return."

"I know the expectations." Danny sighed.

They walked until they reached the arena, where Aiko and Hiroshi sparred in the afternoon heat.

"Aiko is quite a prize to be won. Isn't she, Daniel?" Yu-Ti asked, looking at the teen who was watching his friends closely.

"Her skills are great, and she is strong," Danny said calmly. "But, as a prize?" He shook his head. "Aiko is a skilled warrior, not a simple woman who does simple chores, she is much more, and she doesn't seem ready to be anywhere near settled down. The laws of K'un-Lun give her the opportunity to be a warrior and Aiko is not backing down."

Yu-Ti merely chuckled. "You should get ready to leave, the SHIELD agents will be here shortly."

Danny nodded. "Alright." He bowed and quickly ran off.

* * *

"He said what?" Aiko shouted as Danny took another cookie off the plate.

Kasumi watched them with wide eyes while Hiroshi failed to hold back his laughter.

"I told you," Danny said, taking a bite. "He called you a 'prize to be won'."

Aiko turned hot pink, and Hiroshi fell over with laughter.

"If he weren't the Yu-Ti…" Aiko trailed off.

Danny only smiled. "Aiko, calm down. I told him you were a warrior."

"So?!" Aiko burst out. A solid pounding at the door stopped her from going on. "I'll get it." She muttered getting up.

Aiko walked across the house from the low table and opened the door that lead into the beautiful courtyard.

"Nín hǎo." She smiled, then she got a good look at the two people before her.

"Hello." The man said he had pale skin, weird clothing, and brown hair. "Is this where we can find Daniel Rand and Aiko Kung?" he asked.

"Oh. Yes." Aiko smiled, nodding. "I am Aiko Kung." She bowed. "Um, please come in," when they walked by Aiko, she took the chance to look at the second person, she was about Danny's age and had long brown hair and wore a skin-tight costume, a mask covered her face.

The three teenagers sitting at the table had been watching, and Kasumi took another cookie.

"Danny, these are the SHIELD agents," Aiko said, walking over to the table.

Danny stood and smiled. "Hello. I'm Danny or Iron Fist." He held out his hand and they both shook it.

"Let me go get my bag, I'll be ready to go in a moment," Danny said disappearing into the back of the house.

"Don't you have something to grab, Ms. Kung?" The man asked addressing Aiko.

"Um, no. I sort of decided last-minute, I don't think I am ready to join a team. I have powers and everything, but right now. I think my place is here."

"Understandable." The man said and Aiko smiled relieved.

Danny walked out from the back of the house.

"I'm ready." He said quietly.

The group of four walked to the gate. Aiko had come with them just to say good-bye.

The agents had gone through the gate and were waiting for Danny.

"And remember to keep in touch," Aiko added to the list of things she was telling Danny.

"I will. I will do everything." He smiled.

"Be careful." Aiko sighed.

"You too…" Danny smiled, bringing her into a hug.

Aiko watched Danny go through the gate and disappear.

Disappear out of her life.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: I am back, with a new chapter of Neon. Honestly I'm pretty excited to have this back up here. The next few chapters will be taking place during the episode "Journey Of The Iron Fist." Thank you to my three reviewers for reading this story and I hope everybody out there will leave a review for this chapter. Not really much else to say, read and review and enjoy! (Also Bìxià means "Your Majesty")**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- As you probably saw in the last chapter of Coming Together I do make a reference to the fact that he is in fact still a teen. Danny really does have a pretty depressing backstory even if he has a pretty good life. Aiko and Danny do really have one of those best friend relationships so that's how they've kind of grown up; brother and sister. Glad the last chapter gave you the feels I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Nova'sGirl- Aiko's powers are genetic. Personally, I don't think she's overpowered. She has a unique set of powers and abilities. But I don't think that makes her overpowered. It honestly is easier to feel closer to OCs who don't have powers because they are more realistic to our world, but Aiko isn't from our world... I hope she comes to grow on you though!**

 **NyanWolf- As always thank you for your review and Aiko may change her mind, just have to wait and see. As for the Yu-Ti traditionally in the comics he is an evil trident who rules K'un-Lun. And he doesn't approve of women fighting. And he isn't always Iron Fist's closest ally. Actually in the comics he is Iron Fist enemy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

* * *

 **A Year Later…**

Aiko walked around nervously, she stood by the gate waiting for Danny. By herself.

Aiko hadn't sat down since.

The portal whizzed and Scorpion walked through. He glanced at her and kept walking on.

Then the portal whizzed again. This time showing Aiko what she had waited to see. What she had been waiting for over a year.

"Danny!" Aiko exclaimed the minute he materialized before her.

Aiko ran up to Danny and hugged him tightly. "How are you?" She asked quickly. "Tell me everything!"

Danny smiled. "It is good to see you Aiko. As for everything, can it wait until we get home?"

Aiko looked around and noticed someone standing behind Danny. "Danny, who's that?" She asked.

"My friend from the outside world, Spiderman." He said, turning to see his friend.

"Oh," Aiko said. "Come on. Everyone is so excited to see you again. I mean, I've tried my hardest, but Kasumi might have taken Hiroshi's head off after a few more days."

Danny smiled. "Lead the way."

Aiko slipped her hand into Danny's and slowly lead them to the house.

"Wow." Spiderman breathed as they reached the house. "That's cool."

"Yah, this building is over like 5 thousand years old." Aiko smiled.

The group walked inside to see a teenage guy pinned to the wall and a girl was setting the table.

"Add an extra place, Kasumi." Aiko said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Kasumi looked up and studied Spiderman. "Where did you pick that thing up at?"

Danny shook his head. "This is Spiderman, he followed me here from New York."

"Outsides." The boy sneered.

"Hiroshi!" Aiko snapped. "You're insulting Danny when you say that!"

"What?" Spiderman asked.

"I'm an outsider. I was born in New York." Danny noted.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Get me down!" Hiroshi sighed, pulling at the dagger's that held him to the wall.

Danny walked over and carefully helped his friend down.

"At least somewhere here had some decency." Hiroshi complain.

"One remark about dinner and you will be back on the wall." Kasumi said as she and Aiko placed bowls down.

"Dinner's ready." She announced.

Danny walked over and sat down. Spiderman sat next to him while the others took their seats. He helped himself to some rice and nodded to Spiderman to also eat.

Aiko smiled, watching Danny eat quietly, and Spiderman failing with his chopsticks.

"Danny," Kasumi spoke up after a few minutes. "How was the outside world?"

Danny looked up. "It was different than I remembered," Danny noted. "But people were still the same."

"Stereotypical outsiders." Hiroshi noted from across the table. "No offense."

"It was truly amazing. I even got to go to Asgard." Danny smiled.

"You. Went. To. Asgard?" Aiko asked, alarmed.

Danny nodded. "It wasn't for fun, however."

"Yah, we defeated Loki," Spiderman added on. "If you guys know who that is…" He trailed off.

"We know perfectly well who Loki is, mind you." Kasumi shot back at him. "We live in a different dimension, not a black hole."

"We know a lot considering the time we are locked away from earth. There are certain ways to get information in and out of the city. The same methods were used to watch over me for the past year." Danny noted taking a bit of his dinner.

"How would you know?" Aiko asked, looking up at him.

"He knew exactly where to find me." Danny said softly.

"How in the world…" Hiroshi trailed off.

"Who? That sensei dude?" Spiderman asked in mild confusion.

The three other teens shared a look. "Yes, Master Zhāng." Danny nodded.

"Like I believe that." Spiderman reported.

"I'm sorry Spiderman." Danny looked to his friend. "But, even if we are friends, I can't tell you everything. The results would be bad, knowledge is not always a good thing, sometimes it is a curse."

Spiderman sighed loudly.

Aiko looked over and Danny, who was on her right, she took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I do," Danny confirmed.

"Then maybe it would be best if you went to bed early." Kasumi said. She stood up from where she had been sitting on a cushion and gathered up her plate.

"I guess I should." Danny stood up also and left. "Spiderman, I will show you where you can stay." Danny motioned for his friend to follow him.

Aiko watched them disappear. "We're in trouble." She whispered once she was sure they were gone.

"Don't get me started." Kasumi sighed. "A great trouble is at hand. I can feel it."

"I'm going to bed too." Aiko sighed standing up. "I am sparring with my dad tomorrow morning, so I need my rest."

"And an infirmary room." Hiroshi added pulling a sword out of its case by his side polishing it.

"Oh, shut up." Aiko reported.

Aiko walked to her room which was near Danny's. She quietly listened to the two boys talk inside, before entering her own room and getting her nightgown and walking to the simple bathroom.

Aiko changed quickly, examining herself in the tall mirror.

She posed many different ways, just for the sake of it before leaving and nearly crashing into Danny.

Danny quickly reached out and grabbed Aiko's hand pulling her up, as she fell over.

"Old times, huh?" He asked playfully.

"Except back then you came crashing down with me instead of helping me up," Aiko reported.

"I wasn't trained back then, my balance was terrible." Danny whined, playfully.

"I know, and neither was I." Aiko sighed at the distant memories.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know," Danny sighed. "I've had a killer headache ever since I clashed with, well you know," Danny trailed off.

"You know?" Aiko asked.

"My friend is nosy, he is likely spying on us." Danny sighed.

"Rude." Aiko pouted.

"Hey, that was us back in the day, we would be spies and hear all the good stuff." Danny chuckled, gently punching Aiko's arm.

"Until we were caught, yes." Aiko laughed. "What were you saying earlier about a headache?"

"I know really know, my head's been throbbing even since we clashed. I don't know what it is." Danny sighed, rubbing his neck.

"I hope he didn't get anything inside of you." Aiko looked down the hallway. "You know…" She whispered. "Poison."

"If anything, that's what it is." Danny muttered.

Aiko looked at the pair of pants in his hands and the towel. "Well, I should let you get ready for bed." She smiled at him punching his arm. "You know big day tomorrow!" She smiled weakly.

"Yah, it's really nice to see you in person again, and not just in my mind when I am homesick." Danny sighed. His emerald eyes resting on her.

"Yah, it's great to see you in person also," Aiko said taking a few steps.

Aiko stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Good night, Bìxià!" Aiko called.

"And good night to you, Aiko," Danny replied, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: This time again? Authors note? Wow, ok… um thanks to my reviews. This should be the last chapter based off of the "Journey of the Iron Fist" episode. Um, not really much else to say but enjoy the story. Ideas are welcomed. So here is my favorite part; you know what to do so Read & Review! **

**Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Thank you for the compliments and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this story. I did think it was rather sweet also and I can't wait to hear what you think about this.**

 **NyanWolf- Ok glad you like the "Journey of the Iron Fist" idea. I know that there are apps you can download and read comics on through your smart phone or tablets, because I have one and I use it a lot. So that might be something you should look into. Also yup, our favorite moments are when our favorite characters are at there best and their worst. Yes,** **Bìxià does mean "Your Majesty." I like what I started using some Chinese words. I think it is very cool.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Aiko walked around the temple where she was doing her chores.

She had sparred with her dad that morning, and The Thunderer did not disappoint.

She had washed up and instantly started attending her chores. It was about noon and she was bringing Danny a hot cup of tea. He had been in his meeting all day and Aiko was certain that his headache had gotten worst.

Aiko rounded the corner and looked down the hallway to the huge doors to the room where Danny was talking with Spiderman.

Danny was slightly bent over and looked weak. He looked up and Spiderman, he was rubbing his neck before falling over.

"Danny!" Aiko cried out. She rushed into the room, placing the tray down on a small table and rushing up to his side.

"What's wrong?" Spiderman asked, his voice slightly worried.

Aiko knelt down next to him. "Danny."

"I do not know," Danny began weakly. "It's all dark."

"Spiderman, I'm blind." He voice was nervous and weak.

"Hey, I'm here too," Aiko reported gently touching Danny's shoulder. "Let me look."

Danny lifted his head. And Aiko got a good look at his eyes. "I'll get Kasumi, stay here," Aiko ordered, running off.

Kasumi and Hiroshi weren't too hard to find. Kasumi was either in the fields, in the infirmary or in the arena.

They were in the arena. "You're going to hurt yourself!" Kasumi reported.

"Kasumi." Aiko ran up to her friend panting. "Something is wrong with Danny." Aiko panted.

"What?" Kasumi asked as Hiroshi walked over from where he was training.

"I don't know. Danny's blind all of a sudden." Aiko said catching her breath.

* * *

"So?" Danny asked as he sat kneeling on the bed. He was sitting on his knees looking ahead blankly.

"SO?" Kasumi repeated. "It's a match. He did this to you."

"Who?" Spiderman asked from the ceiling. "That Grand Master dude?"

"No," Danny said quickly. "It was Scorpion. The one we ran into outside the portal."

"Why would he poison you?" Spiderman asked getting to the floor. They were back at Aiko's house and in Danny's room.

"Danny," Kasumi said plainly. "How much does he know exactly?" She questioned her friend.

"Only what he needs to know." Danny sighed. "Only about Iron Fist. Before going blind, I have told him more."

"Yah, you're an heir to a throne in a mystical hidden city." Spiderman deadpanned.

"And you do understand why it is important for Danny to take the throne then?" Aiko asked.

"Um, because it would fall under this guy Scoprion's rule. And he's not really a good guy?" Spiderman guessed.

"That too," Hiroshi muttered from where he was leaning on the wall cleaning his sword.

"This 'hidden realm' is the mystical heart of the world, Spiderman," Aiko spoke after a moment of quiet. "If something here happens, the whole universe could be thrown out of line, everything after all, is a great balancing act of good and evil. K'un-Lun currently leaning to the good side, trying hard to keep the scale from tipping the wrong way."

"And if K'un-Lun were to fall under darkness's influence. The scale would tip and evil would rule. After all, at least 40 to 50 precent of the word is mystical." Kasumi said. "And the four of us would be killed."

"Why?" Spiderman asked in confusion.

Hiroshi spoke this time. "Scorpion, he used to be one of us. When we were younger there was the five of us, and we would go out on little adventures. We acted like we never had to grow up. Later in life he just turned to the dark side. If he were to win the crown he would have us all put to death."

"Wow," Spiderman breathed.

"So we need a plan." Aiko stood up from her spot on the floor. "It needs to be a good one and we need to make it fast."

Danny smiled. "Maybe not all hope is lost, my friends." He suggested.

"You got an idea?" Aiko looked up at the blond, expecting his eyes to sparkle the way they used to before they had the weight of the world on them.

Inside Danny's head rose and the muddy gray eyes with no emotion met hers.

* * *

"Danny are you certain we can trust him?" Aiko asked gently as she helped him down the hallways to see the monk and set the 'brilliant' plan into play.

"Yes." Danny replied calmly. "We have to."

"Why not Hiroshi then?" Aiko questioned.

"It is nothing about Hiroshi." Danny said calmly.

"Danny…" Aiko said. She stopped herself there hugging his arm tighter.

"Daniel." A voice called stopping the pair in their tracks.

"Oh no." Aiko cringed.

The two teenagers turned to face the oncoming man.

"Daniel, where have you been? The contest is starting soon." Yu-Ti walked up to them swiftly, scanning them each over.

"Daniel. What happened to you?" the tone in his voice showed no emotion except anger.

"Yu-Ti, I am afraid I have been poisoned. Kasumi confirmed it is only for a while, but I will have to choose a champion to take my place." Danny said calmly.

"I hope it is not this contemptuous girl." Yu-Ti sneered.

Aiko in response only gripped Danny's arm tighter.

"Of. Course. Not. Master." Aiko's words came out from behind clenched teeth.

"Good." The old man glared at them both again from under his mask. "I should be going then, I have other matters to attend to."

Once they were certain the old man was out of earshot Aiko groaned. "If Spiderman does pull through, we only have to wait one more year before Yu-Ti would be put out of power. I think we might fare better with Scorpion."

Danny shook his head laughing at the joke.

"Don't worry." Danny moved his free hand, on the arm Aiko wasn't holding, to place it over her hand. "I am not worried and you shouldn't be either."

Aiko took a deep breath. "Yes, of course not." She smiled at Danny. "Let's get you ready."

* * *

Danny walked beside Spiderman and Aiko. Aiko holding Danny's arm carefully. "Are you ready for this Spiderman?" Aiko asked quickly.

"Sure, there's no time like the present." He replied.

Aiko sighed. "I really hope this works."

"I told you earlier, Aiko." Danny sighed. "I am not worried and you shouldn't be either."

Aiko nodded, but noticing Danny didn't see that she spoke. "Of course not."

When they reached the starting area, Aiko hugged Spiderman tightly. "Good luck." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." He replied simply.

"I'll be waiting for you two to get back at the palace, come straight back." Aiko sighed as she walked Danny to where the Masters were standing, talking.

"Don't fall off a cliff or anything, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't right there." Aiko warned.

"I think I will manage." Danny laughed.

Aiko hugged him quickly before running off.

She hardly heard the gong start the race as she ran to the palace, to set up her force fields to use to watch the race.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Okay finally another chapter of this story! I have absolutely no excuse for taking so long! Especially considering I have most of the story already written out. So for this I am very sorry. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. And I don't really have much else to say. Read & Review!**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I am very glad to love this. Danny really is one of the most important character cycle story. I do also feel bad for Danny especially when he's blind and how he's just kind of you know sitting there helpless, waiting out the poison. Maybe Michael is going to meet the team. Maybe she's not. As for the dating idea for me you just gonna have to sit put. The love-life is coming. Aiko may never be going to New York. I guess you just have to read and find out... ;) Enjoy!**

 **NyanWolf- It is true there they are like that in this TV show. Now that you pointed it out it also annoys me. Yes, I did watch the show recently. I'm glad you liked the chapter in all scope and also the ending with Aiko's warning about cliff safety. I hope you enjoy the feels in this chapter also.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Aiko paced around the foyer of the palace. Hiroshi sat on the steps sharpening his twin swords. Kasumi was on a bench meditating. Aiko glared nervously over at the orb floating before her.

Not even minutes ago she had watched Spiderman lose the contest. The contest for Danny. The one that would decide whether Danny or Scorpion would be king. And Spiderman had lost Danny's chance.

"Aiko, calm down." A new voice said from the door.

Aiko looked up and spotted Danny standing there next to Spiderman. She quickly rushed up to Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking up into his bright green eyes.

"For what?" Danny asked. His lips turned up and into a smile.

Aiko quickly wiped her eyes. "Spiderman didn't win the contest, he snagged too many traps. And…" Aiko stopped right in her tracks. "Why are you smiling?" She asked as Danny tried to not laugh.

"I didn't lose. I won." Danny said.

Kasumi stood up quickly and so did Hiroshi. "You won?" Kasumi asked, shocked.

"Yes, thanks to Spiderman." Danny looked over at his friend who was standing happily by his side.

Aiko quickly hugged him. "Thank you so much, Spiderman. You have no idea what this means to everyone. Scorpion has always been the way he is, so many people would have died with him in control. Thank you." She whispered in his ears. Aiko squeezed his neck tightly.

When Spiderman started to make choking noises Kasumi gently placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder. "Let him go, he needs to breath." She smiled.

The minute Aiko let go of Spiderman, Kasumi slugged him on the shoulder. "Thank you."

The celebration was short-lived. "Daniel." A voice said from the hallway. The group of teenagers looked over at Master Kung who had appeared in the doorway. "I believe it is time your friend takes his leave."

Danny sighed. "Yes, you do need to head home. The team will be concerned about our disappearance."

"And what about you?" Spiderman asked.

"I will be staying here and…" Danny said.

"Daniel." Danny was cut off by his teacher. "The monks have decided that if you want to. you may return to the outside world."

"Really?" Danny asked shocked.

"Yes." The older man nodded. His smiled at Danny who was clearly excited.

Danny faced his friends who were all also happy. "Man, another year without you. This is going to be hard." Aiko joked lightly.

"If you think so then maybe it is time you think about taking Fury's offer," Danny said with a slight smile.

"I, I don't know Danny," Aiko said quickly not looking at him.

"Aiko, you should." Everyone looked up to see who said that. It was Master Kung who was still there.

"Dad? Are you sure?" Aiko asked weakly.

"Yes, you should." Her dad replied bowing his head.

Aiko smiled up at Danny and hugged him happily. "I'll need to pack a few things. But, I can't wait to go."

Danny smiled as she rushed off quickly.

"Come on, let me make you something to eat before you depart," Kasumi said as she led them to the kitchen.

* * *

Aiko looked at the plane before her, her messenger bag strap was across her chest. She pulled at it nervously as she looked up at the huge plane before her. She held Danny's arm tightly.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked. In his free hand, he was carrying a single thick book. The pages were all handmade and the cover was leather.

"Are you certain this thing is safe?" she asked weakly. Her stomach had dropped off a cliff.

"Yes. It is safe." Danny smiled. "Come on." He said leading her up into the plane.

The whole ride Aiko kept quiet, she watched out the window and slept leaning on Danny's arm in a way that wasn't comfortable for him, but he kept quiet.

Once the plane landed it was about noon in New York City. Spiderman, Iron Fist, and Aiko all walked off of the plane and into the loading station quietly.

Coulson and Fury were waiting for them there. "So you're back Rand?" Fury asked harshly.

"Yes, I have been given more time to train in the outside world," Danny replied calmly.

"And who is your friend here?" Coulson asked.

Aiko who was half hidden behind Danny stepped forward. "I am Aiko Kung. The girl you offered a place on this team a year ago, but I turned down. Fury said the offer was still open and my Dad and I decided I would be allowed to stay here as long as Danny stays in the outside world."

Both men nodded. "Alright. There is an empty room we had prepared for you that has just been sitting there, Danny will show it to you tonight. On the other hand, your teammates are all curious where you disappeared off to. I suggest you go catch up with them."

Danny nodded and Spiderman lead the way talking the entire time describing each teammate for Aiko.

Once they walked into the living area they were greeted by three pairs of intensely staring eyes.

"And where exactly have you two been?" Luke asked, crossing his arms when he spotted the three.

"On the most epic adventure ever! You guys totally missed out!" Spiderman said, pulling off his mask seeing as everyone else was mask-less.

"That didn't answer the question genus." Ava snapped.

"We've been in K'un-Lun," Danny said calmly before Peter got a chance to say anything.

"Why did you go? Was something wrong?" Sam asked as he walked over shoving his mouth with food.

"Um, well no." Danny started hesitantly.

"Well…" Ava prompted him.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was nothing?" Danny asked turning hot pink. And being glared at by Peter and Aiko.

"No." The trio said at the same time.

"There is this contest called the return of Shou-Loa I had to return and participate in. Except, I was blinded and Spiderman took my place." Danny sighed.

"And I kicked butt!" Spiderman said a little over enthusiastic.

"What was the contest for?" Sam asked.

Danny glared at him. "To determine something important."

"What?" Luke asked.

Danny sighed, accepting the fact he wouldn't be able to keep it quiet. "To determine whether or not I was worthy to take the throne of K'un-Lun. It was very import that I win because if I didn't, K'un-Lun would fall into darkness, and it would turn the world."

At his teammate's blank stares Danny sighed. "It is complicated. Everything is a balancing act. And K'un-Lun is the mystical part of the world."

"So your basically royalty?" Ava asked a little shocked.

"Yes," Danny nodded to confirm.

Everyone stood there watching Danny awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Wow," Luke said. "That's actually really cool."

"It is." Ava agreed.

"Can we please not let it change anything though?" Danny asked calmly, but his eyes showed he was nervous.

When he saw everyone nod, he relaxed. "So Danny who's this beautiful girl trying to hide behind you?" Sam asked, walking over and throwing his arm carelessly around Aiko's neck.

Aiko stiffened and stood there looking like a fish out of water. She looked nervously over at Sam and then to Danny for reassurance.

"You can hit him if you want to," Danny said calmly reading her mind.

Aiko instead gently lifted his arm off her shoulder and placed it down at his side. Then she quickly walked over to Danny's side once more.

"So who are you?" Ava asked gently.

"I'm Aiko," Aiko said gently, her voice was so soft and shy and also had a strong Asian accent to it. "I lived in K'un-Lun with Danny. And I was offered the chance to join your team and I accepted."

"Welcome to SHIELD then." Ava smiled as she offered a hand. "I'm Ava Alaya, A.K.A. White Tiger. It's nice to have another girl around."

Aiko simply stared blankly at her hand and then up at her. It took Ava a moment, but she realized she didn't understand. "It's a handshake." She explained using her other hand to take Aiko's and place it in her own.

"Oh," Aiko said understanding. "What does AKA mean?"

Sam covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "It means 'Also Known As.'" He explained between chuckles.

Aiko looked nervously back at Danny. "Don't worry about it, you will adjust." He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm Power Man," Luke said also offering Aiko a hand, which this time she took a little more confidently. "Or Luke Cage."

"You've met Sam Alexander," Ava said, pointing at Sam who had just come back with some more food.

"I also go by Nova." He said with his mouth full.

"And my other name is Peter Parker," Peter said. "Team leader."

"Ok, I think I got it," Aiko said.

"Do you want me to show you to your room darling?" Sam asked as he walked up to her again.

Aiko scooted away from him. "I would actually like Danny to show me." She muttered quietly. Sam looked up and sighed, walking over to the kitchen once again.

Danny smiled and shook his head as he led Aiko to her simple room.

The room wasn't very big. It had a bed, closet, which had a dresser inside, and there was also a desk. The window was a window seat and there was also a floor to ceiling bookshelf built into a wall.

Aiko thanked Danny before throwing the bag on the ground. Walking over to the bed Aiko decided not to change as she plopped down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, so getting this up kind of late. Um, not much to tell you guys out there.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Aiko really is just as innocent as Danny. They were rasied together after all. Um, they will be "doing stuff" later in the story, and yes maybe like a "date." And maybe kiss. I cant really say but we get a view of her powers in this chapter. Also Next Gen: Kai still has about 6-8 chapters left don't worry.**

 **Cynthia Darling- Thank you for reviewing I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy.**

 **NyanWolf- Aiko will be going to Midtown high, this chapter. I would incorporate the episode but, it is season one. This is in season two. Thanks for reading and I am glad you loved it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _"I don't believe you." Danny said as they sat outside on the back porch of Aiko's house._

 _"Really?" Aiko deadpanned. "Because I have to tell you, it's true."_

 _"There is no way on earth you have superpowers." Danny said leaning back. "If you do, I would like you to prove it."_

 _Aiko stood up and looked at Danny with a frown._

 _She held up her arms as if about to fire a fake bow and arrow. She closed her eyes and a light green bow appeared before her. And a matching arrow fit it's self into the spring. Aiko took aim and shot it to hit a tree a pretty good distance away._

 _Danny blinked. "Wow, that's cool."_

 _"And I can make force field any shape I want." Aiko held out her hands and showed Danny a circle disk that was a pink color, floating above her hands._

 _"Is it safe?" Danny asked._

 _Aiko nodded and Danny gently touched it. It was soft and smooth like silk, but firm and hard._

 _"Wow." Danny said gently lifting it from Aiko's hands. "That is amazing."_

 _"It is!" Aiko exclaimed as the disk disappeared._

 _Danny smiled softly. "Is that all you can do?"_

 _"I can make lightning, but I don't have good control over that, so no demonstrations today!" Aiko announced._

 _Danny nodded._

 _"So do you have any gifts?" Aiko asked, sitting next to Danny._

 _"Um, no. I'm normal."_

 _"No you aren't normal." Aiko argued._

 _Danny raised an eyebrow. "If this is a remake about me being an outsider…"_

 _"A normal outsider would have been thrown to the wolves already, if the Yu-Ti sees value in you staying here you must not be normal." Aiko concluded happily._

 _"Thanks." Danny sighed with slight sarcasm._

 _"Hey, don't worry. You have a good future. You actually have friends, and the monks are kind to you." Aiko punched his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Aiko opened one tired eye to see the glowing clock in front of her. Memories. The good old days when the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders.

She hit the top of it about ten times before it stopped, and read 5:30.

Aiko got up and quickly got dressed. Boot cut jeans, a plain purple shirt that had ovals on the shoulders showing her skin.

Her long black hair she brushed out. And Aiko stood there for a moment examining herself.

"Aiko Kung." Aiko said to herself. "I've lived in a temple in a remote part of China my full life with no technology. I don't know anything about my Mom, I've never met her. And my Dad lived there at the temple. He homeschooled me my full life and now I am here in New York to finish my education."

Aiko looked at her reflection that looked back at her. Her tanned Asian skin, big round brown eyes, and long silky black hair. "I'm so dead."

There was a loud knock at the door. "Aiko, are you up?" Danny's voice called.

Aiko walked over and opened the door, smiling at Danny who was also awake. "May I come in for a little bit?" he asked, green eyes sparkling.

"Sure." Aiko smiled, allowing him to enter her room. The room was still really plain. There was really nothing set up yet.

"How are you adjusting?" Danny asked, walking over to her bed, sloppily fixing the blankets then sitting down.

"Alright, I guess. Things here are strange. But Peter said if I want to learn about the outside, Sam would be the person to talk to, so we had a long talk after lunch the other day and I learned some new stuff." Aiko smiled happy with herself.

She then turned serious. "How about you?" She asked. "How are you adjusting?"

"Adjusting? To what exactly?" Danny tried to make it sound like he didn't know what she was saying, but in truth, he knew.

"You're new title." Aiko smiled at him, a devilish glare in her eyes.

"I'm getting used to it. The hardest thing to do is to be true to yourself, especially when everybody is watching." He sighed. "I'm not sure how I am going to do it!"

"You'll find a way." Aiko smiled

* * *

Aiko fiddled with her lock as she attempted opening it again. Gently turning to each different number in turn.

Finally with a solid pop it opened. Proud of her accomplishment, Aiko looked around the empty hallway. She sighed. this was going to be difficult. She threw in her lunch and her heavy backpack taking out her binder and folder, and grabbing her schedule off the floor.

She slowly walked down the hallway looking for classroom 108B. She sighed, looking at the sign on the door that proclaimed she was at classroom 95A.

Aiko started to walk one only to get knocked over by the opening door.

She quickly looked up to see a buff guy with short blond hair watching her.

"Sorry." He said dully, then after a second his eyes widened and he offered her a hand to help her up. "Name's Flash Thompson, star student athlete. And who might you be beautiful?" He asked charmingly.

Aiko felt a heat flash over her face. "Um, I'm Aiko Kung. I'm new here. Can you tell me where to go?" She asked weakly, showing him the paper she got in the office.

"Sure." He says. "You go up the stairs and take a left. It is the room at the end of the hallway with pictures covering it."

"Thank you." Aiko said quickly starting to walk away.

"Oh hey, babe. I think you dropped something!" He said as Aiko turn around, he handed Aiko a folded sheet of paper. She looked at him strangely, but hurried up the staircase.

* * *

Aiko sighed, pulling her lunch from her locker. Danny had been kind enough to make her lunch that morning. She sighed, looking around the room for him, she hadn't seen him at all except in the P.E. class. The cafeteria was crowded and filled with people.

"Aiko!" a voice called, but it came out more like 'echo'.

Aiko turned and it was the same boy that had hit her with a door. He was sitting with a bunch of other boys who all looked similar to him in the jackets they were wearing and the way they were behaving.

"Aiko." A soft voice said making her jump. Danny had appeared next to her. "Come on. We were waiting for you."

Once they started walking away Aiko looked over her shoulder at the teenage boy that was glaring at her and Danny. "Danny, who was that?" she asked weakly, her strong accent was full of curiosity.

"Who Flash?" Danny asked, rising an eyebrow. "I'd advise you stay away from him. He is a bully, he has been picking on Peter as long as anyone can remember. He isn't someone you should be around too much."

"Oh," Aiko said, reaching for her back pocket as they sat down. "Then what is this?" She asked.

She handed the paper to Danny, who slowly unfolded it. "It's a phone number."

At her blank expression Sam explained. "It's how we talk to people who aren't right next to us, we call them using a number like that and you can talk to them."

"Ok." Aiko nodded.

"Where did you get that from?" The reddish-brown haired boy Aiko had seen in one of her classes asked. Harry she believed his name was.

"Flash Thompson handed it to me this morning after he hit me with a door." Aiko explained.

"Did he say anything else?" Peter asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"He called me 'beautiful' and 'babe' also." Aiko said, sinking into her seat and blushing from the attention.

Danny groaned next to her. "He was hitting on you."

"He only hit me with the door once, and I was standing a little too close anyway." Aiko said quietly.

"Wow." Sam said down the table before being silenced by Luke.

Danny waited for other's conversation to pick up. "You know how Hiroshi is also saying stupid stuff trying to make Kasumi laugh or notice him?"

"Yes, he usually makes a fool of himself.' Aiko laughed.

"That's what Flash was doing to you. I wouldn't be shocked if he asks you on a date later." Danny explained in his calm way.

"What's a date?" Aiko asked Danny, once more confused.

Danny sighed heavily, and Peter looked up from across the table. "Wow." He muttered. "Maybe we should let Sam and Ava give her the run-down of being a teenager." Peter joked.

"That does sound like a good idea." Danny agreed.

"What's a date?" Aiko asked again.

"It's when two people go out to dinner or go see a movie or something like that." Peter said.

"Ok, and I shouldn't say yes?" She asked slowly.

Danny and Peter nodded together. "Like I said earlier, you don't want to spend a lot of time around Flash. I know you very well Aiko, you wouldn't like it"

"Ok." Aiko nodded, opening her thermos and using her chopsticks to take a bite of her lunch.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok I really don't have much to say, I am taking suggestions for this. I am working on when they go back to K'un-Lun and Danny becomes king, because not a lot of people write those stories, I haven't seen any really like this, so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! So, please enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas about that please leave a review or PM me, anything! So enjoy!**

 **Reviewer:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I love flashbacks, also you can do all sorts of stuff with them. That's partly it on why I named this story neon. The real reason is in the next chapter. We do a little time skip, but she is more informed in this chapter, she has a better general understanding. I am glad you like Flash hitting on Aiko. I enjoyed that. She would defiantly fit under pretty girl other than nerd. The date thing isn't working out like Danny plans and that is what this chapter focuses on. I am glad you cant wait for more, is there anything certain you might like to see? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- it wouldn't probably work out to well… she might short out the cell phone… Enjoy the chapter!**

 **NyanWolf- Thanks I am loving Traitor. I sent you a PM about it and I hope you can get back to me! Is there anything certain you might like to see? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Wowza03- Thanks for reviewing! She does have a lot to learn, espically considering she hasn't even started being a hero yet. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Aiko slumped down into the empty seat in History toward the back, next to MJ. She had been in school for two weeks now and was starting to get the hang of her double life, even if Fury didn't let her go on missions yet.

Aiko watched Danny take down notes and then look out the window. More memories of days stuck indoors came back and Aiko couldn't help but sigh.

"You like him don't you?"

Aiko jerked out of her thoughts. "Who?"

"Danny." MJ smiled at her.

"He's nice and all. But, what makes you think that?" Aiko replied quickly writing what was on the board into her notebook.

"Sure, half the girls in this school have a crush on him because 'he's nice and all'. And it's the way you're looking at him. You seem to be lost in thought. Daydreaming about him, maybe?" MJ smiled.

Aiko turned to her and tilted her head. What if people here really knew his whole story? What would they think then? And MJ was kind of right. She was thinking about him.

"Ok." Was all that came out of Aiko's mouth.

"You know I bet I could set you two up. Like on a date maybe?" MJ stated looking over at Danny.

Aiko blushed, remembering how Danny had explained it. It would have been filed under the list of things they weren't allowed to do while in the outside world. Aiko didn't know the monks had actually made Danny promise to follow the same rules he did while living with the monks. "He would never go for it." Aiko stated. "And I am not allowed to date." She said as indignantly as she could manage.

"I bet I can get him to agree to it." MJ smiled.

* * *

After class MJ dragged Aiko through the crowded hallway to where Danny and Luke were talking while Danny got stuff out of his locker. Putting a few books away also.

"Hey, Danny!" MJ yelled over the noise.

Danny and Luke turned to see the two girls.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked slowly.

"Yah, Aiko here was wondering if you had any plans this weekend." MJ announced happily.

Aiko looked at Danny, who she was certain understood the look in her eyes; 'Help me.'

Danny and Luke looked at each other for a moment. "Um, no. Not really." Danny said, very slowly.

"So nothing?" MJ asked. "Shame. Maybe you should go do something. Maybe take some lucky girl on a date?"

Danny looked at Aiko, who mouthed 'Help me.' In attempts of actually getting some help, seeing as he didn't get her first signal.

Danny only smiled, shaking his head to clear it. "Really?" He asked, still smiling. An eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" MJ whined. "You said you didn't have any plans."

"Danny would be happy to take you on a date, Aiko." Peter had just walked up and joined the group. He put an arm on Danny's shoulder.

MJ smiled proudly. "You can come over to my house and we'll get you ready and Danny can pick you up there!" She said happily to Aiko.

"Tonight?" Aiko asked, eyes widening. She and Danny were planning to spar.

"It's Friday." MJ said. "You two can stay out all night."

Danny and Aiko sighed in annoyance at the same time the minute MJ walked off.

"Really Peter?" Danny demanded, turning to his friend. He looked very serious.

"You two are already a couple. This way people will know it and stop bothering you both." Sam smiled joining them.

"We never were a couple, and I don't need her Dad skinning me!" Danny noted sourly.

"Bà would do that." Aiko added.

"Bah?" Sam asked.

"Chinese for dad." Danny explained. "Plus, even if we wanted to we can't. I made a deal with the monks when I left K'un-Lun. No dating was a part of it!" He said strickly.

"You're still going on a date." Ava said she had walked up. "You two could just hang out."

"Fine, if we go on a 'date'. You and Peter have to go on an actual date." Aiko smirked at Ava. She had learned quickly that they had crushes on each other form Sam.

Peter and Ava both turned hot pink, making disgusted faces at the same time.

* * *

Aiko stood stiffly as MJ was holding up different dresses.

"I like what Aiko's currently wearing." Ava said from her seat on the bed watching the two other girls. "It looks good on her."

Aiko looked down and smiled. She had on a blue dress that had a tank top like strap on each shoulder that was only three inches or so. A brown belt was tied around her waist, and the dress cut off at her knees and in the back went further down.

"Fine, but we are going to have to fix it up." MJ decided, pulling out a leather jacket.

In about thirty minutes MJ and Ava had decided on the "Perfect outfit." It was the same dress with a leather black jacket, a black clutch, a handful of dark colored bracelets, and platform navy blue heels which Aiko could hardly stand while wearing.

They had managed to talk Aiko into some makeup. So while Ava brushed out her hair, Aiko held out her wet fingernails, letting them dry. And MJ went through all the makeup she could find.

"Danny's going to be shocked." Ava said after a while. "Aiko, you really do look all dolled up."

Aiko pouted as Ava started a fishtail braid.

MJ looked for lipstick. "I bet he's going to take you somewhere nice."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I hope not."

"I told Peter to help Danny. Hopefully he took my advice and make him dress up a little bit." Ava smiled.

"So when are you guys going on a date?" Aiko asked.

Ava turned hot pink and MJ burst out laughing.

The group of them joked around for a few more minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Danny's here!" MJ jumped up happily and pretty much ran to the door.

Aiko slowly followed, and sure enough Danny was standing right there, smiling at her and watching her. "Wow, Aiko," He started looking her over. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks." Aiko tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Aiko smiled as she stumbled out the door and they started walking.

"So what are we going to do?" Aiko asked.

"Hang out, go eat dinner." Danny sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "If your Dad, or anyone, is watching this right now, we are dead. The monks will kill me."

"Yah, you are dead. But hey, let's just think of it as the two of us, getting away for a little bit and hanging out." Aiko smiled. "And if you dare so much as mention or try to kiss me, my Bà and the monks will be the least of your worries."

"Don't worry." Danny held his hands up in mock surrender. "I wasn't planning on it."

The pair walked to the busy streets of New York. "So, um, Ava said she made Peter help you get ready."

Danny smiled. "Yes, it was interesting." Danny joked. "He just made me put on pants and a nicer shirt."

Aiko smiled shaking her head. Sounded right. "So where are we going?"

"I wasn't really sure." Danny smiled up to the polluted sky. "What do you want to do?"

"I've been here a few weeks, I want some real food. Nothing fast that you just heat up." Aiko sighed. "There is no chance of finding that here is there?" She asked, watching Danny for a sign of hope.

"Actually." Danny smiled as they walked down a busy street. "I think I know where you would like to go. Do you want to know how to hail a cab?" Danny smiled easily.

He walked up to the side of the sidewalk and held out his arm.

"What are you doing?" Aiko asked, trying not to laugh.

"Watch." Danny smiled. A few cabs flew by before one stopped.

"That's how you do it." Danny smiled opening the door for Aiko.

"Where did you learn that?" Aiko asked playfully.

"My dad taught me when I was little, it's one of the few things I remember." Danny sighed getting in after her and closing the door. He quietly said something to the driver and then he turned to Aiko.

"Where are we going?" Aiko asked, she looked to Danny.

"You'll see."

After about 30 minutes the car stopped and Danny helped Aiko out of the car, paying the driver.

Aiko looked at the busy street in front of her. The lights and décor all look familiar, but she couldn't place it. When Danny stood next to her, she found her voice to ask the question. "Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize anything?" Danny laughed. "We're in Chinatown."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Aiko breathed. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes when I am homesick." Danny smiled. "Or if I need to think."

"Wow, so dinner?" Aiko asked glancing at Danny playfully.

The pair went to a hibachi place for dinner, and Aiko had to admit, dinner was really good. Aiko impressed the cook, with her fluent Chinese and they had shared a joke while he was cooking.

After they left, Danny and Aiko walked down the busy street.

"It's a good night. Isn't it?" Aiko asked, slipping her hand into Danny's.

Danny smiled. "Yes."

They spent the rest of the night walking around before escaping onto a rooftop.

"So you've been here a few weeks. It's time you think about getting into the hero business." Danny stated calmly.

"Hero?" Aiko asked, looking at Danny weakly.

"Haven't given it too much though. I mean, I haven't even used my powers since I got here." Aiko looked down at her hands. "Fury said he wanted me to get settled before we got to talking about the hero game. He hasn't tested me or anything."

"Oh trust me, he will." Danny sighed remembering his first fight Fury had watched. He was sparring with Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, a fellow Immortal Weapon, and had his rear end handed to him on a silver platter. After that, Fury had asked to spar Danny himself, the results were a little better, Danny at least standing a chance with Fury's tech being shorted out.

"So how did all that paperwork turn out?" Danny asked smiling.

"Paper work?" Aiko shuttered. "Not fun."

"So codename?" Danny looked up to the sky once more.

"I don't know. You've seen my uniform, I want something to go with what my powers are, who I am…" Aiko trailed off. "Like you, Sam, and Ava. Your names are ceremonial. Peter's and Luke's names are symbols. I'm not sure what I want."

"How about something that has to do with home?" Danny asked. "Heaven's something, or something from heaven."

"Heaven's Guardian?" Aiko asked. "Heaven's Magic? Heaven's Angel?"

"So you like the Heaven start?" Danny asked, with a laugh.

"Yah," Aiko smiled. "It makes me think of home. The City of Heaven."

"Yah, and Heart of Heaven." Danny added. "I miss the Immortal Weapons."

Aiko looked around at the decorations that covered the streets below her. "I could get used to this." She smiled. "It does feel as close as I can get to home from here."

"Hope so." Danny smirked. "Because we can come back anytime. "

"So are you going to take me back to MJ's?" Aiko asked, checking her watch.

"If you want me to." Danny replied. "You tired?"

"I went to an American public high school most of the day, please tell me why I shouldn't be tired." Aiko joked.

"Alright." Danny said, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. "We can call it a night."

He led her off the roof and they slipped out of an alley unnoticed, and started walking. Aiko looked up at Danny, she hadn't seen this side of him in a while; the carefree part of him.

With the tournament, and then working out some details for returning to the outside world, getting caught back up in school from missing a few days, and watching out form Aiko; he just seemed to have to be on top of things.

And now, he was relaxed. he was just Danny Rand. No dragons, Iron Fist, magic, hidden cities, and kingly responsibilities.

"So…" Aiko said slowly, looking away form Danny and to the streets before her. "Do you want to this again? Maybe next weekend?"

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OC0s, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok so let's do something new! I have a few ideas in my head for expanding this story. So I'm going to giver you a few of them and I want the readers out there to tell me witch ideas you like the most. Prom (They are in high school. Danny is if I do my math correctly a senior, and Aiko would be a junior. So why not?), more 'Girl Time' (With either Ava or MJ), some Superhero action (She is a super hero), Time in K'un-Lun (They have to go back eventually.) so some of my ideas for this story. No real spoilers. So, let me know, do you have any ideas that could go along with any of this? Or maybe something else that would be awesome? PM or Review if you have any ideas!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I think I need to take a moment and say congratulations. This is the first email I got where the review was so long I have to go to the website to read all of it because it wouldn't show on my email. So congrats! I love your long reviews though. It kind of is like your identity on here, long reviews. So thank you! Ok on to the rest of this. I am glad you love the chapter! I get how they are opposites and I think I might be able to do more with their friendship later. I don't think Danny really meant to leave her hanging. Danny is very chivalrous, he is a great person. I am glad you enjoyed their date. Aiko gets some hero action in this chapter so, I think you will enjoy. Good ideas for future chapters. I may need to start keeping a list. I started this story out and have it finished when I started posting, but now I want to write more so that is what I am doing. Coming together is focused on the original team so I think she will not be showing up. Also I love "Daniko" I think it's great!**

 **NyanWolf- I am glad you loved this chapter! In your review did you mean "Danny and Aiko" or "Danny and Mira"? Either way it's right. I always like when Danny is shipped with an OC, it's usually great! And yes they are "literally the most adorably awkward people." I can't wait to see Traitor update. Davos is a very complex character. And I love him for that. He has that disposition that makes him who he is. He lost the right to the Iron Fist to Wendell Rand (Danny's father) and still went to try, and has attempted to kill Iron Fist on many attempts and also has tried to help him. He's special. And I can't wait to see what you do to the character. I'll end up saying all of this again when I leave a review before Sunday. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Aiko, are you going to come get breakfast or not?" Sam's voice yelled wakening Aiko up.

"What?" Aiko yelled back still warm in her bed.

"Breakfast!" Sam yelled back.

Aiko moaned opening her eyes, head spinning. Slowly she got to her feet trying to remember what last night was. Was that a dream? Or had she actually went out for the night with her best friend and hero?

Aiko looked down to make sure she looked decent before walking out of her room in her sweatpants and short-sleeve shirt.

Danny was on a couch meditating. He looked calm and peaceful.

Sam was in an apron and held a frying pan with pancakes and he had a smile on his face.

Ava and Luke were sitting at the table, and Peter was just walking in.

"Danny, let's eat." Sam called tapping a fork on the orange juice loudly.

Danny stirred and after a moment opened his eyes.

He casually walked over and took his seat next to Luke.

Aiko smiled at him, and Danny simply smiled back.

"So, how was last night?" Sam asked, placing down the plate of pancakes for everyone to take one.

Aiko shot him a death glance. "Don't ask."

"It was fine." Danny replied.

"Did you guys do anything fun?" Sam asked.

"No." Danny and Aiko said together dully.

"Well, Aiko." Peter coughs changing the subject. "Fury said today is the big day." He smiles at me and Aiko looked up.

"What big day?" She asked.

"Today you get to take a test. Everyone's is a different one, designed to challenge them. I mean it where I say don't know what yours is going to be." Peter smiled picking at his plate.

Aiko gulped down her orange juice. "Can't be too bad, right?"

"Yah it can!" Sam shouted down the table.

"Can't be worse than Aman's end of the world simulation." Aiko muttered poking at her pancakes.

"Don't even joke about that, Aiko." Danny glared at her.

"Hey, you were the last one to die." Aiko noted. "You at least survived."

"Survived what?" Ava asked as everyone ones attention was on the pair.

"Ok, so there is an Immortal Weapon named John Aman, The Prince of Orphans. He put me, Danny, and our two friends Hiroshi and Kasumi, through a mental end of the world simulation. Kasumi and I lasted a day each, Hiroshi lasted three, and Danny was able to last a week." Aiko narrated.

* * *

Aiko walked down the hallway to "Court" with the team.

"Just survive." Sam smiled as he leaned on her shoulder. As far as the boys went, Aiko had decided Sam was the most annoying. He had even asked her out a few times only to be left with a new bruise.

"Alright, Aiko." Fury said as they entered. "Do you have a uniform?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes."

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Fury questioned.

Aiko pulled out from under her shirt a stone necklace similar to Danny's, grabbing it tightly.

Suddenly she glowed with neon lights. They swirled around her and then she returned to normal, but now in costume.

Aiko's hair had turned white and was in a bun on the back of her head. Her tanned Asian skin was now a pale white. And her soft brown eyes were replaced by icy emotionless blue ones. A bandana of sorts covered her mouth, not that she really needed it. The team hardly recognized her.

She wore what looked like traditional Chinese clothing. The top part of her dress crossed her chest and looked like the top of a Hanfu dress, it was silver, a golden and black belt was around her waist. The dress continued down to her ankles. On the left side, it was cut from her waist to the floor, revealing brown pants under neither it. Her pants were tightly wrapped to her leg near her ankles. Her shoes were simple brown boots that were under her pants and were tied down.

The final touch to her costume was a black cloak that was lined in gold a thick stripe went down her head and the outer part of the hood were gold and it went all to the floor.

"What do you think?" Aiko's voice had also been changed and held a much, much heavier accent.

"Whoa." Sam's jaw was dropped. "So, wow."

"Do you have a code name?" Ava asked.

"I'm still working on that Ava." Aiko smiled under her mask.

"Alright, Aiko get ready for your test." Fury said leading the other away.

"Alright Aiko, you got this." Aiko muttered to herself.

Suddenly something slammed into Aiko's back. Shoving her forward. "What in the name of the dragon…" Aiko began saying to turn around and see a robot standing over her with a laser gun for a hand. A few other similar to the one that had knocked her down stood before her.

"And you are?" Aiko asked slowly backing up.

"Aiko, meet the LMDs, Life Model Decoys." Fury's voice was smug.

"So, they are?" Aiko repeated.

Danny's voice filled the room. "Their basically the Shaolin Terror Priests of the outside world. Go through the motions."

"Thanks for the help!" Aiko shouted back. She moved from side to side, avoiding each blast directed at her.

Throwing up her arms Aiko created a force field bubble surrounding her body that was an orange-yellow color. It held back all the attackers.

The main one that had been taken to attack her, stopped for a moment as Aiko watched it morph into Iron Fist.

The force field fell.

Aiko squeaked jumping out of the way and holding up her hand. Neon orange mist formed around her hand and making a sturdy sword.

Aiko attacked and kept all the attackers in sight. She went straight after Iron Fist.

"You aren't the real thing!" She hissed.

"And what if I am?" It asked her.

Aiko held out her hand and a short sword appeared with a deep dark red color. "Then I can't beat you."

Swinging and striking hard Aiko managed to hold her ground as the LMD attacked her with skill mimicking Iron Fist.

Aiko took the sword and stabbed it into the left shoulder of the LMD. The robot didn't do anything.

"You don't bleed, therefore you are not alive." She concluded grabbed the head of the robot and holding the sword to its neck.

"You wouldn't kill me, ever." The machine challenged her.

"You don't know me. In battle I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. Even someone I thought was my friend, but you are a worthless scrap of metal."

Aiko dropped him and walked away a good ten feet before turning around.

Holding her hands above her head a large ball of lightning appeared and grew until it was the size of a soccer ball. And with that, Aiko launched it at the robot and it jumped from one to the other, until they were all completely destroyed.

Then the lighting returned to Aiko and she cupped it in her hands calmly extinguishing the soft lightning in her palms.

"Am I finished?" Aiko asked, looking up to where the team was observing her.

"Wow." Peter's voice came over the speakers. "Aiko your good."

Aiko walked into the elevator and took it up to the loft where the team waited.

"Good work, Aiko. You can possibly go out in the field later this week." Fury said walking off.

"That was awesome! All those colors! You were neon!" Sam exclaimed.

"Neon." Ava repeated. "That could be your code-name. Easy and to the point."

"What does 'neon' even mean?" Aiko asked.

"Neon is like a glowing color." Danny smiled.

"But did you see there were only a few colors." Luke pointed out.

"Actually…" Aiko held out a hand and a sphere formed swirling and pink. "The colors are based on my emotions."

"So Neon?" Peter asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yah, Neon." Aiko agreed. "I like it."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My Ocs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so the rest of the "pre-written part of this story is the ending. But, who would want this story to end now? I have so much stuff that needs to happen!I mean the life of a teenaged superhero is never easy. So let's do this! IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS! I am open to all IDEAS! And I know that ArtemisBAMF1218 and NyanWolf have some for me! So let's hear them. I am going to attempt to start updating on Saturdays for this story. Um, I can't think of much else to say. We have some Ava and Aiko bonding in this chapter, tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- First of let me get a pen and paper to write these ideas down. Ok so um, I am also glad to have written more than planned. This is a look better than it was in my head short, but on paper (Er, um… word document) it looks much better long! I am very thankful you like all my ideas. I hope to use at lease most of them in this story. I am glad you like the name Neon I was going to give it a name like "Our Generation" But Neon fits so much better. The costume wasn't my original plan for it but I really like the changes I made. Danny and Aiko are really both serious INTROVERTS! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **NyanWolf- Thanks for the review! You read my review on Davos, but don't worry he takes practice to understand. I am glad you enjoyed my last story and this is one that I had a friend or two help me on. So I hope you enjoy it. So read and review, also is there anything you would like to see happen? Just let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

It had been a long morning. Ava had been assigned to take Aiko out on a patrol.

Fury had said that Aiko needed to get to know the rest of the team better, so Ava stepped up and volunteered. Peter has also stepped up, but was given another assignment with Luke, leaving Danny and Sam to sit around.

Neon flipped over the villain of the day. "Who is this?" She asked quickly.

White Tiger was still not used to the accent. It took her a moment to respond. "Juggernaut." She called.

"And how do we take him out?" Neon shouted back.

"His helmet amplified his powers, get it unhooked." White Tiger answered.

Neon nodded and ran up to Juggernaut and ducked under and over his attacks with a great grace. A skillful hand undoing to of the clamps on the front.

"Nice Neon!" White Tiger called as she ran up and undid another clamp with Aiko kept the villain busy.

Aiko got out of the way quickly.

"I'll get the last one!" White Tiger called as she hurried forward.

Neon watched on as White Tiger flawlessly jumped over and reached for the clamp. Unfortunately, missing her target.

"Tiger!" Aiko yelled as White Tiger fell onto her side.

Neon quickly held out her hand palms up and a small orb of lightning appeared.

"Hey, Juggernaut!" She called as the orb grew bigger.

She held out her hands and felt the energies running through her body and into her fingertips.

Suddenly lightning shot out and destroyed the last clamp.

White Tiger had regained her footing and in a swift kick took off the helmet.

Neon smiled under her mask and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the ball of lightning in her hand and tossed it gently at Juggernaut.

And when it hit he flew to the ground, one last scream left his mouth as he dropped to the ground.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way for a pick up." White tiger said walking up to Neon.

"Where will he be taken?" Neon asked, mild curiosity filled her voice.

"To a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison." White Tiger answered. "So um, how do you like New York? What have you been up to?"

"S- Nova," Neon said hesitantly seeing as the villain was still twitching some. "He has taken me to do some things in the city."

"Like?"

"Laser Tag was his first idea." Neon said looking down.

White Tiger tried to hold back her laughing. "And?"

"I electrocuted him, badly. Spiderman had to help us get away before someone noticed what I had done."

White Tiger was laughing now.

"And then we when roller skating." Neon went on. "I did not enjoy it."

"Ok," White Tiger said. "How about you and I go do something... Maybe a girl's day out." She looked up to see the Tricarrier coming into view. "Come on it will be fun."

"That is what Sam has been saying..." Neon said sadly.

"Not Sam's idea of fun. Maybe we could go shopping? You know no boys."

Neon raised an eyebrow. "Shopping?"

White Tiger nodded. "How about after a shower?"

Neon sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Aiko found herself a good half-hour later standing in the living area waiting on Ava.

Danny was reading a book on the couch; it looked to possibly be The Book of The Iron Fist. He wasn't really aware of his surroundings and hadn't noticed Aiko.

Aiko looked over her outfit. She wore a cold shoulder top that was black and had very long sleeves that reached her wrists. She wore cargo shorts that went to her knees with some pockets and some tan sandals that criss-crossed her feet. She had pulled her hair into a braid down her back and had on a light green beanie. A yin-yang necklace hung from her shirt and she had a small purse over her shoulder.

Ava had got Aiko some "normal" clothing at the store, but Aiko had wiggled out of shopping as much as she could.

Ava walked out of her room and smiled at Aiko. Ava had on her normal dress and leggings. "Ready to go?"

Aiko nodded slightly. "Yes."

* * *

Once they had gotten to the streets of New York City Aiko almost felt at home, except all the technology, people glaring at one another, and the smell of smoke and gasoline. Ok, the only thing that remaindered her of home was the crowd.

"Aiko." Ava said. Her voice sounded distant, the noise of the market place was loud in Aiko's ears.

"Aiko." Ava repeated herself.

"Sorry, just thinking, about home…" Aiko trailed off distantly.

"Danny did that a lot when he first joined. He watched everything like it would be gone when he blinked."

Aiko smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured you've never had a pedicure before, I thought that might be something fun we could do." Ava said with a smile that wasn't fully there, more like half there…

"What is a pedicure?" Aiko asked slowly.

"Well… I'm not the girly person ever and I'm not sure how to explain it to you…"

"Sounds fun then…" Aiko deadpanned.

"Come on, one day." Ava raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. One day. No Boys."

* * *

That is how about fifteen minutes later Aiko found herself in a vibrating chair. Her feet were in warm water and a cold Starbucks cup was sitting on a pull out table.

She and Ava had taken their sweet time going in, Aiko because she was confused and Ava because she had only done it maybe once before.

Ava has picked out a light blue color, and Aiko had chosen a dark green.

"What do we do now?" Aiko asked after a few quiet and awkward minutes.

"We sit here." Ava replied.

"Oh, well this is exciting." Aiko said dully. She moved her back. "And my back has a weird sensation in it."

Ava chuckled to herself and leaned over taking the remote and turning the chair off. "So, um, how do you like New York?" She asked.

"The smallest things remind me of home. Danny took me to a restraint and the food was almost as good as home, the whole town reminded me over home it looked like New Years." Aiko sighed, remembering the first new year she and Danny had spent together, they had barely made it to watch the celebrations and it had been an amazing night, it was one of the few times Danny had looked content within his first year of being in K'un-Lun.

"What was growing up in K'un-Lun like?" Ava asked.

"Magical." Aiko replied, enjoying the play on words. "People there are much better than people here in my opinion. You have to do an honest day's work for things you need. People look after their friends and neighbors. You can see the stars all night…"

"Really?" Ava prompted her to go on.

"Yes but there was bad, Yu-Ti the current ruler, I do not like him. And some of the laws I don't like either. Everyone can read and write, but that is where the equality ends. Only women born with 'unnatural abilities' or that are 'prophesied' can get a further education, which includes martial art training."

Ava looked at Aiko. "Wow. That's kind of sad. I'm guessing you got a further education?"

Aiko nodded. "I did. Danny's the only reason I stuck with it though. I was easily frustrated when I couldn't figure things out. And Danny and I were both picked on. He was 'snowflake' and I was just flat out picked on for being a girl."

"Wow." Ava said as workers came over. "Snowflake?"

"Yes, his pale skin and yellow hair made him stand out greatly. K'un-Lunians are from Immortal and Asian heritage. Danny is American." Aiko explained.

* * *

Aiko and Ava had spent the rest of the trip really getting to know each other and Aiko actually had a lot of fun.

By the time they made it back to the Tricarrier the boys were all sitting around.

"Where have you two been?" Peter questioned, dropping from where he was on the wall.

Aiko looked to the bag in her hand. "Out."

"We took a day off." Ava said quickly, "you got a problem with that?"

"Um, yah," Sam piped up. "We're a team you could have at least invited us!"

"You like to go shopping?" Aiko asked with wide eyes. "Ava said you didn't."

"You went shopping?" Luke asked.

"And some other things." Ava added.

"Oh Aiko you want to watch a movie in my room?" Ava offered.

Aiko smiled and nodded quickly.

"Alright night boys!" Ava called.

Aiko noticed Danny was on the couch reading his book still on the couch. Ava's door was near when Danny was.

"Night snowflake!" She added.

That got Danny's attention. "What?" He asked quickly as the other boys burst out laughing.

Aiko and Ava joined in while Danny turned hot pink.

"Good night!" Aiko called as she walked into Ava's room.

The girls listened for a moment as the boys outside kept laughing and were asking questions.

Ava and Aiko smiled this really was a weird crazy family. And Aiko was fitting in perfectly.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: This went from 1,157 words with no ideas on how to fill it up to about 1,700 very quickly. And I may start writing the next chapter tonight! So exciting! So we have a good mix of thins in this chapter; girl drama, villain, Danny. It's a good list. 'Snowflake' came form the newest Iron Fist story, when Danny was getting beat up on the streets as a little kid. They call him snowflake.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Aiko's outfit id the favorites of my designs. And yah, she doesn't look great in it. K'un-Lun is mentioned in this chapter and politics maybe in the next. Don't worry about ideas; I think this chapter has got some you recommended earlier. Idk. Next Gen: Anna is coming, but Kai has to finish first. No JJJ reaction yet maybe next chapter. She does make a mistake in this chapter. So (evil smile) I wonder what happens… Jk, I know. Danny comfort next chapter.**

 **NyanWolf- I also enjoy the general laid back-ness of this story also. Coming Together is a little serious. And Next Generation is currently very serious. (I took your suggestion for a character death.) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thing start getting "bumpy" for Aiko.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"So after training do you want to go get dinner or something?" Aiko asked. She was holding her books and was standing by Danny's locker. School was almost out and they were on their way to training.

"Um, I was going on patrol tonight actually." Danny said with a small smile.

"Oh, so you have plans?" Aiko asked.

"Yah, you could come along if you want to." Danny said calmly.

Aiko watched him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, concerned.

"To be honest? Home. My mind had been clouded lately. I've been going though some old stuff, and I keep finding a lot of illegal stuff happening." Danny sighed. He turned to face Aiko.

"What?"

"Black markets, secret killings, other stuff you think would have been caught by now. K'un-Lun is not all that meets the eye." Danny spoke quietly. "And it seems the prophecy has all these really high standards."

"You're going to be a great ruler." Aiko spoke quietly.

"Thanks." Danny smiled, pulling out his backpack.

"Hey guys!" MJ called running up to them. "Hey Aiko, have you heard anything recently?" She asked concerned. "Gossip and rumors, maybe?"

"You know I don't approve of that. Why would I know any?" Aiko asked, she looked MJ over trying to detect anything.

"Ok, that's good." MJ said calmly.

"Why do you ask?" Danny questioned.

"Um, I heard some stuff going around about Aiko." MJ admitted. "I just wanted to see if she had heard anything."

"What? What kind of thing?"

"Mostly lies, stuff people made up about you to make you feel bad about yourself. I doubt any of them are true." MJ explained.

"Like what?" Aiko asked.

"Just stories."

Aiko glared at MJ, being the daughter of an immortal warlord, she had a pretty intimidating glare.

"They're saying how you're a tourist and don't belong here. And because you lived in a monastery must be one of those really weird spiritual people who sit around all day, thinking about magic and stuff. And how your family must be really dirt poor and stuff." MJ said almost all in one breath.

"Not one thing you said is true." Aiko said, quietly looking down at her feet. "I belong here as much as anyone else. I'm not weird, and my family isn't dirt poor!"

Danny's eyes widened, looking at Aiko's hand, which had the slightest glow of red that only a well-trained eye would catch.

"Aiko, rumors are stupid. You know the truth and that's all that matters." Danny cut in quickly to avoid having an "incident" as Fury referred to it when the Heroes used their powers openly.

Having the double life had been difficult for Aiko because everyone in K'un-Lun knew her. She had no worries.

But here was different.

Aiko looked at him bitterly.

"Don't let it under your skin." Danny said leading her away.

"Speak for yourself. You never have had rumors spread about you."

"Yes I have, all the time, actually." Danny protested. "People believe I have done many terrible things in K'un-Lun which I have never done. People here? They even make up stories about me."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"It's a really long story. I'll explain it to you later. Here isn't the place."

"Here isn't the place for what?" A girl asked making both Danny and Aiko look up.

She had a light whitish blonde hair to go with her tanned skin.

"It's nothing, Tori." Danny said between clenched teeth.

Tori was watching Danny dreamily, as Aiko noticed.

"Oh, so you haven't replied to any of my texts I have been sending you. I have the right number right?" she asked, she went to her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pulled up Danny's contact and showed it to him.

"Yes, that is it." Danny said.

"So are you teaching the tourist English?" She asked. She leaned close to Aiko. "Can you understand me?"

"Perfectly." Aiko almost snarled.

Danny gripped her wrist as a reminder not to do anything too rash.

"So, Danny do you have any plans for tonight?" Tori asked.

"Yes, I have to work." Danny said simply.

"Big important meeting?" Tori asked.

"No, just papers, I think." Danny replied.

"Oh, then you can surely take a night off, right?" Tori asked pleadingly.

"No, I can't." Danny replied.

"But," Tori opened her mouth to argue.

"He said no. So respect his decision and leave him alone." Aiko said coldly from where she stood watching.

"Oh, right. He's way out of your league, dirt bag. You're family is so poor you had to be harbored by monks. They must have felt so bad, taking you in."

"從我站在那裡，你的污垢袋。" Aiko informed her in Chinese smugly.

Danny had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

When Tori turned to him, he was hardly able to keep his calm composure.

"Uh." Tori scoffed. "You're so sad aren't you?"

"If you'll excuse us, Tori," Danny said, quickly. "We need to get going."

Danny pushed Aiko away who was starting to turn red.

* * *

Neon watched from where she was crouched. She and Iron Fist were standing on top of a building watching the city below him.

"So you never did tell me about the rumors about you." She prompted him.

Iron Fist didn't reply, Neon wasn't sure if he had heard her, or was trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

He pulled out his stone necklace from under his collar.

"Neon, this has to do with my parents, so you must understand, this isn't something I enjoy." Iron Fist's words were cold and Neon felt terrible.

"You don't have to talk about it." Neon said quickly.

"No, I think you should know about this. You don't know much about my time before K'un-Lun." Iron Fist interjected.

"My parents were wealthy business people. They owned Ran Industries. The wealth of the business came originally from K'un-Lun." Iron Fist pointed to the large building decently far away.

"Alright." Neon said quietly, she could make out his last name on the building.

"When I ended up in K'un-Lun no one had known where I have been, everyone thought I was dead for so long." He sighed. "So when I came back and it was confirmed I was who I said I was, people wanted to know. They wanted to know where I had been. If my parents were still alive. Every detail. I never said anything, I just ignored them, I wasn't going to expose K'un-Lun to the outer world, say I had been there, and everything I knew. I had been instructed not to. So, since I wouldn't tell anyone, people like to make up ideas that are so crazy and play around with them. And people believe that, just because I don't say anything."

Neon's blue eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Neon. You can't do anything about it." Iron Fist said.

"So, n villains out tonight?" Neon asked.

"And Leap." A distant voice was heard by both heroes.

"Just one." Iron Fist smirked.

They pair took off in the direction of the voice.

They watched a good distance away as Batroc did a victory dance.

"You or me?" Neon asked.

"It might take both." Iron Fist replied. "He's slippery."

"Oh please." Neon said running after the distracted villain.

She easily got one solid kick to his back.

The villain dropped the bag he was carrying and turned to face Neon.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything as chains formed in her hand.

A bright, light green.

Confidence.

Neon swung the chain as she ignored the comments being made from the villain.

The chain missed him and almost hit Iron Fist who had approached.

"Be careful!" He warned.

Neon dodged oncoming attacks.

The green chained disappeared and on her hands appeared a pair of Shuko, one on each hand in a matching shade of green.

She clawed at Batroc and was able to avoid most of the devastating blows, but a few hits were made.

One of the Shuko was able to dig into his shoulder. Which was bleeding now.

She straightened her posture and dove to grab Batroc, who leaped out of the way in time.

Instead she crashed into Iron Fist who had been standing right behind Batroc.

She knocked into him and both fell to the ground.

It took a moment to figure out what happened, but Neon's eyes widened when she realized she was laying on top of Iron Fist and that their faces with inches apart.

Then she noticed where her hand was. Her hand rested on his upper arm, the Shuko dug deeply into his skin.

Iron Fist's cheeks had turned a hot shade of pink and Neon's did the same.

Iron fist pulled at her hand as the Shuko turned a bright orange and Neon also pulled at it, causing Iron Fist to flinch in pain. It quickly disappeared and Iron Fist grabbed his arm tightly.

"Sorry." Neon said, standing up quickly. She pulled Iron Fist up and turned to see where Batroc sat webbed up.

"Wow, aren't you two K'un-Lun's finest or something?" Spiderman asked jokingly.

"Failures are part of life. If you don't fail, you don't learn. It you don't learn you'll never change." Iron Fist said calmly.

"We didn't fail, and we didn't need you're help spider!" Neon nearly yelled her voice angry.

"Neon, chill. I was kidding. What's gotten into you?" Spiderman asked.

"Humans! Mortals! All of you! That's what's getting to me! You humans are just as bad, if not worse, than you are portrayed in stories from K'un-Lun!" Neon snapped.

Neon looked between the two boys. "I could have handled him on my own; I am the daughter of the Thunderer! I've faced worse odds as a child!"

Iron Fist's face was emotionless. He wanted to speak but knew to hold his tongue.

Spiderman had his arms crossed. "You hurt Fist while trying to take down a bad guy. I don't know how things were in K'un-Lun but here, we don't kill the villains."

"You're treating me like a child; I know how to do things! I'm like everyone thinks I am!" Neon said defensively. Her blue eyes were starting to get wet as she pulled her hood over her face to hide her eyes.

"Like what?" Spiderman asked mildly confused.

"I'll explain later, spider." Iron Fist cut in.

Right as Spiderman was going to say something, the SHIELD transport arrived and the group went inside.

Batroc was put in a temporary holding cell, while Spiderman was sitting on the wall watching as Neon, who still had here hood on, wrapped up Iron Fist's arm carefully over his costume.

She had muttered "I'm sorry" every time he would flinch and a couple other times out of guilt.

But other than that the whole trip was quiet.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Diclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Chapter 10. My original story only had 13 chapters or so total. So I am very excited.I am very happy with all the praise I have been getting on my flashbacks that I write. So I did another one. Hope its good. Um, Enjoy the chapter and leave ma a comment,  
**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Part of your favorite line came form the comics. Aiko isn't a chill laid back character. She's got some fire in her. She can loosen up and she is going to change. Stuff did get to her. JJJ does make a show in this chapter and she does use her powers against the team. DAniko comfort is pretty good in my opinion. They can't kiss already because; 1) I am mean (JK) and 2) They still have to follow K'un-Lun rules. Ancient traditions and stuff. No dating or anything like that. But trust me I have some kiss scence written, they will kiss (eventually). The point of Tori was really to have an obvious crush on Danny, and be a snotty brat. So without further ado! Enjoy!**

 **NyanWolf- If anything that's what Peter is good for. Catching people in bad moments. Danny rally can stay calm under anything. So, funny story, when you wrote "jerk" my email said "j***". Just thought that was intresting. But that was what she was there for. Tori may have even been the source of the rumors…. Ideas! Oh I love how this happens to me at the most random moments! Danny is trained to stay calm under anything. So Yup! Calm and collected! She does use her powers against her teammates. Can't wait to hear what you think of my character death! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

When the transport jet docked with the Tricarrier, Aiko left straight to her room.

Leaving the boys behind.

She wanted some time to herself.

She kept the hood over her head as she walked into the living space the team shared.

"Aiko, you have got to see this news report about you and Danny taking down Batroc. JJJ almost stopped yelling about Spiderman whole ten whole minutes!" Sam called.

Aiko glare at him and blindly threw dark purple daggers in his direction, luckily hitting Luke instead of Sam.

"I don't want to." Aiko muttered.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked.

Aiko snapped and turned around a dark purple sword in her hand.

"You will be wise to shut up Samuel Alexander!" She yelled at him, her K'un-Lunian accent heavy. "I have had just about enough of you humans for today!"

And with that she stormed into her room.

She plopped down on her bed and pulled off the black bandana that covered her mouth.

She lay on her bed for a while.

Aiko pulled her necklace out from under her shirt and played with it.

It had been almost an hour by the time there was a knock on her door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk." Aiko said.

The door opened and Danny walked in. "Aiko, I think we need to."

Aiko groaned as Danny turned on the lights and a red force field blocked their view of each other.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Aiko said calmly, it took a while for her to do so.

"I'm fine. Spiderman took me to the medical wing and I get it cleaned up. Sixteen stitches too." Danny joked.

"Sixteen?" Aiko asked alarmed.

"Four for each of those cuts, they weren't too bad. But I'm off training all weekend. Fury sometimes underestimates us. He doesn't want us to die." Danny said, sitting down next to the bed, his back leaning on it. "I'm numb through. Can't feel it."

Aiko joined him, gripping her necklace, she changed but to her normal outfit.

She looked Danny over who was watching her. He wore a white short sleeve shirt and gray sweatpants. His right arm had a blue brace wrapped around it.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Aiko asked.

"I'm fine, really. I could use some time to myself anyway. Might go to Strange's, spend time reading in my room, so whatever I feel like." Danny smiled. "I need a break, I really do."

"I feel like I need one too." Aiko leaned back.

Danny smiled. "Thanks for not using your powers at school."

"Oh, I wanted to wipe that plastic grim right off her face." Aiko growled. "Send her to the 8th City."

"She wouldn't last very long." Danny pointed out.

"You understand my plan then?" Aiko smiled.

It took only a minute before the two burst out laughing.

"Why did she have your phone number anyway?" Aiko asked.

"I think it has to do with Sam, I can't be sure. Sam says she had a crush on me. He said a lot of girls do." Danny groaned.

"And if they knew you were a king…" Aiko trailed off.

"I wouldn't be able to breathe. And I would go back to K'un-Lun." Danny smiled.

"What's the big deal with who likes who anyway?" Aiko questioned.

"Ask Sam. I really just try to ignore it. Girls are complicated." Danny complained.

Aiko smiled. "I'm simple, aren't I?"

"You can have your moments."

Danny looked down at his watch. "I'm going to go and do some stretching and meditation."

"Good Night." Aiko smiled as Danny left.

"Night."

After Danny left Aiko showered and changed into her pajamas before leaving her room to eat dinner.

"And I swear, this new hero is nothing but trouble. Injuring a civilian and stumbling over her own teammate, how much more unprofessional can you get? And I Blame Spiderman…" Aiko grabbed the remote and turned off the news quietly as she walked over to the kitchen.

Sam jumped off the couch and took a seat next to her on the counter, she sat down and opened the salad she had made the day before.

"So did you guys kiss?" Sam asked.

Aiko nearly spit out her foot. A strong hand whirled around and smacked Sam.

"What was that for?" Sam complained.

"Just for being annoying."

"So, you're mad at all humans except Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"All I did was ask one question."

"I do not care." Aiko replied, sternly. "And, no, we did not kiss; we merely crashed into each other. I hurt him. That is all that happened."

"Ok, than you have no feelings for Danny?" Sam asked.

"I care about him, we were raised almost as brother and sister. He is my best friend. I care about his safety and what happens to him. That is all." Aiko was pleased with her answer.

"Then why did you snap at Tori?"

"How did you?"

"I was watching." Aiko glared at Sam who backed up slightly.

"She was being annoying. And Danny had already said no to her. She didn't accept this and I shut her up. What's the big deal about it?"

"You might have gotten yourself in trouble."

"I didn't."

Sam groaned. "Not the type of trouble we do, as superheroes. 'Girl Trouble'."

Aiko looked at him.

"Tori has been trying to get Danny to fall for her for a while now, she clearly likes him and has been trying to get close to him." Sam explained. "Joke's on her; Danny is a fully trained warrior. He doesn't fall victim to her little mind games."

Aiko looked at Sam strangely.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Like I know." Sam grumbled. "Girls."

Aiko smiled. "Fine." She sighed, going back to eating.

Sam bugged her a little longer.

Then Aiko went to bed.

* * *

 _"Aiko, strike with more force. Control you're strengths. Daniel, stop hesitating and attack. Trust in your training and abilities." Lei Kung called from where he stood watching the two 13 year-olds spar._

 _Aiko narrowed her eyes and swung at Danny's side._

 _Danny jumped backwards, his long pants drug on the ground._

 _Even at 13, Danny was still one of the smallest kids in his class._

 _Aiko flipped forward and landed before Danny taking a strong stance as she awaited his attack._

 _Time almost seemed to slow down._

 _Danny struck, hand and strong._

 _A kick to her ribs was easily deflected._

 _A forward punch was dodged._

 _Aiko spun to face Danny, who easily landed a hit on her side against her defenses._

 _Aiko stumbled and fell on her side._

 _Dirt came up around her._

 _She quickly regained her footing as Danny took a kick at her head, missing by a long shot, but kicked up enough dust to easily blind Aiko._

 _Aiko closed her eyes, listening for Danny._

 _She knew it was useless to try to clear her eyes._

 _She heart the slightest breath come from Danny and she spun and felt her fist connect with skin._

 _She rubbed her eyes quickly. And looked down to where Danny was holding his wrist and on the ground._

 _His face showed he was in mild pain._

 _His eyes narrowed as he tried to block it out._

 _He made his way to his feet and Aiko easily grabbed his arm and forced him on his knees in an arm lock._

 _"Yeild." She commanded him._

 _At Danny's silence, she pushed harder on his arms._

 _"I said yield."_

 _"The fight is over. Release him. Aiko, you have won." Lei Kung announced._

 _Aiko bowed to her father and helped Danny up._

 _Danny held his wrist close to his chest._

 _"I did not hurt you, did I?" Aiko asked calmly reaching for Danny's hand._

 _She touched it and Danny jerked back._

 _"It's just hurting some, it'll go away." Danny dismissed it easily._

 _"Come on." Aiko grabbed his unhurt arm and started to pull him to the monastery._

 _"Where are we going?" Danny asked her as she opened the door and escaped inside._

 _"Infirmary. You need to have your wrist looked at." Aiko said._

 _"It's fine. I swear, you didn't hurt me." Danny argued, helpless._

 _Aiko didn't say another word as they walked into the infirmary, it was mostly deserted. A few people were asleep in beds._

 _Not that Aiko or Danny knew why._

 _"Kasumi!" Aiko yelled._

 _Kasumi was their friend and an apprentice to the best healer in K'un-Lun. She was 2 years older than Aiko and Danny, but they were still friends and hung out when they could._

 _The fifteen year only girl appeared and looked the two younger kids over._

 _"What happened?" She asked._

 _"We were sparring and Danny got hurt." Aiko explained._

 _"I swear it just hurts a little. You act like I'm made of glass!" Danny complained._

 _Kasumi gently took his hand in her cold one and looked it over._

 _"How much does it hurt?" She asked._

 _"A little." Danny said again._

 _"Really, because it looks like Aiko hit you pretty good. Looks sprained, maybe torn a little." She diagnosed._

 _Danny looked at her with his puppy face, which made her laugh._

 _"You are not going to die." She said as comforting as she could._

 _Aiko watched Kasumi as she led Danny to a table and made him sit on a stool._

 _She felt terrible inside because she had hurt Danny. She didn't mean to, but training got out of hand sometimes and… stuff happened._

 _She walked over slowly and watched as Danny's wrist sat in a bucket of water._

 _"So, what is wrong with him?" Aiko asked, slowly._

 _"Just tore something slightly. Wrap it up and take it easy a day or two and he will be fine." Aksumi said pulling out Danny's hand and drying it off._

 _"This will hurt." She warned._

 _A second later there was an audible popping noise and Danny yelped._

 _He had pulled back so hard and so fast he had nearly fallen off his chair._

 _"Oh, stop being a baby." Aiko joked playfully. She flinched inside out of sympathy._

 _Once his wrist was properly wrapped up the pair left and went to their favorite spot to hang out._

 _"I'm sorry you got hurt." Aiko said as she looked at the view before them._

 _They were sitting on the flattest part of the monastery's roof._

 _"I get hurt a lot. No big deal." Danny said, looking off at the view also._

 _"How offend?" Aiko asked concerned._

 _She looked at him. As he watched the sun starting to set._

 _"All the time. Last summer with I was sent away to live at the monastery in the mountains I got a new burse everyday."_

 _"How?!" Aiko asked alarmed._

 _"The Monks say I must be ready. I have to train. I have to become the best of the best." Danny groaned. "I just don't know. They never explain it to me. 'You will understand when you are older.' That's what they tell me."_

* * *

Aiko shot up. The dream of the first time she had hurt Danny.

It hadn't been the last either.

She had hurt him a lot. Wiether she physically hurt him, or let him down. Or whatever it was…

She was a disaster. She couldn't help it. She felt absolutely terrible.

A white circle appeared before her and she hit. The force field color, she watched it. Her fist still connected to it, the white.

She was weak.

White was such an uncommon color.

White meant either she was at her strongest or weakest.

And right now, she felt weak.

The monks had meant he would need to be the best to fill his roles. His new life.

Part of her tore inside.

Once Danny became king, they would drift apart….

Life would change.

He would be her King. And she would just be another warrior in his Kingdom.

Aiko laid back down. She reached for the alarm clock, 5:30.

There was no way she was going back to sleep.

She stood up and gripped her necklace.

Becoming Neon she stalked out of her room and made her way down to the streets of New York.

She watched the life below her buzz and the sun began to rise.

She took a deep breath, turned. Facing the building roof.

She closed her eyes and ran…

Once she reached the edge, she jumped.

Time nearly froze.

She was just by herself, between buildings.

Then time came back.

The sound came back.

Everything came back as her feet hit the roof of the next building.

Blood was pumping loudly in her ear.

Everything was perfect.

This is where she belonged.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Hey guys. So um, new school year, new school, new classmates, new teachers, and new classes. New Everything! I am so sorry for not posting sooner. Because of how crazy classes have been it seems like the only time I can pull out my phone and check FanFiction Is in the hallways or at lunch. I had to finish all my homework before I posted, sadly my priorities are school first. So next weekend will be Next Generation and hopefully Coming Together if I can get it written in time. So if I don't update like I normally do, just remember this. I feel like I'll get the hang of this sooner or later. Enjoy this story.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I am like the queen of not reviewing, I really honestly mean to leave a review on all stories that I read, but I don't do it right away and life happens and then I forget about it. I think I may have to do that in Coming Together. I love how you always do your favorite line. It always makes my day! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and more is coming as soon as things settle down, check authors not if you haven't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for it's going to start leading into some greater action. And maybe that kiss you've been wanting for… Also sorry about the "Static" in Coming Together. I have terrible humor sometimes. I think it is genetic. I will reveal some information about it in the Next update of Coming Together. Also about summer reading, one of my teachers asked me about the last book I read that wasn't for school and my mind just blanked out because I read way too much fanfiction! (Never too much) So Fun!**

 **NyanWolf- Glad you loved this past chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am looking forward to Traitor this week, I am so sorry I didn't review I will ASAP. I really need to do it more often, because I love almost all the stories I read! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Alveoli?"

"Air sacs in the lungs that control gaseous exchange ."

"Antibiotics have no effect on?"

"That's a viruses, right?"

"Capillaries?"

"Small blood vessels that connect arteries to veins."

"Decomposers?"

"Organisms that feed on dead plants and animals?"

"Biotechnology?"

"I don't know."

"Really Aiko?"

"Peter, give me the answer!"

"Biotechnology is using living things to produce useful products for humans."

Aiko groaned loudly and laid her head on the table. "My head hurts. When am I ever going to use this?"

"Um, When you get a job and grow up?" Peter said the same line he had repeated to Sam over and over again, when Fury had forced him to help Sam with homework.

"I'll be in K'un-Lun. I've never heard those words once in my life before I walked into Midtown!" Aiko groaned.

"Well, you have to take this exam." Peter said sternly. "You're decent in other subjects, but you've hardly got a C in science."

"Proud too." Aiko groaned. "What's Danny got?"

"B."

Aiko stood and stretched. "I need a break."

"Fine. Break time." Peter agreed reluctantly. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"Danny's not my boyfriend." Aiko snapped. "And he's just stressed. He's worried about his birthday which is like four or five months away."

"What, why?" Peter asked.

"When he turns 18, it is the law he takes the throne." Aiko explained, "Something like that. And it's scaring him. He says he doesn't know what he's doing."

"He'll be fine." Peter dismissed, cleaning up the flashcards.

"What do you think I am telling him?" Aiko complained.

"So, looking forward to the end of the school year? Summer will be here soon." Peter said.

"Summer break sounds exciting. I have been really looking forward to it." Aiko smiled, genuinely happy.

"And what about prom?" peter asked, this time watching her.

"What type of test is that? I haven't heard of it yet." Aiko looked at him alarmed.

Sam, who had walked into the kitchen burst out laughing as Peter's jaw hit the ground.

"What?" Aiko growled at him.

"It's not a test," Sam laughed.

"Then what is it?" Aiko asked.

Sam continued to laugh. "Sam!" Aiko growled.

"It's a dance." Peter explained. "Kind of a social event."

"Count me out." Aiko said, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt. "I don't like dances and fancy parties. I've had bad experiences in the past." She waved her hand dismissingly.

"Aw! Did someone get dumped?" Sam asked in a baby voice.

"No." Aiko said harshly. "My dad was an important official in K'un-Lun, I got drug to a bunch of really boring parties. Hate them." Aiko complained.

"Oh, well, so you know, everyone makes a huge deal over prom." Peter said. "Want to get back to studying?"

"Nah, I got another week before the exam. We'll study later." Aiko said walking into her room.

She plopped down on her bed and stretched out. She had been in school for a few months and things were smooth.

School was decent, the hero gig wasn't getting any easier, and drama had died down some.

Aiko sighed, it was about 10 o'clock and she and Peter had been studying for a science test on Fury's orders.

He was frustrated with her inability to understand science.

Aiko looked up at the bare ceiling and over at the window that lead into the common room.

"Nothing like home." She mumbled to herself.

Danny was at Strange's and he hadn't gotten back yet, which was making Aiko curious.

Maybe he was doing something to do with K'un-Lun. When you really looked at it, it wouldn't be much longer before he would return home. Only a few months, with to her seemed like a long time, but watching Danny actually getting slightly stressed about something worried her.

He almost never got stressed out.

About anything.

Ok that one time…

Just once…

But that was when he was told he was going to be the Iron Fist.

And then that other time when he was told he would be the future King of K'un-Lun.

Ok, so it wasn't like she had never seen him stressed about something.

Aiko threw on an oversized t-shirt that had a shield symbol on it.

It was just, it took a lot to get Danny worked up about things, he had learned to keep his mouth shut and hide emotions while training under her father.

She had learned it to, emotions can show others your thoughts.

Showing how you felt could lead to people figuring out what you were thinking.

And that was one of the main downfalls of a warrior.

So he just kept it to himself.

Aiko was about to fall asleep, even if it was only ten, when her phone started ringing loudly.

She turned on her side and felt around until she picked up the phone.

It bright screen hurt her eyes as she had the lights turned off.

MJ's picture was on the screen as well as her name and two options; answer or decline.

Aiko hit the green circle and help the phone up to her ear.

"Hey MJ. What's up?" Aiko asked, turning on her lamp and sitting up in bed, preparing herself for a long conversation.

"So I was going dress shopping this weekend, I already talked Ava into it and I was wondering if you want to come." MJ said excitedly.

"Dress shopping." Aiko repeated, "what for?"

"Prom! You are coming aren't you? Come on, you and Danny are such a cute couple!" MJ squealed.

"I was just talking about that with Peter while we were studying, I'm not sure I want to go. Plus, I'm not sure where I would get the money to buy a dress. And Danny and I aren't dating, we're friends. Really good friends." Aiko explained.

"Oh, well you can still come, Prom is a while out, and maybe we can just look. I don't know if I'll be getting anything."

Aiko smiled. "I guess I can come."

"Great!" MJ exclaimed. "Well I'll see you at school later then."

Aiko hung up and sighed heavily.

She was about to go back to bed when her watch went off.

She looked to see Iron Fist.

"Hey, what up?" She asked.

"Not much, can you come to The Sanctum Sanctorum?" Danny asked, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Is everything ok?" Aiko asked.

"Yah, just get over here." Danny smiled weakly.

Aiko nodded.

She hung up, putting on her watch.

She grabbed her stone necklace and changed into her uniform.

She walked out into the main living space.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Sam asked.

Aiko shrugged casually. "Danny called from the Sanctorum. Wanted me to get over there. No clue why. I'll see you boys later." She waved over her shoulder.

"Nah, don't want an escort. I'm fine going by myself." Aiko smiled under her mask. "I will take the keys to the Spider-Cycle though."

"Ha-Ha, no." Peter deadpanned.

Aiko shrugged, "see you boys later."

* * *

Aiko walked up the steps of the ancient building slowly.

She listened for any noises, although there weren't any. She shrugged, walked in.

Nothing.

After a few minutes she made her way slowly to the main living area.

Trashed.

Books thrown everywhere.

Furniture flipped.

Everything either on its side or highly misplaced.

"Ah, Miss Kung. You've arrived." Strange said, walking in from another hallway.

"Where's Danny?" Aiko asked. "Why did he need me to get over here for?"

Aiko looked around the room, "and what happened?"

"Danny is in a spare room and asleep, maybe unconscious. He called you here for backup, although you have arrived a bit too late, and as to what happened here, demons."

"Oh, great." Aiko muttered. "You got rid of them?"

"Yes, I did." Strange said in his official manner. "You maybe shouldn't take Daniel back to the Tricarrier."

"Let me judge that first." Aiko said.

Strange motioned for her to follow him.

Aiko walked into the guest room slowly. She wasn't completely sure what she should have been expecting.

But, Danny was in bad shape.

"He's not as bad as he looks. Mostly bruises, nothing too serious. Minor blood loss. Small concussion, should wake up soon." Strange listed.

Danny blinked his eyes open, and sat up.

"My head!" Danny groaned. He tried to swing his legs over the bed.

"Don't do that, Danny." Aiko warned.

Danny looked dead at her. "Aiko, calm down. I'm fine. Ill sleep it off." He said their eye contact broke as Danny examined his injuries.

"So what do you remember, Daniel?" Strange asked.

"Fighting off those creatures, they were from the Eighth City of Heaven, easy enough to tell. Then one got me pretty good. Threw me against a wall and slammed my head into it until I blacked out from it."

"Ouch." Aiko said. That didn't sound any fun at all. But, Danny was still alive.

"Come on Aiko, let's go back to the Tricarrier." Danny stood, almost absent mindedly.

Strange rushed forward in time to catch Danny before he hit the ground and sit him back on the bed.

"You are not strong enough to leave." Strange chastised.

"I'm fine, I swear." Danny stood shakily.

Aiko smiled to herself. "Stubborn." She scolded him, as if he was a child.

"Come on Aiko, let's go." Danny walked to the door.

Once he was gone, Aiko turned to strange. "What really happened?" She asked.

"Demons. And a vision of some sort, Danny refused to tell me about it, but I won't pry. Something is coming for him. I do not know when but something dark is coming in his future. Very dark." Strange's voice was creepy while he explained.

Aiko tried to imagine what it could have possibly been, but nothing particular came to mind, she was not a war veteran like her father and she had only seen the horrors of an arena. Students fighting students, broken bones when things went too far.

She had seen warriors get injured and after they had been through their own "darkness", but she couldn't image Danny being like them.

He was just so different.

It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't work his way through.

She smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep an eye on him."

And with that she followed Danny out and walked to the front of the building where Danny was standing wearing his civilian clothing and was looking at the stars.

"Hey." She whispered, changing her costume to her sweatpants and loose fit top she had been wearing earlier.

"Hey," Danny replied. He was wearing his normal green t-shirt and tan shorts. His dark jacket tied around his waist.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Aiko asked.

"I swear on Shao-Loa's last breath, I'm fine." Danny still didn't look at her.

Aiko smiled to herself, it was only funny because the dragon was immortal and literally had no "last breath."

"Alright, if you say you're fine, you're fine." Aiko shrugged. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know, Aiko." Danny said distantly.

Aiko smiled and slipped her hand into his playfully.

"Want to stop at a fast food place and grab something to eat?" Aiko asked.

The pair started to walk away from the beautiful building that was turning into a worn out beat down apartment.

"Sure, why not?" Danny shrugged.

This time their eyes met, and Aiko nearly jumped back.

Raw power filled eyes looked at her almost casually, but underneath she could really see Danny, what was going on inside of his mind.

Eyes were the windows to the heart, and the heart was the home of the soul.

Danny was genuinely worried, although he was hiding it rather well, his was lost in thought. She could tell he was tiring to work something out in his head. There was the stress that got bigger and bigger each day, no matter how hard he tried to stay calm.

"How about we go somewhere and get American food? Like a milkshake or something." Aiko said as playfully as she could. "It'll make you happy. I know you love the Oreo Cheesecake Shake we got that one time when we went out as a team." She nudged him trying to for a smile on his face.

The top of his lips turned upward. "I do like them." He smiled at her.

His whole body relaxed.

Aiko sighed to herself.

Everything was going to be fine, they were going to be fine.

Whatever was coming for Danny, she would be right by his side. Fighting alongside her best friend.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs, and ideas.**

 **A/N: Introducing New Character! She will be getting her own story later! I enjoyed writing this chapter and the Prom idea is going to stick for a while. I am going to write it! I don't really know if I have much else to report…. Oh well, quick note. Ideas accepted! Read and review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- You are really excited aren't you? Their kiss is going to be a while out still, but I may throw in a teaser. Something to** **melt hearts and make you want more Aiko and Danny moments. The proposal scene so far is 15 word document pages long, so that saga will last multiple chapters. I love it so far!**

 **Sorry but the vision is not Next Generation related. You find** **out what it is in this chapter. It starts coming true. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Dress shopping is something most girls don't mind too much, getting dressed up every now and then is ok. It's nice to get fancy and feel special.

Of course, not everyone understands this pleasure.

"I am not putting that on if you have to knock me out to do it," Aiko said crossly.

Ava had gone to the dressing room to try something on leaving Aiko and MJ alone.

Aiko was bored out of her mind, to let it be put simply.

She figured this must have been what it was like for Danny when he had all those political meetings to go to after learning he was King.

"What do you think of this dress, Aiko?" MJ held up another dress.

This dress was hot pink, like so hot it hurt Aiko's eyes. It went down to the floor, which was a plus. Most dresses didn't seem long enough. But it was strapless.

"No," Aiko said stubbornly. "Strapless, so no."

"You're impossible!" MJ said stubbornly. "I swear I'm going to find you a dress that you like!"

Ava had just walked up to them. "Seriously Aiko? Do you even like anything here?"

"No."

"Ok," Ava sighed. "New approach. What color do you like?"

Aiko thought for a moment. "A Chinese red."

"Ok, so you don't like other colors?"

"Not really."

MJ grabbed Aiko wrist and pretty much drug her over to the dresses matching the color she had described.

They stayed there, still arguing about what dress would look good until Aiko's phone went off loudly.

Aiko dug into her jacket pocket, pulling out her cellphone.

She looked to see Danny's name.

She answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aiko, are you busy?" Danny asked, his voice was oddly rushed.

"No, not at all," Aiko replied rolling her eyes in MJ's direction.

"Well, something's come up and I need your help. This is big."

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked, concern leaking through her voice.

"Aiko, I think I found something really important. It has to do with my vision. It's coming." Danny explained. Aiko could picture Danny running his hand through his hair right about now.

"Look, I can't deal with this situation by myself. I can't call in any of the others, this is just… they wouldn't understand. You're the only one I trust to help me with this."

"Alright on my way," Aiko said quickly.

"Thank you, Aiko!" Danny's voice sounded so relieved.

"You can thank me later." Aiko hung up.

She had walked away from Ava and MJ while talking so they wouldn't know what is was about.

"Who was that?" MJ asked.

"Peter," Aiko lied quickly. "I'm late for studying with him."

"We'll have to finish this later then. Do you need a ride?" MJ asked.

Aiko looked down as her phone buzzed with Danny's location.

"Statue of Liberty"

"Nope, I'm good." Aiko smiled. "See you later!" She took off running and didn't stop until she was on the roof of the mall.

Aiko quickly transformed into Neon checking a holographic map.

"Statue of Liberty, couldn't have been any closer, could it?" She sighed in her thick accent.

Slowly she concentrated and a calming green circle appeared under her feet.

"Gentle now." Neon said trying to use her force field to fly.

Once she was over the side of the building she nearly fell.

Quickly getting back to point A she sighed.

"Pete, I'm going to need a ride." She said into her watch.

* * *

"State of Liberty." Spiderman narrated as he brought his bike to a stop.

"Why on earth did you need me to take you here?" He asked as Neon got off the bike.

"Danny asked me to. He didn't explain why." Neon said firmly. "Look, I'm sure he just wanted to hang out with me after being at Strange's all day."

"Are you sure you don't want me to hang around?" Spidey asked.

"Yah, oh, if MJ calls I am studying with you right now." Neon said walking off.

"Sure. Aiko is anything going on between you and Danny? I mean I've kept quiet, but I am dying to know." Spiderman said the smirk was evident in his voice. "I mean when you brought him back the other day something seemed wrong. I don't want to suggest anything thing, but…"

"Something happened when he was at his lessons, demons attacked and he got beat up. I tried cheering him up, but something was troubling him." Neon sighed.

"Are you…"

"Spiderman where are you?" A voice yelled from his watch.

"Looks like I got to go. Enjoy your night!" Spiderman said speeding off.

Aiko smiled. "Yah, you too."

Aiko walked around until she spotted Iron Fist crouched down, attempting to stay hidden.

"Iron Fist!" She called, she stalked over to him.

Iron Fist looked up at her. "Good you're here." He said grimly.

"What's going on?" Neon asked looking to where Danny had been watching. A small window nearly is hidden in the base of the Statue.

"My vision is coming true. The darkness had arrived."

"What does that mean?" Neon narrowed her eyes, she couldn't see anything inside.

"I'm not sure. I saw this figure the other night, I am not sure who, but, it is all going down now. Everything is happening." Iron Fist explained. "And I have to get it right this time."

"Wait, what?" Neon asked. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

Then there was a loud explosion sound from inside.

Neon looked back down in the window to see there were figures fighting.

So many different sizes, all attacking one figure.

"I can't fail this one, Aiko. I need your help, and you can't say a word to anyone until things get sorted out." Iron Fist gravely explain.

"I promise." Neon nodded.

Iron Fist returned a quick nod and he opened the window enough for them to slip in.

They remained unnoticed until the one figure that stood alone let out a loud cry in pain and fell to the ground.

"Neon, give me your cloak," Iron Fist ordered.

Neon obeyed and quickly handed him the cloak.

"Hold them off while I help her." He said.

"Her?" Neon questioned. "How do you know if it's a guy or a girl?"

But the question was unanswered.

Neon sighed and ran after Danny and created a bow with an arrow perfectly in the string and fired it at the first attacker.

Danny had rushed to the long figure, who was now laying limp on the ground.

He wrapped the limp body in the cloak while muttering to himself in the ancient tongue of K'un-Lun.

Neon, on the other hand, was having a field day.

Sword.

Shield.

Arrow.

Dagger.

Every weapon she had ever been trained to use seemed to be at her disposal at the very minute.

The attacker had briefly stepped into the light and Aiko gasped.

Robots.

They were all robots.

That was mostly anyways.

She had seen a few people there too. The robots had blood on them and seemed to have taken a beating.

"Iron Fist, are you going to get in on this action?" Neon asked.

"No, I have to help, you can handle this right?" He replied.

"Think so, although it would have been easier if you called in the team." She replied smartly.

"I couldn't have done that. It would only make things worse." Iron Fist replied.

Neon sighed, as far as she knew Danny have never been able to keep an important secret from her, not for long anyway.

She was about to get the biggest surprise of her life.

Her best friend had indeed kept something from her.

Neon fell into a rhythm, attacking and blocking, she almost was able to zone out.

She listened to Iron Fist's muttering and the sound of a struggling breath.

The robots seemed to become fewer in force and numbers and the mortal villains who had seemed to show up were all knocked out.

Neon let out a deep breath, it had only taken her about 20 minutes to defeat about 50 robots. Of course only a rough estimate.

Neon panted walked over to Iron Fist who gently lifted the wrapped up body into his arms.

Whatever it was seemed to awaken at that very second, or a muscle spazzed, nearly causing Iron Fist to drop in.

"What on earth is that?" Neon asked.

Iron Fist sighed, placing the body down he uncovered it to show Aiko a sight she would never forget.

Neon's hands covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"This shouldn't be possible." She whispered.

"But, it is," Danny replied.

Neon knelt down and gently reached out to touch the anomalous looking girl.

He hand jerked back. "She's… She is a… this shouldn't be possible." She settled for saying officially.

"But, Aiko, it is," Iron Fist said covering her up. "We need to get her to Doctor Strange's. "She's bleeding badly. And I know she wouldn't be happy to die."

"How do you know her?" Neon asked.

At Iron Fist's lack of a reply she sighed. "You can explain later, let's go."

"Thank you, Aiko," Danny said and the pair started to make their way to the Sanctum Santorum.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Interesting Fact: Each story I am updating today has exactly 2160 word. That is the actual story, something like that. Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter and the introduction of my new character. Not to give too much away but she is very similar to the first OC I ever wrote. She is defiantly strong and I can see how you could make a valid argument she is a mary-sue, but she really isn't. She is strong and all, but not perfect. In one word... I call her life a "trainwreck." So please let me know what you think about her. I really have put a lot of work into her and I really hope you guys like her. Also, it kind of just hit me, my original plan for this story was only about 12 chapters long including prologue and epilogue. So this has come a long way.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I am glad you can't wait, but I have to tell you that is still far off. lots of stuff to happen first. Big plans for Prom which is also a while out, I realized at the rate I am going that I need to slow down because the two of them will be back in K'un-Lun before I know it.**

 **As you will see in this chapter this is a little personal for the team to know about just yet, I don't recall directly stating it but you can see Danny's reasoning.**

 **The robots are not from K'un-Lun. They are mentioned in this chapter. The girl, however, is K'un-Lunian. No spoilers about her identity, read for yourself. The girl is getting a side story, I guess that's what you call it.**

 **NyanWolf- Cliffhanger? What about cliffhangers? Who doesn't like a good cliffhanger? Sorry, my sarcasm sprung a leak... Thanks for leaving reviews and Hope from the future... Hmmm... interesting...**

 **It is not her but that is a cool idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Danny?" Aiko asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

They were sitting in the living room of the Sanctum Santorum. They were both now dressed normally.

Well, in pajamas. Danny had sweatpants and a white undershirt and Aiko was wearing similar clothing. It had been two hours since they had gotten there. The sun had now gone down.

Two mugs sat on trays on a tray that was on the coffee table and Aiko and Danny were sitting on different couches.

"I don't know," Danny replied. He was staring distantly at the wall across from him.

Aiko watched from the perpendicular couch.

"That girl. How did you know her?" Aiko asked.

"That was so many years ago," Danny whispered. "I, she's…"

He just stopped talking.

"What?"

"I'm under a spell, I can't talk about her to anyone." Danny sighed. "Our past is just painful."

Aiko got off her couch and walked over to Danny and nuzzled up next to him.

She took his hand in hers. "I am here for you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Danny nodded. Aiko looked at him and gasped softly. His eyes were wet.

"It's ok." She breathed.

"I know. It's just I want things to be fixed." Danny whispered.

Aiko hugged his neck. "You've always had to be strong. It's ok." She leaned her head in his chest.

"Daniel. Aiko." Strange's voice startled the teens.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked. He sat up and wiped his eyes. They were still red.

"Yes, Ryu is resting. And I can remove the spell from you now." Strange said, calmly. "You should be the one to explain everything to Aiko. I assume she wants to know everything. Also, Ryu was able to identify her attackers as Doctor Octopus's creations."

Danny stood and walked over to before Strange. Aiko watched from her couch.

She was thinking to herself: What would Ock want with this kid?

Danny knelt down on his knees and Doctor Strange placed his hands gently on his head.

"The Shield of the Seraphim, come out of this young one's mind, let him be free to speak of Rhynisha Azurmalachite." Strange recited.

Strange's hands glowed softly. And when it stopped he removed them from Danny's head and the teen stood.

"Thank you." He bowed.

Strange nodded.

Aiko stood up and walked over.

"Can we see Ryu?" Danny asked.

"Are you certain you want to see her? She threatened you with death if you ever came near her again." Strange questioned.

"Please," Danny begged.

"You know where she is," Strange said.

"Thank you!" Danny bowed once more and motioned Aiko to follow him.

The pair walked quietly to the basement, neither spoke a word.

Once they reached the room Danny took a deep breath. "Aiko."

"Yes?"

"If something goes bad and one of us seem to lose our minds. Please don't hesitate to use you powers." Danny said calmly.

Aiko's eyes widened. But, she nodded.

Danny walked over to the bed and sat down gently touching the girl.

"Hmph." The figure muttered.

Danny took a deep breath. "Ryu?" He asked.

The figure gasped and flipped over and bolted upright staring at Danny.

"What are you doing here?" She asked venomously.

"I wanted to check on you," Danny said softly. "I have a vision. And…"

"…you saved my life. I know." She finished, a monotone flooded her voice.

"Ryu this is our last chance to make things right. I'm going home in a few months." Danny said.

"What do we have to make right, there is nothing left," She said softly.

"Ryu." Danny took one of her hands. "I'm sorry for everything. I was young and foolish."

"Daniel, look… I'm waiting for this prophecy. I'm not going home until it is safe." Ryu said firmly.

"If I may," Aiko spoke up. "When Danny returns K'un-Lun will be much safer, Yu-Ti will be put out of power and if enough evidence is found against him, imprisoned or banished.

Ryu looked Aiko over carefully. "You're familiar," She muttered.

"I'm a K'un-Lunian." Aiko said nervously. "Are you actually…?"

"Yes," Ryun said very slowly as if the words hurt her.

"I am a Dragon Lord," Ryu replied. Aiko froze in shock, she was in the presence of a living breathing Dragon Lord! They were thought to all be dead! But here one was! Talking to her!

And Danny had known all this time…

"If you're a Dragon Lord, then…" Aiko said quietly.

"And I am a girl, get over it," She asked bitterly. "No one knows."

Ryu adjusted herself. She looked back to Danny. "You two can't promise that things will be safer. It's not within anyone's power to say that."

Aiko looked between the two. "But, Danny can fix things."

"How?" Ryu shouted. "HOW ON EARTH COULD HE? ALL HE HAS EVER DONE TO ME IN THE PAST IS HURT ME! HOW COULD YOU COME HERE NO AND TELL ME MY SALVATION HAS COME?"

Aiko stepped back. "What?" She asked, confused.

"We meet before; Ryu was taken to the outside world when I was seven and she was hardly a few months old. Dragon Lords have an excellent memory when it comes to important things in their lives. When we meet and I learned what, or um, who she was…" Danny trailed off.

"You treated me like garbage, you hated me!" Ryu shouted, this time the shouts ended in more of a whisper. Ryu's multicolor eyes got wet.

Aiko took a chance to look her over. She was amazing to look at. Hideous but beautiful.

She had blue skin and white think hair with green and blue streaks. Pointy ears stuck out from her head. Her left eye was green and her right was blue, her K-9 Teeth were sharp fangs. Her hands were human and so were her arms, her back had wings folded into cavities on her back, there were literally spots where she could put them to make her back perfectly flat.

Her tail was a visible lump under the blankets, Aiko's guess was it was longer than she was.

Ryu wore a simple tank top and sweat pant and was sitting up in the bed waiting for an answer.

"How could you two promise my safety? How could I trust you when there is such a prize on my head? How can you tell me that the Yu-Ti is soon to be overthrown and imprisoned? Who are you to tell me these things?!" Ryu yelled.

Aiko couldn't talk. She was too scared of Ryu, she was starting to look must stronger and more dragon like.

"Ryu! That is quite enough!" Strange walked down the stairs. Danny stood up from the bed and Strange placed himself between them, the Dragon Lord watched him and her eyes got soft. She became smaller and fell back into the bed.

"I am tired of this," Strange announced. "Ryu, I understand you are a Dragon Lord and wild but control yourself."

Ryu pushed herself back up. She watched him like a guilty puppy.

"Daniel is only looking out for you, as he should. He is your brother and despite the past, he loves you!" Strange yelled.

Aiko's eyes widened, her eyes were fixed on Danny who was watching Ryu.

"He is the Iron Fist, he has no authority in K'un-Lun to change it," Ryu said quickly.

Aiko felt the need to leave, in her heart she knew this was too personal for her to be involved in. but here feet were glued to the carpet.

"But, Ryu, he is the King. Or at the least King-To-Be." Strange said loudly his voice was booming in the basement.

Ryu gawked at Danny and everything was quiet. No one said a word. No one dared to breathe.

Not a thing moved.

After a moment, Strange looked between Danny and Ryu. "Are you both calm now?" He questioned, still aggressive and harsh.

Ryu nodded shamefully, her wet eyes were now crying.

Strange nodded, seeing how both of his apprentices were in a complete state of shock.

Strange sighed. "I'm sorry," He spoke quietly now. "I'll be upstairs."

Aiko watched him leave feeling the need to go with him.

But instead she watched the Dragon Lord, sitting in her bed, covered in bandages, crying.

She pulled up her knees and her head was buried.

Her sobs were quiet and gentle.

Danny looked to Aiko who smiled. She motioned him to talk to Ryu.

And Danny looked bewildered. Aiko glared and Danny nodded, obeying her silent command.

He walked over and wrapped her arms around Ryu. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm, I am so sorry for how big of a jerk I was to you sometimes. Strange is the only one who has ever been patient enough to put up with me. I guess, I am not used to this kind of thing. I don't understand caring like you two might." Ryu looked at Danny who had let go. His eyes were also wet.

Aiko smiled softly. Her heart melted inside. She felt her own eyes get wet as well.

"Ryu, I'm never going to let you go. I swear no one will ever lay a finger out you." Danny said. "If you're ever caught or turned over to someone who wants you dead, I swear to you I will die before I let that happen."

Aiko smiled. Danny had a family. He had someone.

Aiko watched him her mind reeling.

That must have bene the reason the four of them; Aiko, Danny, Kasumi, and Hiroshi, had been so close. They were family, the only thing Danny had at the time because what was left of his family was in survival mode, blocking everyone and everything out.

Aiko looked back to the pair. She had missed part of their conversation. But, they were happy.

She felt invisible.

She slow went to the stairs and walked up. She reached the couch where they had been waiting and looked at her cold mug.

She sighed and carried the tray into the kitchen where Strange was drinking something that smelt like strong coffee.

"Are they fighting?" He asked.

"No," Aiko replied washing out the cups and putting them in the dishwasher. "I think they are finally fixing things. I saw then hug, and they were both crying a little."

"That's good," Strange said simply.

"If I may ask, how is everything I just saw connected?" Aiko asked.

"I assume you studied Dragon Lords in K'un-Lun?" Strange questioned.

"I did, but Dragon Lords have never known to be female, and they are…" Aiko trailed off.

"No one knows how Ryu is a girl. Not even her mother." Strange said.

Aiko was about to ask a question but waited.

"She was one of many experiments her mother tried, but she was the only one who lived. Her mother stopped trying after Ryu because of how dangerous it was harboring a baby Dragon Lord. Ryu wasn't expected to live very long, but she did. Her mother was terribly scared and wanted to hide her so she ended up with me. Her mother is, as far as I am aware, still living safely in K'un-Lun. She has moved far from the main city to try to hide." He finished.

"But, I don't understand, how are they related?" Aiko asked she was standing on the other side of the counter.

"Dragon Lords are born of dying human flesh and a very special type of Magic mixed together correctly. Ryu's mother used Danny's father for the spell." Strange said. "And when Danny was much younger this thought mortified him, it's why he didn't like Ryu when they would younger."

"I guess, I understand." Aiko said quietly. "And you but him under a spell so he would never turn her in?"

"That, and Danny was a young kid, younger kids aren't good at keeping secrets, especially life or death." Strange corrected. He downed the last of his coffee.

"But Ryu's mother is still alive?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, she left me with instructions to find her when Ryu finally returned. She wants to meet Ryu when things are safer." Strange explained.

"Do you need anything else Aiko?" Strange asked getting up. "It is starting to get late."

"No, I may end up sleeping on the couch, I don't mind." Aiko smiled honestly.

Strange nodded, "I am going to turn in for the night."

Aiko nodded as Strange left.

Aiko walked back over to the couch and stretched out on the larger of the two.

"The Dragon Lords live on…," Aiko said to herself. And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I think I should be doing something else right now, but I was going to update today. So, not much to say about this chapter. I always write these columns and then think of a billion things to say after I post. Anyway loads of Aiko and Danny fluff to come thanks to the internet and tumbler. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218: I think I have been using GG and Doc Ock to stick with the shows since they both show up a lot as major villains... I think I am going to try to start steering away from that direction. Ock would have been after Ryu for the same reason as Kai and Spiderman, though. He wants a weapon.**

 **I've started working on Danny's character to give him a more realistic approach because in the show he has this personality I think just needs a little expanding, a little more emotion. You know?**

 **Thank you for the input on the Mary Sue questionableness I had. What she has in powers she loses on his social side. So she can be powerful, but she wouldn't know how to talk to a normal everyday person. And her tempter will come into play a lot.**

 **I'm not sure I would say "patheticness" I would prefer the words "soft side" because I personally think Kai is a very strong character, I guess it is a personal thing. But, yes.**

 **Dragon Lords are actually in the Iron Fist comics, but I have never really seen much history on them. Mostly that they turn to dragons and are important to K'un-Lun, so most things about Ryu are going to be made up by me. Including the human flesh part. Which I have more ideas for.**

 **Danny and Ryu are going to be on a wild roller coast as you will see in this chapter. Aiko included as she is a part of it too.**

 **NyanWolf- I am very sad to hear about your retirement from writing for USM, but I hope you are still reading. Either way I would like to write this for you so I will.**

 **Yah, I have actually noticed a few Stories with Danny having a sister coming out recently. You have to remember when Danny hated her he was maybe 6 years old, he was orphaned and alone, I think anyone in his place would feel the same.**

 **I am glad you like how everything ties together. I love it too. I want to write a stand-alone story, but I can't really find the right idea and set of characters. It all just blends together.**

 **And yes, Ryu is Kai and Hope's Aunt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

After a long night spent on the couch, Aiko and Danny went back to the Tricarrier.

Danny had stretched himself out on the couch with an unnatural look of contentment.

Aiko had gone to her room, put on decent clothing and had starting making breakfast.

Sam was the first out and he had basically thrown Aiko out of the kitchen so she went to sit across from Danny is the living area.

When Ava and Luke came out she was in a blissful state of meditation and Danny was still thinking to himself with his satisfied smile.

"And what exactly are you happy about at this hour?" Luke asked grumpily.

Danny opened his eyes. "I had a good night last night," Danny said simply.

"What did you do?" Ava asked.

"I hung out with Aiko and fought a little crime, then we spent the night at the Sanctum Santorum."

"Spent the night?" Sam asked he raised an eyebrow and Aiko came out of her trance.

"Strange needed our help on a few things. So we were helping him and passed out after a while when we got tired." She lied smoothly.

"Sure, that's what you two did."

The doors opened to the large living room to reveal Nick Fury. The team all looked surprised, Fury usually didn't bother them on their off time. He had to run SHIELD and yelling at teenagers was never on the agenda, unless they had messed up bad enough.

"Rand, I need you in my office, put some clothes on," He said in his normal stern tone.

Everyone looked at Danny who didn't seem too worried.

Aiko watched Danny left to go into his room and then go to Fury's office, dressed in his normal clothing.

"What really happened last night?" Ava asked Aiko as she sat down for breakfast.

"I told you we were helping Doctor Strange," Aiko replied.

"And?" Sam asked.

"What are you expecting me to say?" Aiko asked loudly. "I've told you the truth!"

"Really? No fancy dinner? No date night? Nothing?" Spiderman asked walking in. "Oh, food smells good!" he exclaimed.

"Danny is not my boyfriend!" Aiko snapped. "Get over it!"

Thunder boomed outside.

"One of those days." Aiko sighed. It was only March and the rainy season had come early.

"But, Aiko here's the question. Do you like Danny?" Luke asked.

"He is like my brother," Aiko said. "Not like the one I do have. Davos is a little crazy and trying to figure things out after what happened a few years ago… But Danny is the brother I never had!" Aiko said defensively.

"But really, if you go back to K'un-Lun and he gets engaged to someone else, would you be mad?" Peter asked.

Aiko froze. Would she?

"If Danny is happy with the arrangement, then I will be happy." Aiko proclaimed.

"Aiko, come on, just admit it you really like Danny," Ava said softly.

"Dragon Lords curse you all," Aiko said harshly. Maybe Ryu would, it was quite possible she would do it.

She grabbed her cereal and walked into her room.

* * *

A knock on the door that afternoon drug Aiko off the couch, where she had been watching TV.

Aiko was wrapped in a blanket, he room was cold. But she liked it.

Danny was standing by the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Aiko held the door open.

"Rather chilly in here isn't it?" Danny asked.

"I like the cold."

"As do I." Danny agreed. "I must ask, have the team been giving you a rough time about anything?" He blushed.

"I guess they are doing it to you too?" Aiko chuckled.

Danny nodded, "they are rather annoying."

"You. You think they are annoying?" Aiko asked surprised. "I don't think you've been annoyed in years."

"Well, it will be happening a lot sooner…" Danny trailed off.

Aiko watched Danny. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Ryu will be joining the New Warriors and I will be assigned to keep her out of trouble." Danny sighed.

Aiko smiled. "Good for you."

Danny only shook her head. "Be happy, you don't have to watch her."

"I am certain Fury will not just make her your responsibility. But, the entire base is made of metal. How is she not going to go crazy?" Aiko questioned.

"That is the least of my worries, she has no social skills, and Fury expects me to help her out. Me of all people. And the extent of her powers is not known. She is the Dragon Lord of the night, she could have controlled all of the darkness." Danny sighed. "Her powers are insane, that's how all Dragon Lords are."

"It will be interesting, though, I can't wait to learn about her. She seems so interesting! I mean Ba taught me about Dragon Lords when I was little, but he said you really have to get to know one to know how they really are." Aiko pulled the blanket closer around her. She sat back on the couch, the news was playing.

"Ryu is crazy, a short fuse, and unpredictable. When Peter joined the team Coulson called him a 'wild-card'. If he is a 'wild-card' I don't even know what Ryu would be." Danny pointed out. "She is very different from the Dragon Lords of the past."

"Well, we'll have to see. She is your sister." Aiko replied.

"I'm not sure that is the word either of us would us would use," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you need to talk about, you seem like something more is eating you inside out," Aiko commented.

"It's mostly Ryu," Danny said honestly. "But, I have been in contact with John Aman recently. Immortal Weapon business, I am not allowed to tell you about it. Sorry."

"Don't be, I get it. I'll find out eventually. Just don't die, ok?" Aiko waved it off.

"Yah, K'un-Lun has been waiting years for me. I guess that if I were to die before becoming King that would be embarrassing." Danny smiled.

Aiko couldn't help but laugh. "It would be bad."

"Danny, where are you at?" Peter came to life on Danny's wrist.

"I am with Aiko, at the moment. What do you need spider?" Danny replied.

"Training the New Warriors," Peter replied. "Today is your turn and I just wanted to remind you."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a little while." Danny replied.

"Sounds like fun." Aiko smiled smugly at Danny's less than excited expression.

"It's not terrible. But it is hard to teach Martial Arts to people with no background and various different styles, and the inability to concentrate on top of it all. They all use their powers when they don't need to." Danny complained.

"I remember this lesson." Aiko smiled fondly. "If you have a weapon or power you are so dependent upon, it would hurt when it is taken away. Not my favorite lesson ever, but very important."

"I'll see you later then, unless… you want to come?" Aiko burst out laughing at Danny's playful expression.

"I'd be honored." She stood up and transformed to Neon. "Plus, we both know no one stands a chance."

Danny shook his head. "Yah."

"And when we go back home, you may not get much of a fair fight either." Aiko went on.

"What do you mean?" Danny shot at her quickly.

Aiko blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!"

"Mean what?" Danny challenged.

"Nothing!" Aiko's voice rose. She almost didn't notice. She quickly calmed herself. "Why don't you get ready?"

Danny took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Aiko stood where she was with a look of pure fear on her face, she hadn't meant it, the words just slipped.

Danny caught up with her in the living area and walked to the arena quietly.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Neon spoke.

Danny didn't even look at her.

"I was just thinking about you, you know, becoming the king, and…" Aiko rambled.

"Aiko…" Danny spoke calmly.

Aiko sighed. "It's just, bad for the people to see their king and Iron Fist defeated in battle, and I think that could hurt K'un-Lun. I know most people who spar you will throw their fights so people will be confident in you."

Danny watched her now. "I want K'un-Lun to trust me and be confident in me for more than my skills in a fight. I want K'un-Lun to trust me because I am a good King."

"And I know you will be. You have been training and studying very hard." Neon smiled.

The Court doors opened and the pair walked in.

The New Warriors were all talking and getting ready for that day's session.

Danny watched them. "Aiko, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone else."

Neon's eyes widened. "Um, sure. Go ahead…"

Danny's rigid posture relaxed. He slouched a little.

"I feel everything changing, the chi around me. Everything feels different. I'm different." Danny explained.

"What does that mean?" Neon questioned.

"I'm going to be the King, I am getting ready to rule a Kingdom that has lasted thousands of years. A place suppressed to its knees in a dark past. And I have to change it, for the better. I can feel this change. So much change around me. Everything around me is changing, drastically." Danny went on. "I can feel myself being forced to change too. It's so… I don't know how to put it in words."

"I don't understand." Neon said he hands behind her back.

"Aiko, I trust you, which is why I tell you this. Everything in our lives is changing." Danny looked at her with a small smiled. "And I am terrified of this change. I'm scared of the unknown; what's next."

Aiko gawked at him. "Danny please tell me that you are joking," Aiko begged.

"Aiko," Danny said sternly.

"Alright. I'm sorry. It's just… Danny… It's hard to believe you have fears like that. They're reasonable. But you never show them."

"I can't. I have to be selfless. I do not allow myself the luxury of fears or anything of the sort."

Neon backhanded Iron Fist with great speed, unfortunately, her hand never made contact. "Don't talk like that. You're being isolated, cut it out. You aren't king yet. You can still be a normal teenage. Stop trying to grow up."

"That's the thing. I don't feel like a teenager. I feel like a little kid again." Iron Fist sighed. "And don't tell anyone this. But I am scared. Ok? I said it."

Aiko nodded grimly.

"Alright, New Warriors I want everyone to run 5 laps around the court. No web-slinging, flying, floating, or powers at all. I want five good laps, and if anyone uses their powers everyone gets five more laps." Iron Fist commanded loudly. "And no whining. This is good discipline."

The New Warriors looked ready to argue but they all obey without a word and Aiko laughed to herself. "You're not the same little kid I knew Danny, you're who you are supposed to be. I know it."

Neon waited for Iron Fist to smile before she took off running with the New Warriors.

Iron Fist shook his head and followed also.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: To-Da! Neon is updated! I am off all week for Thanksgiving and my friend and I have come up with some great short writing one-shot ideas. So, I hope to post some this week while I am on break. Coming together will be updated this week! And that is a promise and Next Generation: Anna will be posted later this week as well! So exciting!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Anna's summary is kind of during Kia's whole story, but there is some foreshadowing in it too.**

 **I am glad you enjoyed this chapter. Sam maybe wasn't thinking they did something wrong, maybe just a date or something like that. Kind of like they were trying to hide their relationship. Aiko and Danny are both pretty stubborn about following the rules that they have and trying their best, but it is cute.**

 **Needless to say, it wasn't an easy task of working out getting Ryu on the team with her anti-socialness. It was likely a lot of; "Is this really a good idea?" She is a very powerful being and can be very dangerous at times.**

 **I agree about the powers thing, but Danny made a point. You need to be able to hit back even without your powers. It is very important. Especially is you try to punch someone incorrectly, you can injure yourself. I can wait for you to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **NyanWolf- Glad to still have you reading and reviewing! Ryu and the New Warriors, as well as the Original Team next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Aiko was now counting down the days until her and Danny, as well as Ryu, flew back to K'un-Lun. Prom, EOC Exams, and Graduation. Then summer and that would be the end of the adventure. Danny was a senior and would be graduating this year, as well as Luke. Peter, Ava, and Aiko would have all been seniors the next year. While Sam would be an uprising junior.

There was no certain date yet, but their time was running low. The year had flown by so fast it wasn't even funny.

Aiko was deep in a book about battle strategies she nearly didn't hear her team gasp in shock.

She peered over her book to see Fury had come back and with him were two other people, Doctor Strange, and Ryu!

Aiko's eyes widened.

Ryu was a Dragon Lord and was highly sensitive to metal, what on earth was she doing here?

Danny had mentioned she was joining the New Warriors but this wasn't good for Ryu. Especially is she was as reckless as Danny had said.

Danny had just walked out of his room and he froze and smiled at Ryu, who gently tucked her hair out of her face and smiled at Danny. Her lips hardly parted to show only her front teeth, not her fangs.

"Ryu?" Peter asked in shock.

"Wait... How do you know her?" Aiko asked getting up and walking over.

"We've met." Ryu said. Her draw was very K'un-Lunian.

"Yes, I assume you all know Ryu. She is joining the New Warriors." Fury announced.

"That's a bad idea waiting to happen." Sam scoffed.

"Why?" Ryu barked at him.

"You have no people skills. You're a caged animal." Sam replied without thinking.

"Sam's kind of right there," Luke added. "You don't exactly talk things out. You'd rather fight it out."

Ryu growled. "I am not!" She yelled back at him. Her tail lashed out and slammed on the tilted ground.

"She is here to learn, and part of that will include People skills." Doctor Strange said simply, avoiding a clear fight.

"I tough you wanted us all dead?" Spiderman asked.

Ryu shrugged. "Maybe I do," she replied coldly. "I could make it slow and ever so painful."

"Ryu..." Doctor Strange warned.

Fury looked around the room. This was going to be interesting.

"While the New Warriors are generally Spiderman's responsibility. Ryu will completely be Danny's responsibility." Fury announced.

Danny looked a little hesitant, but he knew this was coming. "Of course," he said. He walked over to Ryu and put an elbow on her head. She was much shorter than him. But to be fair Danny was about 6 feet even.

Aiko walked over. "It's good to see you better Ryu." She smiled.

Ryu smiled back. "I feel much better. You didn't know, but I almost died. I was sliced real nice in the shoulder. So I guess I have you two to thank for that."

Danny removed his elbow from her head.

Aiko looked Ryu over, she wore baggy pants and boots, like snow boots that only went mid-thigh.

She wore a simple green tank and her left shoulder was well bandaged.

She looked rather confident in herself and was smiling. By she still looked cautious.

Fury nodded and walked away. Strange at looked Ryu. He tossed her a small stone like a pebble.

"I'll see you later," he said and with that he was gone.

Ryu looked at the team once the adults.

"So why are you really here?" Peter asked, his voice like an interrogators.

"Maybe it's because I need to be. Maybe because it is up for me to try a little harder than I usually try, because I need to work on things. It's all a big plan of mine, and I am getting this right." Ryu explained strangely. "I need to learn to get along with people."

"They why don't you just hit the streets of New York?" Sam asked.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "look at me." She said sassily.

Sam did; blue skin, pointy ears, 7-foot tail, and large wings.

"Can't you just change to look more human?" he asked.

Mistake number one.

Ryu lunged at him only to be held back by Danny.

"I think that is enough social for today," he said as he used his whole weight to hold back the 4"6' girl. She was more of 4"4', but the ears added two inches.

When Ryu didn't stop pulling he lit his Iron Fist ever so slightly and Ryu's arm went limp.

Ryu looked at him strangely.

"Sam, she can't change her appearance. She has two forms, this and full on Dragon." Aiko explained. "No spell or anything can make her look human."

Ryu glared at Sam and her tongue went quickly over her fangs.

"So, this is what heroes do on their time off. This is boring." Ryu commented after a moment of quiet.

"We do stuff," Ava said. "Sam and Peter fight all the time."

"Oh, that's fun." Ryu rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly do you do?" Sam asks.

"Lots," Ryu replies easily. "I can open portals, control darkness, turn into a dragon…" She lists. "It's not as cool as you might think because I have the stupidest little twists." She crosses her arms.

"Like what?" Luke asks.

"For one, I don't like metal," Ryu said crossly. "I can't touch it because I am highly allergic. Which is why I freaked out the first time the majority of you meet me. I have weird obsessions with murder mysteries. And crime show… Love them! I am also powerless during the heat of the day, like around Noon in the sun I basically get really weak, can't be in direct sunlight. But in the moonlight, especially the full moon or new moon, THERE IS NO STOPPIN' ME!" Ryu shouted.

Danny smiled. "Interesting."

"Weird," Sam mumbled.

Aiko sighed. Sam and Ryu weren't going to be the best of friends she could feel it.

"Neon, White Tiger. Report to the briefing room. You two have a mission." Fury snapped. "Iron Fist help Ryu get settled in."

"Yes, Sir." The three teens said all at once. Aiko gripped her necklace and transformed into Neon.

She looked to Ava who was pulled off her dress. To reveal her costume.

"Let's go I can change on the way," Ava said as the two girls took off down the hallways.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the girls sat watching over New York, specifically an Oscorp facility.

"So, Ryu and Danny?" White Tiger asked, breaking the silence.

"What about them?" Neon asked, so far the night had been a dead end.

"What's their relationship? How do they know each other?" White Tiger asked.

"Half-Siblings." Neon replied.

"Good news for you I guess." White Tiger smiled under her mask. "Less competition."

"It would never work out between them Anyway, Dragon Lords don't get married. They don't fall in love either." Neon explained. "And I don't have a crush on Danny."

"Why not?" White Tiger asked. "How do they live?"

"They are very different from Humans, they are half animal. They are very powerful. But they live together, Ryu is actually the first female Dragon Lord ever." Neon sighed. "No one has the answer to that one."

"Wait, if she is the first girl, then how did they… how are there still Dragon Lords?" White Tiger asked very confused.

"They aren't born. They are created. Magic and Human Flesh." Neon said. "They are made to be guardians. Protectors. But, they were whipped out. Corruption took over and killed them all. Ryu is illegal in K'un-Lun, her mother could be tortured and killed for creating Ryu."

"How did all of this happen?" White Tiger asked.

"I don't know, it all happened about 2 hundred years ago. My dad knew many Dragon Lords. He was friends with them." Neon sighed. "I wish I would have been able to meet one. My mom said she had met some too."

White Tiger stared at Neon. "How old are your parents?"

Neon chuckled to herself. "Old." She laughed. "Danny and I once tried to do the math to figure out my dad's age and all we came out with were he is in his late, late 5,000's. almost 6,000's"

White Tiger started. "And your mom?"

"Early 4,000's." Neon said easily.

"They don't look that old; do they?" White Tiger asked.

"No, they both look young." Neon replied.

White Tiger nodded. "I'm guessing you will age well."

Neon laughed hard. "Indeed. I am a pure-blooded Immortal. I have a long life before me."

"And a long night." White Tiger said. She was frozen watching as some men on the ground in black got out of a car and started getting close to the building. "We should go."

"Yes, of course." Neon agreed.

* * *

Day two of The Dragon Lord was pretty bad, especially compared to the first 10 minutes of the day before, when all Ryu did was argue.

The stone that Strange had given Ryu was a portal and had found a place of the drywall walls of the living space. A pattern like a transmutation circle had painted itself on the wall the bottom third had been cut off.

It was a portal to Ryu's room in the basement of the Sanctum.

Aiko walked out of her room around 5 a.m. She and Danny were going to meditate together before school that Monday morning.

The TV was playing and Ryu was on the couch. She was in her more normal form and fast asleep stretched out every which way.

Aiko smiled, she walked over and picked up a blanket, gently she threw it over Ryu.

Ryu's eyes shot open and she wheeled around punching Aiko square in the stomach.

Aiko was knocked down, startled. She looked up to see Ryu's glowing eyes. One green the other blue, staring at her.

"Ryu!" Aiko whisper yelled. "Calm down. It's just me."

Ryu's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

Aiko stood up clutching her stomach.

"It's fine," Aiko grumbled. "Just, try to not lash out at everyone who touches you."

Ryu smiled softly. "So where are you off to?"

"Danny's room. We are meditating this morning together." Aiko explained.

"Are you two betrothed or something?" Ryu asked. "You seem close."

Aiko blushed. "No, actually we are just really good friends. Danny and I have known each other about as long as you have been alive. My parents took care of him when he had nowhere else to go."

"Oh," Ryu said. "You would make a good couple."

"Ryu, please don't," Aiko begged.

"I'll stop. But you are very nice. I mean in the two other times I have seen you. And I am not worried about having you capture me. Danny told me about you. All of you. I could take you all out need be." Ryu said darkly.

"Ryu, my father is the Thunderer, one of the men responsible for you safely being hidden away." Aiko smiled. "You can trust me."

"Trust is earned," Ryu growled. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, sleep well then." Aiko smiled.

She walked off and knocked on Danny's door.

Danny opened the door. "Is Ryu still asleep on the couch?"

"No, I woke her up, on accident." Aiko frowned. "She is really strong."

Danny nodded. "She is, she is also wearing a dragon's hide. She is still blocking people out."

"So, meditation?" Aiko asked with a playful smile.

"Of course." Danny agreed, letting her in the room.

The pair sat down across from each other on two mats. Danny lit his incense.

Aiko watched him with as he lighted the small pots. He was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Aiko questioned.

"Nothing important," Danny replied smoothly.

Aiko looked around the warm room. Ancient books and scrolls were all over the place. As well as parchment.

"Danny, what have you been doing?" Aiko asked softly

"Preparing," Danny replied emotionlessly.

"Danny, you shouldn't take on so much responsibility," Aiko warned.

"I am fine." Danny looked at Aiko with hard eyes.

"You do not need to stress yourself."

Danny smiled putting out the match. "That is what meditation is for."

"Meditation is for finding your center, recharging your energy, relaxing. Not for stress." Aiko corrected.

"Aiko, I can handle this," Danny assured her. "Now clear your mind."

Aiko shook her head to clear it and then obeyed, closing her eyes. She listened to Danny more around some more. A soft relaxing music began to play and Aiko smiled.

* * *

When the pair finished their mediation session they practiced a little yoga on Aiko's request.

When they walked out of Danny's room, Aiko wished they hadn't.

Sam was in the kitchen with Ryu standing on the other side of the counter staring at him.

Luke and Ava were at the table, and the living area was trashed like there had been a fight.

"Ryu?" Danny questioned.

"It wasn't me!" The 11-year-old girl said instantly.

Aiko walked over and examined the clawed pillow.

"I don't think Ava's claws are this big Ryu," she reported holding up a pillow.

"Well, it wasn't my fault." Ryu blushed. It was a strange thing to see. Her cheeks burned a deeper blue than her light skin.

"What's the difference?" Luke grumbled.

"Sam started it," Ryu reported childishly.

Danny sighed. "Ryu."

"Never wake a sleeping dragon." Ryu crossed her arms.

Danny sighed, once more.

"You think this is my fault?" Sam questioned the girl.

"Yes," Ryu replied.

"You sorry little annoying lizard!" Sam ranted a little too far.

Aiko flinched. Danny wasn't right next to Ryu to restrain her.

Ryu's clothing started to seem to seep into her skin. She started to grown larger and larger. She got onto all fours and Aiko watched her for the first time transform into her dragon form.

She was a beautiful light blue dragon. And she was very elegant looking. Her eyes were large and glowing and she was a creature of grace. Aiko couldn't help but be mesmerized as her tail swung back and forth at a steady state.

Ryu growled lowly.

"Ryu!" Danny growled at her loudly.

Ryu looked over to Danny with a glint in her eyes, it was a challenge.

Aiko watched the dragon in fascination.

Aiko walked up to Ryu and stood before her and smiled. "Ryu, please, turn back to your other form. Sam does not watch what he says, he will often do this to you."

Ryu moved to look over Aiko's shoulder at Sam.

"Ryu…" Aiko corrected.

Ryu slowly shrunk down to her more human form.

She looked up at Aiko and stared into her eyes. Aiko watched back. They stayed that way as Aiko watched, wondering what was going through Ryu's head.

"We need to get going guys." Luke's voice broke them up. "School starts in a half hour."

Aiko nodded and Ryu walked over to the couch.

Danny smiled at Aiko and nodded. He mouthed; 'Thank you.'

Aiko also smiled back, a quick blush covered her face.

* * *

"I am impressed, Aiko." Danny's voice startled Aiko as she walked to the lunch room.

"With what?" Aiko questioned turning to face her friend.

"This morning, I think that you are Ryu will have a good relationship." Danny smiled.

"You think so?" Aiko asked.

"The way you two were watching each other. Unless I read people very long, and I usually don't I think you two will get along great." Danny smiled. "Which is good."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Because, Ryu is going to have an important role in K'un-Lun, being the first to bring her people's return." Danny smiled. "And you I assume you are Hiroshi will be helping me with having her in K'un-Lun. Whether she likes it or not, she needs protection. At least will need protection when she first returns."

Aiko smiled. "Well, yes. She will."

Aiko looked around the lunch room. Their group was at their normal table.

"What do you think Ryu is up to?" Aiko asked.

"Sleeping in the basement," Danny replied. "She doesn't need to be doing very much at this hour when the sun is out she is weakened. Especially at sun-high."

Aiko nodded. "Ryu just feels like a young teenager to me."

"You've very motherly," Danny commented.

"Well, I think Ryu needs that in her life," Aiko said as if an argument would start. "Her mother was unable to raise her out of the fear of their death!"

Danny chuckled as they sat down. "Have at it. You can spend all the time you want with her. She needs it. And I could use the extra eyes watching her."

Aiko nodded. She looked over at Ava. "That is what she needs. Someone like me or Ava around. I mean she grew up under Master Strange."

Danny nodded in agreement. "You should try it out," he said he picked up his fork and took a bite of his salad.

Aiko smiled to herself.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok so here it is! Newest chapter! Ryu and the classic SHILED team. I think this is going to be a good chapter and I am sorry about not updating like I posted on my profile. With the holidays coming up it is harder to get the time to post. Although I have written a lot of stuff. Anywho enjoy!**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I know you like to count down chapters but I can't give you an exact number. I think I will make it to 20 and still be in New York however.**

 **Ryu's going to be ruining the moment a lot, it's kind of her thing. I don't know why I write them all so deep, I might be because they are more than just humans, most have immortal blood and are wise. Just traits of their culture I guess.**

 **Ryu is a little kid and her age will be referenced a lot because she is much younger than the rest of the team, and the new warriors, Ryu would be about 11 or 12. The Sam thing is going to be interesting to watch and their relationship will like expand in another story line. Not here.**

 **For who is going to out live who… I don't think I am ever going to get there.**

 **I agree with you about all of Ryu's problems. I saw some picture on the internet about how you don't reallt know your characters until you break them. That was how I really got to know Kai. I just broke him and watched it play out. Sometimes I feel like I am just watching the words type themselves.**

 **The proposal is still a long time away. Sorry. You can hold on thought because I got a good idea coming up for DannyxAiko!**

 **It was more like a metaphor because Dragon Hide is incredibly strong it is like a shield keeping others out. I found a dragon quote on the internet wich was hilarious and I will use later I think you will love it.**

 **More motherly Aiko to Come! Enjoy!**

 **NyanWolf- Thanks for reviewing! I am happy to read it as always and I have some more great stuff coming up! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

The week drug on very slowly. Ryu hadn't been introduced to the New Warriors yet. It was Saturday morning so Aiko had planned to make cookies with Ryu and Ava. And after lunch Ryu was going to be introduced to the New Warriors.

Aiko walked around the kitchen looking at the ingredients she had out.

"Aiko are you sure this is a good idea?" Ava asked, she was reading a book but looked up at Aiko as she asked the question.

"Yes, come on Ava, Ryu is a 12-year-old girl. She has no idea what she is missing." Aiko smiled as she pulled her very long hair into a ponytail.

"You're forgetting she is half-dragon and has freaked out on all of us this week, I mean all of us. She even went Dragon on Danny!" Ava shot back.

"What did he do?" Aiko asked, honestly puzzled.

"I think he was trying to teach her how to meditate and she got really frustrated," Ava said thoughtfully.

Aiko nodded. "Well, girl's day today." She smiled. "Where's Ryu?"

Ava shrugged.

Aiko walked over to Ryu's portal in the wall and touched the stone.

She let out a gasp as her hand passed through.

She pulled back and touched the wall. It was solid.

So, she knocked. "Ryu?"

The young Dragon Lord appeared a moment later. "Yes?"

"You, Ava, and I are all going to make cookies." Aiko smiled.

Ryu's expression said one word; Really?

"I was watching Castle." Ryu started plainly.

"Well, now you are going to come be social." Aiko tried again.

Ryu didn't move.

"How about if you spend a few hours with Ava and myself I will tell Danny and get you out of 'team bonding' later tonight." Aiko offered.

Ryu seemed to think about it. "I don't know."

"Ryu. Have you ever made cookies?" Aiko asked.

"I've tried." Ryu shrugged. "Nearly blew up Strange's kitchen."

"Ok," Aiko sighed. "We don't have to make cookies. Just come be social. What do you like to eat?"

"Sometimes I catch mice. They taste good." Ryu smiled a toothy smile and Aiko could see her fangs.

"That is gross." Aiko shuttered.

Ryu glared. "Well, I'm sorry you have to have an opinion about that." She walks over to the kitchen and examines the different things laying out.

"So, where do we start?" She asked, with an obviously forced smile.

* * *

"Well…" Ava sighed about two hours later. "At least one batch turned out ok?"

Ryu let out a breath and blew some hair out of her face. "So am I done?"

"You all have to clean that up," Sam complained from the other side of the counter.

Ryu growled at Sam lowly.

She held out her hands and a black portal appeared above the counter.

Ryu muttered to herself an incantation.

Aiko watched as everything on the counter was sucked into the portal. Ryu closed the portal and respond one over the sink, which all the dishes fell through. One over the trash, all trash emptied into, and one over the counter, where the cookies dropped into the open container that was sitting on the counter.

"That was easy," Ryu commented as the portals closed.

Ava just crossed her arms. "I have some homework to do." She stalked off.

"Well, I'm going back to watching TV." Ryu waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Actually," Danny said from the couch where he was reading a book. "Ryu you have training with the New Warriors today."

"New who?" Ryu asked.

"You're new training team," Danny explained.

Ryu groaned and went limp, falling to the ground. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Aiko and Danny said at the same time.

Ryu groaned loudly once more.

"Ryu," Danny said the girl's name.

"Fine."

"Do you have a costume?" Aiko asked, cheerfully.

"Sorta." Ryu shrugged.

"Can I see it?" Aiko asked.

"Why?" Ryu asked flipping over onto her back.

"Because, I want to see it." Aiko smiled gently.

"Fine." Ryu got off the floor and walked over to the portal, Aiko followed.

They walked through and Ryu disappeared and reappeared a moment later.

She was wearing a tank top that was tight fit, across the chest read '夜.'

"Night." Aiko translated.

She wore baggy pants that tucked into some heavy duty snow boots. On her arms were sleeves that started at her wrists and went up to her biceps. She had a floor-length cape that was very warm looking and her tail curled up around her feet.

"You look very nice." Aiko smiled.

"Thanks." Ryu looked at her and blushed from the praise. Strands of her long white hair fell into her face.

"For your costume is your hair down, or up?" Aiko asked.

"I like it down, but I'll have to pull it up," Ryu replied. She gathered her hair altogether and braided it. It reached halfway down her back.

Aiko looked and watched how the green highlighted parts were all together in the braid.

"Is your hair naturally like that?" She asked.

"Sea-Green?" Ryu asked.

"Yes."

"It is. Strange never let me dye my hair."

There was a knock from the portal.

"Yes?" Ryu called.

"Ryu, time to train," Danny called.

Ryu grumbled.

Aiko smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Sure." Ryu groaned walking out of the room.

* * *

Aiko was meditating when Ryu and Danny walked into the living area.

Sam was getting the movie player set up, Luke was lying on a couch, and Ava and Peter were making snacks.

Aiko looked up at Ryu when she plopped herself on the couch, she hardly looked touched.

"So, how was training, Ryu?" Aiko asked.

"Don't ask," Ryu growled.

"It didn't go very well." Danny agreed.

"Oh." Aiko sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

"I'll be in my room," Ryu growled. "Don't bother me."

Aiko watched her stalk off as Danny sat on the couch next to her.

"So…?" Aiko asked.

"She is, strange. It makes me wonder how much like my father she really is. I never really knew him. So I keep feeling like this is him. It's all wired." Danny replied as Ava handed him a bowl of popcorn.

"You know, I just kind of realized." Aiko stated. "We don't have much longer left here. Before we know it, we will be back home."

Danny frowned. "It's not much longer."

"Exams, Prom, and then summer." Aiko listed.

"Speaking of which, who's going?" Sam asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I guess I am going," Aiko spoke up.

"Same," Ava added.

"Maybe, if I can get a date," Luke said not looking up from his phone.

"I think I will go." Peter smiled.

"What about you two?" Aiko asked Sam and Danny.

"I can't go. I'm only a sophomore. Only juniors and seniors allowed." Sam complained.

"Maybe you could go with MJ," Ava suggested. "She doesn't have a date and she is a junior."

Sam shrugs.

"Danny?" Ava asks.

"I haven't decided yet," Danny said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Aiko questioned.

"I just haven't." Danny shrugged. "I have a lot to study before I return to K'un-Lun. When we get home the monks expect me to be able to take the throne almost instantly."

"That stinks," Sam commented.

"I do believe I will be ready when I return." Danny smiled.

"So movie night? Game night? What are we doing? Because sitting around is not going to suit me." Ava asked.

* * *

Mario Kart had been intense.

Danny had done fairly well and only came in third to Sam and Ava.

Aiko completely failed giving up the first round.

Ryu had eventually stalked out of her room and sat with her back on the couch eating cookies with a glass of milk.

No one said a word as the competition went on and teams were picked.

Aiko kept looking over at Ryu who was eating cookies quietly.

"Yes!" Sam yelled. "Crushed it!"

Aiko turned back to the screen. She smiled as Danny proceeded to hit sam with a shell.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he tightened his grip on the remote."Danny!"

Danny shrugged and proceeded to pass Sam by hitting him in doing so.

Ryu smirked. "Nice."

"Aiko! Quick! get the remote from Danny so I can pass him." Sam ordered.

Aiko smiled and reached over to take the remote which Iron Fist held out of reach.

"Who's side are you on?" Danny asked, quickly looking down at her.

"Good point." Aiko froze. She was stretched out across his lap reaching for the remote.

Aiko laid down on her back and kicked up her feet which hit Sam and landing in his lap.

"Aiko!" Sam whined. "You made me fall off."

"Opps," Aiko smirked.

Luke, who wasn't playing. Let out a laugh.

"See you later, Sam!" Peter said from where he was on the couch as he drove by Sam.

"What!" Sam's look was priceless. "I just go passed by webs!"

"I got it!" Ryu called to everyone's surprise.

Ryu stood up and stretched out her incredibly long wings. She stood so she was across the coffee table from Peter.

Ryu pumped her wings once. Very strongly and she smiled. The coach flipped.

"Woah." Ava mused.

"Ryu's now officially on Team Nova!" Sam declared.

Peter moved so he could see the screen and tried to recover.

"Really! That's cheating."

Ryu fell to the floor with laughter.

Aiko laughed. "Real mature Ryu."

Ryu sat up and smiled. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Some majestic Dragon who is responsible and very wise and mellow," Peter replied.

Danny and Aiko tenside up as did Ryu.

Aiko quickly got off the coach. "Ryu…" She said calmly. "That was a joke."

"Was it?' She growled and hissed at Peter. Her tongue went over her fangs.

"Ryu, most the things Peter will say are jokes." Luke tried to help.

"It was a joke, Ryu. Calm down." Peter added.

Ryu glared at him.

"Geez, how old are you anyway?" Ava asked. "You really need to learn to take a joke."

"I'm eleven." Ryu crossed her arms.

Aiko looked over at Danny to see him tense up at the number.

Aiko sighed. "So, we're done? You are not going to attack Peter are you?"

Ryu let out a deep breath. "No."

Aiko walked back over and took her seat on the couch between Sam and Danny.

Sam had by now caught up to Danny.

It was quiet for a while until Peter decided to use his blue shell to bomb both Sam and Danny.

When they recovered Ava zipped right by them. "See you later boys." She snarked.

"Ryu!" Both Danny and Sam said at the same time.

Ryu jumped to her feet cracked her knuckles and pounced on to Peter. Once more flipping the couch with her force.

Aiko broke out in laughter as she watched Ryu, playfully, Peter not so much, wrestle for the controller.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: One week to Christmas and counting! I don't really feel the Christmass spirit coming over me (thanks, exams...). But I am supper ready! So here is the newest chapter of Neon!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- It's ok. I love your rambling! I am glad you liked that part I enjoyed writing it too. I may use your mentoring idea somewhere, but not this story this story is heading in a strict direction... Oh, look! Kitty! Sorry, just me trying to be funny. moving on...**

 **Ryu's superhero career will be mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Reading the comics, I have a pretty good idea of how Wendall Rand was when he was younger and was in general. He had his heart set on becoming the Iron Fist for the longest time, only to run away when he was given the chance. And he was always doing something stupid which Orson Randall, Danny's processor, had to drag him out of.**

 **"DATELINE: SHANGHAI... 'Never get out of the airship,' I told Wendall, but did he listen to me? No..." Is a direct quote from Orson about Wendall in Defenders #6 (2011-2012). So I see Wendall as Danny's opposite basically.**

 **"Sadly, I've found that sons and fathers are not ALWAYS a reflection on each other... or at least, not in the ways they would LIKE." Lei Kung Immortal Iron Fist Vol. 2 The Seven Captial Cities of Heaven (Sep 3, 2008)**

 **Anyway on to the story... and a darker chapter (evil smile).**

 **NyanWolf- Ok, here it is! The newest chapter of Neon! Glad you enjoyed the last one, and I plan to have the One-Shot you requested posted by the end of the year! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Ryu was doing well all things considered. She had joined the team in March and it was now April.

She had gone on a few missions with small select groups of heroes. Danny always included. And she was doing pretty well at being a hero.

She had messed up when an interviewer had asked what her name was. She had replied "Ryu" so she just went with it.

After Peter spent an hour yelled over secret identities and blending into society. Ryu simply coughed and motioned for him to look at her. That had shut Peter up, who turned a darker red than his costume and proceeded to leave without much explanation.

Other than that Ryu and Peter still were on edge while Ryu was starting to actually warm up to Sam of all people...

Aiko woke up to a loud scream. Her dream of Ryu and the time that had passed interrupted.

"Let go!"

Aiko shot up in bed and threw off the blankets as the alarms went off.

Aiko rushed into the living room to watch as Ryu fell to the ground.

"Go away!" She screamed loudly. Aiko ran over as the team also came out of their rooms.

She bend down and looked at Ryu who was curled up in the fetal position.

"Sh. It's ok. What's wrong?" She touched Ryu's shoulder.

"They're everywhere," Ryu muttered.

Danny had made his way over and looked around. "Who?"

"Dreamons," Ryu muttered.

"In our world?" Aiko asked.

"Yes," Ryu muttered.

"They're gone now," Danny assured her. "They can't follow you outside the Sanctum Sanctorum."

"I know."

"Shut the alarms off and go back to bed," Danny commanded.

Sam listened and shut off the alarms.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked as Danny gently scooped up Ryu.

"I am going to take her to the medical wing. Just make sure she is ok." Danny explained.

"I'll come." Ava and Aiko offered together.

"Well, we're going back to bed." Luke motioned to himself and Sam.

The two walked away as Aiko followed and walked to be next to Danny. She gently took one of Ryu's hand it was very bloody.

They walked quietly and when they arrived Danny gently laid her down on a spare bed.

Ava got out some medical supplies and Aiko began to wash off some of her cuts and wrap them.

"Do you have any idea why they might be after you?" Danny asked Ryu softly.

Ryu shook her head. She looked really scared for the first time.

"We will figure it out," Danny assured her gently.

One Ava and Aiko finished cleaning off her wounds Danny help Ryun stand. When Ryun fell forward on her hands and knees she let out a large whimper cry. Danny quickly lifted her small body off the ground and placed Ryu back on the hospital style bed.

Aiko gasped as Ryu bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Ryu's wings looked as if they had been bound in large metal chains. Danny gently looked at her wings.

"Ryu," Danny muttered.

"I know," Ryu muttered. "I'm fine. I can take care of that."

"I'll take care of that." Danny took a seat on the side on the bed. He gently touched one of her wings and Ryu spun around and smacked Danny off the bed with her tail.

Ava helped Danny up, and Aiko quickly grabbed Ryu.

"What was that for?" Ava yelled.

Ryu had her eyes narrowed and her teeth were bared.

"Ryu, calm down," Danny said gently.

"Don't touch my wings." Ryu growled, her voice had changed it was someone else's. It was deep and dark and sounded like many voices chanting together. "I will kill you." Danny froze, tensed, and got ready to fight.

Ryu also tensed up. Aiko was holding her shoulder lightly now. Aiko gently moved her hand to rub Ryu's shoulders. She kept her body loose as she looked at Danny, his eyes showed the answer.

Aiko sighed, hating what she was about to do.

She closed her eyes and let electricity run into her hand and shock Ryu.

Ryu let out a cry in pain before falling limply to the side. Her body unaware of what had just happened. And completely unprepared. Danny quickly rushed to check her to make sure she was ok. Ryu had a pink handprint on her shoulder with was slowly fading.

"She's ok," Ava confirmed.

After a while of working Danny was able to heal the worse of her wing injuries with his and Ava and Aiko were able to help clean up the rest. When they finished Ryu was still out.

"We should take her back to her ro-" Ava suggested.

"No," Danny said before she even finished. "She would only get attacked again. She can sleep in the living room."

Ava shrugged and walked off.

Aiko watched As Danny gently lifted Ryu up again. "What would Nightmare's minions want with her?" Aiko asked quietly.

"I do not know. I fear many have heard of her new appearance. She has stayed so under the raider and now she had just popped up. I fear she will get very much unwanted attention from this." Danny sighed.

"Yes, very true." Aiko agreed. "And it will not be from our normal run of the mill villains. I will also be people of magic that will come. Not people like Goblin or Doc Ock."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they take a few stabs at her too, Doc Ock has captured her once before. That was how the team first meet her. But you are very right. People of the Dark Arts will be after her mostly. The reward for a Dragon Lord is very high. But they are very dangerous to deal with." Danny added.

They pair walked into the living area wordlessly as Danny but Ryu on the love seat. Aiko tossed a blanket over her and then looked to Danny.

"She seems… calm." Aiko commented. "At peace with the world."

"She is." Danny agreed.

"Well, I am going to bed. Night." Aiko said stretching out her arms, "I need a few more hours before school."

"I'm going to stay her in case she wakes up," Danny said taking a spot on the long couch, perpendicular to the love seat. Danny took a pillow and another blanket and reclined the seat. "Night Aiko."

* * *

That morning Aiko had walked out of her room to the sweetest sight. Danny had moved to the couch and Ryu had her head in his lap. Danny's hand was rested on her shoulder.

Aiko walked over and stood before them and smiled sweetly. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. When she looked back at the pair Danny was wide awake and looking at her annoyed.

"Really? Aiko?" He questioned.

"Sorry. It's just really cute." Aiko smiled.

Danny gently rubbed her shoulder. "She is great. Once she opens up some you can see how amazing she is. She just likes to pretend she is unfeeling. I guess it makes her feel safe."

Ryu mumbled something in her sleep and moved around repositioned herself so she was more comfortable.

Aiko gently helped Danny lift her up enough so that Danny could get up off the couch. Danny pulled the blanket Ryu was under up and over her shoulder.

"Let's get ready for school."

* * *

The school day was boring. There was a Math test and a Science test, Aiko's grades were 89 and 76 respectively. There was an English quiz at the end of the week and a History test too. P.E. they played dodgeball, which Aiko had been able to dodge some of Flash's best moves. Health was a slow and painful death without any of the team members in her class.

The popular girls attempted their usually taunting in the hallways which resulted in Aiko reciting the worst insults she had learned from her brother in Chinese. Her favorites involved lengthy rhymes about misfortune. Coulson showed up and killed the joy, sending everyone to class.

There was, at least, one thing she could look forward to in the school day. Her seventh hour.

Aiko walked into the library and threw her stuff in a seat. 7th was the best. Library Aid. All she had to do was sit in the library and be quiet, sometimes help someone with finding a book or using the computer, but other than that is was bliss.

Aiko pulled out her English notebook and looked over the vocabulary. It wasn't too hard. She could easily make an A or high B.

* * *

The bell must have ringed, but Aiko never heard it. It wasn't until Danny was standing over her did she noticed how much time had passed.

Once they were on the Tricarrier, they walked to the living area.

Aiko took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked gently.

"Yes." Aiko smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, you're not."

"Just thinking about how much longer we have. It's not long." Aiko admitted.

"I know, I am very nervous."

They reached the living room and they threw down their bags.

Danny walked over to Ryu's portal and knocked.

After getting no response, he walked in slowly. Aiko waited on Danny to come up. But after a while nothing.

Aiko also walked over to the portal and went through.

Danny was standing in the middle of a trashed room. Aiko approached him slowly.

"What happened?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "But this is very bad."

"Why?"

"Strange isn't here. No one is. And then there is this." Danny held up a paper.

Aiko took it from him and looked it over. It was written in Chinese.

劉某是無價的，而且有相當大的贖金。但是，這不是我們所追求的。在許多方面，她是非常有價值的。讓遊戲開始 。如果你想她;來找我們。

"Ryu is priceless, and there is a large ransom. However, this is not what we are after. In many ways, she is very valuable. Let the games begin. If you want her; come to us." Aiko read the note carefully. "Who? Who would be dumb enough to kidnap her? She's a Dragon Lord."

Danny took a deep breath. "She is not a full grown Dragon Lord and her training is not complete, she still has much to learn. But, don't you recognize the handwriting?"

Aiko looked over the note. "I cannot say I know it."

"Well, I know it," Danny muttered.

"Who is it?" Aiko asked.

Danny hesitated. He took a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Scorpion. It looks to me like Scorpion's handwriting."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok skipping about a month. Ryu should get her own story later. So... that will fill in the blank. Plus to be honest, I am dying to get to Danny and Aiko getting together! I mean if I am starting to get impatient it must be bad. Also ArtemisBAMF1218, one more story to go before they are all updated by the end of the year! Challenge Accepted!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Glad you like the introduction, but as you will see... he wasn't working alone...**

 **Speaking of Doc Ock, my mom thought I was crazy when I quoted your latest NGA review. So... great. My sister also wanted me to write a movie script for her and our cousins but also, it looks like she is also having second thoughts. Oh well... I guess my writing isn't for everybody. I've had some negative criticism. I can take it. I actually never realized how dark my writing was until I double checked that over... But for a happy note, I will call it a metaphor! The world is a terrible place. Ok... moving on.**

 **His mom... she was willing to die for Danny without a second thought. Even in his Premiere Comic Debut, Heather Rand was an important role in Danny's life as he heard her voice in his head as he fought "The One." So she is a very strong person. I even found some comic evidence of who she was. These are Danny's own words; "She... had a sort of sadness. But she was STRONG. Like scar tissue. Something that had been hurt and healed over. She always looked like she was hiding something. Pretending." Iron Fist: The Living Weapon Issue #4.**

 **Ryu is a child and I hope to address this and play with it more and more as time goes on. I want to do a Ryu and Danny one-shot, but there are some things I don't want to give away. Alright, I think I have said enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 ** _About a month after Ryu's kidnapping…_**

Neon knelt down next to Iron Fist. "Danny..." She whispered. Danny was laying on his back covered in blood.

The rescue was… well… Ryu was safe, for now, but she needed medical treatment. Scorpion was likely dead, or close to it. He was laying on the ground unconscious. And the group of heroes who were on the mission were all tired, injured, and ready to pass out. But not here. The dream dimension was still a dangerous place to be.

Ryu was lying next to Danny with her head rested on his chest. She was also bleeding, her blood was a dark and goopy black. "Please." She sobbed. "Danny, don't die. Brother, please."

Nova landed next to her gently. He gently reached out to touch her shoulder by decided against it.

"Cloak?" Neon looked up to the tired hero who was leaning against Dagger. "Get us out of here." Neon said softly. "It's time we go home. We all need to go home and get treatment. Take us to the Triskelion."

"Ok, I'll get a portal, coming right up." Cloak replied.

"Nova." Neon looked to the younger hero. "I want to you to take Ryu to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Doctor Strange can treat her wounds there, he is waiting on her."

"Neon, I can't touch her. My costume will burn her skin." Nova said quietly. Neon had to give it to Nova. He was coming along great as a hero.

Neon took off her cloak and wrapped it around Ryu's shoulders. "There." She smiled at Nova even though he could not see it. "This will keep her skin from burning for a while. She may be extra sensitive because she is so weak, so hurry.

She looked over to Cloak. "Alright, everyone through." Neon ordered. "Venom, help me with Iron Fist, he is unconscious."

Once they walked through Aiko pulled off her mask that covered her nose and mouth. She still didn't look anything like herself. The magic still held, keeping her alternate look.

Medics hurried up and laid Iron Fist down on a hospital bed and rushed off. Aiko sighed.

He was in good hands now, and she was done.

"Aiko, you too." Aiko looked up.

"What?"

"You need to get a check by the medics to make sure you are uninjured," Coulson said gently.

"Right." Aiko smiled walking over to a spare bed in the Medical Wing.

Once she sat down she felt dizzy and leaned back.

"Aiko!" White Tiger rushed up to her. "We came as soon as we heard you got back!" Spiderman and Powerman walked in after White Tiger. "How did it go?"

"We all made it back." Aiko started. "All of us will likely need a few days to recover. Nightmare is physically an admirable foe. But he began to use our nightmares against us. Most of the New Warriors who went were affected to the point they were unable to move under his control. I was too. Danny was about to free us and he fought with everything he had. I feel Nightmare got to him too."

"Where is bucket head?" Spiderman asked.

"I had him take Ryu to Doc Strange so he can treat her. He was the fastest so hopefully, she will be ok." Neon explained.

A doctor walked over and shooed the heroes away as Aiko was checked over. Her wrist was slightly sprained. It was estimated with her Immortal blood she would be alright to train in a few days and missions perhaps the next week.

"Aiko!" A voice shouted right as the nurse left.

Ava had come back in. The boys were out in the hallway talking to Coulson.

"What?" Aiko sat up and saw Sam fly in at full speed.

"Small problem." Nova was hovering in the room.

"What?"

"What blood type are Dragon Lords?" Nova asked.

Aiko face palmed with her good hand. "None that you would have here."

"Well, Doc Strange sent me to get some blood for him so Ryu doesn't bleed out. He said I have about 10 minutes before she starts to suffer too badly from it. He's using magic right now… but…" Nova explained.

Aiko sighed. "Well…" She looked around the room.

"Danny," Ava said without missing a beat. "He is her closest blood relative. He'll have to do." She stood up and walked over to a nurse and talked to her for a minute.

They went back and forth a few times before the nurse walked into the Operating Room."

"Is Danny ok?" Nova asked quickly.

"Don't know. He needed surgery, so I guess it must be serious." Aiko replied.

* * *

Aiko sat anxiously next to Danny's bedside. Waiting on him to wake up was going to kill her.

Ava, bless her, was able to get the blood that Ryu needed and Sam had taken it back to her.

Aiko had heard that Ryu was back in the Triskelion and resting in a private recovery room, much like Danny was now.

She glanced around the hospital room once more. Everything was boring and white. The only things to look at were X-Rays or Danny's shoulder. Which she had already seen. It was a mess. It had been severely ripped out of its socket and Danny had kept on trying to fight until he was too weak and the knockout blow was delivered.

Besides Danny, most everyone else who had been chosen to go on the mission had only made it back needing a few stitches, some medicine, or some rest.

Aiko sighed and leaned back in her chair. Everyone had already stopped in to check on him and they were all likely now gone back to whatever they were doing.

Danny let out a deep breath and tried to move a little, mostly consisting of arching his back.

"About time, you woke up," Aiko commented gently. "Don't move too much, I would give you the whole lecture but I bet you know it."

"Ha-Ha." Danny said quietly.

"Everything alright?" Aiko asked.

"I am great." Danny tried to sit up but failed due to the extreme pain in his propped up shoulder. "How's the rest of the strike team?"

"You and Ryu are the only two who are bedridden," Aiko reported. "Everyone else is shaken and exhausted."

"Good to know." Danny sighed. "How about Scorpion?"

The question caught Aiko off-guard. "Why?"

"Because I want to make sure he can't hurt Ryu again." Danny's voice was full of weak anger.

"Cloak used his portals to get him into a SHIELD prison cell. He doesn't have his weapons. But I don't know how long the normal cells can hold him." Aiko paused. "You…" She completely stopped.

"What about me?"

"Do you remember the fight?"

"Vaguely. My mind is fuzzy. It will come back to me when I heal." Danny replied.

"I'm honestly shocked Scorpion is still alive," Aiko admitted.

Danny bolted upright and let out a cry in pain. Aiko jumped to her feet. She quickly but a hand on his back and held him upright. Once he calmed down from the pain Aiko gently laid him down.

"What did I do?" Danny asked he looked at Aiko or more like looked through her.

"You nearly beat him to death. The idiot kept getting up and you kept knocking him down." Aiko explained. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry about that." Danny sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to go see Scorpion before he gets moved to a more permanent holding facility or before we leave."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"I just need to look him in the eye and tell him some stuff," Danny mumbled.

"Like?" Aiko asked.

"Set him straight on a few things. Tell him everything I have ever wanted to tell him. Stuff I should have said before." Danny sighed. "I just feel like if I would have said something. Stepped up and told Scorpion what he was doing and where he was going wrong earlier, I feel responsible for what he has become."

"Danny... you're unfairly blaming yourself," Aiko warned.

"I know." Danny sighed. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure that everything is alright. You're acting strangely." Aiko looked down at Danny's blonde hair which hid his eyes. "Did nightmare get to you?"

"Nah," Danny slurred. "I'm tired and drugged up."

"And anything else?"

"I am just happy Ryu is back and safe. I want to go see her." Danny smiled softly.

"You'll have to wait. You need to stay down. And Ryu needs her rest also. I can tell her anything you want me to." Aiko offered.

"Thanks." Danny coughed. "How bad is my shoulder?"

Aiko stood up and walked over to pick up the X-Rays. She held them above Danny. "The doctors think it'll be at least a week before you can really get back to trying to live a normal life. And you have to be very careful. This injury might put you out of missions for the rest of the time we are on the team."

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ryu's safe now. That's all that matters. I can deal with this. I can find something in the Book of the Iron Fist to help recovery time." Aiko watched a rare smile spread across his face. Danny smiling was nothing new, but there was something different.

"Let me go get a doctor for you." Aiko offered.

She walked out of the room and came back with a doctor.

Aiko watched as Danny was examined. After a while of stiffly sitting in her chair, she was asked to leave.

"Aiko wait," Danny said before the girl reached the door. "Tell Ryu; '我愛她,我很高興她是安全的。' Ok?"

Aiko smiled. "I will."

Aiko walked into the hallway and the door slid shut behind her. It had been a long month and a half without Ryu hanging around.

Aiko walked to Ryu's room which was in the intensive care unit. It wasn't very far from the Recovery room area where Danny was resting. The normal recovery room had been filled with people only a few hours before, so Danny had been put in a quiet room so he could rest.

The door slid open as she approached and Aiko stood there for a moment looking at a heartwarming sight. Sam was sitting in a plastic chair next to the bed.

Ryu was laying on her side facing him and watching him. The blanket was only pulled up to her waist and she was extremely thin. She was wearing a hospital gown and had a plastic bracelet on one wrist. She was connected to many machines to check her vitals, all which had to be adjusted to keep her from having a serious allergic reaction. Her hair was everywhere. She was covered in bandages and different braces, and she was wearing an oxygen mask on her face. Ryu, in Aiko's eyes, looked beautiful in this moment.

"I'm not even joking." Sam's voice brought Aiko back.

Ryu's laugh was a weak mixture of rough giggling and coughing.

"Your family sounds amazing." Ryu coughed, it was so hoarse that her voice was hardly audible.

Sam gently reached out and gently rubbed an arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just… I feel really weak." Ryu muttered she winced at Sam's touch. He had already changed into his normal civilian clothes to come visit her.

"Do I need to get a doctor for you?" Sam asked quickly.

"No, I hate…." She couldn't go on further. Not that she needed to. Aiko and Sam both knew what she hated. The doctors and nurses who were watching over her.

Aiko smiled. It was good Ryu was able to adjust to someone like Sam. It meant she would be able to adjust to people back in K'un-Lun. Watching the pair was cute, in her opinion.

Aiko coughed lightly. Sam turned to face her, turning a little red, and Ryu just closed her eyes.

"Can I talk to Ryu for a moment?" Aiko asked.

"Sure." Sam stood up and walked over to the door.

Aiko stopped him, watching Ryu carefully she knew that Ryu was listening. "Thanks for everything today Sam. You did good and you helped Ryu. So, thank you."

Sam nodded.

Aiko walked over and took Sam's seat. "Hey, Ryu."

"Hi." Ryu's words were airy.

"I'm glad to see you're alive." Aiko prompted her gently.

"Mnnn."

"Look, you only have to hang in there a few more weeks" Aiko encouraged. "Exams are almost here and they mean the end of the school year, so then it will be summer."

"And?" Ryu asked.

"That means it is almost time for you to go home." Aiko smiled.

Ryu didn't look up at her, nor did she smile.

"We'll talk later. I guess you want to get some rest. You really need it." Aiko stood up. "Oh, one more thing."

Ryu looked up at her with her multicolored eyes.

"Danny wanted me to tell you that; 'he loves you, and he is glad you are safe.'" Aiko smiled. "Get better Ryu."

And with that, she walked out the door and down the hallway. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Things were going to be ok from here. Things were going to be great. No more worries. Right?

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So I was going to update yesterday but then I had some school work to do... But I am updating now! Breaks over and it is back to school. Glad to go back and keep busy but at the same time... I don't know if I can handle it. Hope everybody's having a great new year.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I think I quoted the part where you said thanks for the nightmares.** **I'll explain what happened that it took so long later. I promise I will.** **I will do more with Sam and Ryu in later stories.**

 **I'll have to mention Aiko's fears later, I don't know what they are yet or how I am going to use them. But I will.** **I have the Mano to Mano already written I have already written the next two or three chapters for this story already but I still need to Write my other stories... I feel guilty.**

 **Alright, I have to cut this short because I have things I need to do. Enjoy!**

 **Guest- 我愛她,我很高興她是安全的. - "I love her , I'm glad she is safe."**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

The day after the mission life went on as if nothing happened.

"Neon!" White Tiger yelled as she dodged a robot.

Aiko sighed and held her hands together for a sword. "Mine!" She called. She dug the blade into the robot right in the middle and looked up into the eyes which slowly went dead.

"Neon. This is a gently take down training exercise. Don't kill the robots." Coulson reminded.

Aiko groaned and gave Coulson a thumbs up.

Aiko spun around to face her next robot and delivered a devastating blow to head using her elbow. The robot instantly fell.

"Neon!" Coulson corrected again. "Don't do it again. Iron Spider. I see you hacking into the robots to shut them down. This is not a hacking exercise. Venom if you rip one more robot into two pieces, so help me..."

Spiderman looked down from the ceiling. "What's wrong with everyone today?" He asked webbing a robot up.

Aiko growled. "No clue."

"Danny and Ryu are both missing. And the mission was a train wreck." Nova provided. "It's enough to but you in a bad mood."

"How about we go seen them after training then?" Powerman suggested. "Try to cheer us up. Danny's usually in a good mood."

"Sounds like a good plan." White Tiger agreed.

* * *

After training the team went to go see Danny. However, they were stopped at the door and told to wait outside.

But the time they got into his recovery room, they were more annoyed and in pretty bad moods.

Danny's bed had been adjusted so he was sitting up and he looked very tired.

"Hey Danny, everything is ok right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I am good. Just some pain." Danny smiled weakly. "It hurts to the touch and the doctor had to take off the brace and bandages, and then my chi energy started to act funny, because of how bad it hurt," Danny let out a breath. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Sounds serious," Luke commented.

"It's not," Danny replied.

"We all missed you at training today." Ava began.

"You should have heard Coulson." Sam laughed. "He was so annoyed."

Danny nodded.

"What's wrong with your shoulder? How did it happen?" Peter asked.

"My shoulder was severely dislocated. Some muscles around my shoulder were also torn quite badly. It was bad enough that the doctors just felt more comfortable correcting it using surgical means to make sure it was fixed correctly the first time." Danny explained gently.

Most everyone winced at the explanation.

"That's pretty bad," Luke commented.

"I'm fine," Danny said easily. "Or will be, I'm pretty weak. The doctor taking care of me says I don't need to be standing either because I don't have the strength right now."

"How?" Ava prompted.

"Scorpion," Danny stopped after the one word.

The room went dead.

"Martial Arts..." Danny began slowly, "are very dangerous, especially when you know what you're doing. Scorpion and I both have the training and ability to kill our opponents. It is a relief to know we are both still alive." Danny paused.

"He used an arm lock technique on me, he used it to dislocate my shoulder, tearing some of my muscles. I only made it worse by continuing to fight. But I had no choice." Danny finished.

Aiko nodded.

"I'm sorry about that," Ava spoke.

"I am good. Nothing to worry about." Danny repeated.

"How long are you going to have to stay here?" Luke asked.

"A few more days," Danny replied weakly.

"We were going to go see Ryu," Peter said slowly. "Can you come along or do you need to stay in bed?"

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to be getting up. But I really want to see Ryu." Danny said gently.

"Let me see what I can do." Peter pointed his thumb to his chest and smiled strongly.

"I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Ava deadpanned as Peter walked out the door, Ava got up and followed him out.

A moment later they walked back in.

"Good news!" Peter announced. "You can go see Ryu!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Peter. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Danny, come on, you want to see Ryu don't you?" Peter coaxed.

"Yes, but-" Danny stopped as Peter pulled out a wheelchair and folded it out.

"Danny, the doc said no walking," Peter said easily. "Wheelchair."

Danny sighed. "Fine."

Danny tried to move weakly.

"I need help," Danny admitted quietly.

Aiko and Ava sighed heavily and together.

Ava sighed and sat Danny all the way up on his bed and pulled off the blankets.

"Ok, your legs should just be a little shaky," Ava said gently. "So just move them carefully. Aiko, help make sure he doesn't fall."

"Sure thing." Aiko agreed. She stood next to Danny carefully as he slowly moved to the wheelchair.

"This is uncomfortable," Danny commented as Peter stood behind him to push him.

"Cant do anything about that." Peter sighed. "Just sit tight."

Danny sighed. "Sure."

A short and very quiet walk later the group entered Ryu's Room.

Ryu was one her side sleeping soundly.

Aiko looked her over again, and then she looked to Danny who Peter had pushed up to the bed as close as he could.

"Do we wake her up?" Luke asked.

"Let her sleep," Ava replied. "She's worn out."

"Yes, and while she is asleep her injuries will heal faster," Danny added.

He took his one good hand and touched Ryu's face, he slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I can't wait to take her home to K'un-Lun," Danny said quietly.

"What? Why are you excited?" Aiko asked, concerned. "She's illegal! We'll end up smuggling her in."

"After that, once she is free. There is so much she wants to see in K'un-Lun, things she wants to do. And I want to make it happen for her. She deserves it."

Ryu twitched in her sleep. Her closed eyelids shut tighter and she reached up to touch Danny's hand.

Danny gently let his hand glow and Ryu instantly let out a happy groan that sounded much like an animal. Further, down the bed, her tail was thumping heavily.

"Good morning," Ryu said weakly. Besides Sam and Aiko everyone winced at her voice, even Danny did a little.

"You sound pretty bad Ryu," Luke commented slowly.

"Well, what do you expect?" Ryu asked. She impudently broke out into a coughing fit.

With each cough, she curled more and more into a ball.

Ava hesitated before picking up a nearby oxygen mask and checking it over for metal pieces.

Once Ava was certain the mask was metal free, she placed it on Ryu's face and turned the machine on.

Ryu's coughs died a few breaths later.

"Better?" Ava asked.

Ryu nodded.

"You don't have to talk." Danny coaxed her sweetly. "Save your strength."

Ryu nodded and closed her eyes.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Danny asked.

The team all shared a look.

"Just a little while." Peter agreed. "You have your watch?"

"Yes."

"Just give me a call when you want to go back to your room." Peter offered.

"Thanks." Danny smiled.

The team walked out and Aiko stayed where she was.

"Aiko," Danny said looking at her.

"Yes?"

"You too."

Aiko paused for a second. "Um, ok. Sure. See you around."

Aiko walked away slowly and sighed once the door was shut behind her.

"Wow, you got kicked out too?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Aiko let out a breath.

"Don't feel bad. I guess its expected Danny and Ryu to have a bond that you wouldn't share with them. I don't think Ryu's going to ever open up to us like she does Danny. It's just how their relationship is going to work." Ava offered.

"Are you sure that you aren't jealous that Ryu is taking up Danny's time and energy and you've been off to the sideline?" Peter asked.

"No, I am not jealous of Ryu. It's just… I don't know what it is." Aiko said.

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Sam spelled out.

"Good job Sam you can spell," Aiko said annoyed.

"Alright. Break it up." Luke said instantly. "Maybe you just need some time to relax, you've been worked up over finding Ryu and you need some rest."

Aiko sighed. "Maybe."

She looked down the empty hallway. "I'm going to go out for some air." She turned and starting heading to where the small jets and bikes and other transportation vehicles were kept.

Aiko changed into Neon quickly and powered up Spiderman's bike.

She didn't care that he might need it. She just needed an easy means of escape from the Tricarrier.

Once Aiko was on the other side of the city she parked the bike on a building's rooftop and sat down near the edge. Remembering.

* * *

 _"Danny, Māmā finished dinner. Are you hungry?" Aiko asked as she poked her head into her friend's room._

 _Danny was sitting on the bed with a pile of scrolls beside him. One was in his hand and he was reading it over slowly. His mouth twitching as if he was silently speaking the words._

 _"Danny," Aiko repeated._

 _The blonde still did not look up and Aiko sighed. She raised a fist and pounded it on the door. "Danny. Dinner."_

 _Danny looked up. "I will be there in a moment." He looked back to the scroll._

 _"Seriously what is so important?" Aiko demanded. She walked into the room and picked up a scroll._

 _Danny's hand shot out and grabbed Aiko's wrist._

 _"Let go," He warned._

 _"I want to know what this is about."_

 _"You are invading my privacy," Danny warned. "I have the right to refuse to tell you what this is."_

 _"Come-" Aiko didn't finish her complaint. Danny started to tighten his grip._

 _"Aiko, let go," Danny repeated himself._

 _Aiko looked at Danny in the eyes. Then she dropped the scroll and pulled back her hand with all her strength, she backed into a wall her hands covering her mouth._

 _Danny had hardly been Iron Fist for a few weeks and the power was feared and respected throughout K'un-Lun. It was dangerous. Danny was dangerous with his minimal training in the control his power._

 _What had caused Aiko to drop the scroll had been two things. First, Danny's eyes had turned golden instead of green, and they had look like fire. And second was the increasing heat on his wrist from where the Iron Fist had slowly started to activate out of Danny's frustration._

 _Danny blinked a few times before he realized what had happened._

 _"Aiko, are you alright?" He asked slowly._

 _Aiko examined her wrist. "Yes, you didn't hurt me. You just frightened me."_

 _"Sorry," Danny said looking down at his hand. "It's still very new to me."_

 _Aiko straightened herself up. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry," She said walking out._

 _She met Māmā in the hallway back to the kitchen. "Aiko what was that noise? It sounded like crashing."_

 _"Danny scared me with his powers and I knocked some stuff over," Aiko explained._

 _"And why?"_

 _"I was trying to figure out what he was reading about," Aiko added._

 _Māmā's eyes got wide for a second but Aiko didn't notice. Nor did Aiko know that her mother had been one of the few people to know the truth about Danny's heritage the entire time._

 _"You should leave Daniel alone for a while. You two have been great friends through the years but, things have changed now. You two can't always be following each other around. Daniel has responsibilities now and sometimes it will be best if you give him space." Māmā counseled._

 _"Thanks." Aiko sighed as she sat down at the table. "Is Ba coming home for dinner tonight?"_

 _"Your father said he'll be a little late to dinner tonight," Māmā responded._

 _Danny had come out of his room for dinner when Aiko was about half finished. He didn't say a word but was visible depressed about something._

 _Aiko was dying to know but she never bothered to ask. The chances were Danny would only get mad at her again._

* * *

Aiko was brought back to reality but her watch as it made a beeping noise.

"Aiko… Did you take my bike?" Peter asked.

"Maybe," Aiko replies.

Peter sighed. "We got a mission. Coulson said to take you since you are already on the ground and need to blow off some steam."

"Sure." Aiko sighed. "Where do we meet at?"

"Time Square. Five minutes."

"Sure thing," Aiko said walking over to the bike. "Meet you there."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So I was going to update sometime last week but then I had some school work to do... Then there was another day... and school work... And then... you get the point. But I am updating now! Hope everybody's having a great new year so far and next weekend all four of my stories will be updated because I get an extra long weekend! So I can't wait to get to do that. But for now... I just got to survive.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I guess I'll do Aiko's fears later. Sam and Ryu will have a nice relationship in Ryu's story especially, I have a scene planned for them while the rest of them go to prom, this is because in this story Sam is only a sophomore, so he would not be going to prom.**

 **Danny's sweet because of how he was raised. He was taught to be respectful and polite, and to always help others. Ryu... I guess she is actually kind of a normal 11-12-year-old girl underneath everything.**

 **I never said Aiko was jealous, Sam did, but I have to agree with Sam. Aiko knows when they go back home she will see Danny less and less.**

 **There have been instances in the comics where Danny's powers just act up (mostly the newer one). And then there are times where he has gotten so angry or so that his costume actually changed colors (magic) and turned to red and gold instead of green because of this. I believe this is mentioned in Coming Together (Ch 14). Going back and reading that chapter makes me want to do a little more Sam and Danny scenes because they have a lot in common and also at the same time a lot of differences. As I continue to write Danny I notice that he reads a good deal. The scrolls are also mentioned in a flashback in Coming Together (Ch 15). Also for reference: Scorpion is currently in SHIELD custody.**

 **I think I may end up doing a mentoring thing in the story Falling Apart. I agree with you mostly. I may change a few things I don't know what off the top of my head. But I'll get there. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Aiko watched with thoughtful eyes as Danny stretched out his shoulder. Flinching every few seconds.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Aiko asked.

"Sorta," Danny replied. He slowly moved his arm so it was out to the side, elbow bent. "Ouch!" He complained.

Aiko gently held Danny's arm up. "It's been a week, don't push yourself so hard." Aiko encouraged gently. "You've gotten better."

"It's not enough." Danny sighed. "Three weeks are left until the end of the school year. I need to get stronger."

"Speaking of which are you going to prom?" Aiko asked. She gently rested Danny's arm in his lap.

"Are you?" Danny asked.

"MJ and Ava are making me go."

"I guess I'll go then." Danny sighed. "If everyone else is going."

"You're acting a little strange again." Aiko pointed out as Danny attempted to stretch out his shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Danny was able to hold his out straight in front of him for two seconds before he quickly dropped it limply into his lap.

"Would you two just get a room?" Ryu asked annoyed. "This is so painful to listen to."

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"I'm just tired of hearing your voices. And Danny, just give it up for the day, you can't heal your shoulder overnight." Ryu yawned.

Danny frowned and Aiko hung her head. Ryu had taken a large step backwards and was starting to turn into her old bitter self.

"Sam!" Aiko yelled into the kitchen from where the three of them sat in the living room.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Can you let Ryu watch TV or something on your laptop?" Danny asked. "With headphones."

Sam looked at Ryu who had been living on the same couch for two days, except at night when she slept in the Infirmary. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Fine."

He disappeared into his room.

"So have you got a dress you are going to wear?" Danny asked.

"I am going shopping with Ava and MJ today, final shopping trip." Aiko sighed.

Danny sighed rubbing his shoulder. "That's good to hear."

"You have no idea." Aiko laughed to herself.

She looked at Danny's bandaged shoulder. "I'm calling it." She sighed.

"What?" Danny asked.

Aiko was on the couch behind Danny, who was on the floor, reached over and slowly pulled off his loose fit shirt. "You are done with your therapy stuff today. I am tired of watching you hurt yourself."

Sam had sadly just walked back in. "Hey! Get a room you two! I mean really!"

Aiko and Danny both turned hot pink.

"The next person who says anything is dying." Aiko threatened. "I'm just helping Danny put his brace back on! Dragon Lords! What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, but I don't know." Ryu laughed.

Aiko sighed as she slowly and carefully helped Danny put the brace back on to immobilize his shoulder.

After a few minutes of trying to figure it out and a few flinches from Danny, Aiko got it on and helped him but his shirt on over his shoulder.

She finished by adjusting the sling's length. "There. Now for Shou-Lao's sake don't try to make it worse. I'll have Luke babysit you if you even think of doing anything!"

"I'd rather not," Luke said from the kitchen.

Aiko sighed. "I'm going to get ready to go."

Aiko walked into her room and changed into some nicer clothes than she had been wearing. She checked her purse to make sure she had everything she needed.

About ten minutes later she walked out to meet Ava.

They had almost left the living space before Danny stopped them.

"Aiko," Danny called.

"What?"

Danny walked up to her. "Here." Danny handed her an envelope. "Open it up after you meet up with MJ."

Aiko looked at it and then up at Danny. "Thanks."

"Have fun." Danny waved walking back to his room.

* * *

"So what's inside?" MJ asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of light." Aiko held it in her hand.

"Well," Ava took a drink of her star bucks as they sat at a table. "We should open it like he said."

"Maybe he is asking you to Prom." MJ smiled.

"Doubtful." Aiko sighed. "We might just go as friends."

"I swear what's wrong with him? You guys are really good friends, you work so well together and everything. He should just man up and ask you." MJ said crossing her arms.

Aiko shook her head. "I don't know."

Aiko gently opened up the envelope and reached inside. When she pulled out a folded white sheet of paper she frowned. It was folded in thirds.

Aiko opened it and read the first part. "I figured this was something nice I could do for you since I know you don't have a lot of cash to be spending."

Aiko unfolded the paper further and a few bills fell onto the table.

The three of them stared at the money for a little bit.

"He didn't ask you out in that note?" MJ asked after a minute.

"Nope." Aiko checked it over. "There is one more part. He said to share with you two."

"And he didn't ask you out?" Ava deadpanned.

"No, he did not ask me out," Aiko repeated.

Ava sighed picking up the money and counting it. "Danny is way too nice sometimes." She sighed.

"Where did he even get that?" MJ questioned.

"He kind of has a large company. You know he kind of does has a lot of money." Ava pointed out. "I guess this isn't very much to him."

Aiko smiled, "he is very generous."

MJ stood up. "Well, now we need to go shopping! I mean come on! We all have some money saved and with this we can all get nice dresses!"

Ava and Aiko sighed.

Ava also stood. "Alright let's go."

A few stores later Aiko was in the dressing room trying on a beautiful soft flowing red dress.

"Ok, come on out Aiko!" Ava called. "Do I need to zip up the back?"

"Yes." Aiko came out and held her hair out of the way.

Once it was zipped she let her hair down and turned to face MJ and Ava who were standing there judging. They had decided to find Aiko a dress first because she was the hardest to shop for.

"Aiko you look gorgeous." Ava smiled.

"I think I like this one." Aiko looked down at it. "Mostly modest, sleeves, it's the color I like," Aiko said quietly. "What do you guys think?" She asked.

"Perfection." Ava smiled.

"It does look good on you." MJ agreed. "We'll get this one."

"Do we have enough to get it?" Aiko asked walking back into the dressing room.

"Don't worry, everything we are having you try on is reasonably priced," Ava said leaning on the door as she waited.

When Aiko stepped out they walked the front of the dressing room and put the other dresses on the return-wrack.

"And now, Ava." Aiko nudged her friend playfully.

* * *

When Aiko and Ava had returned to the Tricarrier they were both worn out.

And completely unprepared for what sight greeted them.

The living area was trashed and stuff was thrown everywhere. Peter was on the ceiling looking around frantically. Luke was also looking under the couches.

Ryu was still laying on his couch, this time, asleep with noise canceling headphones on so she could stay asleep.

"Where is it?" Sam asked. He had his helmet on and was flying all over the place.

"I don't know. That thing was fast." Peter panted.

"Achoo!" The loud sneeze broke through the commotion. "Achoo! Achoo!"

Aiko walked over to Danny's room and knocked. "Are you ok in there?"

"Achoo!" This time, it was followed by a loud statement in Chinese.

A moment later the door opened and Danny appeared. A small kitten was sitting on his arm that was in the sling and he was rubbing his nose with the other hand. "I'm fine," Danny mumbled.

He picked up the kitten, which was wearing a Spiderman mask and took it to Peter. "Something tells me this is yours."

Peter took it from Danny and held it in his arms. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you were sort of allergic."

"It's fine. It just snuck up on me." Danny said rubbing his nose.

"Aw!" Ava placed down her bags. "It is so cute! Where did you get it? Does Fury know it's here?"

"I got it from Aunt May, she picked it up on the side of the road and asked me to find it a home. And yeah, Fury knows he's here."

Ava smiled. "Can I hold it?"

Peter handed over the kitten. "What's its name?" Ava asked.

"Read the tag." Peter prompted her.

Aiko pulled off the mask and handed it to Peter and reached for the collar.

She gasped and smiled. Cupping a hand over her mouth.

She smiled and her eyes got wet. "Prom?" She read aloud.

Peter smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "So?"

Ava tackled him with a hug. "Yes!"

Peter hugged her back and pumped his fist.

"What's the actual name?" Ava asked.

"You get to name it." Peter smiled.

Aiko held up the kitten. "Look at those ears… what type is it?"

"It's a Scottish Fold, according to the internet," Peter said easily. "You can tell by the ears." The ears were folded over onto the top of the cat's head.

Ava looked at the cat carefully. "You young sir look like a Hobbit of a cat. So I think I am going to call you Bilbo."

Aiko smiled sweetly at the pair. "Let me hold it so you can hug Peter to death."

"Sure." Ava handed the cat to Aiko to look over carefully.

The kitten was mostly white but it had markings of grey. The face was grey except form the triangle that included the nose and mouth which were white. The grey went down the cats back and covered down to its stomach. The legs and underside were white. Finally, the tail was grey. Aiko looked into the cat's big blue eyes and smiled.

The cat blinked at her and scrambled to be put down.

Aiko sighed gently putting it on the ground.

She looked over to Ava and Peter. Ava was hugging him tightly.

"Should we?" Danny asked next to her. "You know; tell them to get a room?

"Nah, let them enjoy it." Aiko smiled.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, weekend, finally! I am so happy. I mean I shouldn't be relaxing. I have a group project due next week and I feel like no one is doing anything, except me. Oh well, At least, I've done what I can do. So just can't worry about it. I wanted to update the prom chapters because of valentines day, but I think if nothing comes up I can upload them and have them posted by the end of the month if not early March.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Sorry to worry you. Had some stuff to do and all. Life stinks sometimes. We're getting closer and closer don't worry. I am doing loads of research to make everything as realistic and accurate as possible. Right after prom, there is a Ryu and Sam scene, which is awesome.**

 **Daniko will be amazing at prom, so just calm down and wait for two more chapters. This one isn't prom but the next one will be the beginning and it should last maybe two chapters. I can't wait for the boys reactions either. All of them.**

 **Danny is allergic to cats! (Season 3 Episode 4)**

 **I was being a wiki stalker and reading trivia on Spiderman's wiki page of the Marvel database and found an interesting fact I would like to share really quick. "It's been implied that Spider-Man is a fan The Lord of the Rings." And then my friend (Huge LOTR Fan) helped me name Ava's kitten Bilbo.**

 **I guess you could call this Danny's promposal. It's really sad and pathic compared to Peter's, mostly because he isn't really asking her to prom, but this chapter isn't crazy happy. Spoiler: "Mano to Mano"**

 **I haven't worked on the proposal chapter much but I have to go in and change details to match the rest of the story before it gets posted**

 **Guest- Glad you enjoyed. Hope this chapter is good as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

Aiko walked up to Danny's room. "Danny! Get out of your room."

Aiko pounded on the door. "Danny!"

Danny finally opened the door. "What?"

"Fury wants you to come observe training," Aiko said as Danny rubbed his eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept," Aiko observed.

At Danny's glance away and then the lack of answer Aiko sighed heavily.

"You didn't sleep last night," Aiko grumbled as they walked off

"I didn't, I spent the night with Ryu in the Medical Wing." Danny yawned. "I gave her some herbs that Kasumi gave me to help her sleep. She was just so scared to sleep and it was hard to watch. But I did finish my school work and study for my exam."

"Right," Aiko grumbled. "Our first exams are starting next week."

Danny nodded. "We don't have to worry about it as much as everyone else. No one in K'un-Lun will care about these grades."

"Have you talked to Scorpion yet?" Aiko asked nervously.

"No. I have spoken with your father."

"About what? How?"

"About when we return. Special plans must be made with Ryu. It was over dream walking yesterday. It has been decided Ryu will have to be kept hidden until I have signed the law releasing her from the Dragon Lord prohibition." Danny explained as they walked into the court.

"Daniel. You know you are injured." Coulson said over the loud speaker annoyed. "Get up to the observation room."

Danny hung his head and sighed as they neared the group of the Team and New Warriors.

"Sorry Danny. You are just not recovered enough to be training." Spiderman said cheerfully.

"I'm not that injured." Danny protested.

Aiko grabbed her enchanted necklace charm. "Danny, don't protest. You need to let your shoulder heal so you can get back to fighting."

Danny sighed. "Fine. I am going."

"He seems upset almost." White Tiger commented.

"I guess he is just bored, not being able to train." Nova offered.

"Sounds right." Neon agreed. "He's also got a lot to do. We're going home soon. I don't know when. But Danny's got his hands full."

"Alright. Begin." Coulson said.

* * *

After four hours of hard work and exhaustion the group of heroes were finished.

Neon sighed as she sat down on the floor. "That was fun." She joked.

"And were are done for today," Coulson announced. "Everyone, make sure you study for your exams."

Neon looked up to the viewing platform and saw Danny leaning on the panel looking down at her.

They met up outside and Aiko walked beside Danny as he led her down the hallway.

"It may just be me, but you feel more like a King. Standing next to you, I feel like I am standing next to a king." Aiko smiled. She was still dressed as Neon.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"You're standing up really straight and just carrying yourself like a King would. And I guess it was after watching your fight the other day." Aiko said. "Just how it works. You've grown and you are ready."

Danny sighed, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Thank you, Aiko."

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

Aiko looked around. "Um, interrogation room?"

"Yes."

"Does Fury need some answers?"

"No."

"Well-" Aiko stopped.

Danny let out a deep breath. "Yes. I know what you are thinking. That is where we're going."

"I shouldn't intrude. This is your business." Aiko said quickly.

"Scorpion doesn't know your alter ego. Also, Fury wouldn't let me talk to him alone. In case, something happens. Scorpion has already gotten very close to escaping. Plus then there is my shoulder, he wants assurance that I will be safe."

Aiko sighed. "Alright. Fine."

Danny stopped at a door and looked to Aiko.

She nodded.

Danny took a deep breath and walked in.

Scorpion was sitting in a chair looking bored. On the table there handcuffs built into the table, they were wide open and Scorpion was inspecting his wrists.

Danny uncomfortably took his seat on the other side and Aiko stood next to the door against the wall.

Scorpion looked Danny over but didn't say anything.

"Look, Scorpion…" Danny began in Chinese.

Aiko looked around for a minute to try to figure out why he had chosen to speak Chinese. Then she spotted the camera.

"… I am sorry for everything that has been happening for a long time. I know you've wanted me dead since we were kids. How did you even find out about me being an heir?" Danny asked.

"I have my ways." Scorpion sneered.

"Why did you try to kill me so many times?" Danny asked.

"The longer you stayed the stayed the more I understood people were right. You didn't deserve to live in K'un-Lun, in paradise. You belong to this world and you always will. This dirty filthy world belongs to you and you will never forget this place." Scorpion spoke.

"You sound like you are describing yourself," Aiko muttered.

"Stay out of this." Scorpion barked.

Aiko tensed.

"Neon it's alright." She looked to Danny, his eyes showed calmness.

Neon nodded.

"How does she speak Chinese?" Scorpion sneered.

"It is a language of Earth, and the language of her home," Danny replied easily.

"She shouldn't interfere."

"What did you do to Ryu when you had her?" Danny asked angerly.

Scorpion shrugged. "She was quite bothersome. She was surprisingly of very little use. She was young and weak, as she gets older she will get stronger. Nightmare, however, was able to get much from her."

They went a moment without saying anything.

"Look, Scorpion. I… I want to let you know I forgive you." Danny finally got the words out.

"Forgive me?" Scorpion laughed.

"I couldn't go back to K'un-Lun with that on my conscious. I need to tell you. I forgive you for every time you tried to take my life. Every time you get me in trouble. I forgive you for everything you have ever done toward me with hatred in your heart." Danny looked up at Scorpion and smiled. A genuine and happy smile.

Scorpion sneered. "You're unbearable. You will make a weak king if this is how you treat your enemies. Have you learned nothing about being a ruler? K'un-Lun will fall with you as King."

"No, you are wrong." Danny corrected. "I will rule K'un-Lun with strength. I will do my best. I will pull K'un-Lun from the darkness your blood line has caused. And as for forgiveness. It is not my consciousness. I feel that Lao Tzu was right when he named the three greatest treasures 'simmplicity, patience, and compassion'. I believe in this."

Scorpion jumped to his feet. "You are weak! A coward!"

Danny stood quickly and Aiko stepped closer.

"And what are you going to do? Little girl?" Scorpion snarled.

"Clearly Danny has hit you in the head enough times you forgot me." Aiko taunted. She pulled back her arm to hold a nonexistent arrow.

Suddenly a bow appeared, a dark blood red and an arrow appeared in it.

"Aiko." Scorpion sneered. "The Master's daughter. A shock to see you in such a horrendous place."

"Good to see you too," Aiko growled. "Now sit down before I decide to fire."

Scorpion didn't move. "Sit" Aiko commanded.

Scorpion obeyed.

"Aiko, this is pointless. Time to go." Danny said in English, strongly placing his good hand on her shoulder.

Aiko watched Scorpion. "Fine."

They pair walked out, Aiko first. When Danny got to the door he stopped.

"Scorpion…" He began in Chinese. "Despite everything, that has ever happened. I can thank you. Thank you for making my strong. You pushed me around and I became stronger because of that."

Aiko turned to face Danny who smiled. Closing the door and locking it.

"That was fun." Aiko sighed.

"Not really."

"I'm joking…"

"I know."

Aiko sighed and stretched out her back. "I need a nap."

"Have you gotten tickets to Prom yet?" Danny asked.

"No." Danny smiled.

"Well, I got you a ticket," Danny smirked.

"You didn't have to," Aiko said quickly.

"Well, I figured you and I could go as friends." Danny shrugged.

"Oh speaking of prom. Thank you for the money you gave us." Aiko looked down at the floor. "It was very nice of you."

"It's nothing. I don't need that money." Danny smiled.

"Still it was really nice. I got a dress when we went out. Do you want to see it?" Aiko asked.

"I'll see it the night of Prom. I have some more scrolls to read." Danny sighed.

"That stinks," Aiko commented.

"Not as bad as physical therapy." Danny pointed out.

"Are you... nervous about how much time we have left? I mean I was excited a while ago, but now it feels like we are leaving tomorrow." Aiko asked.

"Yes and no." Danny looked straight ahead. "I've always kept in mind this was a limited deal. This wasn't going to be forever. But now as the time to go home draws near I am nervous. I am especially nervous about becoming King. So much responsibility."

"Aiko!" Aiko looked down to her watch.

"We got a mission to get done," Sam said. "Meet us in the hanger ASAP."

"Coming," Aiko replied.

She looked up to Danny. "Have fun. Punch whoever the villain is for me."

"I will." Aiko laughed. "See you!" She took off running down the hallways and changed into Neon.

She left Danny standing in the empty hallway by himself watching her go.

She didn't hear him but was she as almost out of sight Danny replied.

"See you too."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: OK, so Next Gen: Anna is postponed due to my computer deleting half the chapter. Stupid Computer... Anywho... I have been working on Neon a lot and different parts of it. Like for example; baby Hope. There is a foster Family at my church and they have a new baby that they are caring for who is only a week or two old, cute and inspiration. But that is still really far out. (QUESTION: What type of Dad is Danny?) Anyway... I enjoyed this chapter and I am officially saying that the Prom Saga has begun! I had a few laughs at the end, you'll understand. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for understanding! I know, I've done most of it by myself. We're presenting soon, and I have a backup plan for everything. Sam and Ryu are both in this chapter and I gave them both a fun part.**

 **It's ok. It's the only place that I believe it is ever mentioned that Danny has a cat allergy.**

 **Being King is a huge responsibility, so I try to point out that it is very time-consuming. Planning things out and reading over everything. Knowing everything he needs to know. Also, bring Ryu back will not be easy and is going to be a huge deal, there is a lot of work for him behind bring her back to K'un-Lun, due to her being illegal. I rewatched "Strange Days" the other night and now I have some great ideas for Ryu's story. Also, that is the next Coming Together chapter.**

 **That's Danny. Taking the high road. He's always like that to me. Scorpion didn't really have much of a choice to obey Aiko, he didn't want to get shot.**

 **Speaking of songs I have a really great choice picked out for prom. I listed out a few other songs but I actually used the lyrics to one of them. I have a feeling I know you are going to like it.**

 **If only YOU know what I am planning for the future (this goes into the baby Hope thing I mentioned above. I really should be doing more school work.) *evil smile* (don't worry; It's just fluff.)**

 **Thanks as normal and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Noon, boring noon. Everyone was doing different things. Prom was that night but no one was really doing anything.

Sam was at the counter on his laptop. Finishing a final English paper

Luke was watching sports.

Danny was still locked in his room.

Peter was with his aunt.

Ryu was on the couch.

And Ava was reading a book with Bilbo in her lap laying on his back as a hand rubbed up and down over his plush stomach.

"I'm bored," Aiko complained. "Why is today dragging on?"

"Are you actually looking forward to Prom?" Ava asked.

"Sorta, I've never been to a School Dance." Aiko sighed. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Don't drink the punch," Sam called from the kitchen.

Aiko looked confused.

"Ignore him." Ava sighed. "It's not too bad, it's going to be loud and everyone will be acting insane. Someone will be crying outside the bathroom, cuz of an idiot boy who dumped her. And there will be music. You'll have a headache after a while."

Peter walked in and took a seat next to Ava.

"You and Danny actually both have such sensitive senses," Peter commented as if he'd been there the entire time. "I think I'm going to make a bet Danny will last longer."

"Nah, I think Aiko will outlast Danny," Luke replied. "Sorry, but she's more social."

"Oh, you're on." Peter laughed.

Aiko sighed sitting next to Ryu. "I want pictures. Lots of pictures of Danny." Ryu said easily.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Because, when I have nieces and nephews I want to torment Danny by showing them those pictures," Ryu said she had a very natural evil grin on her face.

Peter sighed. "You are the embodiment of all things dark, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Ryu shot up and lunged at the unarmed boy. She flipped the couch he and Ava were sitting on.

Ava was knocked over by the force as well but easily regained her footing as Ryu attacked Peter.

After hitting him in the stomach a few times, and chasing him around the room, Ryu growled and opened a portal below Peter, who sadly fell in.

A second portal opened near the ceiling and Peter fell out head first, but large tentacles made of pure darkness wrapped around his feet and held him upside down.

"Oh, now you did it dragon girl." Peter shot a glare at Ryu. Peter pulled his upper body up to his feet and used his electro-webs to fry to magic tentacles.

He then shot webs at Ryu who ducked under then. A large scythe made purely of darkness appears in Ryu's hands as she cut through each web Peter shot at her.

Peter advanced further getting closer and cornering Ryu.

"Give it up Dragon Breath." Peter taunted.

"Peter!" Ava shouted.

"Oh sorry, was I supposed to be offended?" Ryu shot back.

Peter smirked. "You see, I would attack you hand-to-hand, but I am pretty sure that's animal abuse."

"I bet you were up all night thinking of that one smarty." Ryu also smirked holding the scythe in both hands.

"What can I say? I spend too much time on the wed." Peter shrugged.

"Keep talking, you might actually say something clever." Ryu almost yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter smiled. "Trying to be smart, hum? Toucan plays that game."

Ava, Sam, Luke, and Aiko all groaned collectively. This wasn't happening… Not again…

"This is a pandamonium!" Peter smiled.

"If idiots grew on trees, this place would be a forest." Ryu shot back. Expanding her arms.

"Don't bring us into this." Aiko sighed.

"Well, this is Hawkward." Peter sighed.

"Sometimes I think you wrap yourself in bows just to say you're gifted," Ryu said easily.

"How do they do this?" Sam whined.

"We're not doing it on porpoise," Peter said to Sam sticking out his lip.

"Enough with the animal puns!" Ryu complained. "They really are starting to Drag-on."

"Ok, then can you tell me why your report card is so wet? I heard it was under C level but I was not sure." Peter crossed his arms.

It was quiet for a minute.

"I don't get it," Ryu stated simply. "But I have to say, your cooking is really improving. It's so awesome that even the smoke alarms are cheering you on."

Sam and Ava laughed at that one.

Peter shot them a glare. "Well, that one was Ryu-d."

Ryu growled again and swung the weapon at Peter knocking his feet out from under him and holding the blade to his neck. "We're done here. I mean it's pointless to make fun of you. It'll take you the rest of the day to figure out."

Ryu's weapon disappeared and Ryu crossed her arms. "Checkmate."

"Do you even know how to play chess?"

"Chinese Chess." Ryu nodded.

Aiko smiled. "We'll have to play one day, Ryu. Do you play Chinese checkers as well?"

Ryu nodded. "I really enjoy pai gow."

"Gambling?" Aiko asked suppressed.

Ryu nodded. "Yup."

Aiko gave a slow nod. "Interesting."

* * *

Ryu sat on the bed as Ava examined Aiko's make up.

She looked more dolled up than ever. Aiko had only agreed because Ava was going to let Aiko go her hair.

"Ryu? Mirror?" Aiko asked.

Ryu got off the bed and walked over to Aiko. She held up the mirror in the plastic frame.

Aiko's eyes widened. "Wow." She breathed.

Ava smiled proudly. "You look great, now all we have to do is get our hair finished."

Aiko nodded and stood up. Ryu smiled and looked at the dresses "I'll admit that they are nice but overdone."

Ava sighed. "I'm not going to bother explaining it again."

Aiko nodded. "This is what humans call 'fashion', Ryu."

Ryu sighed. "Ok."

After a while longer their hair was done and Aiko and Ava were posing in front of a mirror.

"I wonder if the guys are ready," Ava asked. Her hair was in a beautiful bun on the base of her neck.

Ryu opened the door. "Oh, they are ready, they looked ridiculous."

Aiko sighed and ruffled Ryu's hair, "I'm sure they are fine."

Ava pulled out his watch and placed it on the desk so the camera faced the ceiling.

"Yes, Ava?" Peter asked a moment later.

"Are you guys ready? Aiko and I are." She responded.

"Then why am I looking at the ceiling?" Peter asked.

"Because I want to see the look on your face in person when you see the dress."

"Well, come on out." And with that Peter hung up.

Aiko looked up nervously and then down at her dress. "I feel awkward," She admitted.

"Not as awkward as Danny will be acting when he sees you dressed like that." Ava nudged Aiko.

Ryu nodded. "He's not going to be able to speak."

Aiko glared at both of them. "Oh shut up."

Ava opened her door and walked out, followed by Aiko who didn't look at the boys.

"Woah," Luke said letting out a low whistle. "You two look amazing."

Aiko blushed. She slowly looked up. Peter was staring with his jaw on the floor and Luke had his arms crossed and a smug smile. And Danny… Danny was standing behind Peter and was trying to get his face to stop turning red before someone noticed.

Ava was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that reached to the floor. It had rhinestones across the chest and was very elegant. She only had on a little bit of makeup. Her hair was all tied up into a pun on the base of her neck. She wore a bunch of small golden bracelets on one wrist, and on the other beaded blue brackets. She had a beautiful necklace, which was a knock off but looked like a million dollars. Her nails were painted a dark blue to match everything thing else. She had dark blue stud earrings also to finished the look

Aiko was wearing her long red dress and red heels that made her a few inches taller, almost Danny's height. Aiko had done her makeup, a little eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Her hair was tied up in two tiny flower buns on either side of her head and everything else had been flat ironed and hung down her back. She wore two bracelets on her wrist, one was a golden color and the other was silver and have the Yin Yang symbol on it. She had clip on earring, due to not having pierced ears, which were red and golden.

"I'm wearing enough red to be going to a wedding." Aiko smiled, she spun around for the guys to look.

"Wow." Peter walked up to Ava. "Wow, you looked great."

"Thanks." Aiko smiled. The she noticed Peter's tie that hung around his neck, in an awkward knot.

She looked around to survey the other boys, each of which had no clue how to tie a tie.

"Alright, boys get in line," Ava said annoyed as she started on Peter's tie.

Aiko walked over to Danny. "You look amazing." She offered, not really sure how to start.

"Thank, although you look much better than everyone here." Danny smiled. His blushing had gone down. "It's kind of strange, though. Normally when you had to get dressed up, you got covered in robes and you could hardly see any skin, but this is a change from that. It feels simple in comparison."

"Yah, something I liked about dresses back home was I could be barefoot and no one would know," Aiko said. "I feel like I might fall in these shoes.

Ava walked up to Danny and started to fix his tie. "You boys are strange." She sighed. "And helpless."

"Who had the idea to do the themed ties?" Ryu asked.

Aiko looked to figure out what she had meant. Peter's tie was red, Luke's was yellow, and Danny's was green.

"Peter," Danny admitted.

"I see." Aiko laughed.

"Picture!" Sam called, no one had noticed he had snuck into Ava's room and taken her camera.

After much arguing and complaining, there were a number of good ones.

Everyone as a group. Then everyone again, this time, photobombed by Sam and Ryu.

The three boys together, then the girls together.

Ava had convinced Ryu to get in the second one of the girls.

Then Ava and Peter took a few pictures. One of which she had shocked Peter by kissing him on the cheek as Sam snapped a picture.

Then Aiko and Danny were forced to have some pictures taken. This was everyone's idea.

They did some more funny pictures.

Starting with Peter giving Aiko bunny ears. The next two photos were first of Aiko flipping Peter over her shoulder. And the second was Danny catching Aiko as she fell over, in her heels.

Danny and Ryu had a picture together. The first was ok, the next Ryu had climbed up on Danny's back and spread out her wings, her tail wrapped around his waist to hold her up. And the third was Danny on the floor, having fallen over due to Ryu's inability to stay still. Ryu was on his back.

Bilbo was in a picture with Ava and Peter, the cat was shockingly happy to take pictures.

Once they were finished that had about only 20 good photos that were decent, and about 50 other photos of them messing with each other.

By the time they were done Aiko was rather relaxed and not worked up about the night ahead.

They had all gotten on a jump jet that took them down to the Triskelion. After that, they went to the garage to get a car.

Danny and Luke both took a set of keys and walked around looking for the correct parking spot.

Luke found his car first and took off to pick up his date.

Leaving the other four to look for their car a little longer.

"Wait, Danny are you driving?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, I have a license," Danny said easily.

"That you will never need again in your life." Aiko clarified.

"I'm not getting in a car with Peter driving," Danny said quickly.

"Hey!" Peter complained.

"Good point." Ava agreed. "He's a bad enough driver on his bike."

"Ava!" Peter whined.

Danny hit the horn on the keys and a car to their right, honked.

They all got in. Danny driving, Peter shotgun, and the girls in the back.

"Who's ready?" Peter asked, annoyingly.

"Sure." Aiko replied.

Peter rolled his eyes and they left.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Going to keep this short. Um, so the Prom Saga has officially begun. Enjoy! Also, there is a good deal of Aiko speaking Chinese in this chapter. Most of the Chinese words should have the translation either in parentheses, or it will be repeated in English. I have a new site I found to help with translation. Simply do a google search for "Chinese Yabla" and it should be the first result. Anyway on to the story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I agree with what you said about the irony. Very true.**

 **My computer is evil so I have no idea when NGA will update next. I have a billion other things to do, so fan fic is off to the side until life calms down again. Thanks for the input on Danny as a father. I have got some great ideas and they made Danny seemed like a train wreck of a patent, which let's face it... as a first-time father, he will be making all the basic mistakes.**

 **Neon I actually predict to be my longest story yet, which is sad because I the original plan only had about 16 chapters, most which have been butchered and put in this story (except the future).**

 **Anyway, Luke and Peter's bet would likely get mentions. Aiko will be wiped out by the time all this is over. You don't know how much fun I had googling puns. I had a blast.**

 **Their dresses were gorgeous. I actually found pictures online of what they look like. The red will come up again further down the road since it represents happiness in Chinese Culture. Love the comment about "grace, beauty, and heels"!**

 **I have yet to watch the Season 4 premiere and it is only getting put further and further down on the to-do list due to the lacking of Iron Fist. (I watched like 10 minutes of the first episode.)**

 **Anyway... I'll stop here so I can get this posted! Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- To-Da! Here it is! PROM! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

The team arrived at the school and walked in right about nine or so. Everyone had shown up much later and it was quite boring in Aiko's eyes. Parties back home were better than this by a long shot.

K'un-Lun Balls and Official Gatherings were a billion times more sophisticated. Here every one was just everywhere, Aiko could hardly keep up. There was food, but it was all snacks and junk, in K'un-Lun there would have been a full meal that would have taken all day to prepare.

The band wasn't any good in Aiko's opinion either. She was used to Geisha entertainment, which she hated enough as it was, it was pointless to her for woman to wear the ridiculous robes that they wore. And poor Danny had to learn who the Geisha women were the hard way. Simply put, he did not enjoy it.

Tables were everywhere on the sides and Aiko was dizzy with the sounds, lights, and everyone else's excitement.

"Aiko?" Danny asked.

Aiko looked up at Danny, not that he was much taller than her while she wore her heals.

"Come on." Danny said, he grabbed her wrist and lead her through a punch of people.

"Thank you." Aiko breathed as she sat down at the table were the rest of the group was just sitting around awkwardly.

"How are you holding up?" Luke asked from across the table, he was sitting with a fairly nice looking girl, perhaps his date.

"I don't like this, very much." Aiko said quietly. "喧闹, 发狂, 并 无暇. (Loud, crazy, and busy)"

"You must be Aiko!" Luke's date said quietly. "I remember Luke told me you were fluent in Chinese. That's pretty cool."

"面谢." Aiko smiled. The she caught herself. "I mean, Thank you."

The girl nodded.

She walked around the table. "Jessica Jones." She held out a hand.

"Aiko Kung." Aiko offered back, she weakly shook Jessica's hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally. So tell me which one is yours?" Jessica said easily.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Which one of the boys is your date?" Jessica rephrased.

Aiko grumbled. "None of them. I'm not allowed to date."

"Oh, wow. Parents?" Jessica asked. "Oh, by the way, I bet you get this all the time, but how do you say my name in Chinese?"

Aiko looked at her puzzled. "Jié xī kă." Aiko said with her tick accent.

Ava walked up to save Aiko.

"I'm Ava Ayala. Peter's date." Ava said extending Jessica a hand.

"Oh, Peter Parker?" She asked.

"The one and only." Peter said also walking up.

Aiko slowly moved and sat back down.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked Aiko easily.

"You have no idea. I almost miss the Gisha entrainment. And the properness of everything." Aiko sighed. "Remember that one time I got yelled at for burping loudly?"

Danny made a point to glare at Aiko. "Yes, I remember I got blamed."

"Hey, at least, I admitted to it." Aiko shot back at Danny.

"Your mother nearly killed you." Danny laughed.

Aiko sighed and hugged her arms. "I miss Māmā. I miss Fù, and even Davos a little."

"You will see them all in due time." Danny said assumingly.

"So, we just sit here, all night?" Aiko asked.

"You're supposed to have a good time and enjoy yourself." Luke said easily. "Neither of you are going to but..."

Aiko sighed. "Luke…"

"Sorry." Luke said quickly. "Nothing like home?"

"Nothing." Aiko agreed.

Danny stood up.

"What?" Aiko asked quickly.

"I'm going to walk around a stretch my legs." Danny said easily. And with that, he nearly disappeared into the crowd.

"What's with him?" Ava asked.

Aiko looked to Jessica and then to Ava, she shrugged getting up as well.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I don't really know, nor do I want to." Aiko replied.

"Ava, are you good with me taking Aiko to dance?" Peter asked his girlfriend quickly.

"Sure. Good luck though." Ava said crossing her arms.

Peter grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her through the people that were all standing around until they made it to a dance floor.

Peter smiled at Aiko. "Come on, do you know how to dance?"

"Yes!" Aiko said loudly over the music.

"Ok, Dance!" Peter said happily.

Aiko looked around and held hugged her chest. "I don't know your type of dancing." Aiko said uncomfortably.

Peter sighed. "Come on." Took Aiko's wrists and forced her to move.

Aiko tripped and stumbled over her feet falling to one side and then the other as Peter kept her upright.

Aiko yanked her arms back, and fell on her back. "Peter!" She said loudly.

Peter offered her a hand. Aiko accepted as he pulled her back to his feet. She brushed herself off.

"Peter this isn't for me. All these people feel false, it's uncomfortable and I am getting a head ache. I don't want to dance. I don't know how to dance like you." She admitted. "I can only dance like I was taught as a child."

"How was that?" Peter asked.

"Very formal and elegant dances, between a man and a women, slow and gentle." Aiko looked around. "Not this train wreck."

Stand still for too long is a mistake, both in battle and apparently on a dancefloor, which Aiko was starting to picture as a battle. Everyone was bumping into one another and she was getting knocked around. Peter, kept her from hitting back.

Eventually, Peter gave up and allowed Aiko to retreat from the dance floor and get lost in the crowd.

Aiko eventually found a wall, where she stood awkwardly. Not wanted to have to deal with the numerous other teenagers that had packed the gym.

Slowly her mind had wondered to how strange the morals surrounding her appeared. They had a billion other things to worry about and do… but this one event had taking so many hours of their lives away.

Aiko shook her head. "Aiko, you are thinking too much." She sighed.

"Well, look who it is all decked out for China."

Aiko closed her eyes and quickly imagines melting into the wall.

She opened them a moment later to see a few guys and girls all standing around her.

Aiko pushed herself off the wall and kept control over her body, eliminating visible fear. Not that there was anything to fear to begin with, just people trying to look all tough. Aiko took in a deep breath. She looked straight ahead unblinking and tried to walk straight through them.

"Hey, creep. I was talking to you." One girl said snottily. She reached out and grabbed Aiko's arm.

"Where are you running off to China?" One guy asked

Aiko sighed. "That's right. It's a billion times better than here."

"Oh, please." The girl that had grabbed Aiko's arm rolled her eyes.

Aiko gave a forced smile, it was polite enough but inside she was frustrated. "How exactly can I help you?" Aiko sighed, annoyed.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The girl asked.

Aiko looked at her and sighed. "I don't know. About 2-3 years in the future. I'm not allowed to date."

"Danny." She said. "I meant Danny."

"He said he needed to stretch his legs a while ago and he walked off." Aiko replied.

"He's just a normal guy, he's probably talking to some other girl right now. Your little heart couldn't take that."

"How weak do you think I am?" Aiko asked she allowed her voice to be laced with concern.

No one answered her. Aiko sighed and moved to one side and as they moved to block her, she used incredible speed to take the opening and get out. Attempting to find her way back to the team.

After a while of walking around she found Danny. He was a good distance away and talking to someone. He was clearly uncomfortable. His body language was tensed up and his eyes were fixed on someone's face.

As Aiko got closer she saw why Danny was uncomfortable. A girl Aiko only half recognized was talking to him, and standing very close. Her dress was short and strapless, and Danny was clearly uncomfortable with this and held eye contact.

Aiko stalked closer. She got a glimpse of the girl's face and saw it was Tori.

Aiko sighed. She wanted to help Danny be she was frozen in place. She finally moved closer to hear the conversation.

"So you didn't bring the temple girl to Prom?" Tori asked.

"Aiko, her name is Aiko." Danny said easily. "And she is here."

"Why did you bring her?" Tori asked, her tone was a mix of a flirt and hatred.

"She actually convinced me to come. I didn't really want to come here tonight." Danny sighed.

Aiko felt bad. If that was true, she had caused this to happen.

"Really? I thought a big shot person would love to party and do things? But you're a quieter person aren't you?" Tori asked.

"I guess you can say I enjoy being alone." The way Danny said alone was such an obvious hint that Nova would understand it. Not that Nova would take the hint.

Tori smiled and battered her eyes.

Aiko tasted puke. She stood up straight and walked over to Danny.

"Hey, there you are." Aiko said casually. "I've been looking for you."

Danny smiled. "Hey, Aiko."

Tori looked Aiko over quickly. "Oh, so you are here." She said as nice as she could manage.

"I am." Aiko said nicely. "You look very nice in your dress, Tori. 太小 (too small)." Aiko smiled.

"What?" Tori asked.

"She said it looked 'cute'." Danny covered for Aiko. He gave a side smile to the girl next to him. But his eyes flashed a warning.

Aiko sighed.

"Danny? Do you want to dance?" Tori asked. "Or how about we just dump this place and go out to eat?"

"I'm actually here with a group of friends, and I am their ride." Danny said crossly.

"So dancing?" Tori asked, clearly annoyed that her offer was declined.

"No thank you." Danny said easily.

"You just don't want to because your girlfriend is standing here."

"Not his girlfriend." Aiko said between clenched teeth. "故知. Old Friend."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Speak English." She said bitterly.

"Why should I? 愚钝. (Stupid)" Aiko shot back.

"You are just jealous that your crush doesn't pay any attention to you. You just wish he would spend more time with you." Tori said, Danny had become invisible to the side.

Aiko started laughing. "He spends more time with me than he would ever care to with you."

"He doesn't even like you, you just follow him around everywhere." Tori said.

Aiko sighed. "假人假义."

"English." Tori sighed in high annoyance.

"It was an insult." Aiko said easily.

Tori was boiling at this point and Danny stepped in. He snagged Aiko's wrist. "That's enough, both of you." He looked to Tori who was trying to play innocent. He glared and Tori appeared taken back by this.

Danny turned to Aiko. "Let's go find the others." He said easily.

Aiko nodded. "Of course."

One they were a safe distance away from Tori Aiko felt awful. "Danny, I'm sorry about that."

Danny sighed. "It's fine, just don't let her get to you." They made their way back to the table.

"Why did you get up and leave earlier?" Aiko asked.

"I feel all caged up, I haven't trained in weeks. I just needed to move around, sitting and being at rest is starting to take a toll on me, mostly physically. But, now it's going to drive me crazy." Danny explained.

"Oh," Aiko nodded as they sat down, no one was at the table. It was just the two of them. Aiko sighed and pulled her legs in to her chair. "I am not enjoying myself."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so to follow up the Disclaimer;** **I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER!** **(Obviously) Just felt the need to make that clear. Ok... moving on. I took the song out to make sure the chapter was till long enough and it reached about 2080 words without the song, so I think this is an excellent chapter. Nice and long. Loads of Danny and Aiko. And I may post the next chapter this weekend if get the chance, I am trying to update all my stories, which is hard when I keep getting new ideas. Coming Together and Next Generation: Anna will be getting finished up today or tomorrow. And Moments has a really sweet chapter coming up followed by a two part one-shot. Anywho, I think the next chapter is the one EVERYONE is looking forward to (Evil Smile). After Prom finishes up, I plan one or two more fillers and then I think we are all ready to go to K'un-Lun (Happy smile, and a round of applause.) OK, this is a really Long Author's Note by my standards... let's move on to my Reviews! Enjoy the story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- A rather short review this go round (complete joke) I am certain you will absolutely love this chapter. My friends and I couldn't decide on a song for the longest time but I chose this one, and Aiko will explain why. I am also very happy this is so long. My shortest official story is "The Moon in my Hands." It is both the shortest stand alone story in words and chapters.**

 **Geisha Woman (and I directly Quote Wikipedia) "are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include performing various arts such as classical music, dance, games, and conversation, mainly to entertain male customers." So basically, and in this context, they are women who are trained in the art of social entertainment. It's ok, I had to research them and my friend was even trying to help me remember what they are called.**

 **I'm not really ever sure as an author who wins the bet, I guess we'll find out next chapter. I added Jessica Jones in here because I think I read somewhere (Marvel Wikia) that Jessica Jones went to high school with Peter Parker (even had a crush on him, (not relevant to this story))**

 **I wouldn't mind that story either. I'll write it one day if I am bored. That is part of the point, She and Danny had both spent so many years in peaceful K'un-Lun they stick out like sore thumbs when they are forced to be social. Aiko would have had to take her shoes off first but she would have kicked butt.**

 **I also loved the intergrading of the Chinese words and speech. I'm not fluent or anywhere near it (like two words maybe?), but I love using it in my stories to help with the Chinese culture in K'un-Lun! I also loved their argument and Danny trying to keep the peace, it's what he does best.**

 **Here are the sweet moments, I hope I can update the next chapter soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Aiko sighed and looked to Danny, "are you bored too?"

Danny nodded sharply.

Another loud and pounding song began. "Not really what I had in mind," Aiko admitted. "Nothing like formal dances back at home."

"They'll play a slower song next. I've watched the pattern. Ten loud headache songs, then a few slower songs." Danny smirked.

"Is your shoulder ok?" Aiko asked as Danny's right hand rubbed his left shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm drugged up on medicine." Danny smiled.

Aiko looked at the table in front of them. There were scattered plates and the rest of the guys had taken off their jackets and had laid them on their chairs. Danny and Aiko were the only two sitting at their table.

"I'm tired," Aiko complained as she stretched out. "And hungry."

"I'll take the team out to eat when we leave. My treat." Danny smiled.

"That's nice." Aiko yawned.

Danny looked over the crowd. "Do you think the others are having a good time?"

The song started winding down and Aiko stood up. "Yes. And were going to have a good time too."

Aiko took off her heels. And extended her hand to Danny. "I want to dance. And you are going to dance with me when the non-headache music comes back on."

"Aiko, neither of us know how to dance." Danny pointed out. "That one dance we know is from a long time ago. It'll look weird."

"I don't care. When we go home where are we ever going to see these people again?" Aiko froze. "I mean I want to see the team again. One day. Maybe invite them to come to K'un-Lun."

Danny sighed and stood up stretched out his back. "You want to dance? Ok, one dance."

Aiko smiled. "You have to lead."

"I know," Danny muttered quietly.

The song quit and everyone mostly went back to their seats where they were sitting to eat some snack and socialize.

It was quiet for a little while and as Aiko pulled Danny to the open dance floor, they passed the team.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked as they walked passed.

"To dance." Aiko smiled.

Danny shrugged.

"Whose idea was that?" Luke joked and Danny pointed with his free hand to Aiko.

"Man, welcome to the world of women." Luke laughed and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks, Luke." Danny deadpanned.

One they reached the dance floor Aiko turned to face Danny there were only a few people still on the dance floor.

The song began and Aiko smiled as she touched Danny's hand. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Aiko gently touched Danny's shoulders, and Danny uncomfortably placed his hands on Aiko's waist, turning dark red.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing. This is just… it's been a while… since we were drug to some formal event… and you made me dance with you because you were bored."

 _Taking over this town they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
Danny and Aiko stepped slowly to the music.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

Aiko spun gently her hair trailed behind her and Danny stepped back a little so her dress could twirl.

"Come on, I know you can dance Danny." Aiko teased.

 _And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,  
Looking down on these bright blue city lights._

Danny spun Aiko in the other direction. "Fine." Aiko stopped so she had he back to Danny and he took her other hand so they were held out as they stepped around some more.

 _And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.  
We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

"Thank you, Danny." Aiko mouthed so Danny could not hear her.

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart._

Aiko shivered as Danny spun her around again, so she was facing him as they continued to step side to side. "We're a living metaphor." She laughed.

Danny looked down at her puzzled. "What?"

Aiko moved so she held Danny's arm so it was held hit the air at 90 Degrees like he was asking a question. She placed her arm against him and they began to walk in a circle. "Just pay attention," Aiko said patiently.

 _His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

Aiko looked to Danny as he listened and she took the end of her dress so she held it. She moved away from Danny and moved her dress to create a wave effect.

 _Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

She looked back to Danny. He looked a little sadder. "You're right," He whispered.

They moved to their arms being pressed against each other and Aiko held her dress.

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

They switched and Danny chuckled and smiled at Aiko his eyes seemed to smile at her.

 _And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

Danny gently spun Aiko around so she had her back to him as he once more held her arms out.

 _And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

Aiko looked around. Many people were watching now. Aiko turned a darker red than her dress.

"Embarrassed?" Danny joked

 _A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart.  
A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart._

"No." Aiko closed her eyes as Danny laughed to himself. "I'm enjoying this."

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

Aiko sighed, it was almost over and the way she and Danny moved together was perfect. It felt right. Aiko closed her eyes. Danny was a great person. He always had been so good to the world despite everything that had been thrown at him.

 _And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

The music began to slow down and Danny gently gave her one last spin so she was facing him again. Aiko looked up and smiled at him. A light outside polite smile. Something felt right.

 _A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart._

Danny was also thinking. He looked so grown up in Aiko's eyes. He looked so gentle. He felt like a king. He looked like a King. He was different from the boy Aiko grew up with.

 _A lionheart. A lionheart. A lionheart.  
A lionheart._

The song ended and Danny let go of Aiko's hands. Aiko turned to face Danny and smiled broadly. Danny also smiled sweetly down at her. Aiko stood on her toes and hugged Danny around the neck tightly. After a hesitant pause, Danny returned the gesture and hugged her back.

Aiko closed her eyes and leaned into Danny. "你是我的國王. 而我是你的獅心王. 我答應你，我永遠不會讓你失望，我謙恭地為您服務，我的國王. (You are my king. And I'm your Lionheart. I promise you, I will never let you down, I humbly serve you, my king.)"

Danny's hug stiffened. "謝謝. (Thank you.)"

Aiko let go and another song stiffened. It was loud and Aiko's head started to pound. "你想坐下嗎? (You want to sit down?)" Aiko asked looking at her feet.

"是的, 請. (Yes, please)" Danny agreed. He held out a hand and Aiko took it as they walked back to their seats. Only to find a very amused looking team.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"You two are so cute." Ava sighed sweetly. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Back home," Aiko said quietly.

"You were good too Danny." MJ praised.

"Thank you." Danny nodded slightly.

"And he's back to stiff Mr. Perfect," Peter complained.

Danny sighed and attempted to slouch. It took him a little effort but he managed.

"I'm going to get a drink you guys want anything?" MJ asked.

"Sure," Jessica said standing up. "You want anything, Luke?"

"Nah, I'm good."

The two girls walked away leaving Aiko, Danny, Ava, Peter, and Luke at the table.

"Seriously. What is it going to take to make you a couple?" Ava asked.

"Give up," Aiko warned.

"You guys looked good together," Luke added.

"Luke," Danny said his friend's name through gritted teeth.

"I didn't say anything except you looked good together while you were dancing." Luke defending himself.

Aiko sighed. "你只是不知道如何包辦婚姻的工作. 我錯了嗎？(You just do not know how arranged marriages work. Am I wrong?)"

"你是對的. (You are right.)" Danny agreed.

The team looked at the pair as they spoke in Chinese.

"You guys are no fun." Peter deadpanned.

Aiko laughed to herself. "Thank you."

Danny shook his head. "It is the way of K'un-Lun. Dating is unheard of. Multiple relationships are very dishonorable."

"It's the way of our people," Aiko added.

"Aiko, we are Danny's 'people.'" Peter corrected. "He's pure blooded American."

"Actually. I'm not. I was just born here. My mom is American, but my dad is- I'm not sure..." Danny said uncomfortable.

Peter sighed in defeat. "Two weirdos living in America. A King and a Warlord's Daughter."

Aiko nodded. "Yes. Isn't this the 'American Dream'?"

"Not exactly." Ava sighed.

MJ and Jessica walked back over with cups and the team all quickly shut up as to not blow their cover.

* * *

Aiko had found herself drug to the dancefloor the next slow song that came on by Danny, who was very bored. They had danced to a few more songs such as; "King" by Lauren Aquilina, "All of Me" by John Legend, and a few other nice songs. Ava and Peter had managed to attempt to teach them how to dance normally, but it was of little success.

Afterward, they split and MJ went home and Luke took Jessica home saying he would catch up with them later.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Danny asked as they got into the car. He was in the driver seat and Peter was in the passenger with the girls in the back.

"I don't know. I don't think I can really take much more." Ava sighed. "Maybe somewhere we can just get food and go."

Peter nodded. "I'm worn out."

Danny started the car. "Just name the place and we'll go."

Ava pulled out her phone. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "Somewhere we can walk in and sit down. No waiters or anything."

"Café?" Ava asked.

"Sure." Aiko agreed.

"Found a place," Ava announced.

After many complaints and arguments about how to get to the café, they finally pulled up.

Luke stepped out of the car next to them. "It really took you this long to get here?"

"We had a few too many backseat drivers," Danny said looking at Peter and Ava.

Aiko's stomach growled and they all looked at the small girl. "Sorry, I'm hungry."

"You sound pretty hungry." Peter agreed.

They walked into the empty café and walked up to the counter. Aiko and Ava leaned against the glass and looked at all the deserts. The boys hung back.

"Hai." A girl said stepping out of the back. She froze when she saw what they were wearing.

"It's prom night," Peter said with a goofy smile and the girl nodded.

"Midtown High, right?" She asked.

"Yup," Luke confirmed.

"I'll be with you in a minute." She walked into the back again.

"They all look so foreign." Aiko sighed. "Ava, help?"

Ava studied the options. "Hm, well I don't know. Do you want something chocolaty or fruity? It all looks good."

Aiko sighed and Peter walked up to the glass. "I'm getting the Apple Berry Crisp." He pointed to the said item behind the glass.

Ava sighed and looked around. "Coconut Cake." She decided.

Aiko looked around helplessly. "What's the green one?" She asked.

"Key Lime Pie," Ava said.

Aiko made a face. "That doesn't sound good."

"It actually is." Danny piped up.

"What about that red cake?" Aiko pointed. "It look's funny."

"Red Velvet Cake," Peter said.

"I think you should try the Blue Berry Crumb with a la mode." Danny offered.

"Which one?" Aiko asked.

Ava pointed to the pie tin behind the glass and Aiko nodded. "Sure."

"Luke you want anything?" Danny asked, looking to his friend who had stayed quiet.

"That Peach Crumb Pie looks fine," Luke said. "I'll take that."

The girl came back out and the team ordered. Peter had tried to order for everyone at once and had messed up greatly so Danny stepped in and recited what everyone wanted perfectly. He paid and they all sat down.

A few minutes later their food was brought to them and they all sat quietly eating.

Aiko poked at her blueberry crumb as the ice cream slowly melted.

"Aiko, just try it," Peter said looking over at her.

Aiko sighed and stuck her fork into the desert and slowly put it in her mouth.

Her tired eyes slowly lit up and Luke laughed at her as she hastily took another bite.

"Don't eat too fast," Danny warned.

Aiko froze. "Sorry," She said with her mouth full. The team let out a round of laughs.

Before they left Danny ordered Sam and Ryu some desert to go, Key Lime Pie and Red Velvet Cake. Stating they could fight over who got what later.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, last chapter to finish off before updating! Yay! Loving all the positive feedback for this story! Thank you, everyone! I think this is a great chapter and I hope everyone loves it. Just about everyone is in it and Ryu has some great parts. Anyway... I don't have much to say after doing all the author's notes reviews for all my other stories (I keep getting distracted, so it took two days). So just enjoy and review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- The song really is perfect for them. I had to make the dance up. I had trouble finding a dance online that they could do.**

 **They are not going to Kiss... yet. But this is a really important chapter for them, and Ryu.**

 **Geisha Women... ok so it can be taken into a certain context... but I don't write that kind of thing. So when I say entertaining; it's more like talking, playing a game, dancing, and performing. As for how Danny found out it would just be him getting scared out of his skin due to the makeup and strange appearance, and having never seen/heard of them before and that kind of thing. Just him being awkward. I have to ask; What do you mean by Danny's going to get whipped?**

 **I may have to use the "vow" idea. :) Also, don't worry they aren't that oblivious, not much longer. Your arranged marriage question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **You're getting ahead of me. Aiko vs. Ice Cream is this chapter. The actually had desserts at the cafe, not ice cream.**

 **Guest (Sarankan?) - Updating all stories today! Hope you enjoy them all!**

 **NyanWolf- I will PM you the info you asked for, I am still working on that stuff for you! It's ok, you're reviewing now! That's what counts! I ship it also to the moon and back, they are such a good couple. I am glad you thought it was romantic and I hope you will continue to try to review! Love to hear from you! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's really good (at least I love it!)**

 **TheRandGirl- Glad you loved it and I can't wait to hear what you think about this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

When they got there they were greeted by a surprising sight.

Sam, Ryu, and Bilbo were all on the long couch. Sam was sitting up straight wide awake, wearing only long sweat pants and completely shirtless.

Ryu was leaning against him snoring softly a bowl of popcorn was in one hand and the other hand was in the bowl. Bilbo was laying in Sam's lap, on his back. Sam was gently rubbing his underside.

Star Wars was playing on the TV. And blankets had been flung every which way.

When Sam spotted a protective looking, Danny, he paled and rushed to explain.

"If I wasn't so scared of her, I would have put her other the other couch! I can't even eat the popcorn without her trying to rip my hand off!" He whispers yelled.

"Fine." Danny shrugged, taking off his jacket. "You hurt her, I break your neck. I assume you know that?"

Sam nodded. "Your whole family is full of crazy people who can kill you in their sleep," He muttered.

Aiko laughed. "Well, aren't you the lucky man of the night?"

Peter coughed. "That would actually be me." He corrected.

Ava laughed. "Sure." She gently kissed Peter's cheek.

She walked over to Aiko, "well, if you boys excuse us, we're going to go take all the make-up off and change."

"Is makeup really that hard to get off?" Ryu muttered, apparently awake.

"Unless you want to look like you got a black eye, then yes," Aiko replied.

"I thought you were asleep!" Sam yelled at the scaly girl pressed into his side.

"I'm awake, now I didn't ask my human pillow if it had an opinion. So you may shut up now, or I'll tell big brother." Ryu threatened.

"You guys aren't seriously going to let her do this to me, are you?" Sam pleaded.

"Think of it as discipline training," Danny suggested.

"Yah, Sam you actually have a girl who likes you. You should be enjoying it." Luke added.

"I'm not comfy." Sam pouted

"I'll punch you if it makes you more comfortable." Ryu offered.

Sam sighed and reached for the popcorn. What followed was the sound of a loud smack. Followed by a; "No, bad Sammy."

"Sammy?" Peter laughed.

"Yup, that's right Petey." Ryu mocked.

"Ryu, maybe you should go to bed, you seem really tired," Luke said trying to stop a fight.

"The docs stopped by and gave her some loopy medication not too long ago," Sam said. "Let's just go with it's not worn off yet."

"Aiko, let's go, we have to talk." Ava grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her away.

Once they were safely in Ava's room and the door was securely locked, Ava sat Aiko doing on her bed. "We need to talk about Danny," Ava announced.

"No, we don't," Aiko said standing. She moved to the door.

"Aiko, just hear me out." Ava coaxed. "I want to tell you what MJ and I observed tonight."

Aiko sighed. "What?"

"Sit." Aiko obeyed.

"First off. I think Danny is starting to fall for you." Ava said easily. "That took us a long time to decide whether or not he liked you. But we decided that he really does seem to care for you. So we decided he must have feelings for you."

Ava walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out a few pints of ice cream and got two spoons, one for Aiko and the other for herself.

"Really?" Aiko asked, reaching for the raspberry. "So you're saying Danny might love me?"

"Not might, I am certain he does. I guess, he just doesn't know how to show it. Did you guys hang out with a lot of other kids when you were younger?" Aiko asked prying off the lid of the cookies and cream.

"It was really just the four of us. Danny, myself, Kasumi, and Hiroshi." Aiko said she smiled. "We always had the most fun together. I can't help but miss them. I mean, I really want to know what's been happening in K'un-Lun. The two of them are old enough to get married now…"

"Help me out, Kazumi and Hiroshy are… girl names, guy names. I have no clue." Ava deadpanned.

"Kasumi, you said it wrong, is a girl and she is two years older than me and a years older than Danny. And Hiroshi, you also said it wrong, is a guy and three years older than me and two years older than Danny." Aiko said easily.

"So I'm guessing he would never act like he likes Kasumi?" Ava asked.

"No, he really respects her, though, she's a healer, which is like the equivalent of a doctor. She's taught him a little bit about basic herbs, like herbs for sleep and disinfecting. And she used to treat him when he got hurt." Aiko said she looked down at the ice cream and felt saddened inside and she explained the past to Ava.

"So he was never around girls, except the two of you?" Ava asked.

"Girls that were his age, yes. Women in general, well there are lots of women who work at the monastery and he really loves spending time with my mom." Aiko smiled. "I miss her too."

"So, basically, this would be a new feeling for him?" Ava asked.

"Yup." Aiko sighed. Her stomach hurt now as she placed down the ice cream, her spoon in the container and put her hands on her lap. "I don't feel good." She mutter weakly.

"How so?" Ava asked.

"I might puke," Aiko warned.

"Well, in that case, let's get you out of that dress." Ava smiled, trying to be supportive. "I'll go get you some pajamas to wear and you go straight to my bathroom and wait there. You might have eaten something bad."

Ava walked out of the room and Aiko bolted to the bathroom. Ava returned bearing her a fresh silk nightgown and sweat pants.

Aiko changed and the pair sat in the bathroom for a while. Aiko on the counter hugging her knees. Ava had brought in the vanilla flavored ice cream.

"What's that for?" Aiko asked.

"I read online, that if you're going to puke you need to eat vanilla ice cream because it'll keep your mouth from burning afterward. I've never tested it, though." She said holding out the pint.

"I don't think you're too sick. You feeling ok, besides the stomach?" Ava asked sitting next to her.

"My head is pounding and I feel really tired and stressed," Aiko admitted. "I'm confused and, uh… I feel like dragon food."

Ava laughed. "That's an interesting way to put it."

Aiko slowly ate the ice cream while Ava took a rag and wiped off Aiko's face gently with warm water. After not even three spoonful's Aiko found herself with her head in a toilet bowl and Ava holding her hair back.

"Are you done?" Ava asked after Aiko had stopped puking and her gagging has also seemed to go away.

Aiko closed her eyes. "I think so. That tasted nasty."

"Well, maybe you should go to bed." Ava offered.

"Can we have a slumber party?" Aiko asked. Her eyes were wet and she looked at Ava. "We can invite Ryu."

"I'm kind of surprised you know what that is," Ava admitted. "Maybe tomorrow. Is there something you need off your chest? Something you need to talk about?"

Aiko closed to toilet lid and Ava flushed it as Aiko walked to the sink and washed her face off.

"There is something I want to talk about," Aiko admitted. "I think I might like Danny. Just, I don't know. I mean… I'm confused. After tonight I'm confused."

"Well, why don't you tell him that?" Ava asked.

"That's not how it works." Aiko admitted.

"Then tell me how it works," Ava suggested.

They walked over to Ava's bed. "Whoever I marry, I'll be set up with by my parents. They'll set me up with someone who will be able to be compatible, according to all the traditions with birthdates and such and the stars aligned and… I don't even know. I get the final say though if I don't want to marry them, or if they don't want to marry me." Aiko said as she shook.

"Ok, I think I get it," Ava said crossing her legs. "So if you tell Danny how you feel…?"

"Danny's case is just like mine, however, he is found a wife by the monks since he doesn't have his parents to find him a girl. And they'll likely find some girl from a noble family from a city outside of the main city where we live." Aiko explained. "I don't want to embarrass myself either and mess up our friendship, I don't want to destroy all those years when we were young and didn't have the world on our shoulders."

"So that's the problem, you guys are in different social classes?" Ava asked.

"No, I'm a noble." Aiko corrected.

"Then…" Ava stopped. "I'm confused."

"My powers practically give me the same rights as a man, and I fear this will have me overlooked. I'm not likely to even be considered to marry Danny." Aiko sighed. She stopped and held her head. "Plus, Danny may already be arranged to marry someone else! I think it's a little early for that, considering it's a big deal, he only can get married once, multiple relationships are dishonorable. The king can't have move than one."

Tears streaked down her face. "I'm sorry, Ava."

"It's fine." Ava shrugged. "I used to do this with my sister. Except I was a lot younger, and it was just if the guy would notice me or not. And what he would think of me." Aiko laughed.

"Anything else bothering you?" Ava asked.

"I really miss my home, I feel torn. I love New York and don't want to go home. But I really miss my life there. I want to go home, but I don't. I want to see my family, friends, and teachers. But I want to stay here. It feels like when I go back and walk through the portal, I'll be giving up my childhood and being a kid."

"You're not really a kid." Ava took her turn to laugh.

"I'm going to live a long time Ava, I might as well be a kid until I'm a hundred. You guys seem to forget I'm immortal." Aiko sighed.

"You're going to outlive us all." Ava sighed.

"I don't want to live forever and know my friends are all going to die." Aiko sighed.

"I think it's time you go to bed." Ava sighed looking at Aiko tear stained face. "Do you think you can walk?" Aiko nodded and got up. Almost instantly falling over. Ava caught her and put her back on the bed. "I'll go get Danny." She sighed.

Ava walked out of the room and marched over to Danny's room and pounded on the door with enough force to wake the dead. The others all stared at her.

Danny opened the door a minute later. He was wearing an undershirt and sweatpants and his shoulder was in the brace.

"I probably came to the wrong person." Ava sighed.

"Why?" Danny asked confused.

"You aren't supposed to be lifting things are you?" Ava asked pointing to his shoulder.

"No, why?" Danny asked.

"Aiko can't walk straight so I was going to see if you could carry her to her room." Ava sighed. "I'll get Luke to do it."

"Wait, what's wrong with Aiko?" Danny asked quickly.

"What's with the panic?" Peter asked.

"Her dad will skin me alive if something happens to her here. I was supposed to keep her safe." Danny said quickly. "Trust me, I don't need that. Besides, we grew up together, I care about her well-being." Danny froze for a moment and then looked to Peter getting the underlying message of his tone. "What if Ava randomly couldn't stand or walk straight?"

"She's my girlfriend. I'm allowed to worry about her." Peter said smugly. "Right Ava?"

Ava sighed deeply. "Back to Aiko. She just made herself sick and she threw up. Likely ate something bad too." Ava said leading the parade of people to her room. Ryu had sluggishly gotten off of Sam and the pair stood a good distance behind.

Danny had followed Luke over to the bed where he gently picked up Aiko bridal style.

"Why did you bring everyone?" Aiko complained.

"Sorry about that." Ava apologized.

"M'fine, Luke. Put me down." Aiko complained.

"Aiko you've never slurred a word as long as we've known you, not even as a joke. I think you should let Luke carry you." Peter shot back at her complaint.

They walked into Aiko's room where. Danny moved the blankets and Luke put her down and Danny covered her up.

"Danny, can I have some cold water?" Aiko asked.

"Sure." Danny walked out, the rest of the team lingered around for a while, but they were gone by the time Danny got back.

"I got you a water bottle with ice water and a few ice packs," Danny announced upon returning. He placed a cold ice back wrapped in a rag on her forehead.

His hand hardly touched her skin but his eyes widened in concern. "Aiko, you have a really bad fever."

"M'fine," Aiko complained.

Danny laughed at the slurred words.

The door slid open and Ryu walked in with a pillow and throw blanket. She walked over to the thermostat and turned the temperature down and then climbed over Aiko into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight," Ryu said firmly. "Plus, Aiko could use the company."

"Thanks, Ryu," Aiko muttered.

"Ok, I might have some herbs to help you. Do you want me to look?" Danny offered.

"No, m'fine." Aiko protested.

Danny sighed. "I'll just look."

Aiko sighed as Danny walked out.

"He cares for you a lot like he cares for me, ya' know." Ryu smiled with her eyes closed. "I think it is how he shows he cares. He acts like the world is one his shoulders. He'll do just about anything to help anyone. So I bet he's coming back in here with something to help you sleep."

Aiko sighed and pushed herself up. "He's the one that needs to be taken care of sometimes." She reached for her water and drank some.

Sure enough, Danny came back in a while later and placed a candle on Aiko's nightstand and lit it.

"What's that for?" Aiko complained.

"It's a lavender candle. It'll to help you relax and sleep. It'll also calm you down because you seem tense. It helps with anxiety and headaches." Danny explained. "Do you need anything else?"

Aiko nodded. "One more thing. I want you to go take a shower, light one of those candles for yourself and go to bed and not worry about anything all night. And unplug your alarm clock and get some real sleep tonight. And just rest. Because you basically just described yourself."

"And…" Ryu said with a laugh. "Burn…"

"Alright, yes ma'am," Danny said. "Ryu, are you good for the night?"

Ryu scrambled to her feet and stepped over Aiko and just about fell onto Danny wrapping her arms around him. "Love you," She whispered.

Danny hugged her back. "You too." They pulled apart and Danny gently kissed her forehead and then ruffled her hair. "Get some sleep. Both of you."

"You too," Aiko replied as Danny walked out.

"Brother of the Year," Ryu said plopping back on the bed.

"You wouldn't have been saying that a few months ago." Aiko pointed out.

Ryu shrugged. "I guess I needed to grow up some. And I found myself realizing that Danny's not really a bad guy. I still have my doubts about you guys, and going to K'un-Lun is going to be a big step. I don't think I'm going to really trust him until I'm safe in K'un-Lun. That's the real test. But other than that, Danny's ok. I mean he nearly killed Scorpion over me. That means something." Ryu yawned and stretched out. "You don't mind if I sleep in my dragon form do you?"

"Not at all, the bed's like a queen size or something, just don't hog the bed," Aiko replied.

She felt Ryu shifting behind her as she slowly began to nod off. The last couscous thing she remembered was a heavy head resting on her side and let out a hot breath.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok so I have been sitting on this chapter for like - eternity. One day I look at it and it's fine and fits in nicely. And then the next I'm just staining at it blankly. Anyway, I figured I'd post this one anyway, it's a filler but the next one is going to start them heading home. So... I am sorry this has taken so long to update. I feel bad. But I have been crazy busy. Anyway. I shall not postpone any longer. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Maybe as fast as this weekend, although unlikely. Anywho... ENJOY!**

 **Reviewers:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yup, it was the new foods that got to Aiko. I have spent a good deal of time looking at marriage customs and I choose the arrange marriage where the couple has the final say because then you have some time to get to know each, and your not walk gm blind into it. Anyway, I am just going to get on with this chapter. No Danny but loads or Ryu and Aiko. Danny will be in the next one. They will kiss eventually and it will be very romantic and perfect. I promise, or feels back guaranteed... How would I do that... Anyway... :) Enjoy!**

 **Guest- I think it's cool that you speak more than one language. I have loads of friends who are bilingual. I have a friend who is Japanese and speaks the language. And another who speaks Russian, Spanish, and English. So that's amazing. Hm... Good point about the water. Didn't think of that... Ok, well glad you are enjoying this and sorry about that mix-up.**

 **NyanWolf- I also think Ryu and Sam are a cute pair. They don't end up together but in Ryu's story Sam will be a major character because of their relationship. And also besides Danny she and Sam are the next closest friends. They are just that way. I have a feeling you'll love how this all turns out. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- Yes! Aiko admits her feelings! I am also very happy that she has accepted it. One down on to go! I have taken your suggestion or at least one of them. You can find out which one next chapter. The problem that Aiko thinks exists is that she is not a proper and delicate girl, she is a warrior, and Danny is the King, highest high there is. So when the monks, or whoever, arrange a marriage she thinks she will not be considered.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

Exams came and went. Not much excitement.

Aiko had received relatively decent scores. Her math was the highest, followed by history, her worst two were science and then English respectively.

Aiko slouched into the living room. She sighed and sat down next to Ryu on the couch.

"So, how much longer to we have?" Ryu asked.

"Danny said K'un-Lun would send word to send word with it was time for us to come home. About a week or two in advance." Aiko replied.

"I'm tired." Ryu yawned.

"You normally take a nap right about now Ryu. It's the middle of the day." Aiko smiled.

"Not tired." Ryu yawned.

"You just said you were tired," Sam said he was on the couch and flipping channels.

"Turn it to ABC," Ryu ordered.

"Why?"

"Castle is running a marathon," Ryu smiled.

"Like the crime show?" Luke asked.

"Yup." Ryu popped her 'p'. "Love it. 'There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to kill people psychopaths and mystery writers. I'm the one that pays better.'"

"You don't do either." Aiko pointed out.

"Who said I'm not a psychopath?" Ryu asked.

"I called you a psychopath and you lashed out on me once," Peter complained from the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich.

"You had it coming," Ryu called back to him.

Sam resumed flipping channels.

"Change it," Ryu ordered.

Sam didn't.

Ryu got up and charged the couch.

The two wrestled, around for the remote. Eventually landing in the sunlight that shone in through a window.

Ryu let out a cry of pain. Curling up with her wings shielding her body. Aiko heard crying as Sam grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her back out of the sunlight.

He struggled to lift her up and put her on the couch where he had previously been. "Better?" Sam asked. One hand was on his hip and it held the remote.

"Sorta," Ryu said. Aiko looked at Ryu's face and saw she was not actually crying.

Ryu's tail whipped out and grabbed the remote from Sam. "Now I'm better." She pointed it at the TV and changed the channel.

"You're a pain in the butt. What are you going to go when you go to K'un-Lun?" Sam asked annoyed. "There is no TV there."

"There will be plenty for me to do. Right Aiko?" Ryu asked.

"Once Danny takes care of the whole law that makes you illegal. Then yes." Aiko agreed.

"How long will that take him to do?" Luke asked.

Aiko shrugged. "Don't know."

"He said it's the first thing he'll do as king," Ryu added in.

"But he will not be king, upon going home. It'll be a few days before he will have his coronation." Aiko added. "You'll be staying with me and my parents until then."

"What about Davos?" Ryu asked coldly.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"My brother," Aiko muttered, rather bitter. "Danny told you about him, didn't he?"

"He said he needed to." Ryu shrugged. "Said I need to be careful around him."

"You have a brother?" Ava asked she had just walked in from personal training.

"Yup." Aiko sighed.

"What's he like?" Ava asked.

"Crazy, and not like everyone says crazy as a casual thing. He can quite literally go off the deep end from time to time." Aiko looked to the ceiling. "He's got a bad habit of picking the wrong side and getting himself in trouble."

"Wow." Luke whistled. "Older or younger?"

"Older," Aiko said easily.

"How much older?" Peter asked.

"Uh… I don't know. He's like in his forties or something. Maybe fifties." Aiko answered. "I don't know off the top of my head."

"You're biological brother is nearly thirty years older than you?" Sam asked alarmed. "How old does that make your parents?"

"Danny and I did the math once. My dad's about 5,000s years old, closer to 5,800 when Danny and I calculated it out. And my mom is maybe in her 4,000s." Aiko smiled at the team's faces. Well… the boys at least. Ryu was used to the 'Immortal' aspect. And Ava understood the mythology.

"Man, you're going to be old," Sam said in awe.

Aiko gave an uncomfortable shrug. "The average life span in K'un-Lun is between 150 and 200 years old, kind of depends on certain factors. But that is if you have mixed blood. Immortals can live to be much, much older."

"Sh!" Ryu said annoyed. "It's back on!"

Everyone looked over at her as she blasted the volume.

* * *

"Alright, Ryu, time to see what you can do," Aiko smiled looking down at the streets below her. They were on patrol for the night and standing on a building.

"There's nothing happening down there. Just people moving around and…" Ryu froze her ears twitched. "I hear something."

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Sh." Ryu hushed. Her eyes narrowed and her ears twitched. "It's a gun. The safety has been taken off."

Aiko paled some. "Where?"

"Sh!" Ryu looked at her, "I'm trying to listen."

Ryu's large wings slowly spread out and she pushed off the building. Neon chased after her. Ryu zipped straight down into an ally and Neon watched from above.

"I told you, give it to me or the child gets hurt." A husky man's voice threatened.

Ryu had landed quietly behind the man. Her hand reached out and touched the back of her head.

The man froze and stiffened.

Ryu smiled to herself. "That is incorrect, sir." She said smoothly. "You have no power here."

The gun dropped to the ground. The man's breath was quick and terrified.

The hostage child ran to her mother and watched the man drop to his knees.

Ryu was now visible behind him. She holds one hand on his head.

She wore a neutral expression and had her eyes closed, she let go and the man fell face-first to the ground. His nose bleeding from smashing into the concrete.

"Who are you?" The woman asked holding her child close.

"My name's Ryu." Ryu introduced easily. "Japanese for Dragon."

Neon dropped down to the ground. "And I'm Neon." She turned to Ryu. "Good work."

"Thanks," Ryu smiled looking at the man. She jumped to see him getting back up and reaching for the gun.

Aiko head the metal gun scrap the ground. She easily threw up a huge force field bundle over everyone Gun shots fired and it was visible where they hit the shield.

Ryu sighed. The ground at her feet turned black and she sunk into it. Neon held the shield as the gun shots keep firing. Then there was an audible snap and a loud. "Umph."

Ryu had snapped the man's right wrist with which he was trying to fire a gun. She had then kicked him in the back. The man attempted to fight her off and after getting covered in bruises, she hit pressure points on his shoulders, easily making his arms go limp.

Ryu had, this time, took perfect care to make sure the man was unconscious.

She then walked up to the shield and knocked. "It's fine to come out. I beat him to a pulp."

Neon dropped the shield and she looked over at the criminal laying on the ground.

"Ryu, you are not supposed to 'beat people to a pulp'." Neon corrected.

"Opps." Ryu shrugged. Not really caring.

Neon sighed, she turned to the women and her daughter who were watching the man in fear. "Are you both alright?" She asked.

They nodded quickly.

"Why was he after you?" Ryu asked.

Neither answered. Neon's stomach got a strange feeling.

"Your humanoids," Ryu said quietly.

"What?" The woman said. "We are not humanoids."

"But you aren't human either," Ryu said. "Trust me, you don't smell like humans. It's a compliment."

"What are you?" The little girl asked now getting a good look at Ryu.

"I'm… a Dragon Lord." Ryu said quietly. "Half-Human, Half-Dragon." She looked up at them. "Your turn."

"Mutants." The woman whispered. "I only carry the genes, but my daughter is a mutant."

Neon nodded. "Then that man was blackmailing you?" She asked.

The two nodded.

Neon watched. She tapped her watch. "The local police are coming. Common run of the mill criminal, no point in calling SHIELD."

"That's who you work for?" The women asked.

"Yup." Ryu sighed.

"We need to go. We're mutants and you are with SHIELD, you'll turn us over wouldn't you?" The woman said.

"Nah." Ryu shrugged. "I don't play by their rules, I just kind of live there."

"Where I come from," Neon added. "Your gifted would be highly recognized and honored. I will not turn you over either."

The women sighed. "Thank you."

The cops showed up a few moments later and they questioned the woman with Ryu watched the child and Neon explained her side to the cops. They had gone with it was a common mugging.

Neon walked over to Ryu and the little girl once more.

"You're pretty."

Ryu and Neon both looked to the little brown haired girl with pigtails.

"Um, thanks." Neon replied.

"Not you. Her." The little girl pointed to Ryu.

"I'm pretty?" Ryu repeated. Her voice was very confused.

The little girl held her hands behind her back and looked at her feet.

"Um, well, thanks." Ryu bent down on the ground.

The girl smiled. "What are your powers?"

"I am the embodiment of night. I gave the man a scary nightmare and he was so scared he let go of you. I can also use portals, and use dark energy, things like that." Ryu explained.

"Can you fly?" The girl asked.

Ryu smiled. "What do you think the wings are for?"

"Why did you beat up the bad man?" The girl asked.

"Because I don't know how to play nice with people," Ryu admitted.

"Oh." The little girl was quiet for a moment.

A figure dropped the ground beside Neon giving her a scare. She instantly attacked only for her moves to be blocked by Spiderman. She did however nearly wind him with a strong kick.

"What's going on here?" Spiderman said out of breath, holding his stomach.

"Run of the mill mugging." Neon shrugged.

"Hmph," he looked over at the man in the back of the police car. "Wonderful job, Ryu."

"Shut your trap," Ryu warned.

Spiderman sighed. "Well, we've got to get back to base for training and Ryu need to get back so she can have the doctors look at her again."

"I'm fine for crying out loud. Their stupid earthly healing is useless!" Ryu complained.

"Iron Fist's request Ryu," Spiderman said sternly.

Ryu sighed. "I'm going." She stood up and stretched out her wings. "See you later, kid." She waved at the girl.

Neon smiled. "We're going to go. Keep yourself out of trouble." She also waved to the kid.

A platform formed next to Neon and she jumped from one to the next. Making her way from one platform to the next.

She jumped to the roof of the building. Spiderman was waiting there with his bike.

"Why don't you just like surf on your force fields?" He asked as he started up the bike.

"It takes to much concentration to move a force field." Neon explained. "Weapons can be wielded. But the shields are too strong."

Spiderman nodded. "Interesting."

Neon nodded and got on the back of the bike. "Let's head back."

"Are you feeling better? It's been a few weeks since Prom, and when you threw up." Spiderman asked as they drove around.

"I'm all good. Just ate too much of the junk food. If something was, this is Sam's words, 'spiked.' It should not have affected me. Sam had to explain what that meant to me. But my immortality makes it very hard to get drunk." Neon explained. "And I was stressed over school."

"Well, good news is two more weeks to knock this out," Spiderman said. "Then school is out for the summer."

Aiko nodded. "It will be good to relax."

Spiderman nodded. "Alright, hang on."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I am alive and back! Yay! Life has been very busy and will be getting busier for a few weeks so check my profile for when I will update everything next. I got to copy and paste some of this (the letter) from the very short original version of this story. So that made me really excited. But this means we are closer to K'un-Lun. Anywho... loads to come. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Thanks for the support. Once things calm down so summer, I will spend so much time writing. I'm doing a good deal of traveling so I will have hours sitting in the car to write. I am also looking forward to the kiss. A "kiss" will be in a few chapter, who's it is... well... *evil smile*. I think this story is going to end up being my longest, I mean this is only chapter 27 and they are not even on their way home yet. I love Avatar! Zuko is my favorite! Ryu does have that Toph feel like you mentioned. Davos will appear, so that will be quite interesting to see. Anyway, enjoy that chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

"Beach?" Ryu asked as Sam explained his huge end of summer plans to everyone. "What's a beach?"

Everyone looked at the blue girl in sweats on the couch.

"The beach is a super fun place to go!" Sam exclaimed.

"When would we go?" Ava asked

"All day on a Saturday?" Sam asked. He got a round of agreement.

"No," Danny said harshly cutting through everyone.

"What why not?" Ryu asked.

"You can't in the sun all day. You will get horrible burn and get very sick with that much exposure to the sun." Danny said calmly. "Ryu you are not made to be out in the sun. You're the Dragon Lord of Night."

Ryu sighed. "Right."

"We'll set up a fort or something to keep you from being in the sun. Then you can relax when it gets really hot and then you can come out when the weather gets more suited for you." Peter suggested.

Danny nodded. "As long as you are careful."

"Another problem." Ava sighed. "Two certain humanoids don't have swimsuits."

"Humanoids!" Ryu shouting in protest and lunged at Ava. Only to have Danny quickly grab her arm. And force her back into her seat.

"Ryu you need to get this under control," Danny warned. "When we go to K'un-Lun, out bursting will draw unwanted attention. People will fear you, you need to do everything in your power to stay calm."

Ryu sighed and let out a loud breath. "Fine."

"Thank you." Danny nodded.

"We can go to the island where we pick Sandman up." Sam offered. "That way we don't have to worry about exposing our identities. And Ryu doesn't have to worry about people."

"Sounds good to me," Ava smiled. "So this Saturday after Graduation?"

Danny nodded at this. "Sounds very good to me."

"Graduation?" Ryu repeated. "And that is…?"

Sam sighed. "I'll explain it later. I have some video games to catch up on."

"How about we go get you a swim suit?" Ava asked as the boys started to disassemble.

"Um, I guess so…" Aiko sighed. "What about Ryu? Doesn't she need a swimsuit?"

"I guess we could get her something while we're out." Ava shrugged.

Aiko got up off the couch and followed Ava as they made their way to transport.

* * *

"So when are you and Danny heading home?" Ava asked. "With Ryu." There were in a story and flipping through the swimsuits on the racks.

"I don't know." Aiko sighed. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure," Ava smiled. "What size does Ryu wear?"

"Small," Aiko said easily. "She's not that big."

"The wings and tail." Ava sighed.

"The tail will not affect the swim shorts, but her wings will be a problem." Aiko sighed.

"We'll just get a backless top." Ava decided. It was quiet for a minute. "Danny's going to hate us."

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"Because. He's modest. And you got a modest swimsuit, but there is not much you can do for Ryu." Ava smiled. "He's going to be hot red seeing you two of you. Did you ever go swimming in K'un-Lun?"

"We did. I normally wore pants and an only t-shirt-like top." Aiko sighed. "We went to the lake the day he left for New York the first time," Aiko smiled. "Just the four of us. It was amazing."

"Ok, so you admitted you like Danny, do you think he likes you back?" Ava asked as she held up a pink and purple swimsuit.

"No. And no." Aiko said the second 'no' pointing to the swimsuit.

"Aw come on, I think Danny like you," Ava smiled.

"He is just really worried about Ryu right now. She's going to be in a lot of danger until he is King." Aiko sighed. "And I mean it could be life or death."

Aiko held up a backless swimsuit that covered most of the chest and the stomach. It was too small for her but about Ryu's size.

"Sure." Ava agreed.

* * *

Aiko was sitting on the couch in her room quietly. Reading a book.

There was a knock and Aiko looked up. "Come on in."

Danny appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk. Are you busy?"

"No," Aiko said placing the book down. "Just reading."

Danny smiled and walked in. He sat on the couch next to her and placed down a scroll.

"Oh no." Aiko laughed. "What's that?"

"Details on returning home. Master Strange brought it here because it was the easiest way to deliver it." Danny sighed. "Now it's just left to decide when we go home."

"Well?" Aiko asked.

Danny unrolled the old scroll's top half and handed it to Aiko and she read it over carefully.

 _Daniel Tomas Rand-K'ai,_

 _It has come to the attention of the council that you have reached the age in the outside world where you have finished school to a certain point. Your primary schooling has concluded and you are now getting ready to enter the next stages of the outsider's educational standards._

 _The council has decided that you have reached are ready to come home. They have been monitoring your progress both in the outside world's school and your personal studies that you have continued even after leaving K'un-Lun. Your skills as a warrior have become more varied as you have managed to learn from the outsider's ways and use them to your own advantage in your fighting._

 _Things are well in K'un-Lun. The weather continues to hold for the late spring season. And there is likely a good month or two more before the heat will begin to set in for the summer. The outer cities, as well as the capital city, continue to await your return._

 _We believe as you have become of age, it is time you are to settle down permanently in K'un-Lun and begin your reign as the rightful heir to the throne. We have watched you in more areas than one and we believe that against all odds your time among outsiders has helped you improve as a person as well. You have become more confident in your abilities and are becoming a better warrior each day._

 _There is still much you need to do here in K'un-Lun. Your Immortal Weapon training cannot be delayed for much longer as you need to learn what you can from them. Your training in many areas here is far from complete and it would be in your best interest to move back, to K'un-Lun._

 _While the outside world may be where you were born, and you may have connections to, you need to put aside these feelings and meditate upon the future, and make your decision about returning._

 _The council wishes to remind you when you won The Return of Shoa-Lao you had made a deal to return to the outside world that included the fact that you would return no sooner than a year, and when it was a time of peace for your outside life, so that you would not be leaving your friends in their times of need._

 _The council awaits your response and plans on your return._

Aiko sighed. "Is there more?"

Danny nodded. "There is... an invitation."

"To what?" Aiko asked.

"Hiroshi is getting married and has invited us to the celebrations," Danny smiled at the thought of his old friend.

"To whom?" Aiko asked.

"None other than Kasumi," Danny smiled.

Aiko laughed. "That will be interesting. They are very different. But they work well together when they are not yelling at each other."

"They balance each other well." Danny finished for her. "They will be getting married in two weeks' time."

"So if we want to go we only have less than two weeks here." Aiko sighed.

"Yes." Danny agreed.

Aiko sighed. "I see."

The door opened and Ryu walked in. "I knew I smelt Sandalwood in here."

Aiko sighed. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Why would I need to knock?" Ryu asked. "It's not like you two are doing anything, is it?"

"Because it is polite," Danny said annoyed, not missing a beat. "And we are just talking about plans to head home to K'un-Lun." Danny sighed. "We need to beat some manners into you."

"Oh." Ryu walked over and Danny close the scroll so she could not see it. "So when are we going?"

"It looks like in two weeks," Danny said easily.

Ryu frowned. "Why?"

"Because that's just how it works," Danny said. "And some of our friends are getting married and we have been invited to go."

Ryu nodded. "Right, will I be going?"

"If you want to then we can arrange for you to stay hidden," Danny smiled. "Hiroshi and Kasumi are very close friends of ours. You will like them."

Ryu hugged her arms. "Sure." It was quiet for a while. "Can I have ten bucks?"

"Why?" Danny asked he looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Sam said he would take me to lunch, he just said he only had money for himself," Ryu explained.

"Lunch?" Aiko repeated. "Ryu, it's the middle of the day. And… you…" Aiko dropped it. She looked the small blue skinned girl over. Ryu wore sweatpants and a t-shirt that read "I'm Sarcastic Because Punching People Is Frowned Upon." Her tail was wrapped around her waist and her wings were folded into her back. She had even brushed and braided her hair keeping the strand of sea-foam green together.

"Don't worry," Ryu smiled. "I'll stay out of the sun."

Danny sighed. He reached into his pocket and handed Ryu the bill. "Just stay out of trouble. Ok?"

Ryu smiled. "Thanks." And with that, she was gone.

"Is she scared about heading home?" Aiko asked.

"Yes." Danny sighed. "She is very worried about it. But she is trying to hide it. And she is doing her best to hide it. But I can tell."

"I can too." Aiko agreed. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks." Danny agreed. "My coronation will be about a week afterward."

"Sounds good," Aiko smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I've been getting ready as much as I can," Danny smiled. "Not much left to do now but just get it over with."

"That's good," Aiko smiled. "I miss home."

"I miss Kasumi's Japanese food," Danny added.

"Wow, all you miss is the food?" Aiko asked with a laugh.

"I miss everyone there." Danny sighed as he stood up. "Don't worry."

Aiko smiled at the two sat quietly for a while. "What are we going to tell the team?" She asked after a while.

"The truth," Danny smiled. "It's all we can tell them. We're going home in two weeks."

Aiko sighed. "I guess so. I'm going to miss these days."

"Me too." Danny sighed. "Me too."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My Ocs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I am so happy to finally be updating this story! Yay! Updates! My computer I am currently working on has gotten really slow so writing this right now is a pain in the rear. Anyway! I am pleased to put up this chapter and now that summer is here I will be posting on my profile page the dates for next updates so go ahead and check that out!**

 **QUESTION: Should this book become two? I was thinking about maybe making a second book since this one seems to wrap up so much of the story, and this story line is far from over. It was an idea I had while getting ready to post this and I figured that I could get some input.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I know all about life. Life! *rolls eyes* Summer is going to be nice. Mine is packed so make sure to check out my profile to see when I update everything! This story is not really ending. I have a lot of great ideas for it, I could write a second book… but I don't really want to and I don't know what I would call it. It's still a thought. But the story of Danny and Aiko is far from over! I mean it! Either I will write a second book or just keep this one going. I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out.  
I love these characters too much to stop their story. Just like I love writing Kai and Yue (The next Moments chapter has them in it, and is really funny)!  
I feel the same way but I can always write a one-shot if the inspiration comes. And then there is Ryu's story where we will be back at this point. Danny will make a great king and it will be really sweet and I can't wait to get there. Sam and Ryu get I think just a few more cute scenes before they depart. I can't wait for it! I know you'll love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"Beach!" Ryu yelled excitedly.

Danny looked out the window from where he was trying to meditate. "That's just more water, Ryu." He sighed.

"Look to the left." Ryu sighed.

"Ryu that's an island," Sam said.

"And the difference is?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing." Sam sighed.

"Can we get off yet?" Ryu asked as she held her tail in her arms. "I don't like this."

"And we don't like hearing you talk for 2 straight hours at 5 in the morning." Luke yawned. "So please be quiet."

Ryu crossed her arms childishly. "I can do as I please."

"Yeah, as it turned out she can," Peter added. "Like the 60 verses of 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Where did you ever hear of that?"

"How to be annoying on a long road trip. YouTube is pretty good." Ryu smiled evilly.

Aiko rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Ava started to land the jet. Aiko walked up and took the seat next to Ava.

"You and Danny are going to have fun on the how-ever-many-hours plane ride to K'un-Lun." Ava laughed.

"We'll give her something to calm her down," Aiko said. "Or else we wouldn't all make it out alive." Aiko sighed heavily. "Plus Danny told me she is actually quite scared about going home."

"The whole illegal thing?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Aiko agreed.

"Why did you tell Aiko?!" Ryu yelled at Danny.

"Great ears," Ava muttered.

"Ryu, calm down. It's ok for you to be scared about it." Danny said softly.

"Ryu's scared of something. Now, this I need to hear." Sam laughed.

Ryu punched him straight on, in the face. "I am not scared." She said crossing her arms and dropping her tail to the ground. She let out an ear piercing scream and her tail jerked off the ground and back into her arms as she hugged it into herself and tried not to cry.

Danny smiled and walked over to her and gently hugged her. "Let me look." He said softly. Ryu did. The bottom side of her long tail was a hot pink color after only a second of exposure to the metal. He touched it and let his hand glow moving his hand all the way down.

"Thanks," Ryu muttered.

"OK!" Ava called as she started to land the plane. "We are here. Everyone off."

* * *

Ryu jumped into the sand and lay on her back for a few minutes looking up at the morning sky. She was wearing a cover-up dress that fell to her knees, but it was more like a sea-green cover up.

Danny, Peter, Sam, and Luke all followed her down the ramp while Aiko and Ava changed.

When Aiko and Ava finally emerged they saw Ryu climbing a coconut tree, her tail wrapped around the trunk to keep her balanced. Luke and Danny were setting up chairs while Sam and Peter were spreading out a picnic blanket.

Ava finished trying her wrap around her waist and Aiko copied the tie. Aiko was wearing a swim stop that looked much like a tank top and then had a short-sleeved swim shirt over that. Around her waist was a long towel like wrap much like the white one Ava owned but it was a blue and purple swirl.

She looked over at the ocean. "Wonderful." She smiled. "This is beautiful."

Ryu looked down and threw coconuts at Sam with too much force, hitting the poor teen on the back.

"Ryu!" Sam yelled in annoyance.

Danny looked up at the pair. "Ryu! Sunscreen! You'll get burned and I don't want to hear about it."

Ryu laughed as she jumped down and ran over to Danny. He tossed the plastic rub-on sunscreen at Ryu who looked up at him annoyed. "Where's the spray on?"

"We've been over this." Danny sighed. "The container is metal. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Right." Ryu complained as she popped open the top and started to apply the sunscreen to her arms.

Aiko walked over. "This is nice." She commented. "Nothing like it back home."

"Sadly, I agree. There are beaches, but they are not like this." Danny smiled.

Aiko took in a deep breath. "How do you even describe this air?" She asked.

"Saltly?" Sam provided.

"Yes." Aiko agreed.

Ryu walked over. "Did I get it all?" She asked. Her face was covered in white sunscreen streaks.

Sam ran his fingers over the different patches of sunscreen that were not rubbed in. And Danny got her ears.

"There." Danny sighed.

"What about the tail and wings?" Peter pointed out.

Ryu moved her tail up to eye level. "Scales. They don't burn. I don't even see why I need sunscreen."

"Just on your face and arms," Danny said easily. "You're quite sensitive to the sun."

"Right." Ryu sighed.

The group stood around quietly for a while.

"Last one to the water is a rotten dragon egg!" Ryu shouted without warning. She wings expanded to their full wingspan. She bolted straight up and into the sky rushing toward the water.

"Not fair!" Sam yelled. He took off sprinting down the coast to the water.

Luke, Danny, and Peter all also took off running leaving the two girls behind.

Aiko looked up and watched as Ryu grew into a full-sized dragon. "How big to you think she is full sized?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know," Ava said also looking up at the dragon. "Pretty big. Maybe about 40 feet tall."

"Not to mention the wings." Aiko whistled as Ryu flew further and further out and then dove into the water. "Do you think she can swim?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ava said easily.

The pair watched Ryu throw out her wings and glide above the water. Twisting so she flew upside down. Elegantly she dipped one wing into the water.

Ryu didn't stop as she plucked Sam out of the water in one of her large talons and started upward again.

"Are they dating?" Ava asked.

"You know, I think they actually might be." Aiko laughed. "Seems like it."

"What happened to the whole dating thing?" Ava asked. "You just lost it."

"I don't think we can control Ryu. Plus, that's not for me to say." Aiko pointed out. "Ryu is Danny's responsibility. I guess it's up to him."

"And what did he tell Sam?" Ava prompted.

"Danny said, and I quote; 'You hurt her, I break your neck. I assume you know that?'" Aiko quoted.

"Yup." Ava laughed. "That's lovely."

The pair watched as Ryu dropped Sam and then races after him as the currently powerless teen fell down to the ocean.

"Random thought from nowhere," Ava said. "I hope there are not any sharks."

"Sharks?" Aiko repeated.

"Think of a fish that is really big and has dragon-like teeth." Ava sighed.

"Oh," Aiko muttered. "I think Ryu would win in a fight."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Ava asked.

"Sure." Aiko agreed as the two girls walked to sit on the spread out blanket.

* * *

About 10 o'clock, Danny had told Ryu to get out of the sun.

Ryu had been having the time of her life, she would randomly pick up a team member and then carry them up into the sky, drop them, and then chase them to the water. She was a dog playing fetch with itself. She had only done Luke once. After he was in the water he got right out and joined the girls, lying on the beach trying to not be sick. Danny had also yelled at Ryu to explain why she should not have done that to Luke.

Ryu drug herself out of the water followed by Sam who set up the umbrellas as means of temporary cover while he and Peter got to work on making a better place for Ryu to take cover under. It mostly consisted of the two arguing over who's idea was better and then they settled on the design.

The plan was Peter's a dug out a hole with a huge tarp then filled with water and umbrellas to keep the sun off. Everyone had joined in except Danny who sat with Ryu.

Aiko, Ava, and Sam all got the water while Luke had dug out where the handmade pool was going to go. Peter had used webs to keep the tarp in place. And also make a cover out of palm branches.

"Ryu!" Peter yelled. "Finally finished!"

Danny looked over his shoulder. Ryu was now laying with her head in his lap and she looked asleep. Danny gave her a shove and Ryu moved. Her body slowly shifted and shrunk until she was about the size of a puppy. Danny picked her up and wrapped in a towel and then carried her over.

"What on earth?" Ava yelled. "Why is she so small?"

Peter had taken Ryu from Danny's arms and was holding her up to examine the Dragon Lord. "I don't get it. How is she so small?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Aiko?" Luke asked.

"No clue either," Aiko added.

Ryu bit at Peter over and over again until she was put down in the water. Once he placed her down she morphed back to human. "It's a logical explanation, honestly. I can't use magic in Dragon Form. So I can change my size, I can get really big or really small. There are only three sizes. It's a method of defense."

"Oh," the group said in understanding.

"That will come in helpful in smuggling you into K'un-Lun," Aiko smiled. "A tiny dragon will be much easier than a human sized person."

Ryu shrugged. "Guess so." There was quiet as Aiko and Ava sat on the edge of the pool and dipped in their feet.

Ryu's ear twitched. "I hear food." She muttered.

"You HEAR food?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sounds like a small animal crawling down the beach. Small, exoskeleton…"

"A crab?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Aiko asked.

The group sighed.

"Aiko, it's that shelled animal that your mom cooks on occasion, remember? We were peeling the shells off of them once and you tried to break my hand?" Danny offered.

"I did not try to break your hand!" Aiko snapped.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"Danny and I were given small mallets to break off the shells with and he reached across where I was working to get another crab and I smashed his hand," Aiko explained.

"Did you break anything?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Aiko sighed. "Danny was just fine."

The team let out a round of laughs.

"You guys must have had a great time growing up." Ava sighed. "I've always wanted that kind of childhood when I was little. Those people you spent every waking moment with."

"That sums it up." Danny agreed. "The four of us."

"Speaking of which." Aiko trailed off. "你要告訴他們？"

"告訴誰？什麼？" Ryu asked.

"Not you too." Peter cried. "English people, it's the common language!"

"The three of us are leaving in two weeks to head home," Danny said easily. "In three weeks, I will be crowned king. In the spare week, we will be there, I have to make necessary preparations to become King and do other things that are tradition and also official, like paperwork. And our childhood friends have planned their wedding the day after we return, so we can be there with them to celebrate."

"Two weeks?" Ava asked quietly. "That's not long." She muttered.

"Yeah." Aiko agreed softly. "But, I guess there's not a choice. We have to do what we have to do. I mean Danny has to be king, and life goes on."

"Wow, are you ready Danny?" Luke asked. "I mean that's a huge deal for you."

"It is a big deal, but you know…" Danny smiled. "It's all going to be fine. I'll be ok. I mean I am kind of looking forward to it. I have a list of things that I want to do. Mostly travel, but still…"

"Travel?" Peter asked. "Why travel?"

"Because K'un-Lun is rich with people and culture. And it's a huge dimension. I want to see more of it. I've only lived in the main city, and I get to go to some monasteries, but honestly there is a lot more I want to see." Danny smiled like a little kid.

"How big is K'un-Lun?" Sam asked. "I mean, isn't it just a city?"

"There are about a billion people living there Sam." Aiko corrected. "I mean it's huge. It's just like another earth."

"Earth's population is about 7.125 billion," Sam said easily.

"Same concept." Aiko corrected herself. "But K'un-Lun is entirely under Danny."

"No pressure," Luke muttered.

"Yeah," Danny muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. He plopped down on the ground next to the pool where Ryu was sitting watching everyone. "I'll be fine."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. MY OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok keeping this short so I can update my other chapters! Um… I enjoyed this chapter it is really sad but I threw in some cuteness to make it better. And I am really excited to see where this is going! I can't wait to get back to K'un-Lun and write about life there. It will be so much fun. I will be writing a second book to follow this one since it is getting on the longer end for me and my other stories all end around thirty chapters. I am very excited to write it! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- So, originally this story was only about 16 chapters when I first wrote it. I have really fallen in love with this particular plot and story line. I decided I wanted to make a whole lot longer so it would lead up more to the next generation stories. I really want to expand this story because I really love it. And I was talking to my friend and I have found the perfect place to cut this story to make a second book.  
I enjoyed writing this chapter and I think that Danny really is a great brother and fit for Ryu. I know; why can't he be real? I say a picture online that says "Boy: I'm perfect. Girl: What book are you from?" So true. He really is great.  
Ryu and Sam. I think they are a cute relationship. Looking at it from one angle they don't really fit but they do have a really sweet relationship that kind of looks like dating. They have a surprise in this chapter. Ryu is really a lot like Toph. Also she is THE last Dragon Lord.  
You are right, when you grow up with some one you know everything about them and have so many stories. And yes, while EVERYONE speaks English Ava and Sam speak Spanish; Ryu, Aiko, and Danny all speak Chinese. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Aiko, Danny, and Ryu were all getting ready to leave. They could each only bring one duffle bag with them, containing whatever they pleased within reason.

Danny had already packed his thing and had laid his bag, it wasn't stuffed completely, on the couch. He and Luke had wandered off to New York for a walk to just hang out together.

Ryu was at the Santorum getting her things together. She had Strange to help her. Ryu had already clarified exactly what she was packing. Comfortable human clothing, mostly enough comfort tanks and sweat pants to work out in train in and just wear. Although Danny had been quite concerned about bringing clothes he eventually gave up with talking sense into Ryu.

Ava was helping Aiko pack. They had googled, with Ryu, how to pack to most effectively when it came to space. So Aiko was also packing tank tops to train in because what she normally wore was much less comfortable. With that, she had also packed some sweat pants.

"So are you going to make any moves to get Danny?" Ava asked from Aiko's bed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aiko asked.

"Are you going to try to tell Danny you like him?" Ava asked again. "Ask him how he feels?"

"I don't think so…" Aiko sighed. "Just don't know how, and I do not want to make it awkward between us."

"That's a shame. You two would be perfect." Ava teased.

Aiko rolled her eyes. "What else should I pack?"

"I don't know." Ava looked around the bare room. The bed was made and everything was packed up. "It looked like no one lived here."

"I didn't bring very many things when I came. And I haven't bought anything." Aiko admitted.

"You should pack your prom dress," Ava smiled. "Do you think you could ever wear it again?"

"Maybe, with a few modifications." Aiko agreed, going to her closet and pulling out the dress and carefully folding it up and placing it in her bag. "If you want any of my clothes, you can have them," Aiko added. "If not you can find them a good home."

Ava sighed. "Maybe I'll make them into something or another. Something crafty."

"I do not care either way." Aiko sighed as tested the zipping her bag to make sure it would close.

The girls sat quietly for a while as Aiko picked up the last of her things. She had two boxes on her bed labeled "Ava" and "Donate."

"I got you a going away gift," Ava spoke quietly as Aiko placed her two pairs of Chacos in the bag.

"You didn't have to," Aiko said quickly. "I mean, thank you and all…"

Ava picked up a brown box off the floor that Aiko had seemed to have overlooked. "Go ahead and open it."

Aiko slowly obeyed and opened up the box, first pulling out the bags of colorful candy that covered the real gift. Aiko examined each bag. Five pounds of gummy worms, three large bags of mints, Gobstoppers, lollipops and other mixed candies that would keep for a while. Under all the candies, was a book and two smaller boxes.

Aiko pulled out the book next and flipped over the cover. Inside were pictures and pictures of everything. Prom, the beach, the team, everyone just hanging out, New York, and everything else. Aiko smiled as she flipped through and saw a picture of her sitting next to Danny as he was laying in the hospital bed, and then there was another of Sam in the same situation with Ryu.

Then there were the goofy prom pictures, the biggest one was of Danny, Aiko, and Ryu. Danny and Aiko were dressed for prom and Ryu wore oversized sweats and an oversized tank. Ryu looked just like their kid. She had some bandages on her arms and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. The three pictures of just Danny and Ryu were also there.

Aiko laughed. "Wow, there are a lot of pictures in here." Aiko flipped the page and looked at the blank page. "More pages?"

"For you to fill up, like 75 percent of the book is still open," Ava said. "Open the last two boxes." Aiko reached in and pulled out the last two boxes. The first was an instant print camera, and the other was more film and ink. "That way you can finish the book for yourself."

"Thanks," Aiko smiled. "It's pretty great. I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, you too. It's been great." Ava sighed.

"But life goes on." Aiko finished.

"Long after the thrill of living is gone." Ava sang to herself and burst out laughing. "That's an old song my dad used to listen to all the time. He used to love when it came on the radio. I miss him all the time."

"I bet, he raised a great kid, so I don't think he has anything to worry about," Aiko smiled. "I miss my dad too. I want to train with him when I go home."

"I bet," Ava smiles. "I'd really like to meet your dad one day."

"He would love to meet you too," Aiko said easily. "My dad loves people. It's great. I mean he's been everywhere in K'un-Lun and seen everything." Aiko sighed as she placed the gifts in the bag and then zipped it close. "I am done."

"So you fly out tonight?" Ava asked.

"A few hours actually." Aiko sighed. "It's here, I have butterflies."

"It's going to be really quiet without you." Ava sighed. "I mean honestly. I don't know where this team is going anymore. Peter's got everything he's doing. Luke and I are looking into school, well actually more like Luke is getting ready for college, and I'm looking into college classes too. Then Sam's going to end up with the New Warriors at this rate if he is the only one left. He may end up leading them, I don't know."

"What does Luke want to do?" Aiko asked.

"Don't know. I kind of figured that he's got a job with SHIELD. At least that is what I want to do." Ava smiled. "I would love to work with SHIELD as a career for the rest of my life. I can see myself being in charge of training and newer recruits, especially because I've been here for a few years already."

Aiko smiled and nodded.

"Aiko!" Ryu burst into the room.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"Am I allowed to beat the snot out of people?" Ryu asked.

"No." Both older girls said at the same time.

"Why?" Ryu demanded.

"Who is it now?" Ava asked.

"Sam," Ryu growled.

"Why?" Aiko asked.

"As a going to miss you gift," Ryu smiled a toothy smile. "He told me I'd have to ask permission first."

"That's not what I meant! I meant to ask the pacifist!" Sam yelled.

"Have at him, Ryu," Ava said with a nod.

"Ava!" Sam yelled.

Ryu grinned and bolted out of the room. "Ha! Get back her rocket boy!"

"They are so cute together." Ava laughed.

"Sure are." Aiko agreed.

"Just like some other people I know." Ava teased.

"Don't start."

"You two are cute together," Ava smiled.

Aiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Danny easily picked up his bag off the couch. Aiko already had her's over her shoulder and Ryu was standing next to Danny looking very nervous.

"So you're leaving?" Peter asked.

"Yes, our plane leaves in a half hour," Danny said in his normally calm voice.

"Time's gone by way to fast," Luke grumbled. "Are you guys ready for this?"

Aiko gave a nod. Danny smiled and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder. The small girl looked up. "Sure." She muttered.

"Scaredy cat." Sam coughed.

"Alien." Ryu shot back.

"Says the Dragon Girl." Sam corrected.

Ryu marched over to Sam, who stood a whole foot taller than her. She looked right up into his eyes. "Going to miss you'." She muttered.

"You too," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryu gripped Sam's shirt and pulled her down to her level and quietly kissed him on the lips. Her whole face heated up and everyone stared in surprise.

It was quick and when they pulled back, Ryu wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "You've been the greatest, Sam. Thanks for everything."

Sam was still in shock and didn't register the twelve-year-old hugging him. His face was red hot as he gently hugged her back. "Not a problem, Ryu. Glad to know you. And don't be scared, you got Danny."

"I know," was Ryu's weak reply.

Ryu finally let go and took a step back and Sam wiped her eyes that were shining now, she was scared, Aiko decided. Ryu was scared.

"Well, if we're doing hugs," Aiko said, walking up to Ava, she hugged the other girl tightly.

Ava hugged her back. "You take care of him." She whispered so softly that none of the boys could hear what she had said.

"I promise I will," Aiko replied. "You take care of him too, ok?"

"If I don't then he'll be dead in a week." Ava laughed.

The boys had exchanged their 'man hugs' and Aiko had been hugged by everyone too. Sam was quite fearful to let Danny touch him, especially after Ryu had kissed him.

Aiko was ready to cry after a while. Her eyes were wet and she forced a smile on her face. The group was walking to where a private jet was waiting for them. They were flying out to a SHIELD Base in India and from there they would be flying to a very small SHIELD bunker in Tibet and then to the village where The K'un-Lun Portal was.

"Man you guys have a lot of traveling to do, you're going across the world. Wouldn't it be easier to fly directly there the other way, like California?" Peter asked as the group stood around the waiting docks.

"No, there are some SHIELD Checkpoints we have to go through, and we'll have to get on a connecting flight," Danny explained.

"Last time, if you took a connecting flight I wouldn't have made it to K'un-Lun." Peter pointed out.

"SHIELD was not involved in last year, the monks from K'un-Lun came to get me and they had another way home. But since SHIELD is the escort that means checkpoint and all that." Danny sighed. "It's a long flight."

Ryu hugged one of his arms. Danny reached down with his free hand and ruffled her hair. "You like flying so you'll be ok." He joked.

"Right," Ryu muttered.

"Are you ok, Aiko?" Luke asked facing the girl.

"Just fine, I'm going to miss this," Aiko admitted.

"We'll have a get together one day if we have to go to K'un-Lun to do it." Peter laughed. "I don't think K'un-Lun's Homeland Security would be happy about it, however."

Danny laughed. " Sadly, that is very true."

Coulson walked up to the group. "Ready to go, Daniel?"

"As much as I will ever be," Danny responded. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Aiko said quietly. "I am ready."

"Same." Ryu agreed.

"You want to kiss your boyfriend one last time?" Peter joked.

Sam and Ryu both burned red. "We are not dating!" The shouted together.

"It's so cute." Ava teased.

Ryu sighed and let go of Danny's hand. She shuffled over to Sam who was standing there. She looked up at him and he bent down. Ryu refused to look him in the eyes. Sam took her chin and held her chin up and gently kissed her on the lips. It was brief but the redness of their faces went down. When Ryu pulled back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take care of your family," Ryu muttered. "You're lucky to have them. And take care of yourself, you idiot."

Sam smiled. "Alright. You also take care of yourself. Make sure you give K'un-Lun the best Dragon Lord ever. Keep that brother of yours in line, he is crazy, I mean honestly." Sam looked up at Danny who had a smirk.

Ryu's body shook as she began to cry. She slumped against Sam and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to go."

"It's fine. Danny and Aiko will take care of you." Sam said gently.

"I know, but I'm still scared. I can die." Ryu muttered. "I don't want to have to be scared of dying. I don't want to risk my life, I'm just a kid."

"Well, don't worry about it," Sam said softly. "Danny's got a plan. It's all worked out."

"Right." Ryu pulled back, smiling at Sam.

"Alright, time to go," Danny said softly. Ryu walked back over to Danny and Aiko. Aiko picked up Ryu's heavy bag and Ryu took Danny's hand.

The three walked off toward the normal looking jet that was waiting for its passengers.

When they started going up the metal stairs Ryu shrunk down and let Danny carry her as he looked over his shoulder.

At the top of the stairs, Aiko turned and waved at the team watching on the ground. Then she walked into the warm and inviting jet. Danny also waved and Ryu turned back to her more human form when Danny placed her down on the carpet interior. She waved back before letting Danny close the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine, my OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Another day another chapter an I am so tired, man. Anyway I just want to say that if I ever have on my schedule to update a different story everyday I think I will have lost my mind, but with a vacation coming up I will not be able to update and I am trying to make up for it. So I think next week will be easier to follow and update. We'll found out next week I guess. Sorry for grammar mistake, my regular grammar checking website was down. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I will make sure to write some Sam and Ryu soon but I don't want to give anything away for when I write Ryu's book. So I am still working on it.**  
 **I did enjoy the present. Danny got one too as seen in this chapter. And Aiko is completely aware of her feeling toward Danny. She admits it to herself. But is still trying to not have things change between them. Oh yes, the wrath of the Iron Fist, touch Ryu and die. :) I love that he is so protective of her and wants what is best for her.**  
 **Ryu and Sam are really sweet and cute. You are right about the age difference but with Ryu being Immortal age is just a number, to her it holds very little value. But I do think they are cute. Ryu does have her fears and they will be shown in up and coming chapters. Enjoy!**

 **DarkRed101- Glad you love Sam and Ryu. I love writing them because they have a very interesting relationship. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- Well it happens, some of the best words are depressing. I know about how quickly and easily it is to become friends, I had a friend for one full year, temporary job, and when she moved away it was horrible. We were so close. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to keep hearing from you and know what you think of my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

The inside of the private jet was paradise in its own way.

Once inside Ryu had claimed one of the large leather couches for herself. Jumping up and down.

Aiko took a seat in a single chair that faced the couch, placing the two bags she carried next to her. Danny took a seat in the chair next to her. "This is the nicest plane that we are going to be on this entire trip." He said softly. "The SHIELD base is not going to be concerned with comfort."

Ryu laid down on the couch, her temporary enthusiasm forgotten.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Ryu muttered.

"You are scared, Ryu, it's natural to be scared this is very new for you." Danny said softly. "I was horrified when I wound up in K'un-Lun. I didn't know anyone. And hardly anyone spoke English."

"But you had Aiko." Ryu muttered.

"Aiko didn't speak much English. She only had a small vocabulary." Danny explained. "But I am very thankful that you were there for me all the time." Danny looked over at Aiko. Aiko opened her mouth to talk, but then settled for keeping it closed and smiling.

Ryu yawned and stretched out. Danny stood up and walked over touching Ryu's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"There's a bed?" Ryu asked.

"Oh course." Danny smiled. He gently picked Ryu up, bridal style, and carried her over to an automatic door. The metallic door slid open and Danny walked into the small room.

Aiko got up to go walk in behind him and watch him place her on the bed and turn down the temperature. He wrapped Ryu up in a blanket and kissed her forehead softly.

Aiko and Danny walked out quietly and took their seats again as the plane began to start up the engine.

"This is a nice plane. What are you going to do with it when we get to K'un-Lun?" Aiko asked.

"I left it to Peter and Ava. They're going to have a heart attack when they find out." Danny laughed. "The deal I made with Luke was he can have it until the two of them get married. And if they never get married, Luke could keep it."

Aiko smiled. "That's nice. Didn't Iron Spider build Peter a plane already?"

"Still, l it's left to him and Ava. I think Ava will be keeping it for civilian travels." Danny said calmly.

"Right." Aiko agreed. She opened up her bag and Danny looked down at the colorful book.

"What's that?" Danny asked, he pointed to the book.

Aiko pulled it out and handed it to him also pulling out the lifesavers and handing Danny a dark purple one.

Danny smiled and plopped it into his mouth with a smiled. "Thank you." He flipped through the book and studied the pictures. "This must be your going away gift." Danny smiled. "Luke and Peter gave me one as well."

"What did they get you?" Aiko asked.

Danny placed the book in his lap, it was open to the prom pictures; the one where he, Aiko, and Ryu were all standing together. Danny reached down to his bag and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed it to Aiko.

A pair of really nice headphone, a pair of ear buds, a Bluetooth speaker, Danny's iPod, two changing cords and two odd square other piece.

Aiko pulled out the last item, at least, one of them. She looked it over. "What is it?"

"A solar panel charger." Danny smiled. "So I can always have my music, it's a nice gift."

"That's really sweet. I wonder what Ryu got." Aiko sighed.

"You never know." Danny sighed. He looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Aiko asked, her voice was slightly demanding.

"Just, I've had the best times of my life the past few years and now, I'm heading home." Danny sighed. "I'm going to miss this. All of it. I mean; Sam's a great optimist and he helped Ryu out tons. Luke's been by my side since day one it feels like. He and I, we make a great team. Ava's that older sister I never had, like Kasumi, she's had my back in some tough fights and I trust her. And the amulet. It's amazing to watch her use that. Your father once tried to teach me how to use amulets of power in fighting and it's so much harder than you think."

Aiko smiled. "You are right. She is very strong."

"And Peter's great too. They say every person in your life is a lesson or a blessing. I think he's a blessing. I think it was good for me to get to see him as the leader. He can be a train-wreck of a leader sometimes, but seeing how he balanced everything he does. It's something to respect, even if he messes up." Danny finished.

"Right. A lesson or a blessing." Aiko leaned back into her seat and popped a watermelon life saver in her mouth.

"You and Ryu have both been lessons and blessings to me." Danny joked. "Ryu's greatly increased my patients, but also she is someone I can trust and expect support from. And you…" Danny stopped.

Aiko looked him over. "Speak carefully, you aren't the king yet so I can beat you up." Aiko laughed.

"What have I learned from you?" Danny asked himself. "Strength and bravery. You are a great warrior and you love your life and you don't let people get to you. So, not bad. And being my friend all those years you were a true blessing to have by my side. Someone who seemed to know everything when I knew nothing."

Aiko felt her face burn. "Right, it was nothing at all."

"I think it's something." Danny sighed. "I just don't want to give it up, have things change. I don't want to become king because I feel I will lose all of this. Everything I have right now is all I need."

A scream came from the bedroom and had the pair of teens on their feet in a heartbeat. Danny rushed over to the room and the door opened for him. Aiko came up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the small, frail looking blue skinned girl in the bed crying and twisting and turning, still asleep.

Danny walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Ryu, wake up." He took her shoulder and gave her a shake. "It's ok."

Ryu bolted upwards and took deep breaths. She didn't look at Danny or Aiko, just at her legs under the blanket.

Danny quickly hugged Ryu around the neck. "Are you ok?"

"Nightmare." Ryu mutter weakly. "Nightmares." She shook and wrapped her arms around Danny.

"It's ok." Danny whispered softly. "I don't have any medicine to help you with that, I am sorry. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Ryu shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Danny kissed her forehead. "Just relax; we have so much more traveling to go."

Ryu sighed. "Right. Do you guys have food?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes."

Ryu got up and followed Aiko out who then reached into her bag and passed Ryu a handful of gummies.

"Save some for Kasumi and Hiroshi." Danny said as he took a seat on the long couch. "It will be really fun to watch them eat candy."

Ryu smiled as she bit off the heads of the gummy bears one by one. Ryu sat down next to Danny and threw her legs across her brother's lap.

It was quiet for a while; Ryu was struggling not to fall asleep. Danny finally broke the silence.

Danny smirked. "So was that your first kiss?"

Ryu stopped and nearly choked on gummy bears. "What?" Ryu yelled wide awake

"I mean has he kissed you before, or was that all you?" Danny asked again. "I haven't known you your whole life, Ryu. And as your brother I would like to know."

"That was me. I kissed him first." Ryu muttered looked down so not to look at Danny.

"So that was your first kiss today?" Danny asked. He was laughing now at how embarrassed Ryu looked.

"Yes." Ryu muttered. Then she snapped up. "I had my first kiss before you! Ha! A twelve year old has beaten her eighteen year old brother to the first kiss!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sure, Ryu."

Ryu sighed and looked up at Danny. She sat up straight and leaned into his side. "I'm scared."

"I know you are." Danny sighed. "But we're doing everything we can to help you. Everything we can do to keep you safe."

"I know." Ryu sighed. "I know."

* * *

The 16 hour and 25 minute direct flight from New York City to New Delhi had been crazy. The three had played games, talking, took naps and Ryu even got a small twitch after a while.

Aiko had spent most of her time either reading a book she bought online that was a Chinese classic "Book of Rites" written by Confucius. And had finished reading "Water Margin" one of the Four Great Chinese Novels. The other three "Romance of the Three Kingdoms," "Journey to the West," and "Dream of the Red Chamber" were all in her bag waiting to be read.

When Danny had asked what she was reading Aiko had told him and then promised Danny could borrow them after she finished. He had already started "Water Margin" but had to put it down when Ryu had fallen asleep on top of him. He had carried the girl into the bedroom, and when he didn't come back, Aiko had poked her head into the room to see the siblings both passed out of the bed.

So Aiko had made herself comfortable in the comfortable seat and wrapped a blanket around her.

She had woken up in the bed to Ryu shaking her. "We're in India."

"India?" Aiko repeated, sitting up. "Why am I in the bed?"

"Danny woke up and moved you in here because he wanted you to be comfortable. He has been meditating."

"Alright." Aiko sighed, she yawned and stretched out her arms. "How long are we in India, and what time is it locally?"

"Um… It's like four in the afternoon. And we're here for a few hours. Danny says he is going to get some food and wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Ryu explained.

"Sure." Aiko stood up and stretched.

She walked into the main room. Danny was standing there smiling at her softly. "Are you coming?"

"Sure." Aiko responded slipping on her shoes and starting down the ramp.

"Ryu, stay here and out of trouble and I will bring you something, ok?" Danny called back into the plane.

"Right." Ryu sighed. "Staying put."

Aiko followed Danny as the two made their way to a taxi car that sat out front.

The man spoke quickly in Hindi.

Aiko sighed. "Do you know of any market places nearby?" She asked using her All-Speak tongue.

"Haan." The man replied back with a nod.

Aiko smiled. "Then the closest one, please."

"Theek hai." The driver replied.

Aiko leaned back in her seat next to Danny, who was aimlessly staring out the window.

"Something wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing." Danny sighed.

"I know you better than 'nothing.'" Aiko said softly.

"Just thinking. Ryu's not the only scared one. I am also scared of what is next, you know…?" He took in a deep shaky breath. "But you know… I'm just fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ryu and I will be next to you every step of the way. Hiroshi and Kasumi too." Aiko smiled and forced her cheeks not to turn red. She smiled at Danny who was still looking distantly out the window his chin was resting on his hand and this elbow rested on the car door.

He was sitting there looking all mysterious, thoughtful, and rather adorable. Aiko shook her head to clear it. She and Danny were friends. She was lucky that they were as close as they were, she would still be able to see him when he was king, maybe go on missions and such.

"What is it Aiko?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She looked to the driver. "We will still get to hang out together, right?"

"Of course." Danny smiled. "Nothing changes when we go home."

"Right." Aiko laughed. "Because this is all just nothing."

Danny sighed. "It's all nothing." He repeated. "Aiko, I am not going to lie to you. I honestly wish it was all just nothing. I'd give anything to just go back to maybe a year before The Trails I faced, and I would just pause time and live there forever."

"A man grows most tired standing still." Aiko recited.

"I guess so." Danny smiled. "You know, I am glad you decided to come to New York."

"I am too." Aiko agreed. "It's been great and confusing, but it was wonderful."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine, my OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So major computer problems so this was all done on my phone and then posted. _I APOLOGIZE NOW FOR MISTAKES._ Anyway, I am going on hiatus for a week or two because I have a lot of things I am doing and I can't be posting fanfiction at the same time. I will keep writing, just not posting. You'll know when I am back because I will be trying to update all four stories at once. Although it may take me a while longer to do Coming Together because it is episode based and I have to sit down and write the chapter while watching the episode and I haven't had the time yet. Anyway... Enjoy Neon! Read and review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I am glad you have loved this story every step of the way! Don't worry, it's not over yet. Danny is sweet and caring by nature. Always love it. It's not the conclusion to Coming Together, kind of similar. Danny and Aiko! So cute! I have some of the best scenes planned for them! Oh Danny, he is deep! I think in his eyes, he does have everything. Ryu and eventually Aiko. A kingdom and so many years of excitement. Danny was just teasing Ryu about Sam. He seems less intimidating to me. I think Danny confiding in Aiko m is due to all the years they spent together. He knows he can trust her. This is not ending just yet, but I will tell you where I will cut this sorry off and write a new one; after Danny's coronation. So you have to wait for him to be king. Looking forward to it myself. Enjoy! First look at K'un-Lun!**

 **TheRandGirl- Caring is his nature. Ryu did tease him back some. She didn't milk it as much as she could. I was going to do a description or something of the market place, but it was deleted off my computer so when I rewrote I left it out. For the Hindi word I used google. I am glad you loved the quick updates and after my hiatus (author's note) I will try to make more rapid updating because it has been keeping me out of trouble. Hmm... Maybe Danny does notice her blushing... Maybe their friends will notice. You never know. Hmm... Once more. I think it will but fun to have the group catch up. And have Hiroshi and Kasumi meet Ryu. It will be good. The little part you wrote made me day, thanks a bunch. And little Kai. He is the sweetest! I am so excited to write some from when he is a baby. So cute. Ok, well... On with the chapter! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

The Indian market was very calming to Aiko. Being somewhere so close to what felt like home. Danny has walked around aimlessly. For a while, the pair had just walked from place to place. It was busy and the pair easily blended into the crowd.

Danny had bought some money for the stop in case he needed something. He had bought the three each a meal. They had walked quietly around the market before walking back to get a taxi to the airport again.

Aiko and Ryu were sitting on the bed eating their food as Danny spoke with some people about departure. They were flying to a SHIELD Base in Tibet next. Another 6 or so hours.

It was a long flight, Ryu's nerves were horrible. Danny had mostly tried to calm her down. He had tried playing games and such. Then he offered to let her take a nap.

Nothing really worked. Ryu had spent just about the entire 6 hours leaning into Danny's side. Only getting up on occasion to get more food or something else like that.

* * *

Once the private jet landed at the Tibet SHIELD Base. A small compound about two more hours from the village that held the portal to K'un-Lun.

The actual location of where the city appeared and the exact time and date were unknown and very far away. So this had been the way in. Danny was bent on keeping things the way they were. SHIELD would know how to get there. But Danny had made it perfectly clear to Fury and Coulson that the portal was to be top secret, not overused or used at all if it could be helped, and that anyone who passed through was putting their neck on the line due to having guards regularly manning the portal from the inside. Aiko and Ryu had heard the whole thing about two days before they left.

From the Tibet base the group had flow another two hours on a SHIELD craft. Accommodations had been made for Ryu. A basket had been placed in the ship willed with thick blankets so Ryu could place something between the metal and her skin.

After the two hours on the SHIELD craft, Aiko was stiff and ready to get off. She was tired from traveling but Ryu had been so nervous and all over the place, no one got any rest.

Bundling up, Danny and Aiko each in a warm K'un-Lunian coat over their American clothing and Ryu simply wearing cloak over her tank and jeans, less affected by the cold. The foul started through the village to the cave. It was just bringing to get dark and as everyone was traveling home they disappeared into the crowd of people. Danny held onto Ryu's hand. She was carrying her bag and constantly adjusting it on her shoulder.

Aiko follower the pair. It was easy to tell what the siblings were thinking; Danny was ready to get this over with, he was ready to get the the Kung's home and get some sleep. Ryu on the other hand was not ready to walk through the portal. She was slowing progress down by walking slower and she used her 75 pounds to try to pull backward to slow progress. Danny didn't say anything about it.

Aiko, personally, was ready to see her family and sleep in her bed. Then they would have to get up the next day and get on with normal life... and... Aiko smacked her forehead. She has forgotten tomorrow was the wedding she and Danny were going to for their friends. She sighed internally remembering to ask Hiroshi when and where to be.

The group reached the cave. Danny lead the group into the cave, he had released Ryu's hand and was using his power to light the path. Ryu was now getting pulled along, by the other arm, by Aiko. The smaller girl once more used her 75 pounds to pull backward to no avail.

It was a thirty minute walk in the cave. Enough to make anyone who had just stopped in to sight see get lost and turn back. It was hidden in the maze of tunneled but Aiko could feel the pull of K'un-Lun. She knew Danny felt it too. Even Ryu seemed to relax at the comforting feeling that was coming from the portal.

When they finally arrived, Danny extinguished his fist and panted, he had hardly mad it the full thirty minute walk. He was spend just by trying to concentrate on the power. And by the flicker of the light it was easy to tell that he was not able to concentrate completely. His fists had stopped glowing about three times on the walk. The first time spooking Ryu out of her skin.

"Here's the portal." Danny announced quietly. "We're here."

Aiko took her chance and make a bright pink orb above their heads in the cave. It lit up the entire back of the cave.

"Looks like something from an creepy old movie." Ryu muttered to herself, she didn't seem so big and tough now. "Do we have to go through it?"

"Yes, that is how we get home. Hiroshi is waiting on the other side." Danny said carefully. "And Aiko, you remember Wanika?"

"Yes?" Aiko asked slowly. They had started to walk up to the portal.

"She has been staying with your parents. According to your father she has been released from active Mage duties. She will be leaving tomorrow, but tonight she will be in the house." Danny explained. "A mission gone wrong or something like that."

"Who is Wanika?" Ryu asked.

"A friend." Aiko said easily. "She is a mage who specializes with Demon Magic."

"Oh joy." Ryu muttered. "What am I to the ignorant eye? A demon."

"Your father ordered her to stay in her room tonight so she will not see Ryu." Danny explained. "So I'm going first, Aiko bring Ryu, after about a minute." And with Danny walked through.

The girls stood quietly for a while.

"Are you ready?" Aiko asked softly. "Ready to go home?"

"I don't know." Ryu muttered.

Aiko places a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "Do not worry."

"Right." Ryu muttered. "Think he's had enough time?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Aiko nodded. "Stay behind me."

* * *

"So this is Ryu?" Hiroshi's voice was the first thing that the girls heard.

Aiko smiled at her old friend. "It's great to see you again, Hiroshi." Aiko smiled softly. "It's been too long."

"Hmm. Good to see you too, Lady Aiko." Hiroshi said easily. "Who's this other girl?" He asked slowly, looking at the cloaked girl. He gave her a polite smile.

"Rhynisha Azurmalachite." Ryu replied. "I prefer Ryu."

Hiroshi made a face. "You have something off about you, what's with the cloak?"

"Um..." Ryu replied.

"It's just something that makes her feel more secure." Danny replied. "Don't you always need to have a weapon on you?" Danny said directing the conversation to Hiroshi.

The older boy made a face. "Sure." He grumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Ryu." Hiroshi gives a nod.

"Ditto." Ryu replied.

"Now that's an interesting word." Hiroshi mused.

"Ryu, any English you hear here, it will not be as modern or fluent as yours." Danny explained. "Can you rephrase?"

"It is nice to meet you too." Ryu said smoothly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you all ready to head home?" Hiroshi asked. "Māmā has fixed a feast for you both. She claims you will both be skin and bones. No one mentioned Ryu, however..."

"Master Kung knows she is coming." Danny said quietly.

Hiroshi nodded. "Let's go."

"Avoid people at all costs." Danny added. "No one should know that Aiko and I brought her here."

"Why?" Hiroshi asked scrunched his thick eyebrows. "Why would that be so important?"

"We will explain later." Aiko spoke up. "Right now Ryu's safety is the number one concern."

Hiroshi looked over Ryu. "She has a strange feeling about her. Something more than just a mystery." He placed a hand to his leg where a dagger was strapped. "I just can't help but get this aura of danger or something just as strong." He paused and closed his eyes.

After a moment of quiet, he chose his word. "Айдас. Fear."

Ryu moved back quickly so she was behind Danny.

"Hiroshi, hand off your weapon." Danny commanded. "Don't scare her."

"Don't scare her? How old is she?" Hiroshi asked.

"I am twelve. Thank you very much." Ryu growled back.

Hiroshi looked up at Danny suppressed. "She is young." He commented.

Aiko coughed. "Let's go." She said softly. "Time to get on the road and start heading home. We have been traveling so much and we need some rest."

Hiroshi nodded. "Of course." He muttered. "We are going to have to walk. No horses or anything to ride. If I had known you had an extra guest I would have brought something."

"It's all good." Ryu shrugged. "Walking is fine with me."

Hiroshi started to lead the group. Aiko followed him. Ryu next and Danny brought up the end.

The long and perfect walk began. First, they had to climb out of the underground compound that contained the portal.

Being in K'un-Lun is heavenly. The feelings of homesickness flooded Aiko, Ryu was watching the sky above her

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Danny asked once he noticed what Ryu was looking at.

"Yes." Ryu nodded, she spoke softly. "Being here is amazing. Now... Just to survive this next week." Ryu muttered.

"What?" Hiroshi asked. "What about this week?"

"So much is happening this week." Danny covered for Ryu, we told her it would be wild until I am crowned, and truth be told you know it will be a long week. Then we can help her."

"Help her?" Hiroshi repeated. "Danny I know you are a good liar and all but I can tell you are bluffing. The details don't add up. The cloak, avoiding people, the fact I didn't know she was coming, her fear, you won't tell me her importance, I haven't even seen her face!" Hiroshi complained.

"You will be less quick to speak when you do see it." Ryu muttered.

"Now you are playing with me." Hiroshi informed her.

"I have a feeling you two will be good friends." Aiko smiled. "Danny?"

"I completely agree."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, I am excited to work on this and post it! this is awesome! And there are a lot of serious moments but also some light heartedness as well. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I am looking forward to continuing this story… epically in the sequel. Anyway! Everyone enjoy the chapter! Leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF- I am glad you are excited. I am also looking forward to it. There has been a change in Ryu and I am looking forward to expanding on her character… much like I do in this chapter. Danny and Aiko are the only two who know at first as a security measure. If Ryu were to take off her cloak and show Hiroshi what she looked like he might not have the best reaction and draw unwanted attention.  
Hiroshi does have moments that can be like Sam but he is different in a lot of ways as well. I like his character, he's not as innocent and pure as Danny might be, and he's more aggressive. And he and Danny make a great team when fighting. I can't wait to expand on his character. Can't wait for your review! Happy summer and enjoy!**

 **Man285- Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

K'un-Lun was beautiful at night. There was no nightlife. Everyone was already asleep. But the walk still awed Ryu. Aiko had also been in awe, forgetting some of the smallest details about the city as they walked. Sometimes she and Danny would point out a place to Ryu and smile. Telling the girl of some adventure or person or whatever they were reminded of.

Hiroshi had questioned Ryu a few more times and had deducted a conclusion. Ryu was hiding something physical under the cloak. He had insisted on looking at her face and Ryu completely refused. Then when he asked for her hand, to simply look at, Ryu would growl at him.

So he had loudly come to his conclusion. Aiko and Danny had shared a glance at each other. Thinking the same thing; 'Hiroshi will have a heart attack when he sees Ryu.'

To take the pressure off of Ryu, Danny had pointedly changed the conversation to Hiroshi's wedding which, was the next day. That had shut Hiroshi right up after he answered a few questions about it.

The road because less crowded with buildings and now had fields of grass on either side of the path. Aiko had smiled to herself. They were home. Her home. They were almost there.

"Do you see the gate ahead?" Danny asked Ryu.

The girl nodded.

"That's my house," Aiko told her. "The building next door in the temple where people are trained. And out behind that we have a few acres of farmland."

"Danny did say you came from nobility." Ryu mused.

Aiko looked at Danny. "What didn't you tell her?"

Danny shrugged. "I missed a few things, I know it. I just can't remember what."

Aiko sighed and gave a nod. "Right."

"Let's go," Hiroshi said slightly irritated. "I'm hungry." He complained.

"Has your father stopped feeding you?" Aiko asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact; he has." Hiroshi sighed. "Old man."

"Be nice, Hiroshi." Danny corrected instantly.

Hiroshi mumbled under his breath in Mongolian and Aiko sighed with a smile. She was home alright. And not one thing had changed. At all.

Aiko led the group up to the house and opened the gate and let herself in. She held it open as the group followed her in.

They walked through the courtyard and made their way to the main building. Which was the tallest building on the property.

"That center building is where they should be waiting on us. We'll give you a tour later." Danny pointed to the building when Ryu looked up at him.

"Right." Ryu gave a nod. She was the first one to the door but stood there looking at the metal handle with annoyance.

Danny walked up and got the door for her. "Go on in."

Once inside Danny and Aiko both took off their cloaks. They both wore simple sweat pants and shirts. They still looked overly out of place.

Hiroshi walked in wearing what looking like a Kendo Uniform, or Kendo Gi.

There were three other people in the room. Aiko smiled. Family.

The first was a tall man knelt down by a table off to the side. He was reading something and dressed in simple robes. Aiko instantly felt so much calmness sweeping over her while watching her father. The man was bald, about 6 feet and five inches, he had calming brown eyes that had always been all-knowing.

The second man was sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He was quietly eating a bowl of rice. He had a scar over his left eye. He had short brown hair and his eyes were brown also. He seemed older, he looked young, though, like had been through a lot of scrapes. He was wearing basic pants and a long sleeved cloak. His chest was covered in scars and among the collection of scars was this tattoo, ever similar to Danny's, except the dragon, did not have wings. It was simply a serpentine figure. He was watching the group as he slowly are and Ryu could not take her eyes off him.

The last person was an older woman. She walked in from the kitchen with a towel in her hands. "You are all home!" She exclaimed quickly.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress. It was a Shenyi dress that was red and black, reaching to the floor easily. The woman herself looked no older than her mid-twenties. She had very long black silky hair and honey eyes. She was thin and her dress clearly showed just that. She hurried so she was standing in front of them, smiling. She looked at the two as if they had really changed that much in the time they were gone.

The first man had gotten up and walked over he stood before the group. "So this..." He said, addressing the hooded figure. "Is the great Lady Rhynisha Azuemalachite?" He asked the girl.

"Lady?" Hiroshi mused. "She's twelve and is a Lady?"

"Uh... Nice to meet you too... Sir..." Ryu replied meekly. She didn't seem to have a better response than what she able to get out. The people who knew was now three out of the six people in the room, Ryu excluded.

"Rhynisha Azuemalachite?" Māmā repeated. "You just give me a moment and I will remember where I heard that before."

Aiko looked at Ryu. If Māmā knew here name, then Māmā must have once met her.

"Anyway, Ryu," Danny said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Master Kung," he motioned to the oldest man. "Davos," the man at the table. "And Māmā," the woman.

"Lady Rhynisha go ahead and take your cloak off. No need to keep it on. If you are cold, we will light a fire for you." Master Kung offered.

"Uh..." Was the only response. "Uh..." Panicked, she looked to find where Danny was just behind her.

"Go ahead." He said softly. "You're home now."

Ryu's hands shakily came out from under the cloak and messed sight the ribbon that had tied the cloak around her neck. Davos and Māmā both watched the blue hands with fear. Master Kung had known the whole time, he was not shocked by her features. He had in fact met Ryu before.

Aiko looked to Hiroshi, who was standing behind them, with no clue of what was going on. He didn't seem to interest at the moment, but Aiko knew he wanted to know.

Ryu stopped and placed her arms back by her side and looked around at everyone. Her body tensed up and ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. She slowly slid off the cloak, to reveal one long blue arm and then the rest of her.

When the cloak had come complexity off, she handed it to Danny, who held it in his arms, carefully fold it up.

Ryu next unwrapped her tail that had been wrapped around her waist to keep it from dragging on the ground. She refused to make any eye contact at the moment, with anyone.

When she finished, Ryu stood looking at her feet. Aiko felt horrible for her, she had been through enough. Ryu's left arm hang down and her right arm hugged her left.

She leaned into Danny's side and he put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder strongly to try to comfort her.

Aiko could feel Hiroshi's tenseness from the few feet away that she stood. His whole body had on instinct made itself ready for a fight. A hand was now on the dagger at his waist. His face showed he was uncertain of what to do.

Aiko turned to face him. Her hands were down ready to summon swords if the need arose. Hiroshi was a much better swordsman than Aiko ever thought she could be. She would only buy a little time if they had to fight.

"Is there a problem with you?" Ryu asked, turning to face the defensive teen. "You wanted to see my face. Didn't you?" She asked, her voice dripped with one of her best defenses. Sass with a hint of sarcasm.

Ryu held out her hand and a dark black double bladed scythe appeared. Dark energy clearly formed the weapon and acted like a liquid with extra energy being oddly stuck to the blades to only increase the weapons intimidating look.

Aiko looked at Danny. There was going to be a fight. She then looked over to her brother who had now stood up and walked over to get a better view of the girl. His face didn't show anything negative, but it showed something else. Recognition.

Aiko looked back to Hiroshi, the teen was still frozen with a weapon in his hand.

"Dragon Lord." He muttered. All the attention had now turned to him. "Dragon Lords!" His face showed only one thing; his panic.

* * *

It hadn't even been five minutes, and Aiko decided this was about as smooth as any introduction with Ryu could have gone at all.

No one had been attacked. No one had fought. Māmā had stepped in and yelled at the two to put their weapons away. Hiroshi waited until the scythe was gone before he complied which placing is weapon back in its leather sheath.

Davos had been suppressed by Ryu. He didn't say a word to her, he just watched. He took his seat again at the table and continued to eat.

Māmā had taken a minute but recalled meeting Ryu when she was hardly a baby. She had ushered everyone to sit down as she brought out some plates and cups. She was working on fixing Ryu a plate as everyone else was eating, with loud conversation.

Hiroshi was still the most freaked out by Ryu.

"Yes, she is a Dragon Lord for the last time," Danny explained to him as they sat at a table.

"Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ia of all the laws you decide to break you pick this one?" Hiroshi asked. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked.

"No," Danny replied with a deep sigh.

"Man, you are going to be in so much trouble when she gets discovered, you aren't keeping her like a pet are you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Pet?" Ryu asked. Her head turned sharply at the insult and she threateningly licked her fangs. "Mortal!" She reported back.

"Alright, no need to start a war, Ryu," Aiko said, forcing the girl who had stood up back into her seat.

"Shorty." Hiroshi coughed.

"That's enough out of you," Davos growled from the other side of Aiko. "Grow up already. She is a Dragon Lord and Danny broke a few laws. It's not that hard to wrap your head around." Davos said coldly. "Understand?" He asked.

Hiroshi didn't reply but poured himself another glass of water. He took a drink and thought up his response. If Aiko had to pick a word to describe him, plenty of words came to mind, ranging from protective to loyal and many other words. But right now: he was being completely obnoxious.

"One;" Hiroshi began starting his argument.

"Go take up politics and argue with the council. No one wants to hear it." Aiko warned.

Hiroshi looked at her annoyed.

"Here you are, sweetie," Māmā said, walking over and placing a plate and a cup before Ryu. "Some rice and cooked fish." She stated. "And water. No one needs tea this late at night. It will keep you awake."

Aiko looked at the plate in front of her, she was half done.

She watched Ryu pick up her ivory chopsticks and slowly take her first bite. Ryu's eyes grew large and she smiled before closing her eyes with the same satisfied smile plastered on her face. Ryu's tail hit the group rapidly and Ryu lets out a dragon growl in delight.

What follows was the fastest meal anyone had seen Ryu eat. Māmā had walked into the kitchen and when she had returned Ryu held up her plate for more. Her soft multicolored eyes smiled for the first time since she had left New York.

"I'll get you more, little one." The man sighed as she took the plate and smiled at Ryu.

"Māmā really likes Ryu," Danny notes with a smile.

"What makes you say that?" Ryu asked.

"The way she looks at you. She loves you already." Aiko replied.

Māmā walked back out and handed Ryu, her plate again. "Eat." She commanded.

Ryu nodded and happily obeyed the order.

* * *

Ryu quietly followed Aiko to her room they had to take the outside walkways and Ryu had once more covered up her body with a cloak.

Hiroshi had gone home. Or more correctly, he had been sent home. Māmā had found it shameful that the night before his wedding he was going to be running around doing everything under the moon.

Aiko opened the door and walked in holding a candle. She lit up the room within a few moments. Lanterns that hung from the ceiling had been lit and gave the room some nice lighting.

"Now to get you something to wear." Aiko mused. "I'll start with pajamas and then tomorrow I'll get you a dress. I may have to go to the market and get you a cheap dress for the time being. But the faster you can get out of your outside clothing the better."

Ryu gave a nod as Aiko passed her a silk nightgown it was an off white color. "The rice screen you can change behind is over there." Aiko pointed.

"Can't I wear sweatpants to bed?" Ryu whined.

"Yes." Aiko agreed. "But just to make Māmā happy; try it on."

Ryu obeyed, and as Aiko had guessed her nightgown was too large. Once they had found something the kind of fit they walked to Danny's room, on the other side of the property.

It had been deciding that Ryu would sleep in Danny's room. There was a spare bed in his room that had been used less than ten times while Danny had lived there. Most occasions, Hiroshi had spent the night. That mostly happened after getting back from long missions and being too tired to go home.

When they arrived Māmā was in the room fixing the bed and quietly talking to Danny who sat at his table looking at his folded hands. They both looked up when Aiko and Ryu walked in.

"Ryu, you look wonderful," Māmā smiled as Aiko closed the door and Ryu slid off the cloak once more. Even if it was private property, when outside Ryu was more comfortable not being "exposed."

"Thanks," Ryu muttered.

"Ok, so tomorrow you need to wait in here until someone takes you elsewhere because we have company. Alright, Ryu?" Māmā explained.

"Yes," Ryu muttered as she walked over to the bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers up yawning.

Māmā smiled and she walked over to the bed and kissed Ryu's forehead. "You are too precious." She smiled softly.

"Thanks," Ryu muttered. "It's been a long day."

"Alright," Māmā smiled. "Come on Aiko, I'll walk you to your room."

Aiko gave a nod. "Sure Māmā."

Māmā got to the door and turned around. "Wǎn'ān Daniel. Wǎn'ān Rhynisha."

Danny gave a distracted nod. "Wǎn'ān."

"Night," Ryu muttered in plain English.

Once the door was closed and Aiko and Māmā had walked away, Aiko looked back at the room. "What were you and Danny talking about? He seemed to be a little depressed."

"Nothing." Māmā dismissed easily. "It is not your concern."

Aiko sighed. "Right."

"I expect both you and Daniel to get up in the morning and attend normal chores. Alright?" Māmā asked.

"Yes, Māmā." Aiko agreed. "I guess that means Ryu will be doing inside chores with you?"

"She will." Māmā gave a nod. "Hopefully, there will be some chore she is good at."

"She'll do stuff. She has a conscious. She will feel bad if she is just staying here and eating but not helping."

"She is sweet. " Māmā smiled. "A good child. Just like her brother."

"So was that what you and Danny were talking about?" Aiko asked.

"No, I've known that they were siblings all this time," Māmā smiled. "When Ryu was a baby she stayed here for two weeks. You, of course, were never allowed to know." Māmā explained. "She was the sweetest thing even then her tail was too big for her body. As were her ears. And she cried almost the entire two weeks straight. She was so precious. Your father would hold her and she loved every second of being held. Watching him hold her reminded me of when you were that size." Māmā smiled looking up at the night sky. "It's going to be a long week with her here."

"You have no idea." Aiko replied with a laugh, "She means well... But she is reckless and doesn't have her brother's social skills, so this will be interesting."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: School is almost back in session and I will be getting a schedule for my life soon. Updates will likely be something like twice a month per story at the most once school kicks in, but I'll see. Sorry, this took so long! It's a cute chapter in my opinion and has some good character introductions to Kasumi and Hiroshi. More Ryu! Enjoy! Coming Together should be posted in the next two days at the latest!  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- This will happen over and over again with Ryu, and extroverted as she is... She will shy away more and more and be scared. But that's not always shown.**  
 **I also love the character Māmā, she isn't in the comics so I have got to make her from the ground up. She is about 4,000 years old, so she has seen plenty in her life; Danny's father, the old Dragon Lords, and she is sweet and takes care of the little guys.**  
 **Hiroshi doesn't really have a problem with Ryu, just the initial "what is going on?" And confusion. He does trust Danny, and Danny trusts him likewise, but there are always those moments.**  
 **Baby Ryu would be very cute... Until she tries to bite you or claw you. Enjoy the chapter!**  
 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **FanOfPiPercy- Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

The next morning Aiko was up with the sun. Roosters were crowing and she could not go back to sleep knowing very well she would not be fed if her chores were not done.

So she had drug herself out of bed and put on light clothes. Getting ready for the morning and tying her hair back out of her face.

She had met Danny right outside the back gate. He was shirtless and wearing some old pants that were clearly worn. Aiko's face flashed red as she looked him over. Danny didn't seem to notice as he was looking off into the distance. Aiko had cooled the heat in her face before Danny had looked back.

"Let's start with the chickens." She suggested.

"Sure." Danny agreed as he leads the way to the huge barn house that sat across the fields.

"Did you get any rest last night in your room?" Aiko asked slowly in English.

"Very little." Danny yawned. "Nightmares all night long. It was pretty bad plus my bed was just too small."

Aiko smiled as they spoke in English. "You and the nightmares shared a bed?" She asked in the strange code they had just made up.

"Yes. They didn't want to sleep alone. But once they did sleep it was better." Danny replied. "How about you?"

"It was great sleeping in my own bed. The mattress was so comfortable." Aiko smiled thinking of her bed. "I want to go back it's too early to be up."

"No work, no food. Unless you are ill." Danny recited.

Aiko groaned as they entered the barn. "I know." She whined switching back to Chinese. "You need to practice your Chinese, 我的國王."

Danny frowned. "Funny." He muttered. "But if you insist."

Aiko smiled, Danny was great. He was easy to talk to. Danny started to mess with the "over aggressive" chickens as they had been called when Aiko and Danny were kids. And Aiko took care of the two cows that lived on the property.

After the animals had been cared for Aiko took the eggs up to the house.

Wanika was there and said a quick hello. She had asked why she was confined to her room and Aiko simply answered that her father had done that because Danny had asked for quiet upon their arrival after the craziness of outside traveling.

When Wanika has questioned the traveling methods Aiko had simply stated that they had flown, leaving the young mage in confusion.

She had joined Danny and the rest of the morning they spent pulling weeds and picking fresh foods, some would be sold and others would be eaten.

"You know... I almost missed this. You don't get this quality air in New York." Danny called as he worked pulling weeds near the new saplings that had just come up and out of the ground.

"How dare you compare K'un-Lun and New York!" Aiko shouted back. "How dare you."

"Pardon me then," Danny called back.

Aiko rolled her eyes. This conversation was great and all. But she was starting to feel the awkwardness.

Danny looked up at her a moment later to see her leaning on her shovel and staining at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning back to his work." And do not tell me it is nothing."

"Eh... Well... I'm just thinking that it's going to be strange when your king. It's not what anybody is used to." Aiko admitted. "I mean... honestly, you are ready and everything but; you like to go on missions and train and study. Running a kingdom is not on that list.

"Thank you for the confidence," Danny muttered.

"But come on, you have been to council meetings and it is no secret that you hate them." Aiko gave a teasing smile.

"That obvious?" Danny asked.

"Honestly never met someone who likes them," Aiko said as she forced her shovel into the ground and pulled the earth upwards to show the summers first crop of perfectly huge potatoes.

Danny smiled and moved over from pulling weeds to grab a potato. "Looks good." He said as he started to gather them. "I wonder what is for dinner tonight."

Aiko laughed. "We are going to the wedding tonight... Remember?" There was a slight pause. "Dragon Bones. I don't have anything to wear."

"I am sure you will find something," Danny replied. "I'm just going to get some of my nice official robes and wear them."

"Lucky." Aiko groaned. "I don't know if I'll have a dress that fits."

"I am certain that you will find something. Girls always say they have nothing to wear."

"Where did you gather this assumption from?" Aiko asked, trying to act offended.

"You," Danny answered. Simply put.

Aiko's face flushed. "Hey! That's not true."

"Anytime you have to go somewhere that you have to look nice you claim you have nothing to wear," Danny replied. "Always."

He looked up and noticed Aiko's furious blushing. He looked at her confused for a moment. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." Aiko blushed brighter. "Are you looking forward to seeing Kasumi again?"

"Yes, I miss her," Danny replied as he picked up three potatoes in one hand. "She will be all dressed up for the wedding. What do you think she will be wearing? Something traditional to her Japanese heritage? This is one of those things I do not know much about; marriage customs. I don't think I ever went to a wedding here."

"I don't know either. I've been to a few weddings, but customs are based on the heritage of both the bride and groom. It's a pick and chooses kind of thing, also honoring the traditions of the Immortals. But this is where parents come in handy; they help with these things." Aiko replied as she finished filling up the bucket of potatoes.

Danny easily lifted up the basket. "I can't help wondering what nightmare is doing."

The pair walked into the house and Ryu was at the table with Davos eat her breakfast. Between then was a card game.

"Hit me," Ryu said with her mouth full of food.

Davos flipped another card over for Ryu.

"Yes!" Ryu shouted. "Look at that!"

Davos looked over the cards. "Really?

"So I was right?" Ryu asked. Her tail hit the ground rapidly. "I won again?"

Davis signed and pushed the small cookies on the table toward the young Dragon Lord.

"Yes Ryu, you win." He grumbled. "You are also cheating."

Danny signed. "What are you doing?"

Ryu quickly and greedily stuffed a cookie in her mouth. "Gambling. Except you wouldn't give me any money."

Aiko also signed. "You are gambling cookies?" She asked.

"Exactly!" She smiled. "And I am winning."

"Cheating." Davos corrected.

"You can't prove nothing," Ryu said crossly.

"I believe that grammar was incorrect," Davos said slowly.

"Nah. I don't care." Ryu shot back.

Danny smiled and as he walked by he ruffled the girl's hair.

* * *

"How are things at the crazy house?" Hiroshi asked jokingly. He was dressed in his wedding gowns and swirling the drink in his hand.

The ceremony was off-limits, no one was allowed to watch. A typical Japanese custom, clearly Kasumi's idea. But now everyone was at Hiroshi's house to celebrate. It wasn't too big and Danny was enjoying it.

"There was some cookie gambling this morning and last night plenty of nightmares," Danny replied. "She's not likely to fall asleep until I get back home."

Hiroshi sighed. "гунигтай, өрөвдмөөр."

"You know I have a very limited Mongolian vocabulary," Danny said sternly. "And thanks to you, it is mostly insults."

Hiroshi smiled. "You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"Because it is." Danny sighed. He looked over at Aiko, who had been watching her cup and thinking. "Right, Aiko?"

Aiko jumped some. "What?" She asked startled, her face red.

Hiroshi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

"Wether there is or not it is not your concern." Aiko snapped. "Would it be wrong for me to fight you at your wedding?"

"Not if I can fight you are yours," Hiroshi replied smoothly.

Aiko's face grew a little redder.

"So that's what she's thinking about. Her own wedding." Hiroshi smiled. "So is he talk, dark, and handsome?"

Aiko stared at him red faced not making a move to indicate anything and most certainly not looking at Danny for help. Her mind was racing. Danny and Hiroshi both knew her well... If they could read her... Then she would have likely died.

"Leave her alone Hiroshi," Danny warned. "Try to not start a fight tonight. I don't think Kasumi would like it."

Hiroshi sighed and looked around to spot his bride sitting and talking with some men that Aiko had learned were her brothers. Two older brothers, one by six years and the other by two years. The other two were younger. One by three years and the last but four years.

"I don't think that they would find it nice that their brother-in-law is fighting on his wedding night either," Aiko commented. "Especially with a girl."

Hiroshi made a stink face. "Thanks."

"I swear Kasumi married a three-year-old," Aiko muttered.

"That's enough." Danny cut in.

"What's enough?" A voice asked from behind them.

Aiko smiled at Kasumi who had walked up. She was still dressed in her perfectly white gown. Her hair has been pulled up and she was not so clearly wearing make-up.

"Hiroshi and Aiko are at it again," Danny smiled.

"Oh." Kasumi frowned. "Hiroshi, please, all I ask is that you're good while my brothers and parents are here."

"Right." Hiroshi sighed.

"I haven't met your parents yet," Danny said quickly. He seemed genuinely interested.

"They're tired. They retired to the guest room not long ago. They are staying for your coronation since they are in town. The whole city has been getting excited. This is a huge deal." Kasumi smiled.

Danny sighed and placed his cup down on a table. "Yup. I'm under more stress than you can imagine right now."

"I think I know," Kasumi smiled.

Hiroshi laughed. "No, seriously you don't."

"Are you talking about me?" The shadowed coroner asked.

Everyone jumped. Hiroshi pulled a knife and Kasumi backed up. Aiko spit her drink into her cup and Danny sighed and crossed his arms annoyed.

"Yes." He replied. "I told you not to come."

"What? And stay home with Davos? He thinks I cheat at cards." The voice spoke again.

"Um, Danny?" Kasumi asked. "Who's in the corner?"

"Technically I'm not here I'm just listening to you guys. I'm where you left me. I'm using a meditation technique to use shadows as walkie-talkies." The voice explained.

"What?" Hiroshi asked.

"Keep quiet," Aiko warned.

"Older terms," Danny added.

"I use shadows to talk to you, without being there." Aiko sighed, Ryu was being overly sarcastic.

"Kasumi, this is Ryu," Danny said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"A pleasure to um... Speak with you Ryu." Kasumi smiled and replied.

"You sound nice." Ryu decided. "And you married Mr. Weapon Guy from last night. Wow, a real live saint."

"Right here," Hiroshi grumbled.

"You should have come, why aren't you here?" Kasumi asked. "I would not have minded at all!"

"That's the thing..." Ryu began. "You'll understand when we meet face to face."

"Speaking of which, Māmā invited you two over for dinner tomorrow," Aiko spoke up quickly. "She wants to have us all over one more time before... In her words 'before we all grow up'."

"I'm out of here. Dinner's ready. And Māmā and I are going to do stuff after dinner." Ryu said and with that, she was gone.

Kasumi placed her cup down and then took one of Danny's hand. "Will you please dance with me?" She asked.

Danny smiled. "If that is alright with the customs and everything, as I told Aiko this morning I am not very familiar with all the wedding customs that exist here..."

"It's totally cool." Kasumi laughed. "It would be an honor to dance with the soon-to-be King. Plus you need the practice so you can dance at your coronation, there be loads of young girls wanted to dance with you and talk to you."

Danny looked down and his face blushed. "Thanks for the support."

Hiroshi laughed. "Aw! Kasumi quick! Get Danny a bride and start planning his wedding before this embarrassment fades!"

Kasumi frowned. "Come on, Danny."

Aiko watched them go. "Danny and I danced once on the outside world. He's not too bad."

"Really?" Hiroshi asked. "Like a K'un-Lunian dance?"

"Yes." Aiko nodded.

Hiroshi placed his cup down. "Lady Aiko? May I please have a dance?"

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"Why not?" Hiroshi asked. "Unless you're... scared?"

"Why would I be scared to dance?" Aiko asked as she took Hiroshi's hand and they walked out to the open space.

"I don't know... You're a strange one." Hiroshi answered. "Not as strange as Danny can be, but still strange."

Aiko looked over to Danny and Kasumi. Danny was watching his feet instead of Kasumi. He looked up and smiled at her before giving a spin, his body language was nervous. He slowly went back to watching his feet as they danced.

Aiko tried to watch him without Hiroshi noticing. She quickly turned back to him and tried to gracefully avoid stepping on him, her mind distracted...

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: At first I had no idea how I was going to get this done before my deadline that I set for myself… I was dreading it and now it is a nice long and healthy chapter. Plenty of sadness ensured. But I still had some fun writing this. At first, it was just "how am I going to get this chapter done?" But then I sat down and wrote it. Also about updating late, word has stopped working on my laptop. Working on getting it fixed. Coming Together will update ASAP. Anyway going to keep this short! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- They have a relationship that I am having a little bit of trouble keeping in the "friend zone" kind of feel. I mean they grew up together and know each other so well I have to be extra careful to keep them as friends and not make it too "Couple-y". You are right, they do have a good rapport with each other.  
Danny does have a big step and I have planned it out on a whiteboard in my room. It looks likes this story will be 38 chapters long (39 if I need a spare), I know you like to count down so let it begin. I don't have a release date for the next book, but I can estimate that it will be... about November.  
Ryu is going to be playing a large part in Aiko and Danny's story. I am excited to work on developing her. She's been making appearances in NGA and I want to work on getting her to that point. I get where you are coming from with the characters being like Sokka and Toph. And it's not likely he meant to teach them to Danny. He just likely picked them up.  
I don't want to reveal anything about a wedding... but I think you'll love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Aiko watched as Danny and Ryu meditated. Ryu was still thumping here tail up and down on the ground rhythmically, unable to be still.

Aiko had finished setting the table and Ryu had helped make the soup that was going to be part of dinner.

There was a knock on the door and Ryu instinctively pulled her cloak over her head and brought in her tail and covered herself.

Danny had called it massive insecurity over her appearance.

Aiko placed her book down and walked over to the door opening it and bowing to her guests.

Kasumi and Hiroshi returned the gesture before walking in.

"What's with the cloak?" Hiroshi asked instantly.

"Nothing!" Ryu shot back. "I thought you were coming over a few days ago."

"Things came up," Kasumi answered. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Danny answered opening his eyes. "It's still nice to be together."

Kasumi nodded. "Right... Don't the official preparations start tomorrow?"

"And the next day at Sunrise... I will be officially crowned." Danny finished. "Then there all the formalities and public ceremonies, and other things." He let out a tired breath.

"Wow. That's soon." Ryu commented. "So glad it's almost here!"

"What's with the cloak, blue?" Davos asked walking in.

"I said don't call me that!" Ryu snapped.

"Sorry, Lady Rhynisha Azurmalachite," Davos replied with a mocking bow. He straightened up and went about getting himself a bowl.

"Be warned, Davos! I made that soup with poison." Ryu said darkly.

"No, you didn't," Davos replied. He served himself and then was gone.

"She's bold," Kasumi noted. "To stand up to Davos."

"Don't encourage her." Danny sighed.

"Cabin fever makes you weird," Ryu said in her defense. "I haven't used my wings in so long. They really hurt, Danny."

"Wings?" Kasumi asked slowly.

"Oh, hehe..." Ryu mumbled. She smiled a toothy smile, not that anyone saw.

That was until Aiko walked behind her and yanked off her hood.

It took a second and Kasumi screamed and jumped.

"What in the name of the Shou-Lao is that?" Kasumi caught her mistake. "Err... I mean are you?" Her voice got quiet.

"Thank heaven you don't have neighbors," Ryu mumbled.

"Be polite," Danny said harshly.

"Right. I'm Rhynisha Azurmalachite. I go by Ryu." Ryu smiled, she jumped to her feet and her tail fell from her lap. "And I am a Dragon Lord!"

Aiko turned her attention to Kasumi who was turning pale. Which was hard because she was rather pale skinned, to begin with. A beloved trait by the Japanese.

"Um... Danny brought you here?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes." Ryu pulled her cloak off.

"Danny..." Kasumi muttered. "You are insane."

"I told him he had a death wish," Hiroshi muttered. "But she hasn't been found yet. So they are doing something right."

Ryu smiled. "Good luck finding what you can't see." She smiled and then dropped through a black portal hole that had appeared below her.

Kasumi smiled weakly. "Um... Ryu..."

"Behind you," Ryu said coldly.

Kasumi jumped and out from a shadow appeared Ryu.

"That's enough," Danny said sharply.

"Sorry," Ryu muttered.

"So you are housing a Dragon Lord. And keeping it secret from the government?" Kasumi clarified.

"Danny is going to be king, isn't he? And depending on the type of monarchy that is in place here that could very well mean that you have an absolute monarchy. Take into the consideration of the cultural influences that K'un-Lun has... I would say that I could fairly call Danny the government." Ryu didn't say it all in one breath but when she was down she let out what was left over.

"Dragons Lords help us." Kasumi sighed.

"I'm trying," Ryu smiled.

"How about we eat?" Aiko offered. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

There was a round of agreements.

Aiko smiled and she carried some food to the table and Kasumi helped her.

Once everyone had been served they all say there quietly. Just eating no talking.

"So where are your parents, Aiko?" Hiroshi asked after a while.

"Don't know." Aiko shrugged. "They are either upstairs or out of the house."

"So we have the place to ourselves?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy is here so..." Ryu trailed off.

"What did you do to make him mad?" Kasumi asked.

"We were gambling and he kept saying that I was cheating!" Ryu said crossly.

"Were you?" Danny asked.

"No..." Ryu replied.

"Right," Hiroshi muttered. "I can't wait until we can spar."

"Same. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" Ryu grinned.

Kasumi reached over and ruffled Ryu's hair. "You're cute." Her hand wandered to ears long ears and she touched it curiously.

She rubbed it between her finger and Ryu let out a low animal moan and happiness. "Yes!" Ryu exclaimed. "Right there." Her tail began to thump up and down.

Kasumi pulled her hand back and the group was for a while.

"Danny, you alright?" Kasumi asked. "You seem a little down."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm doing great." Danny replied looking up. "I'm just worried about the next few days... It is a load of pressure."

"I bet. But you'll be ok. You've got this." Kasumi said softly. "You've faced worst."

"Kasumi is right." Aiko piped up. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

"Please, you act like your going to die." Ryu scoffed.

Danny glared at her. "One foot out of place and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh," Ryu muttered. She sighed deeply and served herself more rice.

* * *

"Neither of you are any good at dancing." Kasumi judged as she sat on the floor behind a Liuqin.

Danny sighed and Ryu crossed her arms. "It's my first time."

"Danny, you are bad at dancing." Kasumi corrected herself.

Aiko picked up another candy. "Eat this one." She handed it to Hiroshi who was making a face as he tried to eat Skittles.

"Are you sure?" He asked taking the long gummy worm. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Aiko laughed.

"A worm." Hiroshi wrinkled his nose.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it!" Ryu announced.

"It's a gummy worm, and it's really sour," Aiko explain.

Hiroshi placed the candy in his mouth and chewed it while making a face. "Outsiders have ruined food."

"It's not supposed to be healthy." Aiko laughed.

Kasumi stood up and walked over to Danny. She took Danny's hands and placed it on her waist and the other in her hand.

"Just smile and relax and follow my lead. Got it?" Kasumi asked as she looked up at Danny.

"Yes," Danny replied softly.

Kasumi easily led as the two stepped around the room, there was no music but it seemed to help, not having a pace to keep up with.

When Kasumi was satisfied she stopped and smiled up at Danny. "See, it's not very hard. I don't get why men have a hard time doing it. Can't you just think of it as a martial arts form that you have to memorize?"

"Don't confuse the poor boys," Ryu called out jokingly. "Their brains can't handle it."

She reached into the bag of gummy worms and placed three in her mouth, Hiroshi watched on making a stink face. "That is gross, Ryu."

"It's just colored sugar and other horrible ingredients," Ryu said with her mouth full.

"Kasumi, have you had one?" Aiko asked. She held out one.

Kasumi sighed and look it. "Is it any good?"

She got two answers at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

Kasumi sighed and placed it in her mouth making a face very similar to Hiroshi's. "It's sour!" She complained.

"It is supposed to be," Ryu explained.

"Come on Ryu, let's try this again," Danny said extending a hand.

"But I keep stepping on my tail," Ryu complained.

"One more try?" Danny asked.

"Fine, save me some more gummies," Ryu called.

The height difference aside the pair actually looked pretty good together. Ryu had been mindful of her tail and was being very careful to not step on herself and even Danny was looking better.

Aiko plucked another sour gummy worm in her mouth and passed Kasumi and Hiroshi a square of a Hershey dark chocolate bar.

When Danny and Ryu stopped Ryu sighed and fell on her back. "It's over."

"You look good, Ryu," Aiko commented.

"I hate dancing." Ryu tried to sit up and cringed in pain. "Wings!" She cried.

"Ow! Ouch! They hurt! Cramping! Ouch!" She went on as she pulled off her oversized t-shirt without any regard for who was in the room.

Aiko sighed. "Modesty!"

Danny had closed his eyes and Hiroshi had turned hot pink and covered his. Not that there was a reason for either.

Ryu was wearing a tank top under her shirt. Once her shirt was off she stretched out her wings.

"I'm wearing a tank-top, babies. You don't have to act like children." Ryu corrected them both, her tone was annoyed.

"I'm a Healer, Ryu. Would you like me to look at your wings and try to help you?" Kasumi offered walking over to her satchel that she carried everywhere. Basic healer protocol.

"You don't even know how they work," Ryu complained rubbing one.

"I could still give you some pain reliever." Kasumi offered.

"What I really need is some flying time," Ryu replied.

"And what we really need," Aiko added on. "Is for you to not get arrested."

"Isn't there somewhere with no people where I could fly?" Ryu begged. "Just for a little bit?" She gave the group her best puppy dog eyes.

"No," Aiko replied. "There may be some places, but it is too risky. Someone sees you, they panic and wake everyone up and people will start shooting arrows at you. You fall out of the sky, no one is going to pull the arrow out of you and then it will kill you, it doesn't matter where it hits you."

"That reminds me of the myth," Ryu smiled to herself for a second. "But it is unfair!"

"Metal?" Hiroshi asked.

"Allergic," Ryu replied.

"Like the legend," Danny added on.

"That must be horrible," Kasumi muttered. She was now sitting behind Ryu with her supplies spread out.

"Used to it." Ryu sighed.

"Are you ok with me touching your wings?" Kasumi asked softly.

"Go for it," Ryu replied.

Kasumi easily pulled them out of the cavities in Ryu's back where they were tucked in. "This is amazing, clearly, you don't have the basic human anatomy if your body can have this spot in your back for your wings."

"No reproductive organs," Ryu muttered, it was soft. "And I'm likely missing some other things too. Shouldn't you know this? You are Healer."

Aiko sighed recalling having told Ava this once. That was a long time ago, but it was the facts. Dragon Lords were made from...

Aiko froze for a second. Did Davos know? He and Wendell were friends... once upon a time... Good friends too...

"I'm not even twenty yet! The Dragon Lords have been dead for over two hundred years. You are the last one, Ryu." Kasumi explained. "All kind of written works and documents about Dragon Lords have been hidden away or destroyed with your people."

Ryu sighed. "They aren't gone forever; someone had to have made me. The magic is still here in this dimension. Just, only one person practices it."

"And there is more." Danny sighed. "You weren't the first attempt at creating a Dragon Lord, you were the last. After you, the Mage who created you stopped trying because of how dangerous it became trying to house you. That's why you were given up."

"Right. I know that." Ryu sighed sadly. "The only way for us to both live. Or even have hopes of one of us living." Her ears were back and her expression was droopy.

Aiko got up and sat down on the floor before Ryu and passed her the gummy worm. "Don't make yourself sick." She instructed.

"Thanks, Aiko." Ryu sighed reaching into the bag to get some. She was clearly upset with where the conversation had gone.

The group was quiet for a while as Kasumi worked. Hiroshi tried more candies and Ryu ate her gummy worms in silence. Aiko watched Ryu as she sat on the floor wincing at the pain Kasumi was causing while trying to make her wings better. Danny was sitting on a couch now and staring off into space.

"There is just one thing that doesn't add up," Hiroshi said after a minute. "How does Danny know so much about Dragon Lords? And how do you know about Ryu getting smuggled out of K'un-Lun."

"We met when I was a baby and Danny was like five or something," Ryu answered. "He met me when I was staying her before getting taken out of the city."

"It was decided by Master Kung and Doctor Strange that I would be allowed to know about Ryu's existence and what she was, because of our... close relationship." Danny paused, the way he had said it was strange. "Of course, a spell was put on me so I would never be able to tell anyone about her. So she was remaining a complete secret."

"And when we met and everything was explained to Danny, he hated me. Whole-Hearted hatred." Ryu growled. "I remember."

"You hated her?" Kasumi asked. "Why?"

Ryu laughed. "Don't you know what I am?"

"A Dragon Lord," Kasumi replied.

"She means what magic and other things made her." Aiko corrected softly.

"Dying human flesh, but not too dead, has to still have some life," Ryu growled. She answered before anyone else could.

"I'm confused," Hiroshi commented.

"My human parent was Wendell Rand-K'ia." Ryu snapped at him. Her different colored eyes were wet with tears. "Don't you get it?"

Aiko sighed. Ryu was going to cry. She'd been losing her mind being caged up and now that the sensitive topic had come up… it was a combination for her to get upset and cry.

"I hated her because of that one fact," Danny spoke up. "I was a little kid who had lost everything, and here she was."

Kasumi finished massaging Ryu's wings with medicine and had tied off the bandages she used to wrap them. The pain was mostly coming from her back where the muscles controlling her wings were.

She pulled her hands back. "I finished, Ryu."

Ryu didn't even look up. Tears dropped to her lap. "I'm going to bed." A black portal opened under her and she disappeared.

Danny sighed. "I'm going to go make sure she's ok. I guess tonight wasn't perfect, but… it was good to see you both again and just be all together." He bowed.

Everyone muttered their agreement.

And with that Danny was gone.

"Has it been this bad all week?' Kasumi asked.

"Off and on." Aiko shrugged. She pulled her her knees and hugged them. "Everyone is stressed. Danny is the most stressed and Ryu a close second. And Ryu is just a kid, she's just twelve, and she's alone. There are no Dragon Lords who are here to talk to her and teach her. She's scared and trying to hide it."

"That really stinks." Hiroshi offered.

"Yeah." Kasumi sighed.

The group sat quietly for a while. Off in the distance, the bell tower sounded the eighth and final bell of the night. The next one would be at midnight.

Hiroshi got up and walked over to Kasumi pulled her up. "We'd better get going, we'll see you later, Aiko." He said.

Aiko got to her feet and walked them to the door and bowed to them, and afterward, they bowed to her.

Once Aiko closed the door she walked back into the house and laid down on a couch.

Her mind raced, thinking about nothing really until she landed on a conversation she and Ava had shared. Her face heated up.

Aiko looked around; to make sure no one was around. She couldn't hear anyone. "I guess Danny is pretty great. He cares about Ryu. And me too… but just how…?"

Aiko said the next part in her head. 'I know that I really like him. But now is just not the time. Too much is happening.'

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Wow, almost forgot to do this… so… um… I've prewritten most of the rest of the story. Yay! It is 39 chapters including an epilogue! So this is great. I loved the coronation scene for Danny that I wrote. It's really cool, magic, tradition, quoting the comics. Yeah… so anyway I got to get this up and posted because I need to study (school… yay!). Read. Review. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218: On NGA I put the wrong thing but this is the review I am referencing basically. I started school over a month ago… life… Anyway, review when you can. I am looking forward to the Moments review because I just know you will like that chapter… I hope you liked it… I loved it…  
Um… not really sure what I had in mind when I can up with the title. But there are a few thoughts behind it. For one; Neon would just not fit the rest of the story for Danny and Aiko… it just didn't work, so that and the fact I am actually nearing forty chapters is what convinced me to start a new book… but I really love this whole plot I have going (I am certain Lights will be very, very, very long). Two; it goes with the cover I picked out (you'll see it when it is released). Three; I like the ring "Neon Lights" it has nothing to do with the song. I honestly just smiled when I thought about it and how poetic it was. Four; I like the "Wedding Lights" ideas of yours… Five; the lights of each other's lives and their future and all that romantics mushy stuff (just came up with #5 just now).  
Ryu's behavior is a result of tension, stress, and cabin fever. She and Davos have this cute relationship because Davos knew Wendell when he lived in K'un-Lun (they had a friend-rivalry thing going; "if it cannot be me; then let it be you" if I remember the quote correctly). So they have that to build off of and it is referenced on occasion. But they have other things in common. Outcasts, misfits, tempers… many shared qualities.  
I guess you can say some of my inspiration comes from Avatar. I will admit to being a fan but I do not do these similarities on purpose. But character types (and stereotypes) are all shared across from one story to another.  
Kasumi is really sweet older sister/mother role in the group and she is very serious when it comes to being a healer. She takes it very seriously. She's got goals and she wants to achieve them and she also knows Danny and wants to support him… older sister/mother stuff.  
Danny gets to show his more inner emotions toward the situation in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy that. The dancing was mostly "culturally norm and expected that upper class should be able to… blah, blah, blah- Danny you need to at least be half-decent… you are going to be King!" I thought it was cute. And same with the gummies and outside food.  
You got to remember Ryu grew up a twenty-first-century kid. And not the most modest. But I live for these moments. Wing cramps from lack of use… fun… and the really sad emotional part. She's like you said way-back-when; "like their kid." So it is sad to see her cry.  
Aiko's crush all starts at Prom when she was talking to Ava… *evil author smile* it gets better, I have the next few chapters (almost the rest of the book) prewritten. Her crush gets so much better, a friend of mine read all of it because she was bored (huge fangirl and romance lover) and she loved it. Read. Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

"Ryu, you look beautiful." Māmā smiled. She took a few steps back from Ryu.

Ryu was wearing one of Aiko's old dresses. The underskirt was an azure blue. It was silk and fell past Ryu's feet. She was standing on a stool as the dress was fixed up.

On top of that was a beautiful top that went do to her hips. There was a part in the middle and that split to show the skirt. The top went down a few inches past her knees. The top was high collared and sleeveless. It was a denim or navy blue in color. It was gold trimmed, with gold and silver creating a pattern of swirls up the sides of the top.

"Thanks," Ryu muttered looking down at it.

"Are you still upset over yesterday?" Aiko asked softly

Ryu's tail tapped the ground. "No."

Aiko looked at the young Dragon Lord. She was upset. Her ears were down. And her face was down. She looked over to Danny who was sitting at the table with her back to them.

Māmā walked behind Ryu and moved her long blue hair over her shoulder. "Now to work on that opening for the wings."

"Ryu, don't lie." Danny corrected.

"So what if I am upset?" Ryu snapped. "It's not like anybody cares."

Danny sighed and turned around to look at Ryu. "You need to calm down, Ryu. You are also making me get worked up. I'm really trying to get through this. It is not easy."

"Sorry," Ryu grumbled. "What is so hard about reading a book?"

"Ryu, enough." Māmā corrected.

"Sorry," Ryu muttered. "Sorry for a bad mood."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Aiko asked.

"No," Ryu grumbled. "Someone kicked me in their sleep. I almost bit their head off."

She looked over at Danny who had his back to her again.

Aiko also looked over and watched Danny's shoulders tense.

"Ryu." Māmā corrected.

"What?" Ryu went on, watching Danny's back with pleasure. "It is completely true. He was having a nightmare. And I know exactly which…"

Ryu was cut off by Danny slamming his book shut and standing up.

Aiko caught the glimpse of wild in his eyes as Danny stormed to the door, threw on some sandals, he tied a cloak around his neck and then threw the hood over his head and then he stormed out the door.

Aiko also stood up. She got right in front of Ryu. "How could you be so heartless? He's your brother! He loves you!" She shouted.

Aiko was taking short breaths; her heart was racing to see Danny so upset. She felt horrible for him.

Aiko felt her rage boil as she put on her own shoes and ran outside to see where Danny had gone.

Danny was at the gate by the time Aiko was out the door. Aiko sighed. She had decided she would follow at a distance until a good opportunity came to talk to Danny.

Aiko trailed Danny throughout the city. To Aiko's surprise, he went right through the heart of the city, something she figured he would avoid in his horrible mood.

After the city, Danny had started off as if he was heading to one of the smaller communities that all feed into the city but were still a long walk away. But Danny had turned and started to head toward the forest.

Aiko had lost him right as he had entered. But he wasn't hard to find.

Aiko leapt slowly from tree to tree and perched herself on a branch, well above where Danny was.

Danny was throwing some knives at tree trunks and rushing from one to another to grab the next knife and throw it at the next tree.

Aiko watched him for a while thinking to herself. Ryu had made him angry and he was blowing off the steam of it. He was under more stress than anyone and he was cracking down the middle. He just couldn't do it by himself.

Aiko jumped down from the tree and instantly a force field formed right as Danny disconnected from throwing a knife.

The chi amplified blade pierced the shield but was stopped as the shield provided an exit point for the chi.

"Don't you think the color of that shield is a little inappropriate?" Danny asked as he walked over and pulled out the knife.

Aiko looked at the shield and sighed. It was a rare color combination, due to stress; _light blue but mixed with light green_.

"What's wrong with the color?" Aiko asked. "It's based on my emotions. It means I am _relaxed and confident_. Something you need to be right now."

Danny put the knife away and collected the other two before sitting at the base of the last tree he reclaimed his knife from. "I'm just worried about everything. Aiko this is a lot of pressure."

"I guess I get the feeling." Aiko walked over. "What's getting to you the most?"

"Ryu. I want to help her… I love her… she's my sister I don't get a choice. But she is going back to her old ways. And I want to make things as easy for her as I can, but she's starting to get on my nerves." Danny sighed. "She's difficult."

"But you love her…" Aiko added.

"Right." Danny sighed leaning his head on the tree. "I'm worried because tomorrow is all the formalities and official things and the next day I am King. So long as nothing goes wrong… and you know my luck."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Aiko assured him carefully. "I mean really."

Danny sighed. "Aiko… I'm not from here. I didn't know this stuff from birth and I don't have a normal family to teach me. Right now. I just feel so out of it."

"Look, you need to let that go. You're the King. You have to take up that mantel like it or not." Aiko said crossly. "And you need to not be so panicky. You know the ceremonies and everything you have to do right?" Aiko waited for a nod. "Then stop worrying about it. Plus, you can't be the sole ruler until your eighteen. Last time I checked you are still seventeen."

Aiko smiled at him. "So you get a while with a safety net to help you out. You know, before you are out on your own."

"But I'm worried about the whole Ryu is legal thing. If I can't pass it right away, then you have to keep hiding her. I'm concerned because I don't have free reign yet. I'm not sure I can pass it or not." Danny sighed. "The council might start to think things about it and veto the whole law, then Ryu had to wait until I am on my own."

He looked up at the trees. "I don't know how this will work out. I'm worried about it."

"Right." Aiko sighed. "I get it."

Danny sighed. He looked at his hands. "I don't know. I don't want to become King."

"Why not?" Aiko asked.

"Pressure." Danny sighed. "You want to know something?"

Aiko smiled. "Sure."

"My history teacher, the first year I was back in New York told me something that stuck with me." Danny began. "Being president is stressful, it's the one job that will age you like no other. And it's horrible to have the pressure. That's why a term is only four years."

"Uh…" Aiko trailed off trying to remember…

"The president is the leader of the United States." Danny provided.

"Oh right." Aiko nodded, she didn't need that information anymore and had already begun to forget it. "I get it. You don't want the pressure."

"Yes." Danny sighed. "I mean. I don't know what I'm doing."

"What's right," Aiko answered him. "You are doing what is right."

"Sometimes I question it." Danny sighed in response. "I've been reflecting some."

"And?" Aiko asked.

"I don't want my life to change. I want to stay in the here and now. I want to keep living with your family, training, going on mission… everything that we did maybe three years ago. I'd give anything to go back and stay forever." Danny sighed.

"In a world of Magic, I hate to say things are impossible. But this is impossible Danny." Aiko sighed. "At least I know you aren't going to do anything dumb."

"Orson Randall ran away from K'un-Lun when he didn't want to comply with what was expected of him. Do you think I could do the same and get away with it?" Danny asked. He smiled and seemed genuine about it.

Aiko's elbow swung out and nearly hit Danny in the nose. Her hand was ready for another attack, a blood red dagger in her hand. Danny's hand moved at the last second so he could dodge it. "I'll kill you before you turn into a coward and run. Understand? I'll kill you before you run out on our home. On all of us here." Her voice was dark and horrifying.

"It was a joke Aiko, calm down. I was not being serious. I needed a joke to calm down." Danny said gently.

"Well! It wasn't funny!" Aiko screamed getting to her feet. "You are going to be the King! You should not even say that jokingly!"

"What's gotten into you, Aiko?" Danny asked getting to her feet. His voice was equally tense.

Aiko took some deep breaths. "I don't know." She muttered.

"Aiko, calm down. I cannot have you and Ryu mad at me." Danny tried easily.

"And why not?" Aiko challenged.

"I need you guys to be there for me. You both act like this is so easy. It's not! I can't even sleep." Danny shot right back.

"So what? You don't want the authority? There are plenty of people who would love to be you." Aiko replied. She felt horrible inside but made no attempts to stop herself.

"They wouldn't say that after a day being me. When was the last time you were out on the streets just walking around? Seen anything out of the ordinary? Because as much as people are getting excited to welcome me, they hate me!" Danny shouted at Aiko. His eyes were wet. "I've been trying to pretend everything is fine. I didn't want to upset Ryu by telling her what is going. She was almost caught, Aiko. This isn't paradise. The past week has been a nightmare."

Aiko froze and she felt her aggression melt away. "What?" She asked slowly. "What's been going on?"

Danny didn't reply to her. He looked anywhere but at her and Aiko knew he was trying to hold it together.

"Hey, Danny?" Aiko asked. She walked up to him.

"What Aiko?" Danny asked.

Aiko stopped right before him and quickly surprised him by pulling him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. She had to get on her toes a little to do so. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Aiko closed her eyes and felt Danny slowly hugged her back. "Take your time and calm down and when you are calm, tell me everything. Alright?"

She felt Danny nod and she stiffened her hug. This was different… Aiko felt this warmth radiating from Danny's body as she hugged him and he hugged her back. She almost felt like he was drawing strength from her. His grip was tight and his chin was rested on her shoulder. His breathing was slightly uneven but it was fixing itself.

Aiko tried to clear her head… that was just her imagination.

It was a moment before Danny pulled back. "Some people, I don't know who, but two men stuck onto your family's property last night and tried to break into my room. I was already awake and I heard them but I was horrified for Ryu's life. They would have killed her on the spot while she was asleep. They had weapons and intent of doing some damage."

"What happened?" Aiko asked.

"The commotion woke Davos up and he scared them half to death and drug them off somewhere, he told me to go back to bed. I have no idea what he did, but he told me this morning he will not mention it to Ryu." Danny admitted. "Chances are he just gave them a major beating, took them to the Abbey, and the authorities are dealing with them today."

"At least you didn't get hurt," Aiko said softly. "What else is going on?"

Danny flipped the hood of his cloak over his head. "Come with me, I'll show you what else."

Aiko watched Danny for a moment before covering her face too. The pair slowly started to make their way out of the forest and into the town once more. Aiko recognized that they were going to a busier road. It was pretty clear.

It was the wrong time of day for the road to be cleared out. The street was normally busy at this time in the morning.

Then Aiko saw it.

The guards and the mess.

A fountain had been the centerpiece of the action. A burned straw figure was still propped up on top. And it bore a piece of cloth, that had clearly been placed on after it was burned. The fabric was green and embroidered with the same symbol burned on Danny's chest, the dragon.

There were signs everywhere and some makeshift weapons.

Aiko looked them all over. All of them, in one way or another, were protesting Danny's right to become king.

Danny laughed next to Aiko.

"What are you laughing at?" Aiko asked.

"Irony at her finest," Danny replied. "All the protesters have been mortals. It's not even the Immortals who hate me, it's normal everyday people, who themselves have ties to the outside world. And yet, they seem to forget themselves."

Aiko nodded. "I think Immortals respect you and plan to outlive you. But for mortals… you will be around for a long time to them, it makes a difference in their lifetime."

"Don't remind me that I'm mortal, alright?" Danny sighed. "I don't like to think about it."

"It's all about how technical you are. The Iron Fist will allow you to live as long as me, you have to be careful." Aiko replied.

"So I either die young and you live forever, or I get to live forever and watch Hiroshi and Kasumi die." Danny sighed. "Thank you for that Aiko. You have now split me on myself."

"Just forget about it then." Aiko sighed. "It's not worth the headache."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Aiko and Danny looked up to see a guard walking toward them. "Keep it moving!" He shouted.

Danny's hands came out and he moved his hood back some so the man could see his face. " ** _I am sorry. I wanted to see the aftermath of what had happened this morning. And this is only Lady Aiko Kung who is with me. I am certain our presence is not a problem._** " His voice took on his unique soft and smooth All-Speak accent.

The guard froze in his tracks and knelt on a knee. "Forgive me, Your highness. I was only doing my job. Even for you the streets are more dangerous now than ever. Do you need an escort to anywhere?"

" ** _I think I can keep an eye on him,_** " Aiko replied with her own thick All-Speak.

"Of course, forgive me." The man repeated.

" ** _All is forgiven, you may rise,_** " Danny said swiftly. Aiko caught the undertone of annoyance. " ** _You may return to your post._** "

The man obeyed. He stood up straight and bowed deeply to both of them and was on his way.

Danny sighed and looked down at Aiko. "I hate the formality."

"It will grow on you," Aiko replied with a smile.

Danny sighed and looked up at the sky. "I could eat." He commented.

"You're a teenage boy, of course, you could. Not to mention how many hours a week you put in burning all your energy." Aiko laughed.

"Coming from you," Danny replied smoothly.

"Rude," Aiko complained.

"I need to start heading to the monastery to start preparing. It's almost time. I don't want to be late." Danny sighed. "I'm nervous."

Aiko sighed and looked up at Danny as they walked. She looked back down at the road and sighed.

"I'm with you." She muttered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I'm with you on your time travel idea. This is really here now, it used to be that we had forever, and now… it won't be the same without you in the house." Aiko admitted.

"We'll hang out together. Ok?" Danny smiled. "We'll train together. We'll do stuff. Just… I'll be busy."

"Right." Aiko smiled. "I just miss you already and I am still walking with you."

Danny sighed. "Same. It almost feels like it's the end. The door is closing on us."

Aiko adjusted her hood over her face more so Danny couldn't see her face getting red. "Don't put it like we will never see each other again."

"Sorry," Danny said softly.

When the pair reached the palace Aiko sighed heavily. "Don't worry about a thing Everything will be just fine," Aiko said softly.

"Thank you." Danny smiled. "For everything. I really mean it. All these years. I wouldn't be here now without you. And don't tell me to stop being so… ominous. I really want to thank you, no matter what is next."

Aiko smiled. "Alright. I trust you."

Aiko took a step back, she pulled off her hood and bowed down so she was on one knee. Her elbow rested on her knee and her head was bowed, much like the soldier that had confronted them at the fountain. Her mind raced.

" ** _You, the Lord of Ten Thousand Years,_** " She addressed using the Chinese way of addressing royalty, she also used her All-Speak to show her higher status before him, all according to tradition. " ** _I wish you the best of luck on the path ahead. May the Dragon Lords of the time that has passed guard you in heart and mind. Namasté._** "

Danny smiled not that Aiko saw this she was still bowed with her head down and eyes closed. She felt so serious. This was it. He would be King within the next twenty-four hours.

Danny looked up at the sky, hating the formalities that he was in but smiling because it was Aiko.

" ** _My dear subject, Lady Aiko Kung Daughter of Thunder, I'll see you soon. Namasté, My soul honors your soul. I honor the place in you where the entire universe resides. I honor the light, love, truth, beauty, and peace within you, because it is also within me. In sharing these things, we are united, are the same, we are one._** " Danny smiled as he recited what he had been taught years ago about the word that he used so frequently.

Aiko looked up at him with shock at first, her face turned a little red. She was surprised he remembered it all.

Danny offered down a hand and Aiko took it as he pulled her up to her feet. " ** _Surprised I remember it?_** " He asked jokingly.

" ** _A little. I don't remember all of it._** " Aiko admitted. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, when she noticed what she was doing she stopped.

She looked at Danny and they both laughed at the strange habit that Danny had done over and over again in his life.

" ** _Would it be weird if I asked for an awkward hug?_** " Danny laughed, keeping the mood light. His face was a little red from embarrassment of the question. His arms were extending the invitation.

Aiko stepped closer and hugged him. " ** _Take care of yourself._** "

Danny hugged her back. " ** _You too, and tell Ryu that I'm sorry about leaving."_**

Aiko pulled back. " ** _Will do._** "

The bell tower started to chime the midday bell and Danny started walking to the palace.

Aiko watched him walk away. He was ready, his body language was confident.

* * *

Aiko walked into the house to see Davos and Ryu playing Chinese chest.

Ryu looked up when Aiko walked in. "Where's Danny?" She asked. "I need to apologize for being a jerk to him."

"He's at the Palace. The preparations start today and he is King tomorrow." Aiko explained. "You won't get to see him until after he is crowned King."

"Oh, I wanted to apologize to him." Ryu sighed as she moved a piece on the board.

"He wanted to apologize to you too. He said he is sorry about storming out." Aiko sighed as she hung up her cloak.

"You should be careful, Ryu," Davos said looking over the board. "I have experience in this. It's not like you won't ever see Danny again, but as a rule of thumb, don't split apart while on bad terms."

Aiko noticed something in her brother's eyes as he picked a piece and moved it. "You had better make a move, Blue."

Aiko walked over and sat down at the table watching the game. "I'll play the winner."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: I have finished pre-writing this story! So I have to just edit all the rest of the chapters…. I don't want to… anyway… I have been enjoying writing this story and I have already begun Lights (the sequel)! My friend has read the rest of the story and she loves it. And I enjoy it too. The next chapter is the big event! Danny's coronation! I had some fun with that and some magic… *evil author smile*! But anyway… trying to update two stories today so I should keep this short and move on to the next. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Don't worry about the waiting thing. No big deal. I always seem to put off writing because I am just like "Oh they haven't review yet… I should give them a chance." And that becomes my excuse to be lazy sometimes… Aiko really does care for Danny and I have my fun with that. You point out something about Ryu that I like. She has all these normal qualities for her age. She is a pain in the rear and it is known. And it will make her harder to adjust to.  
Danny is ready. And so am I. I want to post the coronation scene. But it has to be edited first and… ugg… I don't want to… you are right about him almost being foreign to Earth! So sad! Aiko is mostly anger at the comment… but there are always inner hidden motives… my evil side comes out during that scene about the horror and protests. Making Danny a nervous wreck is kind of hard… I have tried my best.  
I am glad you like the sweet moments between them… I have one more (a big one) planned. Best the rest of this story doesn't have that many of them… since you love the countdown. This story is officially 38 chapters and an epilogue. Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- Ryu has been fun to write. But at the same time difficult to keep her in this certain mindset. She's on edge more than Danny because of how likely it is something can and will go wrong. I would have also fought Ryu if I were Danny. More Aiko and Danny to come… blushing? Not quite yet. But don't worry, just keep reading, fluff is sure to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

Aiko walked quietly down the hallway of the Palace. Today was Danny's coordination day. Her throat was tight with her own worry. And extra worry for Danny's sake. The ceremony would be at the next bell, which was not too far away. Right now, Danny was meditating.

He was supposed to be alone, sitting in the throne room. But it was legal for Aiko to come in. And not just Aiko, anyone who wanted to come in and see him while he was observing humility through meditation.

Danny was being watched by guards, he was not allowed to speak or move as people came in. No matter what happened, Danny had to take it. This was the ultimate test of humility that he had to suffer through the entire morning. He had to endure everything and not move too much, he couldn't retaliate at anything. Or adjust himself to be more comfortable. He had to suffer until it was over.

Aiko looked him over as she stood behind him for a moment. His posture was very stiff and he was sitting upright.

When the next bell of the day rang, he would be allowed to leave his post of silence and prepare for the ceremony.

Aiko walked in slowly. The guards were easy to spot, they were to keep an eye on Danny and make sure no one tried to kill him while he sat in silence. The point was for their presence to be known, to be intimidating. And all keep anyone from giving Danny any overly serious injuries

Aiko looked at each of them, wonder if they had taken their turn to have a crack at Danny, or if they were even allowed to. Or what their personal opinions on the king were.

Danny was shirtless and it was clear he had been injured. His back had a long open cut across it, it was not, however, too deep. The bleeding had mostly stopped.

Aiko's stomach turned. She knew that Hiroshi had planned to come in earlier and sit with Danny. Hiroshi was a well-known warrior in the main city, and he was a bigger person and intimidating. That had been planned to give Danny a little extra protection. Although Hiroshi could do nothing to help.

Aiko could not help but wonder if Danny had received the large scar on his back while Hiroshi was here, or if the coward who had done it waited it out.

Aiko walked up to Danny and sat down next to him on the left. The pre-arranged code for everything was working on her end as far as preparing Ryu.

She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, she looked innocent enough as she looked Danny over. She knew that he felt her presence.

Aiko waited. She took in a deep breath and let it out her nose.

Danny's fingers twitched, his left hand moved so it looked simply like a twitch, the insanely clever code that had been created.

Aiko let another deep breath out her mouth and straightened up. Everything was working perfectly.

Aiko looked at the throne. It was beautiful. She could only imagine the empty room once Danny took over as King. All the business and other things that would happen here.

" ** _If you are still stressed about all this,_** " Aiko spoke naturally but quietly. The guards could hear her clearly. But she was allowed to speak. " ** _Don't be. Everything will be fine. You'll make a great King. Anyway, Namasté Danny._** "

Aiko stood up. The room was uncomfortable. She had not even been there that long, but she was starting to feel something strange. It felt like magic… and it was enough to make her want to leave. She wondered briefly if this is something that Hiroshi had also felt.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. It was his left one. The one that had been ripped out of its socket. She could see the scar from the surgery, it didn't look to be completely healed but Danny had been going on acting as if it didn't hurt. " ** _My soul honors your soul._** "

She could not see it but Danny smirked slightly.

She walked out and started to walk away swiftly. Her heart was racing. Danny felt different, being close to him- but he felt so far away.

Aiko walked down the tall steps of the palace and when she reached the bottom she looked up. There was a chill in the wind. The weather was reacting with the built-up tension that surrounded Danny.

Aiko had already seen the protests that were in the streets. She kept quite as to not draw attention to herself. But her blood boiled.

Aiko walked back into her house. "I delivered the message. He got it."

Ryu was sitting on the couch. "Hey, what is with the smoke action I saw going on outside?"

Aiko froze. "Smoke?" She asked.

"Unless clouds are black." Ryu shrugged.

Aiko walked over to the window and saw the black cloud Ryu was talking about. Sure enough, there must have been a fire in the streets. Angry mobs. Had to be them.

"Nothing Ryu." Aiko sighed.

"Really?" Ryu asked. "Like I'm dumb enough for that."

"Angry mobs, Ryu," Davos said from where he sat the table reading. "You know people don't want your brother on the throne."

Ryu mumbled under her breath.

"Nervous?" Aiko asked the blue skinned Dragon Lord. She settled herself on the couch opposite to Ryu.

"No." Ryu lies, her face turned a darker blue.

"You are lying." Aiko smiled. "You are just like your brother."

Ryu grumbled and her body shrunk down as she turned into a small dragon. Not bigger than a small dog.

She flapped her wings until she was airborne and flew over to Aiko. The small dragon dropped into her lap and curled up her tail wrapped around her body and her head tucked under the tail.

Aiko smiled as she slowly started to rub Ryu's back. Ryu let out a happy groan of some sort and relaxed. After a while she was asleep.

It was quiet for a while. Aiko watched her brother as he was reading.

"Hey, Davos? Can I ask you something?" Aiko asked quietly, she kept rhythmically stroking Ryu to keep the tiny dragon asleep in her lap.

"What about?" Davos asked not bothering to look up.

"About… er… I guess about Ryu." Aiko tripped over her word.

"Is it about Wendell too?" Davos asked. His voice was unreadable.

"Yes. So you know?" Aiko asked she had regrets about bring up the subject.

"How would I not know? It's not hard to figure out. They have similar personality traits, and Ryu has tried to fight me this past week, the styles are identical as far as I recall. And she calls Danny her 'brother'. Hate to speak ill or the dead, but I saw his mother's dead body. She wasn't the connection for the two. Danny didn't have any extended family come with him on this trip, I don't know if he has any at all. So that leaves just his father. And Wendell had enough magic in his body to make it work." Davos looked up and turned to face his younger sister. "I mean honestly, Aiko, It wasn't hard for me to figure out."

"Right." Aiko sighed. "That came up the other day and she snapped at everyone. She's a time bomb. In her current state."

The bells started to ring out over the city. Aiko looked up at the ceiling. "Not much long now, is it?" She asked softly.

"It's not. The amount of preparation that has gone into this is amazing. Plenty of guards to keep everything in order. Dad knows there will be someone there with plans to make a mess. It's mortal nature. It's predictable." Davos said disgustedly.

"But we can't focus on that. Ryu is the main thing we have to worry about. You are in on the plan right?" Aiko asked seriously.

"Of course. Blue explained it to me already." Davos said easily. "Using my disposition to keep people away. While hanging back and letting her use any and all available shadows to her advantage of staying undetected."

"Do you only call her blue to make her angry?" Aiko asked slowly.

"No, it suits her," Davos replied.

* * *

"Do I look ok?" Ryu asked as Aiko helped her get into her dress.

"It's beautiful Ryu, don't worry about it. Or anything for that matter." Aiko smiled. "Davos will keep you company."

"Oh, joy." Ryu rolled her eyes.

"I talked to Davos about this while you were sleep, but I have a question…" Aiko trailed off.

"I have traces of him in my mind. The smallest things. Like I knew his name just by looking at him. Same with your parents."

"Cool." Aiko smiled. "You don't have to talk about it, I know it just makes you upset."

"Thanks." Ryu sighed. She jumped down from the stool and flexed her wings a little. "So can you go over the plan again?"

"'Sure." Aiko took in a breath. "You'll be staying in the shadows. Davos is on security but no one will bother him, because well… it's Davos. And If someone does, he pulls the rank card or special orders from the Thunderer card. Danny has to make a small speech kind of thing before dinner. That's when he plans to introduce you. You'll be in a corner with a good view of him, and he'll know where you are."

"Right." Ryu sighed. "And I get to stay here and watch the ceremony using magic while everyone else gets to be at the ceremony."

"That's the plan, but to be safe you'll be hidden in the house. Luckily you are not the jumpy or nervous type." Aiko smiled.

"Please, I am the think that makes noise in the night. Sadly, Danny is too heavy a sleeper for me to have any fun." Ryu smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" Aiko asked.

"No," Ryu grumbled. "But I don't want to have to hide any longer. So do you think it would be a bad idea to use my powers tonight?"

"Defiantly." Aiko gave a sharp nod.

"But what about… like… to just play with them… or show off… or just nonaggressive?" Ryu asked.

"I didn't know that was possible," Davos said walking in. Aiko smiled at him gently. She felt the corners of her mouth turn upward.

He was trying to button up his shirt, which was easier said than done. Mostly due to the fact he only had one hand.

"Here. Let me help." Aiko said walking over and fixing the shirt and straightening it out.

"I'm not helpless, Aiko," Davos argued instantly.

"I know." Aiko smiled. "But I want to help you." Aiko finished the top button on the shirt. "I am allowed to help you because I care about you." She said finally.

"Aww!" Ryu smiled. "So cute."

"Shut it, Blue." Davos snapped.

Ryu stuck out his lip and then help out a hand.

Aiko watched her waiting for something to happen

Behind her, she heard a thud.

She turned to see Davos on the floor on his back.

"Ryu." Aiko corrected. "Behave yourself."

Ryu sighed. "It's going to be a long afternoon."

* * *

"Is everything in order?" Master Kung asked as he walked alongside the rest of his family as they were headed to the palace for the more formal ceremonies.

The formal one was where Danny truly became King. There were what felt like millions of ceremonies that Danny was going to have to go through. But he had gone through most of them.

Aiko couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. He was confident when she last saw him, but now? Was he still holding himself high, or was the pressure getting to him.

"Of course," Aiko said with a sharp nod. She pulled at her dress a little. It was bothering her. It was not as comfortable as what she had been wearing the rest of the week.

"Very Good. This is going to be a very long evening, even if everything goes as planned." Master Kung said looking up, it was starting to get dark.

Sunset. The celebrations would go all into the night and into the morning. And it was a Friday, so the celebrations would last all weekend. Then when Monday came around everyone would be back to work.

"You saw him already today, father," Davos said calmly. "As The Thunderer, it was your job to ensure that the preparations went as they have always be done in the past. How is he?"

"He is doing well; he is not stressed about it. And if he was it was nothing I could easily pick up on. Of course, I did not get a chance to observe him for a long enough time. I was with him, but he was putting on a show for everyone else around him. Kasumi told me that she thinks he is starting to feel the pressure a little too much." Master Kung said easily.

"Kasumi's lucky, she's had a chance to speak with him." Aiko sighed. "I think I am just as nervous as he is. I mean this is huge. And it's mostly Ryu who has me troubled."

"Kasumi is headed to the position of City's Leading Mistress. It was only proper she had her share in the preparations." Davos replied easily.

"Enough with the English!" Māmā snapped sharply. "It is suspicious."

"Sorry, Māmā," Aiko said quickly.

They continued to walk until they got the palace.

Aiko didn't really know who she expected to show up. She didn't recognize half the people there. They must have been officials who had come into town for the event.

Aiko followed her father until they arrive in the throne room. There were tons of people and Aiko instantly felt dread for Danny. This was a lot of people.

Master Kung looked at Aiko from the side. "You can go find Kasumi and Hiroshi. But when it is about to start come back, got it?"

"Yes, Father." Aiko bowed her head.

Kasumi and Hiroshi had both been invited personally by Danny, his way of guaranteeing that they would come.

Aiko walked around the crowd but didn't find them.

"Lady Aiko!" A voice called.

Aiko spun around… it didn't sound like anyone she knew.

A teenaged boy not much older than her approached. "I heard you would be here tonight! But I didn't expect you to be so beautiful." He commented.

Aiko felt her face get hot. "Um, hi." She muttered weakly.

"So you are the great Warlord's daughter?" The teen asked.

"Yes, I am Lady Aiko Kung." Aiko smiled softly. "I am…"

"Honored." He replied.

Aiko' mouth tasted metallic. This was not enjoyable. She sighed. This was what is was going to be until she was engaged then… wasn't it? She was a noble… making her that much more valuable.

Aiko took her dress and did a curtsy in reply. "I am sorry to be in a rush, but I am looking for some friends of mine."

"You would not mean the King would you?" The boy asked.

"No, I a-" Aiko was cut off.

"There she is!" Hiroshi's voice was rather loud and Aiko felt her face heat up. Hiroshi didn't mind being embarrassing at times.

Aiko turned and smiled as Hiroshi mad his way through the crowd. Kasumi following him, but being more careful to weave between people.

Hiroshi took one look at the dressed up teen who had been talking to Aiko, then carelessly they his arm around her. "So… who's this?" Hiroshi asked carelessly. Aiko couldn't see it but she was certain Hiroshi had let the teen get a slight glimpse of a bladed weapon.

She only guessed this because the teen who had been trying to talk to her had gone pale.

"I don't know his name." Aiko shrugged.

Kasumi sighed., she stepped forward. "I apologize for my husband." She said smoothly. "He's not the politest person in the world." She shot him a glare.

"It's… not a problem…" The teen said stumbling over his words. "I- err… need to go…"

And like that, he was gone.

Hiroshi sighed taking his arm off of Aiko. "That was easy."

"What did you show him?" Aiko asked.

Hiroshi reached to his side and out of a deep pocket he pulled a Suntetsu. Aiko studied the small weapon.

"I didn't know you had any training in that." She commented.

"Limited, but it's an easy skill to pick up." Hiroshi smiled. "My other pocket has two Sai. Kasumi made me pack light, so I don't have my swords. Only what I can conceal. I also have a Kunai in each sleeve."

"Wow." Aiko smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed just looking at you."

"I've starting training in the sub-arts of ninjutsu, things that Danny learned over the summers when he was always gone. That extra stuff that makes a fighter more well-rounded." Hiroshi smiled. "All in the trade."

Aiko nodded. "Impressive. I feel my training as also been expanded in my time in the outside. My drunken style if definitely much better than before. A whole lot less by the book."

Kasumi sighed shaking her head. "The way I see it," she spoke up, "the better you are the less you get hurt in a real battle."

"But the stronger enemies you make," Aiko added on.

"There is always someone better than you, who can and will hurt you," Hiroshi added on his regularly received humility speech.

Kasumi sighed. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Don't know." Aiko smiled back.

Kasumi shook her head. "Is this exciting or what?" She asked softly.

"Danny?" Aiko clarified.

"Yes." Kasumi nodded. "This is finally here."

"Hey, you got to talk to him during the preparations, right?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, why?" Kasumi asked.

"What did he say? Is he ready?" Aiko asked.

"He didn't really say much; we weren't alone so he didn't want to say anything in front of anybody." Kasumi sighed. "Did either of you see the scar on his back?"

"It was nasty," Hiroshi mumbled. "I walked in right after he got it. The cowards who did it to him saw me and ran. Only the weak will kick a man when he is already down."

"I saw it too." Aiko sighed. "It was horrible. It wasn't serious when you looked at it right?"

"No, I cleaned it out, and he wouldn't stop flinching." Kasumi sighed. "It was painful but it wasn't deep."

Aiko nodded. She looked around. "People seem to be getting ready to start." She commented. "I've got to go find my family."

"We'll catch up after the ceremony," Hiroshi said easily.

"I'm nervous for Danny." Kasumi hugged her stomach.

"Same." Aiko sighed. "See you later!"

Aiko wove through the crowd and made it back to her family. She had a great view. It was in the throne room. Which had like a second story. Seating for public events much like belchers. But you couldn't hide but there because of the design.

Aiko was on the main floor part of the room. She was standing off to the side. A place held for her father due to his important status. And Aiko got to stand there and get a perfect view.

It was quiet for a while. Final touches. Aiko's stomach was in knots, her instincts were kicking in. She could only imagine Danny's stress.

There were plenty of places to hide for an assassin. This was only because of the number of people in the room.

Danny wouldn't have that many people around him at any one given time. At least not during the ceremony. With good enough aim… he would be an easy target.

Plus, the levels of stress that Danny would be under would likely cause some of his fine-tuned senses to be in overdrive. He would be jumpy, not at his complete best.

Aiko took a deep breath and looked up at her father. She could tell he was having the same thoughts. If Danny was going to be targeted, today was a really good time to do it.

Aiko took his hand and wove her hand into his large rough one. She leaned her head on his arm, she was not tall enough to lean on his shoulder.

He didn't direct his gaze anywhere but the cleaned up throne. But he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said softly. "Even tonight."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Man, I tried to proof read this a billion times, and then – shinny! Yup, that is me sometimes. I did get through it however! Then just now as I was working on updating I reach over for a starburst and pricked myself on a cactus. Yes… a small house cactus.  
Yeah, but this chapter is worth all the pain. Literally. It's beautiful. I even teared up some. So seriously, let's cut to the chase and get to this chapter! Amazingness ensured! (And maybe some feels?) Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Happy National Comic Book Day! (September 25th)**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yup, one more after this one and then the epilogue! So close and so far. I have it all pre-written to this point and hope to have it done in a few weeks.  
Humility, I kind of made that one up to give Aiko a chance to see him. Although I think it is a cool tradition. He can't react. He has to take it all. Show he can be calm under most anything. Scar? Yup, a form of protest.  
I love it too! They understand each other! It's so sweet! I think I am also looking forward to them getting together. I mean it's so sweet. I have some stuff in this chapter I know you will enjoy. Aiko and her 'little' crush. I also love 'Blue' as a nickname!  
"City's Leading Mistress" basically the top rank for any healer to achieve that I made. In charge of distributing materials and healers to make sure as many people as possible have the availability to get help when they need it. Also taking care of extremely ill and injured patients that need more treatment than usual. Pretty important and demanding job. I created a hierarchy in which some of the groups like healers work and that is the top spot.  
Hiroshi has an import part in the next chapter! But he is that great older brother figure. Hey, he's a smith by trade, I don't think I have mentioned that directly or not. Of course, he knows his weapons and is always loaded.  
Drunken Style- a general name for all the styles of Chinese martial arts that imitate a drunkard. Basically, it is like blurring motions to make it harder to see a punch coming. No alcohol involved. It's how Iron Fist once masked himself from Spider-Man's Spidey Sense in the comics.  
Well… as far as assassination attempts… how about I just say there will be a fight next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! As far as a planned attack. There is a fight next chapter! This chapter is smooth… But a twist next chapter. For sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

It all began when there was a gong sounding over the room.

Aiko felt chills going down her spine.

Hushed whispering stopped.

Aiko looked around. She recognized a few faces around her. Who stuck out the most was Doctor Strange. When he noticed Aiko staring at him, he smiled with a soft and relaxing smile and give her a nod of his head. Aiko had to smile. He dressed in his normal uniform, the cloak of levitations, the eye of agamotto, everything.

Aiko straightened up and turned to look as she heard the large doors open. There was not enough grease in the world to quiet them.

Aiko smiled. The procession. Some monks, the council, some officials.

They all came in and took their place.

Some held ancient relics and others nothing. But everything was done so formally, dressed up formally as well.

The chills returned.

Loud drums sounded and everything turned to the doors again.

Danny.

Aiko smiled. This was great. The chills were still there but covered with excitement.

Aiko took in a deep breath.

Sure enough, a figure walked in next. It had to be Danny.

Aiko couldn't see him right as he walked in, she was too far to the front. But it was worth it to watch everything else.

It was so quiet and it felt like this was going to take forever.

Danny finally walked up to the steps that lead to the platform at the head of the room. There were three steps and then a large standing platform and on the platform was the throne.

Danny stopped at the steps and Aiko looked him over. He was wearing his normal official clothing but it had been cleaned up and looked so new.

He wore long skin tight pants they were golden; they were the same material as his costume. Aiko could only see his feet; that was how she knew he was wearing them. On top was a new skirt-like robe. It was white instead of green. It looked the same in style to his other official robes. The golden color was still there, being an accent.

Danny had taken abuse for his hair being the same bright yellow color as a kid. But he wasn't anymore.

The metal on his chest plate also looked new, but it was so much trouble to fashion a new one in the time frame of a week that Danny had been back. There were too many other things to see to.

But his old chest plate was well polished and beautiful. Whoever had cleaned it up had done an excellent job.

Some fabric was draped over his shoulder. The colors were once more white with golden trim. A cloak was draped over him as well, not one like he usually wore that was heavy but a light one that was once more white with golden accents.

Aiko watched as Danny stopped before the steps. His hands came out and easily and he removed the hood from his head. His hair looked as messy as ever, but it also looked like Kasumi had attacked him with a brush, it was cute and suited him.

Danny bowed deeply before settling down on his knees. A pillow of sorts had been placed for him ahead of time. He sat on his knees with his hands resting on his knees. His back as straight and his chin was up. He looked confident.

" ** _Citizens of K'un-Lun, we are gathered here today to witness something that has not happened in a very long time._** " The Head Monk spoke, the attention shifted from Danny to him. " ** _Tonight K'un-Lun will celebrate the crowning of a new monarch, our King._** "

There was cheering that broke out. Aiko also clapped some.

She looked back to Danny. He was smiling. He looked pleased, his attention was fixated on the monk speaking.

" ** _Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai._** " The Monk spoke once it was quiet enough. Hearing the King's name everyone hushed. " ** _Tonight you will ascend the throne of K'un-Lun and claim your birthright. Here before these gathered witnesses. Have you completed all of the necessary preparations for your coronation?_** "

" ** _Yes, I have._** " Danny finally spoke.

Aiko could tell that their voices were being amplified by means of magic to act as speakers for the large crowd.

" ** _Do you, inside the deepest parts of your soul, feel ready to complete the final tasks you must do to become The King of K'un-Lun?_** "

 _" **Yes, I am ready to begin.**_ " Danny agreed.

There was a pause. Aiko looked at the Head Monk who was holding the book that he must have read a thousand times that held the scripted version of how this was supposed to go. The pause was one of hesitation.

Aiko felt something inside of her tear. What was next?

The monk looked up from the book finally. " ** _It is well known that you are from the outside world…_** " The Head Monk began.

Aiko felt her heart shatter. It was this.

" ** _And to become King you must hereby renounce your ties to your mortal world as you step forward on your path here, in K'un-Lun._** " The Head Monk went on. " **Do you forsake the outside as your home and your ties that remain there?** "

The room was dead. All eyes were on Danny. Looking for a moment of hesitation, or weakness.

Aiko watched him close his eyes. " ** _I forsake my ties to the outside world._** " He said, his voice was calm and he used a monotone.

One of Aiko's hands mindless covered her mouth.

Danny had always felt a strong tie to the outside world, he always had wanted to return and live a normal life there.

But now? With what seemed like so much ease, he had forsaken it all. He had burned every tie.

Aiko wiped her eyes quickly, not noticing they had gotten a little wet.

Danny knew this was coming, Aiko figured he had practiced it in his head a thousand times over.

" ** _Twelve years ago, Daniel Rand died with his parents, killed in the mountains of the Himalayas by the elements and devastating forces that awaited him there._** " Danny sounded fully confident. " ** _Those same twelve years ago, Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai was reborn. Reborn into K'un-Lun._** "

Aiko simply stared at him. He had actually just said that. She had watched him say that.

The Head Monk only gave a nod. " ** _Will you govern the affairs of K'un-Lun with her best interests in mind?_** "

" ** _I promise to do so,_** " Danny replies strongly.

" ** _Do you promise to protect K'un-Lun, not just as her weapon of which you have been fashioned to be, but also as her king?_** " The Head Monk went on.

" ** _I promise to do so,_** " Danny replied once more.

" ** _Even if it may one day cost you harm or death to your physical body?_** "

" ** _Even if it will do so, I promise to do so,_** " Danny replied.

" ** _Are you ready to take the burden, and become the King of K'un-Lun and uphold all the responsibilities and challenges that will await you there?_** "

" ** _Yes, I am completely ready,_** " Danny spoke strongly. Aiko knew he had practiced this. Over and over.

" ** _And are you ready to face the adversary and hardships without wavering in your position, strength, and mind? Without doubting your own skills and abilities?_** "

" ** _Yes, I am completely ready,_** " Danny replied again.

" ** _When you are ready to begin._** "

There was a pause. Danny closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little so his head looked up to the ceiling. Aiko watched as his lips moved, but there was no sound.

Danny slowly stood up from his kneeling position. He rose to his feet slowly.

He was still at the bottom of the steps. He walked up and gave the monks waiting on him a slight bow.

He walked over to a large basin that was on a pillar.

Danny knelt down on a stool that was there for him to kneel on. He leaned his head over the basin.

Aiko watched The Head Monk, who had been doing most of the rituals, walk over to join him.

It was quiet as some water was poured on Danny's head, not much. But some.

" ** _Allow this to represent your rebirth, as a Son of K'un-Lun!_** " The Head Monk announced.

Aiko watched as he was passed a golden goblet.

The Head Monk went on. " ** _As a Son of K'un-Lun you are now reborn and you are now welcomed to be our heir and King._** "

He held up the cup and Danny looked up at him, his hair was dripping with a little bit of water.

" ** _Allow the Dragon to now take his choice. If this is against the will of the world, strike us all down! If it is the will, then show us the way! Commence the spell; The Final Say!_** "

Aiko felt something in her stomach as the words were spoken. This was the part where magic came in. Imposing the Will of the Dragon, in essence, the universe, to possess the contents of the cup and take its choice. This was the last thing in the way.

 **The Final Say.**

Aiko had only heard of it a few times in her whole life, a powerful spell that needed extreme amounts of magic energy to be performed. That said, a fully matured Dragon Lord could do it without assistance.

But with the mages present, even Doctor Strange would have to help so enough energy would be present to complete the spell. It would be a sight to behold.

龍騰盛世！這是你說的！做出你的選擇！我們展示的方式！  
(Lóngténg shèngshì! Zhè shì nǐ shuō de! Zuò chū nǐ de xuǎnzé! Wǒmen zhǎnshì de fāngshì!)

It was repeated over and over again. The chanting of The Final Say. The spell that had the ability to judge the universe. And if Danny was seen as unfit to be the King, the spell would reject him. And it could result in his death if it was bad enough.

Aiko listened to the chanting. She closed her eyes trying to imagine how Danny felt. He had to be concerned about how this was going to go.

She looked to the cup and noticed how it was starting to glow. The inside emitted light that was so much like daylight.

She took a deep breath. He was going to be fine. He was strong enough to do this.

The chanting kept going until the light was steady.

The cup was brought down and given to Danny. He closed his eyes and took the cup in his own hands. Very careful to not spill the contents.

Aiko watched Danny bring the cup down to where he could look in. His green eyes flashed with the power of the Iron Fist. Aiko felt a chill down her spine.

All he had to do was make it through this.

Danny bowed his head and moved the cup to his lips and slowly drank the liquid. He tipped the cup further up so he could easily drink all of it.

When he finished he pulled the cup away and he nearly dropped it.

The basin had been moved off its pillar and Danny, now held it to support himself. His muscles seemed to be weak, and he was shaking.

Aiko's mouth was slightly agape. She watched in concern. Danny wasn't reaching well to the spell.

Danny leaned his head on the pillar and let out a low groan in pain. It was hurting him. He was in pain.

But there was no way to stop the effects.

His body began to glow with the same daylight that had filled the cup. It started off soft and got brighter and brighter, everyone had begun to close their eyes to shield them from the intensity of the light.

Aiko forced herself to watch the over the top results of the spell.

She sighed and closed her eyes and covered them with her arm. She could feel a warmth from the light. It was warm like a summer day.

She heard Danny once more attempt to suppress his pain. A grunt of complaint. And when he couldn't contain it anymore a loud and pain filled scream.

He was going to be fine. Danny was going to be fine. Aiko repeated these in her head as everything got quiet. She couldn't hear Danny. He was quiet now or the light was containing his cries.

The light just kept going, the warm stayed. It felt like a relaxing eternity. Danny was temporally forgotten in the magic.

It all shut off apparently. There was no grand ending. It was just over.

Aiko moved her arm and looked over to where Danny was. Still in the same position. He was breathing hard. His head rested on his arms and his eyes closed tightly. Just like that, it was over.

Some monk that had not done anything up to the point walked up to him and spoke softly.

Aiko's mind raced. He must have been checking to make sure Danny was alright.

Danny didn't say anything he continued to breathe heavily. He did, however, nod.

He opened his eyes and even as far away as Aiko was she saw a few tears fall and hit the pillar.

Aiko prayed that it meant he was alright. Although he must have been in so much pain. Tears? Was it that painful?

The monk stepped back and said something to the Head Monk.

It was once more quiet for a while until Danny shakily made it to his feet. Still relying on the pillar to give him support. He still had his back to the crowd, and Aiko could hardly see his face. He was in pain.

The pain slowly faded and was replaced by shock.

Eventually, Danny closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to settle down. He straightened up his posture and gave a nod.

" ** _The ritual is over!_** " The Head Monk announced loudly. Things were back in order again. " ** _Daniel has made it through the ritual and can now finally take his rightful place, as the King of K'un-Lun._** "

Aiko smiled. Danny was great. The crowd broke out into cheering.

She felt her face grow slightly warm. He was amazing. And he was ready to be King. Everything was in order. Perfection. She too clapped her hands together.

Aiko knew exactly where her mind was going. She did have feelings for Danny and seeing him go through all this was amazing, and for a moment she would allow these thoughts to flow through her mind. She would let herself have some peace in her own imagination. She couldn't help but dream.

She smiled and admitted it to herself. She loved him. She had before all these, but she also still loved him now.

Aiko snuck a look up at her father. His attention was locked on Danny.

Aiko sighed to herself. If he knew… she didn't even know what he would do. But there was a chance that her friendship with Danny would be ruined.

The noise died down and the ceremony went on.

Danny stood before the throne. Watching it as the final preparations were made to officially crown him.

He just stood there watching the throne.

The Head Monks approached him and stepped up the last step, so he was on the same part as the throne itself. A step above where Danny stood.

Aiko had to smile at the why behind it. Danny was too tall for the older and short monk who was conduction the ceremony.

Another monk held a pillow and on it was the crown. It had to have been cleaned up. And it was beautiful. The gold was polished and was shining in the candle lit room, the sun was still setting and it was getting dark.

It wasn't like the one that had been the illusion during the contest. It was different. It was gold and was mostly a band around the head. It was decorated with gemstones.

The Head Monk took the crown very carefully in both hands. Danny bowed his head some.

Aiko watched as time slowed down and the crown was left to sit on Danny's head.

His eyes were closed taking in the moment. A once in a lifetime moment.

Aiko took in a deep breath and let it out. Letting her mind feel the surge of pride that was swelling up for her friend. It was done. Danny's the King now.

" ** _All hail the King of K'un-Lun! King Daniel Rand-K'ai!_** " The Head Monk announced.

Danny turned around to face everyone who had been gathered. His face wore his usual friendly smile that was cute. His usual friendly smile to everyone. He looked genuinely happy.

Aiko curtsied along with everyone else who bowed or curtsied with her.

When she looked up Danny had turned back around and walked toward the throne. He deeply bowed to it once, and the straightened up and took his seat.

Each arm was on its armrest and he had relaxed and learned back. For the first time, Aiko noticed, He swept the crowd. He looked around at all the people who were in the room.

There was a slight concern in his eyes, but Aiko figured no one else had noticed this.

Chanting of "Long live the King!" broke out and Aiko smiled. This was how it was going to be now.

She took a deep breath before joining it.

" ** _Long live the King!_** "

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I meant to update earlier, but this is my fall break so I just said: "oh, I'll do it later..." I shouldn't have said that because I have done nothing the past few days... but... here it is! So excited to be the next book started. I have already started writing it! And it's been great so far. Anyway. This is the last actual chapter. the next is just the epilogue. So amazing is already here. I mention this on occasion, but when I started writing this book, it was hardly sixteen chapters... Enjoy!**

 **AMAZING NEWS RELEASED TODAY:  
IRON FIST WILL PREMIERE ON NETFLIX ON MARCH 17TH, 2017! I AM SO EXCITED! ONLY 163 MORE DAYS OF WAITING!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Ok, I did not think I mentioned that detail about Hiroshi. He is an interesting character. Thanks! I love overthinking things. So that also includes this. The drunken style is a real style of martial arts. I really enjoy learning about all the different martial arts, there are so many types!  
Thanks once more of the praise! I love the details!  
Danny is so ready! Uncertain, a little, but ready. I have a feeling the "poor thing" is on the outside ties. Aiko brings it up to him later. I had some fun writing the Final Say. It was really cool. Yeah, it hurt… but that is the design of the spell. To hurt some but not too much.  
Aiko gets to have some more fun in this chapter. In more ways than one. Some of it is not as fun as other parts.  
It is good to see Danny happy, but the worst is still to come. Enjoy!**

 **TheRandGirl- The next story will be about their marriage. I wanted to just make this one long story, but I decided to split it up because the title Neon wouldn't fit the rest of it, so now there are two books. But don't worry, plenty of goodness to come before we get there. I hope you diffidently read the next book as well! The fight isn't too big, but… I will say no more… you can find out yourself! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Needless to say, the banquet dinner was amazing afterward.

Dinner had not yet been completed so everyone was socializing while the final touches were being finished up.

Traditional music was playing and Aiko hung to the side and watched the festivities.

She hadn't bothered to try to get near Danny yet. People were surrounding him. She had seen it already, a hundred questions from a hundred different people at one time.

She didn't want to add anything else on top of his current stress level.

Ryu was in the building and Davos was with her. As predicted, someone did approach him, and the moment Davos pulled rank they had backed away slowly. Aiko knew Ryu must have been suppressing laughs.

Aiko sighed, getting off the wall. She walked around the grand ballroom looking for anyone who she knew. She noticed her father was toward the front of the room. She smiled, it was likely just the usual run of the mill talk such as missions and new training techniques.

Aiko approached slowly when she got up to the two men the attention was on her.

"So this is the wondrous Lady Aiko?" The man asked.

Aiko bowed slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Aiko this is Master Yamamoto, from Gezelligheid." Master Kung said easily.

Aiko's mind spun as she tried to remember how far away that city would have been. "A pleasure to meet you." She said politely and gave a small bow. "I think I have been to Gezelligheid before." She commented.

"Yes, you and our current King have been there before on official business." Master Yamamoto said gently.

Aiko gave a nod. "That sounds right."

"You are most beautiful." Master Yamamoto complimented. Aiko's stomach was suddenly uneasy. She knew exactly where this was going and she made no attempts to get the redness in her face to stop. "I was just talking to your father about seeing if you had been found a husband yet."

Master Yamamoto himself was an older man, and likely had a son about her age. Aiko wanted to melt. "I am not aware of any potential suitors." She said softly. "I have been very busy helping with preparations for tonight concerning security with my brother. I've also had to help our King with his own work, memorization and other things he needed to get done."

"You must be extremely helpful." Master Yamamoto smiled.

"Well, he has been living with my family for years now, I know when he needs help sometimes," Aiko replied easily.

"I haven't given my daughter's marriage much thought recently. I have been overly consumed with this evening and preparations. Must like my daughter." Master Kung replied.

Aiko sighed and gave a relieved smile. He hadn't been thinking about it much. He was the one who got to make the decision on who could even get close to her. And like usual, he was taking a more protective approach. In a fight he knew more than anyone; Aiko could handle herself. He was always protective of her when it came to social life.

"Although," he went on. "You would hardly be the first to ask me about it tonight."

Aiko paled. "Excuse me, Father." She bowed to both politely. "I am going to go check in with Davos."

She waited for an approving nod and walked away quickly.

She had picked up a glass of wine on her way. Drinks were being served and hopefully dinner sooner than later. She found Davos leaning on a wall in the corner watching all the action.

She walked up to him and offered him the glass. "I figured you might need something to stay awake, you seem to be in a trance." Aiko smiled.

Davos looked her over and took the cup. "Thanks."

Aiko leaned on the wall next to him.

"What's with you?" Ryu asked quietly.

"Dad's talking to people about my marriage. I was hoping to at least have time to recover from tonight before it all came up, but so many nobles are here for the event it must be a perfect opportunity." Aiko sighed. "Dad made a point to mention the man he is currently talking to right now is not the first to come up to him about me."

"Aww…" Ryu's voice held a teasing smile. "That's so cute."

"Blue, don't tease her about it," Davos said taking a drink. "If you were human living here, you would be in her shoes in a few years. And Danny would get to be in charge of your marriage."

"Don't call me 'blue'," Ryu muttered. "Danny would be nice to me right?"

"Don't know." Davos snickered.

"So, seen anything interesting?" Aiko asked.

"Drunk idiot with a knife got escorted outside not too long ago, didn't recognize him from anywhere," Davos reported. "I have suspicions about some people, but now isn't a good time when you think about it from the logical standpoint. You want him when there is so little room for error you have a chance. Plus, I got a glimpse of Danny. He's more edge every moment."

"So when would be a good time to get him?" Ryu asked.

"When he is alone," Davos replied. "No witnesses would be desirable, but not likely."

There was a loud gong sounding throughout the room. "Go join Māmā and Father," Davos ordered. "I'll be there soon."

Aiko nodded. "Of course."

Aiko walked over to where she saw her mother talking with some other adults. They were finishing up and everyone was taking their seats. Aiko looked around for Danny who was easy enough to spot. He was making his way to a table in the front of the room that was clearly for the royal family.

His muscles were tensed up. Most wouldn't know why; the hard part was over. But not really…

One word. One name.

Ryu.

Danny had taken a seat and The Head Monk was speaking "on his behalf."

Aiko could tell Danny was not listening to a word. His eyes showed that he was lost in thought.

Aiko half listened. Most of it was boring. There were a few things that Aiko thought were interesting.

Danny had changed a lot of discrimination laws. Things that had restricted people who were mostly mortals and minorities at that.

He had fixed things concerning how the healers were going to distribute herbs and materials to smaller villages on the outside of town, where most of the populations lived. People who didn't get all the treatment they needed would now have better access.

He had also gone through a good deal of faulty criminal records of people who hadn't done anything wrong but Yu-Ti had thrown in prison anyway.

Lastly, he had three weeks to decide who he wanted to marry.

Aiko held in a longing sigh. That was pressure. Three weeks to decide who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And get all the official things out of the way so he could have a wife.

Her heart raced some as she thought about it. She felt horrible that she couldn't control her own emotions.

She knew she loved Danny.

She had just started to use to word love.

She had decided it had started after Prom when she and Ava were talking. She had only had a minor crush on Danny then, enough to control. But now it was harder. This was more than a minor crush.

"And now the King wished to make his own announcement." The Head Monk spoke.

Aiko looked up. She had noticed a hushed whisper when it came to Danny's marriage but it had stopped down.

Danny stood up, and he walked around the table.

He took in a deep breath. It was nervous. Even as far away as Aiko was she noticed it.

" ** _To begin,_** " Danny started, it was good to hear his voice and him speaking naturally. " ** _I would like to personally thank everyone here tonight. It is amazing to finally be here, as nervous as I have been in preparing to be King, I feel I am ready to do my job and take up the mantel._** "

There was a pause. " ** _I understand I am born an outsider. And that could be a little bit of why this next part can be touchy._** "

Aiko looked to where Davos was standing in the corner. She could make out Ryu.

" ** _I have recently studied the extreme magic and discipline that goes into the magic it takes to create a Dragon Lord,_** " Danny said strongly. " ** _And I want to dwell on this for only a moment. Common knowledge is that they died out about two hundred years ago. They are powerful beings and can also be unpredictable. They cannot stand to be in contact with metal and each is specialized to an aspect of the world._** "

Danny took a deep breath in. " ** _I think where I am trying to go with this is that I do not want this powerful and wondrous magic to be lost. There is one person, who I hope is still alive, who has practiced this magic throughout her life. I have never honestly met her, but I wish to soon. But I know about her because of an experience I had in the outside world._** "

" ** _I don't think anyone would forget the red sky, the omen that Yu-Ti called my impurity. It wasn't me who caused the sky to run red with blood on that day._** " Danny had a light smile. " ** _Anyone who was alive at that time likely remembers that day. It was an omen. A Dragon Lord was now in our world._** "

Whispering picked up and even the monks seemed to be very surprised. No one knew about this. And now Danny was explaining everything. Everything to a people who had lost this part of them.

" ** _This Dragon Lord was harbored by the current Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange._** " Danny took a deep breath. " ** _Twelve years in the outside world, just to not die here, to come back when the time was right, and when K'un-Lun became ready. And now, because I have changed the law concerning the Dragon Lords. I would like to introduce Dragon Lord Rhynisha Azurmalachite._** "

There was no applause. Not that Aiko thought there would be any. There was no whispering either as a figure, cloaked in a beautiful robe walked up to stand near Danny.

She just stood there her entire body cloaked. The cloak itself was made from silk and beautiful. It was a dark night sky blue.

It was all still for a moment. Ryu didn't move.

Whispers finally started up. People were whispering about if she could be the real thing or not.

Ryu looked up to Danny who gave her a nod.

Aiko knew she was preparing herself.

She finally got brave. The cloak parted down the middle where Ryu's arms came out. The dress she was wearing was cap-sleeved so her arms were bare. They came out and everyone shut up. She took a hold of the hood and slowly moved it off her head. Pulling her hair out from under it. She untied her tail from her waist and it gently found its way to the floor, wrapping around her feet.

Ryu stood there looking out into the crowd of people. She didn't seem certain. But there it was. She held her left arm tightly with her right arm.

She was as nervous as any twelve-year-old would be in her situation, being half-dragon aside.

It was quiet for a while and Danny said something so quiet that no one could hear.

Ryu gave a nod. She walked forward some and stood with her feet shoulder length apart. She held out her arms to the side. She bowed her head and dark energy started to dance on the floor below her. Some wind from an unknown source blew around her hair.

The energy made a pattern on the floor before it all disappeared. Ryu looked up and held out a hand forward. From it came the energy. It all went up. The energy was now the colors of the night sky, decorated with little white dots that looked like stars. It spread all across the room and the stars moved.

The moon even took its place right in the middle.

A sun came into the picture and a yin-yang symbol covered the ceiling.

Aiko smiled. The legend of the first two Dragon Lords.

Ryu looked up at her creation as it started to fade away easily.

" ** _M-My n-name is Rhynisha Azurmalachite. I-I'm a Dragon Lord._** " She stumbled to speak. She was clearly fearful of everything going on. " ** _I am the Dragon Lord of the Night._** "

She took a deep breath and gave a calm smile. Not forcing her fangs to be the center of her smile. She did a very quick and informal wave. " ** _Hi._** "

Aiko felt almost embarrassed. She had an audience of nervous people and she had said a very casual, "hi".

It was quiet for a while, Ryu looked fearfully back at Danny. She was stiff and frozen in place. Waiting for something anything.

Aiko was too. She wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

Finally, someone did… Aiko wasn't sure if it were a good thing or not. It was Hiroshi after all.

"So, you're a Dragon Lord, master of the darkness and night?" He asked her. Hands in his pockets. Where his weapons were.

Aiko sighed. This was going to end in disaster.

"Um… yes?" Ryu asked.

"And you are supposed to be an amazing fighter as well?" Hiroshi prompted. "With His Majesty's permission, of course, I would like to challenge you to a real fight. Or at least enough of a fight to see your real skills in action. See if you are any good or not, you know?"

The attention was one Danny. He seemed calm enough. " ** _Lady Rhynisha Azurmalachite,_** " He addressed Ryu. " ** _The decision is yours. Either you accept or decline._** "

Ryu got this grin on her face. "Sure." She smiled.

This was taking a bad turn. Aiko hid her face. Ryu vs. Hiroshi at Danny's coronation. This was a nightmare.

Aiko looked through her fingers.

Davos took his seat next to her. "This is an interesting choice of entertainment." He comments quietly.

Aiko glared at him. "Please tell me this isn't planned or something."

Davos smiled. "No, Hiroshi is flying by the seat of his pants."

Aiko rested her head on the table in her folded arms. "Great. He's improvising."

Dinner was served and Aiko was dreading this, but it had everyone interested. Maybe this was a good way to introduce Ryu?

Aiko knew Hiroshi had metal weapons on him, she also knew he would try to use them on her. If she was hurt by a little metal she would officially be a true Dragon Lord no questions asked. Maybe that was the point, to prove she was real.

Aiko watched as the two got ready. Hiroshi made the first move, as he normally liked to do. He took a hard punch at her followed by sweeping her legs.

Ryu moved out of the way easily and held out her hand creating her favorite double bladed scythe.

She took a few swings at him before he grabbed the weapon. He was able to hold it until it disappeared from under him and appeared in Ryu's other hand.

This was a distraction for Ryu, who was knocked off her feet. She fell on her back and let out a small cry of pain for her wings, which she had explained were cramping due to not being used.

The demonstration was far from violent. Neither got a solid hit on the other. At least one that could do damage.

It continued onward. Ryu was holding her own, even with limited formal training from Danny… the

Aiko watched carefully. Hiroshi had pulled a Kunai from his sleeve. He took a double hit at Ryu, the first one was a punch. The second. The weapon was out, it simply looked like another hit, but the tip of the blade was out enough for a trained eye to catch.

Ryu hadn't noticed. Her training wasn't that advanced to see the dirty trick coming her way.

It connected and Ryu's eyes grew incredibly wide as she stopped fighting him. He had given her a small stab to the arm.

It was frozen and everyone was watching. Hiroshi easily pulled the small tip out of Ryu's arm and she stumbled back. Her eyes reflected one thought.

She was going to kill him.

Two drops of blood on the floor fell from where Ryu's hand gripped the cut that was turning a hot burned color.

" ** _Enough,_** " Danny said standing instantly. " **Hiroshi, the point of this?** " He demanded.

"Proof, Your Majesty, she is a Dragon Lord. No one seemed to believe it, but I nicked her with the smallest tip of a blade," Hiroshi pulled the weapon from his sleeve and gave it a spin. The tip was covered in blood that was still reacting to the metal. "And her skin reacted with the allergy."

Ryu was still ticked off. "Moral," She mumbled in English once.

"Ryu," Danny said quickly.

Ryu turned to face him.

" ** _That's quite enough,_** " Danny said quickly. " ** _Thank you both._** "

Ryu walked back to the table with Danny and Hiroshi disappeared, Aiko figured Kasumi was going to slap him upside the head for this stunt. But it was over.

Ryu took a seat on Danny's left. Two servants approached them. One very hesitantly treated Ryu's cut by washing it off and wrapped it up so her bicep was covered. The other spoke to Danny about something. Danny gave a nod and she was gone.

After not much longer some food was brought out for Ryu to eat.

* * *

Dinner was great, once things settled down from the stunt. There was some entertainment in the form or magic demonstrations and music and a few performers, not that Aiko had cared for any of it.

Afterwards, people had once more began to celebrate and move about freely and into the next room which was made for socializing, much more like a ballroom.

Danny still got loads of attention, but Ryu was sticking with him tightly.

Aiko stood near her father.

"So..." Aiko began. "How many people have approached you about my hand in marriage tonight?"

Her father kept watching Danny and Ryu. "What is with your sudden curiosity in this?"

"It's my future, and my life," Aiko said easily. "I would like to know."

"No more than two dozen."

Aiko wanted to melt to the floor. "Two dozen?"

"Maybe only six of them I would even consider for you. Decent family background, strong and stable households. All nobility, clearly," Master Kung listed. "Is this alarming to you?"

Aiko sighed, her face blushed. "Some."

"Have you met anyone tonight that you would think suitable?" Master King asked looking down at Aiko.

"No, not really. I was approached once but Hiroshi saved me." Aiko laughed. "What did you think of his stunt?"

"It was planned." Master Kung replied. "He had prearranged it with Danny and Ryu. It was to be used if there was extreme unease in the room about the Dragon Lord's return. And I believe he did well. The Kunai was uncalled for."

Aiko nodded. "I thought he was improvising,"

"He was not." Master Kung replied. "Look at Daniel."

Aiko obeyed there was a handful of your girls standing around him, he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Should we save him?" Master Kung asked. The immortal master laughed.

Aiko also chuckled to herself, his discomfort was amusing. "I believe he needs a break." She agreed.

The two approached. "Hey, Danny. Hey, Ryu." Aiko greeted the pair. At the sight of the Immortal Warlord most, the girls looked interested.

"Hey!" Ryu smiled back.

"Are you having a good time?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, I haven't got to talk to many people, but some people have told me that I am cute." Ryu smiled to herself. "And you?"

"Decent, I'm glad the hard stuff is over. My muscles are still tensed up." Aiko sighed.

"Hey, idea from nowhere…." Ryu's face got an evil grin. "How about you try dancing? And since you and Kasumi were so set on making sure Danny could dance because it is 'socially acceptable' or whatever, how about you dance with him."

Ryu leaned in closer. "Plus he could use the time away from being swarmed." She whispered in English.

Aiko's face got warm. "Danny, you don't have to…"

Danny smiled a warm smile. "Well, you were insistent on it, like Ryu said." He held out a hand. "If you do not mind."

Aiko sighed and looked up at Danny. His eyes sparkled.

"Sure." Aiko sighed. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her away from the crowd of people around him.

Once they were out of ear range Danny turned around to Aiko. "Seriously, why didn't you save me earlier?"

"I don't know." Aiko shrugged. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I have a serious headache, so many questions," Danny complained as they arrived at the open floor.

He took Aiko's other hands carefully in his. Another song started and he gave her a gentle spin.

"I'm going to miss you. Being King and not getting to see you every day." Danny commented.

Aiko looked up at him. She stepped carefully to avoid stepping on him. "I guess it will take some adjustment to get used to, but you'll get used to it…" Aiko said easily. "What are you going to miss the most?" Aiko asked.

"Māmā's cooking." Danny decided after a moment to think about. "The fresh air, the courtyards that I had to walk through each day to get to my room to the main house. Martial Arts classes, private Chinese tutoring with your father. Getting to stay up late with you to complete astrology assignments. Sparring. Having days that we were free to do what we wanted. So… basically everything."

Aiko smiled. "I'm going to miss having you around too. And all…" She felt the hair on her arms stand up. Luckily her dress covered her arms.

"Hey, when I spin you look at Ryu," Danny said softly.

He gave Aiko a spin and she got a glimpse of the evil smile on the Dragon Lord's face.

"Ryu's going to have a new life now. Isn't she?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, although I have a feeling that she will wake up in my bed in the morning." Danny sighed. "But, I don't mind her doing that. We apologized to each other over dinner."

"She's mature." Aiko smiled.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Except the part where she isn't fully trained and she is only twelve."

"And half-dragon," Aiko added.

They continued to dance around each other gracefully. The song was a longer one.

"Hey," Danny said randomly. "I have some leads on Ryu's mother."

"Really?" Aiko asked.

"It wasn't easy but I found some stuff worth checking out," Danny said not looking at Aiko. "Are you interested?"

Aiko smiled. Danny looked down at her waiting for the answer.

"Yes." Aiko smiled. "I think I am."

"Good. I don't think I can really afford to go on a mission until the whole marriage thing is settled. But you are the first person I am going to contact about the mission. Maybe we could just go the two of us, one for old-time's sake before our lives split apart." Danny said easily.

Aiko almost hated him for the way he had put it, so easily and blunt about his marriage and all. She also hated the fact that he was right, it would have to wait for royal matters to calm down.

But the one thing that got under his skin was the fact he showed no weakness in his emotions. He was so composed. Aiko wanted a hint in anything from him; body language, expression, voice. One little hint to tell her how he felt about her…

"Yeah." Aiko sighed. "One more. For old-time's sake."

Danny gently gave her one last spin around and their eyes locked.

Aiko watched them, one hint of anything.

But there was nothing more than his normal happy green eyes. The one thing Aiko had counted on time and time again to betray him. To tell her what was running through his mind to give her a small glimpse inside.

But there was nothing. Just some plain old happiness.

"Good. I don't know how I'll pass the message along…" Danny trailed off. "Maybe I can get Ryu to do it… but you're the first person I'm going to contact about this."

Aiko nodded. "Of course."

Danny smiled at her with the newly mastered unreadable smiled. "I will be looking forward to it."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	40. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Last one! Ok… so just getting this out there… reviews will help motivate me to get the next story posted! I have to write a summary and other stuff still… but the support I get from reviews always helps me get around to doing this updating stuff… and I love how everything is positive! So I guess thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story from day one! It' been a long and fun journey!**  
 **I bring this up on occasion; the original draft of this story was 16 chapters… all prewritten and I wasn't going to do more… and here I am getting ready for book two!**  
 **I am super excited and I want you guys to get along to this chapter so I will keep it short! Enjoy! Don't forget to look out for the sequel book named "Lights"**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- You mentioned your birthday? October Babies Rule! :) I've been working on Lights. I would like to maybe post chapter one tomorrow. Possibly… Because I want to jump right into it! I have already prewritten up to chapter six and still going strong!**  
 **Ok, so all the elegant and formal stuff is fun to write. I love doing it!**  
 **Yeah… Danny is so great and amazing. I have had some fun in expanding his role as King in my writing, at first I did not know all the little things but I think I got it now… and Ryu… she continues to play a huge role in the story and in this epilogue.**  
 **The fight was prearranged, although Ryu likely did not know about the weapon. And oh yes… Ryu continues to be her evil little self. Ug! I must restrain the spoilers! I want to… but I have to hold back…! But yeah, I love how Danny and Ryu have grown with each other around. Fun Fact: In the 70's comics Danny did have a half-sister (Miranda Rand). And honestly, I like him with having Ryu around. I have read other stories with him having a sister and I have loads of rough drafts of characters similar to Ryu. But I am happy with her character. They counter each other well…**  
 **I was talking with a friend. And she is helping me with Lights… let's just say right away in chapter one there is an amazing plot… and it's so cool… I love where it is going and I can't wait to get it up because I know you will love it too!**

 **TheRandGirl- Intense! Aiko is so sweet and all but… I think the word is awkward… I get what you are saying with the arranged marriages. Your parents know you and can help you find someone who you work well with and can get along with (in those cases). I did imagine most of it up on my own… I remember writing it in my math class on a free day… as strange as that is… I loved the spell and everything… and it was all so fun!**  
 **Uh… I can't say anything about how they get together… but… Ryu does try some… is that enough?**  
 **Alright, I want to get the next book up tomorrow, or later this weekend! Coming ASAP! Enjoy! Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Aiko pushed a broom around the porch. It wasn't the most fun, but it was much better than staying inside with the "guests." A noble family with a son around Aiko's age, who she had already decided she didn't like.

To begin with, the nobleman had miscalculated her age, so the son was younger than she was. And he was hyperactive.

Aiko had excused herself to attend chores and then train after. Pushing a broom was much better than staying inside.

Aiko looked up at the sky. Seeing Ryu fly around in the early morning later evenings was a common thing now. She was starting to become something of a celebrity. Everyone knew who she was, it was hard not to.

Aiko finished sweeping and put the broom up. She walked to her room and changed into her new choice off training clouting. Baggy sweatpants and a comfort color modest tank top.

The Thunderer had been hesitant at first with Aiko wearing a different uniform. But she had talked him into allowing her to wear it in the dojo. It wasn't immodest or anything, you could just see her full arms.

It was much more comfortable when what she normally wore. Which were long and binding selves with uncomfortable pants.

Aiko sighed as she walked into the dojo, it wasn't empty. There were two or three classes happening, one was outside. Two inside on opposite ends of the large room. One group was using the mats for sparring and another was going over forms. The group outside was working on strength training.

Aiko walked over to where there was some spare room and walked up to a Ching Jong Wooden Dummy. She took his low stance and gracefully starting going through the moves.

Strike high, low, two left, three right, one up, block incoming from both sides… the movements were fluid and soft. No power behind them.

Aiko stopped and took a step back. She faced the other way and took a step forward with a light green dagger in her hand. Confidence. Aiko took a breath in.

Explosive was the only word for her movements. She thrust the dagger as she went through the movements. Some high strikes, lower ones, some kicks.

Aiko moved swiftly through the motions.

Beautiful, powerful kicks and punches.

After she stopped she caught her breath. She had defeated nothing, and she hadn't even practiced an actual martial arts form. She had just taken random hits and stuff.

"What are you doing?" A little voice asked.

Aiko looked to her right to see two small boys standing there watching her.

"Don't know, getting exercise." Aiko sighed. "I guess practicing Zui Quan." She sighed.

"Oh, you are good." The same kid replied. "Can you check our form; we have to perform today…"

Aiko looked at them. "Sure, what are you working on?"

Aiko kind of regretted asking. She was considered a protégé. These boys were far from it. And their form was a disaster. But they seemed proud of it, Aiko just patted them on the head and walked off, wishing them good luck.

She had worked on some stances and weapons techniques. She had sparred with a guy slightly younger than she was.

But he was skilled. They had taken breaks and talked. He wanted to not go into a fighting career. Aiko had to smile. It wasn't uncommon to meet skilled fighters who would rather avoid it if they could.

Danny was one of them.

Aiko spent a while doing nothing. She cleaned up the dojo, spared, helped with a class demonstration, worked out with the boys outside doing strength training, she worked in the fields to help the garden.

She had done so many things to just try to eliminate the boredom.

Aiko walked into the house a few hours later. The guests were nowhere to be seen. Davos was sitting across the table from where she took her seat. A pot of warm tea was at the center of the table and Davos' books were scattered.

She served herself and sighed heavily.

"So… a game with no winner, huh?" Davos asked. "Your courting is getting nowhere?"

Aiko gave a nod. "Have you seen the latest guy, he's immature beyond reason."

Davos gave a shrug. "You'll find someone soon enough."

Aiko sighed. "Right." She looked up. "Because that is what happened to you."

Davos shrugged off the teasing comment. It didn't bother him, never had and never would. He had told Aiko once when she was little, that with all the trouble he had gotten into in his life, it was a good thing he did not have a wife, or for that matter, a family, to drag through the mess of his life with him.

And that had got Aiko to leave him alone for a long time.

Aiko just watched him for a while. A perk of being Immortal. "You could still marry if you ever wanted to," Aiko said softly. "Being an Immortal… it's legal."

"Maybe one day." Davos shrugged. "Right now I am a mess."

"Well, that's your fault." Aiko sighed as she took a sip. "Speaking of marriage, do you think Danny has picked out a wife?"

"It's Danny," Davos said, also taking a drink. "So either one of two things. He is either on top of it and has it all done. Or is just now starting to work on it because his engagement announcement is due at the end of the week."

Aiko nodded. "He has five days then, and the sixth day is the day of the announcement. For her sake, I hope he is organized on this matter. It's not one to be taken lightly."

Davos nodded. "Have you seen much of blue?" He asked easily.

"No," Aiko replied. "Besides her nightly flies, I haven't seen her very much, but she is still alive. And likely being a pain in the rear end to Danny and everyone around her."

"I hope she is enjoying it. Palace life." Davos said. "It has likely been an adjustment for everyone. If it were just Danny moving it, it would be silent. He'd go to breakfast disappear and no one hears from him until dinner. The servant who gets to clean up his room and do housekeeping would lose a job. No one would really know he was there."

"Ryu changes that." Aiko smiled. "You know she's there. She doesn't have a full-time job like Danny. So she is running around and making a mess."

"I heard Danny got her a tutor." Davos comment. "He is trying to keep her busy."

"A tutor? In what subjects?" Aiko asked softly. She placed her cup down.

"I know Chinese. And All-Speak, he mentioned that to me before his coronation, he asked if I might know of anyone. She can naturally speak All-Speak, I think because of her parentage, but it is not great. And I think Doctor Strange is keeping up with her studies in magic personally. Although, that demon mage friend of yours is apparently stationed here to help Ryu with magic."

"Her name is Wanika." Aiko corrected.

"Right, her," Davos said not really caring to know her name.

"You should learn people's names," Aiko commented critically.

Davos shrugged. "Fine."

Aiko stood up and took the empty cups off the table and walked them tot eh kitchen. "It's been so quiet. Two weeks and no missions or excitement. In New York, someone would have attempted world domination twice, and tried to blow up the city at least three times by now."

Davos made a face, turning to face his sister. "I never wish to visit."

"It's actually a very common vacation spot, shockingly," Aiko commented. "But at the same time dangerous."

Davos sighed and stood up stretching. "I could use a mission too… or training… but I have to teach a class in a little while."

"What age?" Aiko asked with concern.

"They are all about fourteen or something. It's strength training day. My personal favorite. You can have all the technique you want, but without the power to deliver the blow you don't get far." Davos commented.

"But on the flip side of that," Aiko added on. "You can have all the strength in the world, but without any technique, you also will only get so far. You must mix the two."

Davos gave a nod. "I'm going to go get ready." And with that, he was gone and once more Aiko was completely bored.

She walked over to the couch. And laid down looking at the ceiling.

Danny was likely working hard. Aiko smiled up at the ceiling. He was likely doing his work quietly in his office right now. Alone. With guards outside, protocol.

Sitting behind his desk being all royal like and reading over papers and writing down notes. His blond hair would be in his face. Green eyes focused.

Aiko smiled at the ceiling. He's doing his best.

Aiko hugged herself. She could think about it for a while. She was alone at the moment. No one around to be nervous about. No need to be embarrassed about thinking of Danny.

"Aiko!" Ryu's voice screamed.

Aiko bolted up from laying on the couch. She looked over to the door and waited for it to fling open.

"Aiko!" Ryu shouted again.

Aiko looked the door over and noticed the holdup.

"Aiko!"

Aiko swung her legs over the couch and walked up to the door rather slowly. Metal door handle.

"Ai-" Aiko opened the door right in the middle of Ryu's yelling.

"Yes?" Aiko asked slowly.

Ryu smiled up at her. "What? I can't just come in and hang out?" Ryu asked.

Aiko let the Dragon Lord in. She had to smile at Ryu wearing her traditional clothing. A very loose Shenyi.

"Can I help you?" Aiko asked.

"Sure." Ryu smiled. She dug around in her pocket for a while. Then pulled out a folded paper. "From Danny. He said you would know what it was about. But he also said not to tell me."

Aiko took it carefully in her hands.

The seal on it was the Royal Seal, beautiful and strong.

Aiko slowly opened it and looked it over.

 _Lady Aiko Kung-_

 _You have been invited to attend a mission concerning the Dragon Lords. If you accept, send a reply with the messenger. Meet me tomorrow at the palace stables. We leave before lunch and will get something to eat on the way out of there. All other plans will be arranged after we meet up._

 _-King Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai_

Aiko smiled at it.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"Personal stuff," Aiko replied as she walked around looking for a small piece of paper, a quill, and ink.

"Oh, that story again. That's what Danny replies with when I ask him what he is doing. Almost every day…" Ryu rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You can't blame him for not wanting to talk to you about it all the time. Some of it is just too sensitive. Plus, as much as you deny it, you are still just a kid." Aiko threw over her shoulder.

She finally found the materials she was looking for in her brother's stack of books and notes he had carelessly left on the table for Aiko to discover.

Aiko took the quill and bottle of Ink, sitting down to start her reply.

Ryu tried looking over her shoulder but it didn't bother Aiko because she had taken a clean paper and had only written a few words.

 _Yes, I gratefully accept. I will see you soon._

"Now you have to tell me what it is." Ryu teased.

"It is none of your concern." Aiko shot at her. "But I have a question…"

"Sure," Ryu said. "Go ahead."

"Has Danny said anything about his engagement. He would not send me this unless that was all settled." Aiko said uncomfortably.

"Is anyone else home?" Ryu asked.

"Davos left for training, Father is training, Māmā is shopping, and we had some guests over but they are also gone for the day." Aiko listed.

"So I can say whatever I want and not embarrass you?" Ryu clarified.

Aiko looked at Ryu with worry. "Um…"

"I know you have a crush on Danny!" Ryu stated. "That's why you were asking!" She said matter-of-factly.

Aiko's face turned a dark red instantly.

"Your insane blushing just proves my point!" Ryu added.

Aiko covered her face with her hands.

"I deny it," Aiko said sharply.

Ryu laughed. "But you are blushing!"

Aiko moved her fingers so she could look through them.

"Come on! I have shipped you two from day one!" Ryu went on. "And Danny knows it. I haven't said anything about you having a crush on him I swear!" She said defensively. "But you two are so cute!"

"But it's like you and Danny kind of cute, isn't it? Just like siblings?" Aiko asked through her makeshift mask.

"I don't know. But that is why you asked if he's done that already." Ryu said. She sat down next to Aiko at the table. "Come on. We both know that."

"Fine." Aiko sighed. She moved her hands her face was still glowing red. "You never answer the question."

"I think he said he was almost done with it." Ryu sighed. "And he won't tell me who is it… he's made no indication. I can't read him. And he's been using magic to keep me out of his dreams. I've been trying the past five nights in a row to get a hint at who she is. And all I know is she is completely anonymous."

Aiko sighed. "As long as he's happy." Aiko looked down at her lap.

"I was thinking of sabotage. But I don't know what my plan is yet." Ryu said tapping her chin with her finger. "So do you want to tell me what that message was about?" Ryu asked.

"Danny invited me to go on a mission with him. It just says when and where to meet him tomorrow." Aiko said showing the note to Ryu.

"Dragon Lords?" Ryu asked.

"He told me at the coronation when you forced us to dance together, now I understand why…" She glared at Ryu…

"Hey! You act like you hated it!" Ryu snapped back. "…continue..."

"He told me he had some leads he wanted to check out. And since we wouldn't get to see each other as much as we used to he would invite me to go on one." Aiko explained.

"Why wouldn't I get to go?" Ryu asked.

"Someone has to stay here and watch K'un-Lun while Danny is gone," Aiko said with a sigh. "You are Crowned Heir until he has kids and they grow up. Plus, Davos said you have some tutors."

"Oh, they are nice enough… a few of them really like me. Like, are fascinated with my very existence." Ryu also sighed. "But it's different I was kind of home-schooled taught myself all my life and now I get a real teacher. Strange was a good teacher when it came to math equations and magic, but that was all, everything else I was self-taught."

The two sat quietly for a while.

"Hey, do you think his bride-to-be knows already?" Aiko asked.

"You would think so. I mean, as romantic as it is to surprise her at the engagement party… I think Danny would be kind enough to give a girl a heads up." Ryu commented.

It was quiet for another minute before Ryu jumped to her feet. "That's it!" She shouted, grabbing Aiko's arm and pulling her to her feet. "We are going to the marketplace and we are going to have fun!" Ryu announced. "No more thinking of stupid boys!"

Aiko smiled. "You really wanted an excuse to leave the palace didn't you?"

"Course. Now no more thinking about boys and men and romance!" Ryu smiled jumping up and down. "Let's go!"

Aiko rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to the door and got her shoes and small leather coin purse. She checked to make sure she had money and that no one had stolen any.

Ryu was standing by the door as well waiting to be let out.

Aiko opened the door for her and the two were gone.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
